The bully and the bullied
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: For a mysterious reason, Otoya is released from prison, while Shiena try to expose the Myojo Academy secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! A fanfiction about Otoya and Shiena, after Black Class. I plan to do several chapters, if I have enough review. Rated M for violence and sexual subtext (for the nest chapter). English isn't my first language, so sorry if I did mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle. **

* * *

><p><em>The redhead girl was on the floor, on her knees, half-naked and covered in blood. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Another girl, taller, with dark hair, was in front of her, scissor in her hand and a sadistic smile on her face. The assassin forced her victim to stand up.<em>

_"Good bye, Haru-chi."_

_The dark haired girl stabbed the other girl in the heart, killing her. The assassin heard someone behind her. She turned around, discovering a brunette girl, with two braided pigtails and red glasses. The assassin approached her, bloody scissor in her hand and creepy smile on her face._

_"Shiena-chan…"_

Takechi Otoya woke up. It was just a dream, a wonderful one. The thing Otoya regretted the most was the fact that she had failed to kill Ichinose Haru. Her pride was terribly hurt. She couldn't accept her failure. She had even escaped herself from jail to kill Haru, even without the reward. But unfortunately, she was defeated by Hanabusa Sumireko and caught by Hashiri Nio, before being sent back to prison. How humiliating this was for her! She failed two times. Otoya rose from her bed and looked the bars of her cell. It was so frustrating to be in jail. The assassin returned to the bed and sat. Suddenly, Otoya remembered something she had seen in her dream.

_"Why did I dream of Shiena-chan?"_ Otoya wondered

For Otoya, Kenmochi Shiena was cute, she appreciated sharing a room with her. But, she had to control herself every night not to kill her. It was really arduous for her. Otoya had even planned to kill Shiena after killing Haru. Suddenly, a prison guard appeared in front of her cage. He opened the cage, releasing the assassin.

"Come with me." he said, before leaving.

Otoya, surprised, followed him. They left the jail together and stopped in front of a taxi.

"I don't get it." Otoya said. "Why would you help me to escape"

"I have my reasons." said the guard.

He took a little piece of paper and gave it to her.

"It's an address." he said. "Go there and you will be safe."

"Huh…ok. Thanks…I suppose."

Otoya entered in the taxi and left in direction of the address. The appearance of the prison guard changed. He became a short girl with short blond hair and a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>The manga café was pretty calm today, not a lot of customers. Shiena was cleaning some tables when her boss called her.<p>

"Kenmochi-san, you can take a break if you want."

"Really? Thanks!"

Now that she had a break of her regular job, Shiena could concentrate on her special job. The assassin went to her personal computer. After having failed to kill Haru because of Kirigaya Hitsugi, Shiena was hospitalized for a few weeks. After that, she continued to be a member of the group Collective Dismissal and she also started to work in a manga café. In some way, Shiena was grateful to Hitsugi. Haru was an innocent girl, if Shiena had killed her, she would probably had had remorse.

_"It's time for my special job."_ Shiena thought.

Shiena was a really vengeful person. She had some resentment against Myojo Academy. This was why she was trying to hack their computer system, for exposing their secrets. The assassin was pretty good with computers and hacking. She had been trying to hack the academy for a few days but the computer system was well protected. After much effort, Shiena had succeeded in hacking a part of the computer system.

"I'm going to expose their secrets for sure!" Shiena perseveringly affirmed.

Shiena never used her computer in her apartment, because it would be dangerous for her if Myojo Academy had discovered that she was hacking them. She thought that this was safer for her but actually, the academy already knew her address.

* * *

><p>It was 22h30. Shiena was in her bed, trying to sleep. She decided to read a manga, because she couldn't fall asleep. Usually, she prefered to read books, but her work in a manga café initiated her to mangaS. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door.<p>

"Who's that, so late?"

The person insisted and knocked louder. Shiena got out of her bed and headed for the door, frustrated.

"Calm down, I coming! Damn…"

Shiena opened the door. It was a great shock when she discovered the identity of her visitor.

"Takechi-san!" she screamed, shocked.

"Shiena-chan!" Otoya said, surprised.

* * *

><p>Nio was on the top of Myojo Academy, admiring the moon. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. It was Yuri Meichi.<p>

"Hi." Nio cheerfully answered.

"Hi, Nio-san. I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Takechi Otoya just escaped from prison, again."

"Oh, really?" Nio innocently said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Come to my office, now."

"Roger!"

Nio hung up her cellphone. A smirk appeared on her face and the blond assassin went to Meichi's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunivelze.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, you encourage me! :)**

**No mature content in this chapter, but the next one yes.**

* * *

><p>Shiena looked at her former roommate in shock. She didn't expect to see her again. In fact, the brunette was scared to see her here. Otoya was a sadistic bully, with a lack of empathy, exactly the kind of person Shiena hated the most. She was also a serial killer, it was worrying to know that such a dangerous girl knew her address.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Otoya seriously asked.

"What am I doing here?" I'm living here idiot! The real question is, what are you doing in front of my apartment? And how did you get my address?

"It's your apartment, really? Cool!"

Without Shiena's permission, Otoya entered the apartment, which annoyed its owner.

"Wow, you have a nice apartment!" Otoya said. "You're living alone, at your age? Is this legal?"

"Just shut up and get out of my apartment!" Shiena angrily screamed.

"Why are you so mean with me? You're making me sad…"

Shiena didn't know how to react. Otoya was trying to mess with her, but she seemed to be sad for real.

_"Don't pay attention to her."_ Shiena thought. _"She's just a bully who tries to manipulate you."_

The dark haired assassin continued to inspect the apartment.

"You have so many books Shiena-chan! Are you some kind of nerd? How cute! Oh, you even have manga…"

"Go to hell! And don't call me cute, idiot!"

"What kinds of manga do you read? Hentai? Ecchi? You look like a girl who would read yaoi…"

"Absolutely not!" Shiena protested.

"Really? So, maybe you read yuri…"

" …no…"

While Otoya was looking at the manga, Shiena noticed her prison uniform.

"You escaped from prison don't you?" Shiena asked.

"Yes."

"How?"

"A prison guard freed me, I don't know why. Oh, and he gave me your address."

"What!? Wait, why did he give you my address?"

"I don't know. That's not important, what matters is that I've found you."

Suddenly, Otoya gave Shiena a hug. She blushed, embarrassed, but she did not break it.

"I like you, Shiena-chan."

"What did you say? You're lying! You're just a bully who tries to mess with my feelings…"

It was Otoya who broke the hug. She seemed to be upset by what Shiena had just said.

"You're the one who's messing with my feelings right now." Otoya sadly said.

Shiena didn't understand what was happening. Did she really hurt Otoya?

_"No, I don't."_ Shiena thought. _"She is just trying to manipulate me…"_

Otoya, with a sad expression, walked towards the exit door. Shiena began to feel uncomfortable.

"Wait, Takechi-san!" Shiena said. "I don't know if you are sincere, but I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…"

The dark haired assassin stopped, back to Shiena. An evil smile appeared on her face. When she turned to the brunette, Otoya showed a fake friendly smile. Of course, she really liked Shiena, but not like a normal person did. She liked her in her sadistic way, she wanted to make her suffer, to torment her, to torture her, to make her cry and beg for mercy, to make her bleed, to have her way with her. But strangely, Otoya didn't want to kill her.

"Can I stay for the night?" Otoya asked.

"No."

"Please, Shiena-chan! I have nowhere to go and I have the police on my trail."

"Why should I help a serial killer who killed innocent people?"

"You're an assassin too!"

"Yeah, but I only killed bad people. In fact, I kill people like you. Do you really want to stay with someone who can kill you in your sleep?"

"If this someone is you, yes." Otoya answered.

This answer made Shiena blush again. For an unknown reason, she didn't dislike being with Otoya, even if she was a bully, the kind of person she hated the most.

"Ok, you can stay. But just for one night, got it?"

"Yes! Thank you, Shiena-chan!"

Again, Otoya gave Shiena an affectionate hug, which embarrassed the brunette, like the first one.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night. Otoya was sleeping on the couch, in the living room. Shiena was awake. The brunette approached the sleeping assassin, a knife in her hand.<p>

_"I can't let her live."_ Shiena thought. _"She's too dangerous, she going to kill other innocent people. I must kill her."_

Her hand began to shake. She was nervous.

_"I can't have pity for her. She's a bully and a serial killer. She's even worse than all the people I've killed."_

Shiena still hesitated to kill Otoya.

_"She's sleeping, she will not even suffer, so I need to kill her now!"_

She raised her knife, but couldn't do it. The brunette threw her weapon on the floor.

"I can't kill her" Shiena said. "It would be unfair, killing someone who's sleeping. I would be a coward."

Shiena started walking towards her bedroom.

"You really are a good person, Shiena-chan. How cute."

Without warning, the dark haired assassin punched her in the face. Shiena fell on the floor, with blood dripping from her lip. Otoya took the knife, while the brunette was trying to stand up. The serial kill attacked her with the knife, inflicting her a slight cut on the right cheek. Blood came out, and Shiena let out a cry of pain. Otoya kicked her in the stomach, which knocked her on the floor. Otoya sat on Shiena, put her hands around her neck and began to strangle the brunette. She tried to break free from the killer, in vain. Due to the lack of oxygen, she lost consciousness. Otoya released her and stood up. A smirk appeared on her face. The serial killer sought a particular object in the apartment. She smiled when she found it. It…a pair of scissors. She looked at Shiena with lust, licking the scissors' blade.

* * *

><p>Nio was in front of the chairwoman, Yuri Meichi, with a grin on her face.<p>

"I understand now." Meichi said, neutral. "You have freed Takechi-san from prison, and have given her Kenmochi-san's address. How cruel, do you want Kenmochi-san to have an horrible death?"

"Well, she tried to hack our network system and expose Myojo Academy secrets. Of course, I could use a normal assassin to kill her, but it would be less funny, don't you think?"

Meichi smiled.

"You're sadistic, Nio-san."

"Maybe you're right."

Nio approached the chairwoman and sat on her knees.

"I won't let anyone bother you." Nio seriously added.

Meichi gently patted Nio's head. The blonde assassin snuggled in the chairwoman arms, before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunizelve.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Contains violence, torture and sexual subtexts.**

* * *

><p>"Shiena-chan? It's time to wake up now, otherwise we can't have fun together."<p>

The brunette assassin, who was still half unconscious, heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Takechi…san?"

Shiena opened her eyes, and saw the dark haired assassin in front of her. Otoya looked at her like a predator would look at his prey. She was beginning to feel worried.

"What's happened ?" Shiena asked. "Why are you…"

Suddenly, Shiena noticed that she couldn't move. She was terrified when she discovered that she was tied on a chair. When she noticed she was only with her underwear left, Shiena became embarrassed.

"What's the meaning of this? Why am I tied and half-naked?"

Otoya sneered when she saw the mix of terror and embarrassment in Shiena's eyes. She approached the brunette and put her hand in her undone hair, gently stroked and playing with it.

"Your hair is so fluffy" said Otoya, cheerfully. "So soft, I like it. But I prefer when it's in braided pigtails, it's cuter.

"Don't call me cute, I'm an assassin, don't forget it!"

"A cute little assassin."

"Shut up and let me go!"

"Let me think about it…how about no?"

Otoya smirked at Shiena, who was rather pissed of than scared by the serial killer.

"Why did you tie me up? And why did you remove my clothes? Answer me!"

Otoya took the scissor and brought it closer to Shiena**'s** face.

"Because you would run away" Otoya answered. "Also, I like having a view of your beautiful body, Shiena-chan."

The dark haired assassin put her hand on the right cheek of Shiena, touching her recent cut.

"Sorry for damaging your pretty face" Otoya said. "I'll make sure not to hurt it when I will play with you."

"Wait, what?!"

The serial killer started to caress Shiena's neck, descending down along her body, caressing her belly, before stroking her left thigh. Her caresses made Shiena blush with shame.

"What a pretty skin you have" Otoya said. "Soft and pale, like porcelain."

"You're…pervert!" Shiena screamed. "Stop touching me!"

The brunette tried to call for help, in vain. Nobody could hear her. Shiena didn't have neighbors, all the apartments on her floor were empty. Otoya took a blindfold and covered her prisoner's eyes.

"You're not allowed to see what's going to happen" the dark haired assassin said.

"_Should I gag her?_", Otoya thought. _"No, I want to hear her screaming in pain, crying, and begging for mercy. "_

"You bully!" Shiena angrily said. "Stop bullying me, I hate this!"

"Me, a bully? You think I'm bullying you? Don't insult me. Bullies torment people because they are miserable. I'm doing it because I like it, not the same thing."

Suddenly, Otoya stabbed Shiena in her right thigh. Blood came out. Shiena screamed of pain and began to cry. The dark haired assassin merely laughed.

"Is it bullying for you, Shiena-chan? Of course not. Please, continue to scream, I want to hear your cute suffering voice."

Otoya mutilated her left arm, but this time, Shiena didn't scream. She even stopped crying. The brunette didn't want to give satisfaction to the serial killer.

"Oh, you want to play this with me, huh" Otoya sadistically said. "Well, it could be fun. Watching you try to resist the pain, could be entertaining."

The serial killer mutilated Shiena's belly and the brunette bit her lips not to scream. Tears rolled down her cheeks, because of the pain, and she uttered a stifled cry

* * *

><p>Shiena was too exhausted to scream or cry anymore. Otoya licked the bloody scissor<strong>s<strong>, looking at her victim. Her body was covered in a multitude of injuries.

"I take a break" Otoya cheerfully said. "I'll be back soon to take care of you, Shiena-chan."

Otoya entered the bathroom and sat on the toilet's lid. She thought about what she going to do with Shiena. She had a good time when she tortured the brunette. Suddenly, the serial killer had a strange thought in her mind.

_"Her wounds could get infected. She could die if I let her like this."_

Strangely, thinking about Shiena dying disturbed Otoya. She didn't want Shiena to die. Not yet. Otoya didn't understand this feeling right now. She noticed a little box in the bathroom. It was a first aid kit. With some hesitation, the serial killer took it, and went back to Shiena. Otoya took a tissue and put disinfectant on it. The brunette noticed the presence of the dark haired assassin, even if she couldn't see her because of the blindfold.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Shiena asked, frightened.

"Stay quiet" Otoya menacingly replied. "If you talk, I will cut you again, get it?"

Otoya was frustrated against herself, because she cared about Shiena's life. She didn't understand why she was doing that. The brunette remained quiet. She didn't want to be mutilated again by Otoya, she couldn't endure this torture any longer.

"Good girl" Otoya said. "It might hurt you a little, but try to endure."

The serial killer wiped Shiena's injuries with the tissue. When she touched her wound with the disinfectant, the brunette uttered a weak moan of pain. For each of her injuries, she did the same sound. _" Her voice is so…sexy",_ Otoya thought. She wasn't satisfied, she wanted to hear more of Shiena's voice, she wanted to hear her cute moans. Right now, Otoya was sexually aroused by Shiena. The dark haired girl put her hand on the brunette's cheek, approached her lips and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Otoya threw Shiena on her bed. Her hands were now bound together and her blindfold was removed. The serial killer was on the brunette and put Shiena's hand over her head. Otoya removed Shiena's bra. The younger assassin tried to resist, but Otoya threatened her with the scissor.<p>

"Don't move, Shiena-chan. If you try to resist, I will be mad. You don't want me to be mad at you, don't you? Now be a good girl and let me take care of this."

Otoya slipped her hand in Shiena's crotch and removed her panties. The brunette began to sob, which bothered Otoya.

"Don't cry, I will not hurt you this time. On the contrary, I will make you feel good."

Shiena continued to sob. The serial killer was pissed off. She took the blindfold and gagged the brunette with it, silencing her.

"Why are you crying? I said I will not hurt you."

The serial killer couldn't understand, with her twisted mind, why Shiena was crying. When the brunette quieted, Otoya wiped her tears. She kissed her again, then began to gently bit her ear and lick her neck, which made Shiena utter a stifled moan through her gag.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunivelze<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The sunlight entered the bedroom by the window. The blinding light headed toward Shiena's face, which woke her. The brunette opened her eyes, still exhausted by the last night. Suddenly, in panic, she rose abruptly, looking around her. She had a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. She leaved her bedroom and inspected the rest of the apartment. No sign of Otoya, the brunette was the only one here.

"_Was this a dream?" _Shiena thought, confused.

Suddenly, the assassin felt pain all over her body. Shiena walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Even if she couldn't see well because she wasn't wearing her glasses, Shiena noticed a plaster on her right cheek. The brunette noticed that she had bandages all over her body. It wasn't a dream after all. Tears rolled down Shiena's cheeks when she realized that she had really been tortured and sexually abused. Otoya did terrible things to her, things which couldn't be forgiven. The serial killer made her suffer without mercy, Shiena had never suffered like that in her entire life. Otoya had even touched her, kissed her, on her lips and private places. She had toyed with her body, had abused her, without worrying about how she felt, like a bully.

_"It was humiliating."_ thought the brunette, embarrassed.

What Shiena was the most ashamed of was that a part of her that liked what Otoya had done to her. Not the tortures, but the sexual abuses. The way she touched her, it was pleasant. Otoya had made her feel things she had never felt before, things that felt good. Otoya's touches on her sensitive spots were soft and her kisses were exciting, feeling her hands on her skin was pleasant. The brunette was ashamed of what she felt.

_"What's wrong with me, she raped me! How could I like what she did…"_ she thought, shameful.

She looked at her bandages. It was probably Otoya who healed her. But why would this psychopathic sadistic bully do that? Shiena remembered that the serial killer had said that she liked her.

_"That's impossible, normally we don't do what she did to someone we like."_

But Otoya wasn't a normal person, she was probably crazy. Maybe Otoya didn't know how to show her love, maybe what she did seemed normal to her. She usually killed her victims, but she didn't kill Shiena, she even took care of her injuries. Was it the prove that Otoya liked her?

_"No, she doesn't like me, she's just a bully and I hate her!"_

With rage, Shiena tore the bandages, and saw her multiple injuries. She had cuts on her arms, legs and belly. The brunette would probably have scars.

"Someone who does this to you doesn't like you." Shiena said to herself.

Feeling dirty, she decided to take a shower. After, she put new bandages, put some comfortable clothing and sat on her couch. She was still disturbed by what had happened with Otoya and her own feelings. She didn't know what to do. Shiena took her glasses case and was surprised. Her glasses weren't here, but there was a little piece of paper. The brunette took it and read it.

"_Sorry Shiena-chan, but I took your glasses. If you want to have them back, try to find me._

_ps: I also hid your spares_"

Shiena stayed quiet, then stood up and took an object in her drawer, before leaving her apartment.

"I'll kill her !"

* * *

><p>Otoya was hidden in the empty apartment next to Shiena's one. She was playing with her scissor<strong>s<strong>, which still had blood on it. She took the glasses she had stolen and fixed it intensely. The serial killer didn't understand what she had done last night. She had spared somebody. She had never done that before.

After having raped Shiena, Otoya was ready to kill her, ready to stab her in the heart, like she always did. But a strange feeling had stopped her, a feeling she had never felt before. Because of this weird feeling, she didn't kill the brunette, and she even healed her wounds. Otoya was really troubled by this.

_"Why did I spare her?"_ Otoya thought, confused.

The serial killer had never spared her preys, she always killed them. Shiena was the only exception. Otoya had met a lot of cute girls, and she had always ended up killing them. So, why wasn't it the same with Shiena? Why was the brunette special to her? What was different about her? Otoya smirked when she found the answer.

"I must be in love with her."

She laughed, like it was a joke. The dark haired assassin couldn't believe it was true. Her, being in love? What a joke! Otoya suddenly stopped laughing when she realized it was probably true.

"Damn, I really love her!" she said, shocked.

She suddenly started to be terrified by her own feelings. She had never been in love before. It was an unknown and disturbing emotion for Otoya. Why did she love Shiena? The serial killer didn't have a rational answer for this. After all, love wasn't supposed to be logical. Otoya had never loved any of her victims, even if she was attracted by them. Shiena wasn't more attractive than another, but she was different, she was special for Otoya. The dark haired assassin liked to be with the brunette, so if she killed her, she couldn't be with her. But, even if she loved Shiena, Otoya didn't feel guilty for what she had done to her.

The serial killer yawned. Otoya didn't sleep last night, she was quite tired now. She sat on the floor and pressed herself against the wall. With the scissors in one hand and the glasses in the other, the dark haired assassin felt asleep.

* * *

><p>While running in the street, Shiena fell on the ground. Her injury on the right leg was quite serious. She rose with difficulty and continued to walk, limping. It was painful, but her rage against Otoya was stronger than the pain. The only problem was that the brunette didn't know where the serial killer was. Shiena began to feel dizzy and fell again on the ground. This time, she didn't succeed in standing up.<p>

While Shiena was falling, someone was discreetly looking at her. It was an old classmate from Black Class. The girl, with some hesitation, approached the brunette.

"Are you alright, Kenmochi-san?" the other assassin asked, concerned.

Shiena raised her head and met a pair of golden eyes. She was petrified when she recognized the girl**.**

"Kirigaya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunivelze.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chitaru was reading the newspaper, seating on her couch. That was still the morning. The tall girl was alone at her home. Hitsugi had gone for a walk for one hour. Chitaru began to be a little worried. She didn't like when Hitsugi wasn't with her, she was afraid that she would return to the Datura organisation.

After Black Class, both Chitaru and Hitsugi stopped the assassination business. Because of the poison she had drunk, Chitaru had been in a coma for some months. Thankfully, it wasn't a lethal poison. Hitsugi used it to neutralize people, but not necessarily to kill them. It wasn't the same as the one she had planned to use to kill Haru. After her coma, Chitaru had to go in rehabilitation, her body had become weak due to her long invalidity. Hitsugi survived because, unconsciously, Chitaru didn't really want to kill her, her knife didn't stab her to death. The tall girl wasn't mad at Hitsugi, but she didn't fully forgive her. It took some time for Chitaru to forgive the short girl. She figured out that vengeance wasn't justice and decided to help Hitsugi to leave Datura and stop being an assassin.

It had been two weeks since Chitaru finished her rehab. She had moved to her old house, with Hitsugi. Her body was still weak, so she couldn't live alone. Also, Chitaru couldn't let Hitsugi at her own fate. Even if she was her former enemy, Chitaru wanted to protect the short girl.

The tall girl finished the newspaper and sighed, still worried about where Hitsugi could be right now.

* * *

><p>"Kirigaya!" Shiena shouted, terrified.<p>

The brunette looked at the girl who had poisoned her. Shiena stand up and tried to run away from Hitsugi, but because of her bad vision and her injuries, she fell once again. The short girl approached of her, which made Shiena more panicked.

"Stay away from me, you psycho poisoner!" Shiena stammered, frightened.

Shiena looked in Hitsugi's eyes. They weren't the same eyes as before, they weren't the cold eyes she had seen when she was poisoned. Hitsugi's eyes had changed, the brunette could see something different in them, something who looked like…guiltiness.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to attack you, I don't even have weapons on me**.**" Hitsugi said.

"You're not armed?" Shiena asked, suspicious.

Hitsugi showed her hands, to prove that she was saying the truth. She didn't even have her pink teddy bear with her. The brunette seemed to be reassured. The short girl noticed blood on Shiena's leg.

"You're bleeding! What's happened? Why are you hurt?" Hitsugi asked, worried.

Shiena showed a mischievous smile.

"So, you can't defend yourself, right, Kirigaya? You're vulnerable right now, just a harmless little girl, huh?" the brunette said.

Shiena stood up, with the object she had taken in her drawer and threatened Hitsugi with it. It was a revolver.

"Too bad for you, I am armed**.**" Shiena said.

Vengeful, the brunette thought of shooting Hitsugi. It was Hitsugi's turn to be afraid. But, Shiena couldn't shoot a girl who looked like a little kid. Also, she wasn't armed, it would be unfair. Suddenly, Shiena thought about another idea, Hitsugi could bring her to someone who could help her.

"Brings me to Namatame!" Shiena ordered.

* * *

><p>"Chitaru-san, can you come here please? It's really important." Hitsugi asked.<p>

Chitaru was in her bedroom when she heard Hitsugi's voice calling her from the living room. The tall girl took her cane (she couldn't walk without it, because of her weak body) and headed to the living room.

"What's going on, Hitsu…" Chitaru began to say.

It was a shock for her to see Shiena, who was holding Hitsugi, pointing a revolver against her temple. The brunette seemed to be nervous, while Hitsugi was surprisingly calm.

"Kenmochi-san, what are you doing?" Chitaru asked, confused. "I know you want revenge for yourself because of what Hitsugi did to you, but please…"

"I'm not here for vengeance. Well, yes, but that's not about Kirigaya**.**"

"Chitaru-san, she's hurt, and maybe she hit her head…"

"No, I don't, I'm alright, shut up!" Shiena protested. "I just need your help, Namatame**.**"

"My…help? Ok, we can talk, no need to be violent. Just let Hitsugi go, ok?"

With some hesitations, Shiena freed Hitsugi, but she still pointed her revolver on her. The brunette noticed Chitaru's cane.

"I need some advice from you, Namatame. But, what happened to you? Why do you need a cane…"

Hitsugi used Shiena's confusion to take her gun, which was hidden under a bibelot.

"You need to calm down now, or I shoot you." said Hitsugi.

"I can also shoot you." Shiena said, a bit worried.

"Really? Without your glasses and at this distance, I doubt it." Hitsugi replied.

Shiena realised that she was right. As she dropped her weapon, Hitsugi run to her, and shot a dart. The brunette received it and began to feel dizzy. She lost consciousness, but Hitsugi caught her before she touched the floor.

* * *

><p>Otoya woke up. She was still hidden in the empty apartment. The serial killer yawned.<p>

"Hurry up and find me, Shiena-chan, I'm bored now…"

* * *

><p>Shiena was still a bit dizzy when she woke up. She noticed that she was lying on an unknown couch. Touching her legs, she also noticed that she didn't have her pants, only her panties. Hitsugi was sitting next to her, on a chair. She had a childish smile on her face.<p>

"Kenmochi-san, you have nice underwear, you know?" Hitsugi giggled.

"Huh? Shut up! What have you done to me?"

"Relax, it was just a tranquilizer dart, not poison." Hitsugi answered.

"Why am I in panties?" Shiena asked, embarrassed.

"We needed to remove it, to take care of your injury, on your leg. The wound had reopened**.**"

"Where are my pants?"

"Chitaru-san put them in the laundry, they were covered in blood**.**"

"Where is Namatame?"

"In the shower**.**"

Shiena sighed. She was alone with Hitsugi for a moment.

"Do you want to eat? Or drink?" Hitsugi asked.

"No, you could put poison on it**.**"

"Don't be so rude, I wouldn't do that!"

Suddenly, Hitsugi approached the brunette, and touched her injured leg.

"Who did that to you?" Hitsugi asked.

"That's none of your business!"

"Are you still angry for what happened in Black Class?"

Once again, Shiena saw guiltiness in Hitsugi's eyes.

"No, I'm not. In fact, I'm a bit grateful**.**" Shiena answered.

"Grateful? Why? I poisoned you!"

"Yeah, but if you hadn't done that, I would have tried to kill Ichinose. She's an innocent girl, she doesn't deserve to die**.**"

Shiena suddenly smiled to Hitsugi, who was surprised. The short girl hugged the brunette.

"I'm sorry, Kenmochi-san**.**" She honestly said.

Chitaru left the bathroom, and smiled when she saw Shiena forgiving Hitsugi.

* * *

><p>Otoya turned around in the empty apartment, quite bored. It was now the night.<p>

"Damn, Shiena-chan, where are you?"

* * *

><p>After Hitsugi went to bed, Shiena started a discussion with Chitaru. The brunette admired her, the tall girl was a nice person, what was surprising for an assassin. She was different from the other assassins in Black Class. If someone could help her with her problem, it was Chitaru.<p>

"Kirigaya is already sleeping?" Shiena asked.

"Well, she's like a kid, she needs to sleep a lot." Chitaru answered.

"How old is she?"

"15."

"And you?"

"18**.**"

"Oh, then your relation is legal**.**" Shiena said.

Chitaru suddenly blushed.

"You said you need my help." the tall girl said.

"Yes. I want to kill someone, but I'm not sure if it's alright**.**"

"Who do you want to kill ?" Chitaru asked.

"Takechi Otoya**.**" Shiena replied.

Chitaru seemed to be surprised.

"Why?"

Shiena didn't want to say that Otoya had tortured and raped her.

"She stole my glasses**.**" the brunette answered.

"Kenmochi-san, what's the real reason? She's the one who hurt you?"

"Yes, it was her."

"Well, even if Takechi-san is a horrible person, killing is wrong, whatever the reason. You shouldn't kill her."

"Then what am I supposed to do? Forgive her?" Shiena asked. "That's impossible, she doesn't deserve forgiveness!"

"But, you forgave Hitsugi…"

"This is different! They aren't comparable. Takechi is a serial killer who killed innocent people for pleasure, someone like her doesn't deserve mercy!" Shiena said.

"Then, call the police."

"No, I can't. I'm an assassin, Takechi can denounce me, and I don't want to go to jail. The only thing I can do is to kill her. But I don't know where she is, this psychopath wants to play hide and seek with me…"

"She's probably hidden somewhere evident**.**" Chitaru said.

Shiena thought about it. Somewhere evident, where could it be? Suddenly, the brunette realised she knew where Otoya was probably hidden.

"Thanks, Namatame. I have to go now**.**" Shiena said and she headed for the door.

"Do you really plan to kill Takechi?" Chitaru asked, worried.

"I don't know what I'm going to do**.**" Shiena admitted, before leaving Chitaru's house.

* * *

><p>Shiena arrived to her apartment. If Otoya was hidden somewhere, it was probably in one of the empty apartments. After having checked the majority of them, the brunette opened the one next to her apartment. The serial killer was there. She seemed to be happy to see Shiena.<p>

"Welcome home, Shiena-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunivelze.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Shiena looked at the person who had brutalized her last night. The brunette felt a mix of emotions right now: anger, revenge, sadness, scare, confusion. But she didn't want to kill Otoya, even if she had tortured and raped her. In fact, Shiena didn't know what to do.

Otoya had waited all the day to see Shiena, she was pretty happy right now. The serial killer knew her feelings toward Shiena, but she wasn't good with emotions, she didn't know how to show her love.

"What you did to me last night, it was worse than everything I endured in my life. It's unforgivable," Shiena said.

"Huh? But I didn't kill you, Shiena-chan."

"You've tortured me, raped me…"

"I did this to a lot of girls, and I killed them all. You're the only exception. The truth is…" Otoya approached the brunette. "I love you, Shiena-chan."

Shiena almost fell on the floor, she was surprised by this sudden love confession.

"Shut up, you're lying! Someone in love couldn't do what you did to me!" Shiena replied.

"What? I didn't kill you, isn't this a proof of my love?"

"You think it's a proof of love? You're crazy! It's not in prison you should go, it's in a psychiatric hospital!"

Otoya seemed to be hurt.

"But I love you, why are you so mean with me?"

"I'm the one who's mean? You must be kidding. You're a freaking psychopath, you can't love!"

"Yes I can! I don't know if I'm crazy, if I'm a psychopath, but what I know is that my love for you is real," Otoya said.

Shiena backed away from the serial killer, afraid. Otoya approached her, and tears filled the brunette's eyes.

"Stay away from me, I hate you!" Shiena screamed, terrified.

Otoya stopped. A smirk appeared on her face. The brunette tried to run, but fell on the floor because of her leg's injury. The serial killer restrained Shiena on the floor.

"Oh, you hate me? Well, I don't care, I love you, and I'm going to have you, even if I have to force you!" Otoya menacingly said.

The serial killer forcibly kissed the brunette. She began to stroke Shiena's belly.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise," Otoya said, kissing Shiena's neck.

Shiena began to blush and her heart pounded strongly.

"No, not again, I can't let her do what she wants with my body," Shiena thought.

The brunette noticed an object next to her. Even if she couldn't see well, she knew it was a scissor. She stretched her arm and grabbed the scissor. Shiena stabbed the serial killer in her back, not enough to kill her, but enough to seriously hurt her. Otoya uttered a scream of pain, and Shiena pushed her. The brunette stood up and got further away from Otoya. The serial killer pulled out the scissor from her back.

"That was mean, Shiena-chan. I love you, dammit!" Otoya angrily spat. "I wasn't planning to hurt you, but it seems that you like it rough, huh?"

With the bloody scissor, Otoya approached Shiena. The brunette took her revolver and aimed at the serial killer.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot you!" Shiena said.

Otoya laughed, and ran to Shiena. The brunette shot her, but because of her bad vision, she only brushed past Otoya's arm. But it was enough to make the serial killer lose her balance. Taking advantage of her confusion, Shiena grabbed Otoya, and pushed her through the window.

* * *

><p>Otoya was barely conscious. The serial killer felt that she was lying on a strange texture. She noticed that it was grass. She also felt a hot liquid all over her body. She didn't notice it was her own blood. She also saw a lot of broken glasses. Suddenly, she put her hand in her pocket, and took a pair of red glasses. They were intact. Otoya seemed to be reassured.<p>

"Shiena's glasses are alright," she thought.

Someone approached her. Otoya raised her head, and a weak smile appeared on her face. The serial killer stretched her arm and put the glasses on the ground.

"Shiena-chan…this time…I didn't break them," Otoya whispered.

The last thing she saw before collapsing was the brunette taking her glasses.

* * *

><p>The texture of where she was lying was different when she woke up. Otoya noticed that she was on a bed. Precisely, on Shiena's bed. The serial killer saw the brunette asleep next to her. She also saw bandages on her own body. Otoya delicately stroke Shiena's hair. Suddenly, the serial killer blushed. Shiena's sleeping face was adorable, Otoya found her really cute. She caressed the brunette's cheek and she brought her face closer to kiss her, but the wound in her back stopped her. The suffering was too intense and the serial killer moaned in pain.<p>

Shiena woke up and watched Otoya.

"I think it's karma," Shiena said.

"But I was just trying to kiss you."

Shiena suddenly blushed. Otoya approached her and gave her a hug.

"I love you," Otoya said.

"Don't say that, that's not true."

"Yes it is. I love you so much that I can't kill you. I met a lot of girls that I found cute, but you're the only one I have spared. You're special to me, Shiena-chan. I fell in love with you."

"Wow, that's the creepiest love confession I've ever heard," Shiena said. "But she seems to be honest. Well, she's crazy, she probably can't love in a normal way," she thought.

"Why didn't you kill me, why did you save me?" Otoya asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just couldn't let you die," Shiena answered.

The serial killer snuggled against the brunette.

"Can I kiss you?" Otoya asked.

"No."

"Heh? Please, Shiena-chan, I promise I will just kiss you, gently," she said, with puppy's eyes.

"Ah…okay. But you better not touch me in weird places!" Shiena said.

"I swear!" Otoya cheerfully promised.

The serial killer grabbed Shiena's hair and kissed her. She pushed the brunette on the bed and kissed her more intensely. After a few minutes, Shiena touched Otoya's injury in her back, forcing her to stop the kiss.

"Hey, it hurts! Why did you do that?" Otoya complained.

"You're too forceful, I wasn't able to breathe! And I have to go to work."

The brunette stood up, changed her clothes and headed to the door.

"I have to go. Stay here, and don't break anything," Shiena said, before leaving her apartment.

Otoya sighed. She got out of the bed and went looking on Shiena's mangas. She took the one she was reading the other day, and a big smile spread on her face.

"Ah, I knew it! It's a yuri!" Otoya said, as she kept reading the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunivelze.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The alarm clock rang. After a while, Shiena woke up. Something heavy pressed on her chest. The brunette noticed that it was Otoya, who was still sleeping, her head lying on Shiena's breasts. For one month was the serial killer living in the brunette's apartment. Shiena let her stay, because of Otoya's injuries. But she had recovered, and she was still occupying Shiena's apartment. The brunette touched Otoya's shoulder and shook it. The serial killer was supposed to sleep on the couch, but she was always going in Shiena's bed in the middle of the night, so the brunette had given up.

"Takechi, wake up," Shiena said.

"Don't want, too comfortable," Otoya whispered, half-asleep.

"I have to go at school, Takechi."

"Take a break."

"I can't."

Shiena stood up and got out of the bed. Otoya was smiling to her.

"Why are you smiling?" Shiena asked.

"Because, I just thought that Shiena's boobs were the best pillows"

The brunette suddenly blushed, before slapping Otoya and heading to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>The hot water was falling on Shiena's naked body when she was in the shower. The brunette had some scars on her body, thanks to Otoya. They were slightly visible, except for the one on her right thigh. Shiena didn't really care about them, except for her scar on her right cheek. She always hid it with a plaster. Shiena rinsed her fluffy hair, and closed the valve. She opened the shower's door, and was surprised when she saw Otoya in front of her, a smirk on her face.<p>

"Takec…" Shiena began.

Otoya suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against the shower's wall.

"I didn't really appreciate your slap, Shiena-chan. In fact, I'm a bit mad right now" Otoya said, with a menacing tone.

The serial killer brought her mouth closer to Shiena's ear, and whispered to her: "You deserve to be punished, don't you think?"

Shiena began to be worried. She was vulnerable right now, naked in a shower, with the serial killer who could do what she wanted with her body. Still restraining Shiena in the shower, her leg pressing against the brunette's crotch, Otoya began to lick Shiena's ear. She bit it a little, before kissing Shiena in her neck. The brunette felt warm and tried not to moan. The serial killer suddenly stopped and looked at Shiena, smiling cheerfully. She took a towel and gave it to Shiena.

"Just kidding," Otoya said. "You better hurry up, if you don't want to be late at school"

Shiena began to dry her body with the towel, while Otoya headed to the door. Before leaving, she said to the brunette: "I would like to take a shower with you, Shiena-chan."

* * *

><p>Shiena wrote what the teacher had said in her notebook. Being in school was different now for her. Formerly, the brunette was bullied in this school. A member of her group, "Collective Dismissal", killed all the bullies. Shiena was suspected, but she had an alibi. Despite that, the students still suspected her, and no one bullied her now, they were too scared. Because of that, the brunette didn't have friends. But she didn't really care, she preferred being ignored that being bullied. The bell rang, it was the end of school.<p>

"Kenmochi-san, can I ask you a question?" a classmate asked.

Shiena looked at her classmate, a girl. The brunette never really talked with her.

"Yes. What do you want to know?" Shiena said.

"The plaster on your cheek, what is it? You have it since last month. Is it a style, some kind of fashion?"

Shiena didn't know what to answer. She couldn't say she still had an injury on her cheek, it would be unrealistic. She didn't want to say it was for fashion, she didn't want people to think that she was that kind of girl.

"I fell in the stairs and hurt myself. I have still a mark on my cheek, and I didn't want to show it, this embarrasses me," Shiena answered.

"Oh, I understand. I have to go, bye, Kenmochi-san."

The girl quitted the class. Shiena finished taking her stuff and left the school.

* * *

><p>Meichi was in her office, reading some documents. Nio entered, a smile on her face, even if she was pissed off. Her plan didn't succeed, Shiena wasn't dead.<p>

"Kenmochi isn't dead. Takechi didn't killed her. I don't know what she did to Kenmochi, but she's now living in her apartment," Nio said.

"How surprising. What are you planning to do then, Nio-san?" the chairwoman asked.

"I have a plan B, but I was pretty sure to succeed with the plan A."

The blonde assassin approached Meichi, with a serious look.

"Don't worry, I won't let anyone destroy Myojo Academy. I swear, I will stop Kenmochi, my plan B can't fail. But for that, I have to call one of my old classmates," Nio said.

When Nio took her cellphone, Meichi grabbed her by her collar and pressed the blonde assassin against herself.

"I know, thank you, Nio-san. But before you call her, can we have some time, just the two of us?" the chairwoman offered.

Nio honestly smiled.

"Of course!"

Meichi untied Nio's bow and shirt, revealing her tattoos, before kissing her on the lips.

* * *

><p>Shiena had to work tonight at the manga café. The brunette was a bit worried, because she had let Otoya alone in her apartment all the day, without seeing her. The brunette headed to a table with a client. She was surprised when she discovered that it was one of her old classmates of the Black Class.<p>

"Inukai! What are you doing here?" Shiena asked, confused.

"It's Isuke-sama for you," Isuke replied.

"…Inukai."

Shiena didn't really like Isuke, when they were at Myojo Academy, she found her selfish, arrogant and bitchy.

"Isuke has something important to say to you. But not here. Can we go outside for a moment?" the pink haired girl asked.

"I'm working now, but I will have finished in thirty minutes," Shiena answered.

"Isuke will be waiting," the assassin retorted, with her usual fake smile.

The brunette returned to work, worried about the reason why Isuke wanted to talk with her.

* * *

><p>Shiena quitted the manga café. When she had finished her job, Isuke was gone. The brunette decided to go back at her apartment, thinking that maybe the pink haired assassin had something important to do. Suddenly, when she was walking in a backstreet, someone violently grabbed her. Shiena tried to push the person back, but the assailant was stronger than her.<p>

"Let me go!" the brunette screamed, trying to call for help.

The assailant put a knife under her throat.

"If you scream again, Isuke will slice your throat."

"Inukai? Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" Shiena asked, scared.

"Me? Nothing, better ask Nio," Isuke answered.

"Hashiri? Why did she…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the pink haired girl put a wet cloth on Shiena's mouth and nose.

"It's Isuke-sama for you," she said, smirking.

The brunette began to feel dizzy.

"That's….chloroform…" Shiena thought, before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Corrected by HolyBhunivelze.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Otoya finished reading one of Shiena's manga, bored. The brunette was late, it was already 22h, and usually she came back from work at 20h. The serial killer lay on Shiena's bed and hugged her pillow.

"Where are you, Shiena-chan. I'll be mad if you don't come back soon" she thought.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Otoya hesitated to take it.

"Should I? Even if it's not my apartment? Maybe it's important…"

Otoya took the phone.

"Hi" said the serial killer. "Sorry, Kenmochi Shiena isn't there, can I take the message?"

"Hi, Takechi"

Otoya blenched. She recognized the voice, and began to be afraid.

"Hashiri-san?"

The serial killer remembered about the blonde assassin, with her scary weird tattoos.

"Yep. But I don't want to talk with Kenmochi, I calling for you" said Nio.

Otoya became more afraid.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just with your voice, I know that you're scared. Don't be, I'm not after you, in fact, I'm the one who helped you to escape from prison"

"And why you did that?"

"Well, because I'm a nice person. I have something important to say to you, Takechi"

"What?"

"Kenmochi is in a serious danger right now" answered Nio.

This made Otoya feel worried.

"Huh? What happened with Shiena-chan?"

"An assassin, one of our old classmates from Black Class, kidnaped her"

"Who did that?" asked Otoya.

"I don't know" lied Nio. "But, I know that she will kill Kenmochi if you don't go save her before midnight"

The serial killer became edgy, Shiena who can be dead was a unpleasant thought.

"Where is she?" asked Otoya.

The serial killer took a pencil and a piece of paper, and wrote the address that Nio said to her. She hang up the phone, took two pair of scissors, and get out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Wake up now, Isuke is bored"<p>

Shiena opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. The brunette looked around her. She was in a little room. Shiena stands up, and saw Isuke in front of her, sat on a chair. The pink haired assassin looked at her, with her usual plastic smile.

"What the…Inukai!"

"It's Isuke-sama"

"I will never call you like that" said Shiena. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Isuke has a contract, with Nio"

The brunette understood. Nio probably knew that she was trying to expose Myojo Academy's secrets.

"Hashiri hired you for killing me" said Shiena, on a nervous tone.

"Well, not exactly. I didn't understood all what this annoying girl said to me, but I understand that if that serial killer of yours didn't came before midnight, I should kill you. If she comes for saving you, it's her I will kill. "

"So, either Takechi or me going to die?"

"Exactly. Isuke don't care about the one who going to die, because Isuke will have her money anyway"

Shiena headed to the door and tried to open it. Unfortunately, it was locked.

"Only Isuke can open it" said the assassin, showing the key.

The brunette didn't have the choice. If she wanted to survive, she needs to attack Isuke and take the key. Shiena approached of the pink haired assassin, and tried to hit her. Isuke smiled, and grabbed Shiena's fist. The brunette didn't have any chance against a professional assassin like Isuke.

"Isuke is pissed off now" she said, with a fake sweet smile.

The assassin twisted Shiena's arm in her back and pushed her violently against the wall.

"Listen to Isuke's advice. Nio don't want you to die before midnight, but she never said that you had to be intact. Isuke don't like seeing blood or when it's noisy, so stay calm, if you don't want to suffer uselessly"

The pink haired assassin pushed Shiena on the floor, while her cell phone rang. It was the signal of Nio.

"Look like you won't be the one dying tonight" said Isuke, before leaving the room, letting Shiena alone.

* * *

><p>Otoya approached of an abandoned plant. She entered in it, searching for Shiena. She walked in the plant, wondering who was the assassin.<p>

"You really came, Isuke is surprised"

The serial killer turned back.

"So, it was you, Inukai-san. Where's my Shiena?" asked Otoya, menacing.

"She would be alright, but Isuke can't say the same thing about you" said Isuke, smirked.

Otoya took her scissors, angry.

"You're better not having hurt her" she said.

"Why are you so mad, Takechi-san? You didn't want someone else than you kill Kenmochi-san?" taunted Isuke.

"I will never kill Shiena-chan, because I love her"

Isuke suddenly began to laugh.

"You love her? You must be kidding. You're a total psychopath, you can't love, it's impossible"

"Yes, it's possible" protested Otoya.

"Even if you really love her, it's probably not the case with her. She will never love you, so why do you want to save her? Just give up, and go back to your serial killer's life"

The serial killer laughed a little.

"I know that she don't love me, but I don't care. I love her, and I will do anything for keeping her with me"

"Sounds more like a psychotic obsession than love" said Isuke. "Well, it doesn't matter, because you going to die"

The pink haired girl took two knives and run to Otoya. The serial killer blocked her blades using her scissors. Isuke kicked her in her stomach, which making Otoya recoiled. With one of her knives, Isuke gashed Otoya's arm, making squirting her blood on the floor. The serial killer whimpered of pain. Even if Otoya was strong, Isuke was stronger than her. The serial killer didn't have any chance against a professional assassin trained since she was a kid. Even with her advantage, Isuke took her time before killing Otoya, like Nio asked her.

* * *

><p>Shiena sat in the corner of the room, confused. She knew that Isuke going to kill Otoya, but she didn't know what she felt about that. Even if the serial killer did terrible things to her, the brunette didn't want her to die. If fact, she was surprised that Otoya came to save her. Shiena felt responsible of Otoya's future death. Suddenly, someone entered in the room, and it wasn't Isuke, or Otoya.<p>

"Hashiri!" said Shiena, surprised.

The blonde assassin approached of the brunette, smirked.

"Why you did this? You're the one who freed Takechi from prison and gave my address to her" asked Shiena.

"Because you try to destroy Myojo Academy. I can't let you do that, you cause troubles to her" answered Nio.

"Her? Who?"

"The most important person in my life. This is why I freed Takechi, I wanted her to kill you, but it didn't work. So I hired Isuke-san, for killing Takechi" explained Nio.

"Why her? I'm the one you want to kill!"

"Yes, but I decided to play a game with you. You have the choice of letting Takechi get killed by Isuke-san, or save her"

"You're lying, Inukai want her money, she will not spared Takechi"

"Don't worry, I promised to Isuke-san money, even if she didn't kill anybody" said Nio.

"So, what your conditions?" asked Shiena, suspicious.

"You have two choices. The first one, if you let Isuke-san kill Takechi, I let you go and try to hack our system. But, I will try again to kill you, it's only give you a little chance to succeed" said Nio. "The second one, you save Takechi, and you stop to hack our system. If you choose this option and you still try to expose our secrets, I'll kill you in the worse way possible and I'll destroyed your group, Collective Dismissal"

The brunette thought about the two choices. If she let Takechi die, she would have a chance to destroy Myojo Academy, but she will be also in danger of death. If she saves Takechi, she would stop hacking their system, otherwise her group will be in danger.

"Choose wisely" said Nio, with her cat smile.

If she let Isuke killed Takechi, she would be ridded of this psychotic serial killer who occupied her apartment. But on the other hand, Takechi came for saving her, it would be unfair to let her die. Shiena was in an impasse, she was hesitating.

"Hurry up, before Isuke-san killed Takechi" said the blonde assassin.

The brunette finally chooses. She wasn't sure of the consequences of this choice, but she can't take the other one.

"I choose" said Shiena.

"Good, what it is?" asked Nio, taking her cellphone.

* * *

><p>Otoya tried to stab Isuke with her scissor in her back, but the pink haired assassin grabbed her arm and punched her in the face, before hit the serial killer behind her head. Otoya fallen on the floor, unconscious.<p>

"Isuke took her time, and Takechi can't fight. It's time to finish her"

The assassin put her hands around Otoya's neck, and began to strangle her. Suddenly, her cellphone rang.


	9. Chapter 9

Soft, warm, comfortable, with a pleasant scent. This is how Otoya found the thing where her head lying on. The serial killer opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a park, the night. She was laid on a bench, her head put on Shiena's thighs. Otoya felt a lightly pain in her arm.

"Shiena-chan…" she whispered.

The brunette stroked Otoya's hair. The serial killer suddenly stands up, for hugging Shiena. She was reassured to see her alive.

"I thought you was dead! What's happened with Inukai-san?" asked Otoya.

"It's complicated, but she gone now. Everything is alright, Otoya"

The serial killer felt her heart pounding harder. It was the first time that the brunette called her by her first name. Shiena stands up from the bench, helping Otoya to walk.

"I came here to save you, but you are the one who saved me" said the serial killer.

"Well, I can't let die someone who's trying to save me"

"How did you stop Inukai-san?" asked Otoya.

Shiena hesitated. She didn't want to tell her about what happened with Nio.

"Huh…long story. It doesn't matter, we are alive, so it's alright" said Shiena. "Now, she should go home, take care of your injured arm"

The brunette, holding Otoya's hand, headed to her apartment.

* * *

><p>One week later. Otoya was reading one of Shiena's books, lying on her couch. The brunette was still working at the manga café. The serial killer looked around. The apartment was in mess. Shiena wasn't a messy person, but sometime, when she was concerned, the brunette forgot to clean.<p>

"Maybe that Shiena-chan is worried about something" thought Otoya.

Shiena entered in her apartment. She seemed to be irritated.

"What's wrong?" asked Otoya.

"Nothing"

"You seem mad"

"It's nothing concerning you"

The serial killer threw the book away.

"I don't like seeing you in bad mood. Please, tell me what's happened" asked Otoya.

Shiena can't resist to Otoya when she looked at her like a begging puppy. The brunette, with some hesitation, got setting next to her on the couch.

"It's nothing important, just a client who pissed me off" said Shiena.

"What this client did to you?"

"He…said to me inappropriate remarks, saying to me disrespectful words, and even tried to…touch me…"

Shiena didn't notice the gloomy stare of the serial killer.

"He sexuallyharassed you. This bastard, I will…" began to say Otoya. "Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'm here with you. You should tell your boss about this idiot"

"I know, but…it's embarrasses me, and I scared that this client attack me if I tell my boss"

"Well, kill him, you're an assassin" proposed the serial killer.

The brunette was a little bit shocked by this proposition.

"I can't kill without the approbation of my group" said Shiena. "I will tell my boss, even if I'm scared…"

Otoya approached of Shiena and hugged, to comfort the brunette.

"Don't think about this asshole, Shiena-chan. I'll never let him hurt you"

Suddenly, Otoya pushed her gently. Shiena was now lying on the couch, with Otoya on top of her. The brunette's heart began to pound intensely. Listened to her impulses, Shiena grabbed Otoya's head and kissed her passionately. The brunette played in the serial killer's hair, while kissing her, and she put her legs around her hip. Shiena wanted more, her desires was taking control of her body. Realising that she began to be really intimate with Otoya, Shiena brutally stopped, confused by her own actions.

"Shiena-chan?"

"Sorry, Otoya. I think I'm tired right now. We should go sleep"

The serial killer straightened, while Shiena stands up and headed to her bedroom. Otoya stayed a moment on the couch, pensive.

* * *

><p>Shiena was tapping on her keyboard, doing some hacking work. Even if she can't hack the Myojo Academy, the brunette still can hack other people. In fact, in addition to her work in the manga café and in her group, she also hacked for money. The brunette had finished her job in the café for today, she stayed a little longer for using the computer. Noticing that it was pretty late, Shiena decided to go home. She headed to the exit, but someone drew her attention.<p>

"It's this dumbass, again" thought the brunette.

The client approached of her, menacing.

"You talked to your boss about me, don't you?" he said, angry. "Because of you, I'm banned of this café"

Shiena recoiled, worried.

"It's your fault, you harassed me since one week!"

"I wasn't serious, idiot!"

He violently grabbed Shiena's collar, raised his fist.

"I swear bitch, I will make you pay for this. Not now, but prepare yourself!" he said, aggressively.

He released the brunette, and left the manga café. Shiena began to panic, worried about what he can did to her. She even thought about asking for help from her group.

The client walked in a backstreet, still furious. He suddenly began to feel a presence who spied him.

"It's my imagination" he thought.

He continued to walk, when suddenly, he heard scissor's sounds…

* * *

><p>Shiena was awake, while Otoya was still sleeping. She was worried about what happened last night with the client. It was the weekend, and she didn't have work to do today. She could relax and thought about a solution for this problem. She stands up from her bed, and goes sitting on her couch, in front of the television. Shiena watched the news.<p>

_"__About the murder that happened last night…"_

The brunette raised the volume, curious.

_"__The victim's body was severely mutilated by what it seemed to be scissors…"_

Shiena blenched. They showed a picture of the victim.

"It's the client!" thought Shiena, surprised.

_"__It seemed that the murdered is probably Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, it was the same weapon, but not the same kind of victim…"_

Shiena turned off the television, disturbed. She had mixed feeling right now. The brunette didn't know if she was happy or afraid by this murder. She would be probably happy if it was another murderer who killed the client.

"Dammit, Otoya…"

* * *

><p><strong>Prepare yourself, the rating M will be really appropriate for the next chapter ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Graphic sexual content in this chapter , if you're not comfortable with sexual content, please just skip the sex scene part (stop reading when you see "XXX", and continue after the other "XXX").**

* * *

><p>The first thing Otoya saw when she woke up was Shiena's face. The brunette seemed to have a mix of emotion on her face. The serial killer wasn't sure if she was confused, angry or scared. Otoya straightened and sat on the bed.<p>

"Shiena-chan, are you alright?"

"What did you do last night?" asked Shiena.

Otoya didn't answer. This confirmed what the brunette feared.

"I know it was you. You killed him"

"Yes, I killed him. So what? You said you couldn't kill him because of your group. Me, I can do what I want"

"No, you can't do what you want. I never asked you to kill him" replied Shiena.

Otoya stands up from the bed and approached of Shiena.

"I did it for you, to protect you. I killed him because I love you" said the serial killer.

She tried to touch Shiena, but the brunette pushed her.

"You're insane! How can you use the words "kill" and "love" in the same sentence? Killing can't be an act of love!" protested Shiena.

"I don't understand why you're upset. You hate him. I didn't kill him for my own pleasure, I killed him for your safety"

The brunette recoiled, afraid by Otoya.

"Someone is death because of me, how you think I feel right now? Killing can't be a way for resolving minor problem"

"Minor problem? He menaced you, this bastard deserved to die" said Otoya.

Shiena, who was disturbed by Otoya and her own feelings, tried to escape from the bedroom, and run away from the serial killer. Otoya became angry and grabbed brutally Shiena's arm.

"How can you be so ungrateful? Dammit, I love you, I only did this for you. Why can't you understand this?"

The serial killer tightened Shiena's arm with too much strength.

"You hurt me, Otoya"

The serial killer began to laugh.

"You think it's hurt? You're the one who hurt me, you hurt my feelings!" screamed Otoya.

She violently pushed Shiena on the wall.

"If it's what you want, I will hurt you for real!" said the serial killer.

With a fit of rage, Otoya bit Shiena's neck, making her bleed. The brunette uttered a scream of pain, before falling on the floor, in shock. It's took a moment for Otoya to realist what she had done.

"Sorry, Shiena-chan, I'm truly sorry. I…you bleed a lot, I going to look for something, just wait here…"

Otoya began to walk, while Shiena stands up. Because of her feeling of panic, the brunette didn't think about her acts right now. She took a chair, approached of the serial killer, and smashed it on her head. Otoya staggered a little, before falling on the floor, inert.

* * *

><p>Shiena was sat in the corner of her room, still in shock. After she had knocked out Otoya, the brunette tied up and locked up her in the closet. The serial killer was awake, and she was pretty mad right now. Shiena didn't know what to do. She couldn't let Otoya forever in her closet, but if she freed her, she could attack her.<p>

"Shiena-chan? Are you still there? Dammit, let me get out of here!"

The brunette approached of the closet's door and sat in front of it.

"I'm here, Otoya"

"Great, now untie me…"

"I can't, I don't know what you going to do"

"I'm sorry, for the bite. Your neck is alright?" asked Otoya.

Shiena touched her wound on her neck, which was still sensitive.

"It stopped bleeding. It's not a serious injury" answered Shiena.

"Are you mad after me for what I did?"

"The bite or the murder?" asked Shiena.

"Both"

The brunette took a moment for thinking before answering.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just…confused"

"I swear, I killed him for protecting you…"

"I know! I also know that for you, it's a proof of love, but not for me. But I don't know what to think about you, I don't know my feelings for you, I'm confused right now!"

Shiena took her head in her hands and began to cry.

"Shiena-chan, are you crying? Please, don't cry, I don't like it…"

The brunette touched the door, her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Promises me you will not kill if there is another way to help me" said Shiena.

"I swear, I won't do it again"

Shiena grabbed the handle and opened the closet's door. Otoya was lying on the floor, tied up.

"If I untie you, are you going to attack me?" asked Shiena.

"No"

Shiena didn't know if Otoya said the truth, but she couldn't let her in her closet. She helped to stands up and began to untie her, a little bit scared. When she was untied, Otoya grabbed Shiena's shoulders and kissed her. She headed to the bed and pushed the brunette on it.

"Otoya?"

"Sorry Shiena-chan, but I can't control myself. I want you, I want to touch your body, and want to feel it! And judging by what you did yesterday, you want it you too"

Shiena's heart pounded harder. It was true, she wanted to be more intimate with Otoya, she was attracted by her, in a sexual way.

"I don't want to hurt you, so please, don't try to stop me and remove your clothes" said the serial killer.

The brunette began to blush. She didn't want to be sexually assaulted like the first time Otoya and her had an intimate moment together. Shiena decided to obey at Otoya and began to remove her clothes, beginning with her shirt. Then, she removed her skirt, and finished with her bra. The brunette only had her panties on her, lying on the bed. Otoya lay on her, beginning to touch her gently. XXX

"Wait!" said Shiena.

"Huh, what's wrong?"

"It's embarrassing, please remove your clothes too"

The serial killer began to smirk.

"You want to see me naked, Shiena-chan?" teased Otoya.

"I-it's not what you think! It's just embarrassing for me to be the only one naked" explained Shiena, blushing.

The serial killer removed all her clothes, making Shiena blushed even more.

"They are bigger than mine" she thought.

Otoya gave a brief kiss on Shiena's lips.

"Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I won't hurt you. I'm going to make you moan of pleasure, not of pain"

Otoya began to lick the brunette's ear, before kissing her in the neck. With her left hand, she grabbed one of Shiena's breasts and fondled it gently, playing with her nipple. Shiena suddenly moaned when Otoya, with her right hand, slipped into her panties, touching her wet entrance. The serial killer grabbed Shiena's other breast and began to lick her nipple and biting it gently. She sucked on it a little bit harder, while she was playing with Shiena's clit with her fingers. The brunette was still moaning of pleasure, while Otoya entered two fingers into her. Shiena became increasingly wet, and Otoya began to play more rapidly with her clit. Shiena's mind became blank for a moment, and she uttered a scream of pleasure. She had come by Otoya's fingers.

Otoya looked at Shiena's face. Even if she liked her expression of pain, the serial killer preferred the brunette's expression of pleasure. Her moans of pleasure were even more sexy and exciting than her screams of pain for Otoya. She began to stroke her fluffy hair gently, while Shiena was gasping.

"You're cute, Shiena-chan"

The brunette opened her eyes, still exhausted.

"It was…good" said Shiena.

"Do you want to continue?" asked Otoya.

"Yes, please"

The serial killer smirked. She kissed one more time Shiena, before looking at her body. All this scars, it was her fault. She did this to the brunette. Otoya regretted a little to have damaged permanently Shiena's body, but she also feel like she had marked her, that her body belong to her now. Otoya began to kiss every scars, beginning with the one on her cheek, after these on her neck, arms and belly, and finished with the one on her thigh.

She removed Shiena's wet panties. Otoya began to gently licking it, playing with Shiena's clit with her tong. The brunette moaned loudly, shaking her hips intensely. Otoya grabbed her thights, to immobilize her. The serial killer slipped her tong into Shiena's wet entrance. She moved her tong inside of the brunette, making her moaning even more. Shiena grabbed the bed's tissues, biting her lips because of the intense sensation of pleasure.

"O-Otoya, I'm g-going to…c-come!"

Otoya grabbed Shiena's clit with her mouth, licking it with her tong, before sucked on it. Shiena felt heat in all her body, before uttered a shriek when she had an orgasm. Her eyes became wet and her mind was dizzy. The brunette was breathing heavily. Otoya leaned on her, stealing a brief kiss. She wiped Shiena's tear.

"Did I hurt you?" asked Otoya.

"No, you made me feel…really good" said Shiena, before hugging Otoya. "I want to feel good with you, Otoya"

"It's impossible, I can't have sexual pleasure without killing"

"Well, that's a troublesome sexual disorder, but I'm not sure that you really can't…"

The brunette touched lightly Otoya's crotch. The serial killer uttered a weak moan.

"You're too much wet for someone who wasn't supposed to have sexual pleasure" said Shiena.

"You're special for me Shiena-chan, maybe with you I can"

Otoya raised one of Shiena's legs, and joined their two vaginas, in the scissoring position. Both of them were wet. The serial killer moved her hips, rubbed their clit together. Shiena's began to moan, while Otoya began to feel something. She moved her hips harder, beginning to groan a little. She lay on Shiena, and their breasts touched together, making them more aroused. Shiena was almost at her limit, while Otoya just began to feel good. She pushed with more strength her clit against Shiena's clit. The serial killer groaned a little more.

"O-Otoya, you're too much…intense. I can't take…it"

Otoya was barely listened the brunette. She kissed her for making her silenced. Otoya uttered few stifled groans. The serial killer broke the kiss, while Shiena was moaning intensely. After few seconds, they both reached climax. Otoya fell on the bed, drained. She was confused right now. She had sexual pleasure, even if she didn't kill Shiena. It was the first time. Even when she tried with herself, Otoya never had sexual pleasure without killing.

XXX Shiena was terribly exhausted, she was breathing heavily and was half-conscious. The brunette snuggled against Otoya.

"Otoya…" she whispered, dizzy.

The serial killer hugged her and stroked her hair, while Shiena fell asleep in Otoya's arm.

"I love you, Shiena-chan" she said, before kissing her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>I take a little break of this fanfiction, it's not complete but I don't have idea for the moment, and I want to write other fanfictions. Thanks for your supports :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Otoya's recent murder was on the newspaper's first page. A young girl, with short light green hair and brown eyes was reading this, with a particular attention. She threw the newspaper away and activated her computer. She typed "Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century" on her keyboard. After a few research, she stopped, frustrated.

"I already know all of this! Dammit, she escaped two times from jail, how incompetent they are!" she said, angry.

She suddenly began to smirk.

"Well, lucky me, it's my chance to take care of this psychopath"

She took the newspaper, looking for the place where the victim was killed.

"But…that's the same district where Shiena-san lives!"

The green haired girl remembered something important about Shiena.

"She was went to this strange place, "Black Class" I think…"

She heard rumor that Takechi Otoya also participated to this mysterious "Black Class". The young girl smiled when she realised that the brunette probably knew the serial killer.

"She knows her, and the murder was in her district. This can't be a coincidence, I should investigate" she thought.

Realising it was late, the green haired girl prepared her stuff and went to her school.

* * *

><p>Shiena put her school uniform, while Otoya looked her. The serial killer seemed a little bit bothered. She didn't like when the brunette went to school, because she had to stay alone all the time. It was worse when Shiena was working the night in the manga café.<p>

"I feel neglected, Shiena-chan"

The brunette adjusted her tie, ignoring Otoya's complaints. The serial killer began to be a little bit mad. She grabbed Shiena's wrists, restraining her.

"I feel like killing someone right now" said Otoya, gloomy.

"Well, kill yourself" said Shiena, coldly.

"That was pretty rude" replied the serial killer, before pressed Shiena against the wall.

She began to play with one of Shiena's braided pigtails.

"Otoya, I need to go to school" said the brunette, bothered.

"And after, you going to work, letting me alone all the day…"

Otoya raised Shiena's skirt, stroking her thigh. She began to breathe in Shiena's neck, while the brunette was tried to free herself from Otoya.

"Stop that! I'm serious, I don't want to be late at school…" protested Shiena.

"I don't like when you're not with me" said Otoya, before grabbing her tie and kissing the brunette.

Shiena couldn't resist to this kiss. After few minute, she finally broke the kiss and freed herself from Otoya. When she headed to the door, Shiena heard a strange metal sound and became worried.

"Otoya, what do you have in your hand?"

The serial killer smirked, showing to Shiena handcuffs.

"Why do you have this?" asked the brunette, even if she already knew the answer.

"I'm sure handcuffs would suit you, and I have something else for you…" she said, before showing to Shiena a red ball gag.

Shiena blenched when she understood Otoya's intentions. The brunette grabbed the handle and opened the door, leaving her apartment. The serial killer threw these objects on the bed, and went using Shiena's computer. She was bored, spend time on the computer could distract her. She sighed, thinking about what she going to do to Shiena for making her paid for letting her alone all the day.

* * *

><p>After a lot of work in the manga café, Shiena got a break. She sat at a table, checking to her cellphone. When she was working, she turned off her cellphone, it was against the rule to use it during her work, but it was allowed during breaks. She noticed that she had a message, a SMS from Otoya.<p>

"I'm a little scared to look at it" thought the brunette.

She began to read Otoya's message: _"Dear Shiena-chan, I feel alone without you. I feel empty when you're not with me. Please, come back home soon, I want to be with you. I already read all your manga, so I'm quite bored alone in your apartment. Right now, you make me feel miserable, and you're going to pay for this. You know that you're pretty cute, Shiena-chan? It makes me want to tie you on your bed, cut your clothes with my scissor, gagging you and violate your body until you beg for mercy (well, it would be complicated if you're gagged). Anyway, I add this to my "to do list" for tonight. See you after your work ;)_

_ps: I love you 3"_

Shiena turned off her cellphone. This was probably the creepiest message she never read. Knowing Otoya, it was probably not a joke.

"I'm not sure if I want to go home after work now" she thought.

Suddenly, someone sat in front of her.

"Long time no see, Shiena-san!" said a green haired girl.

"Sasoriza-san!" replied the brunette, surprised.

Sasoriza Midori, seventeen years old, was a member of Shiena's group, "Collective Dismissal". She had more skills and experience in assassination than Shiena, but the brunette was better for analysing the targets rather than killing.

"So, what's up?" asked Midori.

"Nothing important" answered Shiena. "Except that there have a sadistic serial killer psychopath who envisages raping me tonight" she thought.

Shiena didn't really considered Midori as a friend, but she was for her an ally. The green haired girl looked friendly, with a calm and a little bit shy personality. But the brunette found her suspicious, without knowing why. She had the impression that Midori was showing a fake personality, that in reality she had a darker personality. Shiena also found her different from the other members of the group.

"Did you hear about the murder? It was that serial killer, the one who use scissor, Takechi Otoya. Pretty scary, huh?" said Midori.

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that" said Shiena, innocently.

"You went to the Black Class, don't you? It is true that Takechi Otoya was there?"

The brunette hesitated to answer. She had to say the truth, without saying that Otoya lived in her apartment.

"Yes, but she didn't stay for a long time, so I don't really know her" answered Shiena.

Midori looked Shiena strangely. The brunette was afraid that she noticed she was lying. The green haired girl was a wise person, lying to her wasn't easy.

"When I read that the murder was in the same district where you live, I was scared for you. Takechi Otoya seems to like killing cute teenager girls, like you, so I was worried" said Midori. "Well, strangely, her last killing was a guy"

"Maybe it wasn't her, but just an imitator" suggested Shiena.

Midori didn't seem to believe that. Shiena's boss informed the brunette that her break was over.

"Sorry, I have to go back to work. Thanks for your worrying about me, Sasoriza-san"

Shiena went back to work, while Midori stayed few more minute in the manga café.

"You're a terrible at liar, Shiena-san" she thought, with a smirk.

* * *

><p>Shiena approached of her apartment, worried. She knew that Otoya was waiting for her, with bad intentions. Shaking, she opened the door. She was surprised when she didn't see the serial killer. She tried to enter in her apartment, but someone grabbed her by behind.<p>

"Got you!" said Otoya, cheerfully.

The serial killer was hidden in the empty apartment. Before Shiena could try to escape, Otoya pressed, without hurting her, scissors in the brunette's back.

"You should stay calm, if you don't want to be hurt" warned Otoya.

"Why are you acting like this with me? You're like this since we slept together!"

Otoya grabbed Shiena's collar and pushed her on the wall. She looked Shiena like a predator that was hungry.

"Because I love you, and I don't appreciate when you're not with me. I'm a selfish person, my love for you is also selfish. I want you to belong to me, I don't like to be alone when you are with other persons than me. So, tonight, you're mine, and I'm going to enjoy your body like I want, without you complaining, got it?"

The brunette sighed.

"Geez, you're like a capricious child, Otoya"

"Well, you like me, don't you?"

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, but I don't hate you" answered Shiena.

The serial killer smiled a little bit.

"Then, it satisfies me, Shiena-chan"

Otoya kissed Shiena, before bringing her in the apartment. Hidden behind a wall, Midori had seen the entire scene. Finding Shiena suspicious, the green haired girl decided to discretely follow her to her apartment.

"What the…that was really unexpected!" she thought.

The assassin took her cellphone and called someone.

"Hey, Yukarin! You'll never guess with who Shiena-san goes out…"


	12. Chapter 12

When Otoya woke up, she felt that her face was laid on a warm, soft and a little bit wet surface. The serial killer opened her eyes and saw a belly button. She raised her head, noticing that the surface was Shiena's belly. Otoya looked at the brunette's face. She was still asleep. She smiled, finding her sleeping face adorable.

"Shiena-chan is so cute…especially when she's helpless" she thought, her smile changed for a smirk.

Shiena's hands were restrained with handcuffs, and the ball gag was around her neck. Otoya sat on her belly, looking at her with lust. The serial killer had enjoyed Shiena's body almost all the night. The brunette couldn't move because of the handcuffs, and also couldn't complain because she was gagged. Taking advantage of her helpless position, Otoya had teased merciless Shiena, playing with her body sadistically. It was even more pleasurable than every murder she had done. The sexual pleasure she had with her was unique and incomparable.

The brunette opened her eyes. She saw Otoya sitting on her, looking at her like a predator with her prey. The serial killer was smirking. Shiena felt a little bit dizzy, her body was hot and sweaty. Her night with Otoya was intense, but not painful. It was kind humiliating to be toyed like this, but she didn't hate it. In truth, if it was with Otoya, it didn't bother her. The serial killer stroked her cheek gently.

"Good morning, Shiena-chan" she said, cheerfully.

"Otoya, you…sadistic!" said the brunette, reproachfully.

"Sorry, but you're too cute, I can't resisted to tease you"

Otoya continued to stroke Shiena's cheek, but suddenly became worried by something. She put her hand on Shiena's forehead. Her temperature was hot, too hot, and her cheeks were red.

"I think you have a fever" said Otoya.

"Dammit…that's your fault, for being too intense with me…"

"Well, if it was too much for you, you should say it"

"How? I had a red ball into my mouth, idiot!"

The serial killer laughed a little bit. Shiena was quite cute when she got mad.

"Don't worry, I will take my responsibilities for this and I'll nurse you" said Otoya, with a mischievous smile.

Shiena was terribly worried about the way Otoya was going to nurse her.

* * *

><p>The brunette lay in a bath, filled with tepid water. It would be more enjoyable if she could be alone. Otoya was in the bathroom, sat next to the bath.<p>

"Why are you here?" asked Shiena.

"You could fell unconscious and drown yourself" explained Otoya.

"What excuse! Damn, that's embarrassing, gets out!"

"I don't understand why you're embarrassed. I already saw you naked, in a more embarrassing position"

Shiena suddenly blushed, remembering what was happened last night.

"You bully…" said the brunette.

"No, Shiena-chan, I just tease you a little"

The serial killer grabbed the faucet, adding cold water in the bath.

"Otoya, why are you taking care of me?" asked Shiena.

"Well, I can't have fun with you if you're sick" answered Otoya.

Of course, someone selfish like Otoya could help only if it advantaged her. Even if she knew that, Shiena was a little bit disappointed. Suddenly, Otoya began to stroke her fluffy hair, smiling.

"And also because I love you" added the serial killer.

Shiena's heart pounded harder, while Otoya put her hand on her forehead, making her blush again.

"Your fever seems to have diminished" said Otoya.

"So, I can get out of the bath? I'm cold…"

"It should be enough, you can"

Shiena stands up from the bath, while Otoya took a towel. She wrapped the brunette with the towel and began to wipe her body, embarrassing Shiena.

"I-I can do it by myself" protested Shiena.

"I know"

"So why…"

Suddenly, the serial killer grabbed Shiena's arm and twisted it in her back. With her other hand, Otoya stroked the brunette's chin. Shiena became worried by Otoya's attitude, while the serial killer began to whisper to her ear.

"That's not good, Shiena-chan. Sick people shouldn't complain. So now, be a good girl and let me take care of you"

Shiena sighed and remained quiet, while Otoya continued to dry her body with the towel.

* * *

><p>Shiena laid in her bed, trying to napping. Otoya was in the living room, watching television. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. The brunette stretched her arm, reaching her phone on the bedside table.<p>

"Hello?" said Shiena, with a sleepy voice.

"Hi, Shiena-chan. Did I wake you? Sorry if I did, but it's already the afternoon" said Yukari.

Yukari, or "Yukarin" for her friends, was an important member of Collective Dismissal, and also the person who had invited Shiena to join them.

"I'm sick, I try to napping" answered Shiena.

"Ah, sorry to bother you, but I have a question for you. Do you dating with Takechi Otoya?"

Shiena blenched.

"She's not my girlfriend" said the brunette.

"But she lives in your apartment"

Shiena wondering, how Yukari knew about Otoya. It wasn't good, Otoya was a kind of bully, Yukari wouldn't appreciate that she lets her live here.

"Shiena-chan, why do you let a serial killer live in your apartment?" asked Yukari.

"It's a long story"

"I can't understand. She's clearly a dangerous person, she can hurt you, or worse, kill you!"

"She won't! Trust me, I know she's dangerous, but she's different with me. And since she's with me, she didn't kill innocent persons…"

It was one of the reasons why Shiena allowed to Otoya to stay in her apartment. The brunette noticed that when Otoya was with her, she didn't kill innocent persons. She killed the client, but it was only for Shiena's safety. So, Shiena decided to keep the serial killer with her, to avoid that innocent people be killed.

"Shiena-chan, I want to trust you, but I'm still worried for you…"

"I know, but that concerns my personal life. If I want to allow to a sadistic serial killer with rapist tendencies to stay in my apartment, it's my problem, not yours. I swear, I know what I do, so trust me"

"Shiena-chan…do you love her?"

The brunette was always uncomfortable when she had to think about her feelings for Otoya.

"Well…I don't hate her" answered Shiena.

"You're right, it's your personal life, I shouldn't get involve. Sorry for bothering you, and refresh yourself if you're sick. Bye"

"Bye, Yukarin"

The brunette hung up her phone, put it on her bedside table, and go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Midori sat on a bench, waiting for a bus. She was wearing her school uniform, a dark blue skirt, a white shirt and a light blue vest with a red bow. Her cellphone rang. It was Yukari.<p>

"Yo, Yukarin! So, what's up with Shiena-san?" asked Midori.

Yukari explained to her what Shiena said, that they didn't need to worry about Otoya. Midori listened to her, impassive.

"…so, Shiena-chan said we need to trust her, and it was her personal life" conclude Yukari.

"Yukarin, I never thought that you are so naive"

"Huh?"

"Shiena-san is probably deeply in love with Takechi Otoya, you can't trust her. She is manipulated right now, she don't know that she is in danger"

"But…"

"Dammit Yukarin, how can you trust her? She let a serial killer live with her, do you think it's normal? Don't you see she's manipulated?

"Well, she had told me that Takechi Otoya had some rapist tendencies…"

"Ah, I get it! She keeps Shiena-san alive for having sex with her. She has more worth for her alive for the moment, but when she will be bored of her, Shiena-san will be killed. This is how psychopathes work, they use people, and when they became useless, they kill them" explained Midori.

"You're right, but Shiena-chan wouldn't appreciate if we kill her…"

"If we don't, she will die, like all the girls who trusted Takechi Otoya"

The bus arrived. The green haired girl entered in it, still talking with Yukari.

"Ok, I let you take care of her. But be discreet, don't let Shiena-chan discover the truth" said Yukari.

"Don't worry, I'm a professional" said Midori, before hang up her cellphone, a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p>Otoya was watching Shiena being asleep. The brunette was so vulnerable, she was irresistible. Her red cheeks because of her sickness, Otoya found this terribly cute. The serial killer couldn't resist, she really wanted to touch her. She put her hands on Shiena's pyjama, her mind controlled by lust.<p>

"I can't do that, she's sick" thought Otoya.

She tried to stop herself, but she failed.

"Why should I care? I want to touch her, and she's asleep. I just have to be careful"

Otoya began to unbutton Shiena's pyjama, with some hesitations.

"It would be wrong, I shouldn't…wait, wrong? Since when I care about what's wrong?"

She tried to remove her pyjama, but her hands were shaking. She just couldn't do it. She knew it was wrong, and strangely, she seemed to care. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Otoya hesitated.

"Should I go answer to the door? Well, I shouldn't wake up Shiena, she needs to sleep, so yes…"

Thinking that it was maybe a dangerous person, the serial killer took her scissor and put it in her pocket, before headed to the door. Otoya opened the door, and discovered a green haired girl about her age, who was shorter than her, but taller than Shiena. She didn't seem to be a dangerous person, but Otoya remained prudent.

"Who are you?" asked the serial killer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who are you?" asked Otoya.

The serial killer looked at the green haired girl in front of her. She seemed to be nervous, trying to avoid Otoya's eyes.

"I'm the one who should ask this question. Who are you and what are you doing in Shiena-san's apartment" said the green haired girl.

Otoya understood that she was probably one of Shiena's friends. But, judging by her school uniform, she wasn't her classmate. Although, her school uniform reminded her something, but the serial killer couldn't remembered clearly.

"I'm her roommate" claimed Otoya. "And you are?"

The green haired girl seemed to be relieved.

"Sasoriza Midori, a friend of her, I was worried because I didn't see her today. Where is she?" asked Midori.

"She's sick, she has a fever. She sleeps for the moment, but do you want to see her?" asked Otoya.

"No, it's alright. I prefer to let her sleep if she's sick. Thanks for taking care of her, and bye, Takechi-san" said Midori, with a friendly smile.

The green haired girl left, while Otoya was disturbed. She was kind of frustrated, she really needs to kill someone right now. She suddenly wanted to kill this girl, maybe she would feel bette. But, she was a friend of Shiena, it would be wrong. While she was troubled, the serial killer remembered something the green haired girl had said. An expression of confusion and panic appeared on her face.

"How did she know my name?"

* * *

><p>Midori walked into a back street, when she noticed that someone was following her. The green haired girl smirked, she had planned this. She continued to walk, heading to a dead end. The person who was following her suddenly grabbed her and pushed her against a wall. Midori felt a blade on her throat. Otoya was in front of her, menacing her with a scissor.<p>

"Who are you, and how did you know my name?" asked the serial killer, menacing.

Otoya felt something pressing against her belly. She looked down. The green haired girl was pointing a gun on her.

"Are you curious to see who going to kill the other faster, or you prefer to talk calmly?" asked Midori.

The serial killer, with resignation, freed the green haired girl. Midori put away her gun.

"I already tell you who I am. I'm a friend of Shiena-san. I know who you are, Takechi Otoya. You're the new Jack the Ripper"

Otoya became worried. If the police discovered where she was hidden, she will go back to prison, and Shiena too for hiding a criminal. She didn't want to put the brunette in this situation.

"What do you want from me?" asked Otoya.

Midori smiled in a childish way.

"Talk calmly with you. For Shiena-san's safety"

The serial killer became impatient. She didn't appreciate the fact that Shiena was involved.

"Well, talk!" said Otoya, restless.

"Huh, not here. I know a better place for talking" said Midori, with a friendly smile.

* * *

><p>"Here, your coffee!" said Midori, cheerfully.<p>

The green haired girl brought Otoya into a café. There aren't a lot of clients. Well, it was pretty normal, it was the night. It was better for the serial killer, she was still pursued by the police.

"Drink it first" said Otoya.

"Why? Don't tell me you want an indirect kiss with me, even if you have Shiena-san" mocked Midori.

The serial killer became a little bit embarrassed by her remark.

"Don't say silly things! I just want to be sure you didn't put something weird in it" justified Otoya.

The green haired girl drank a sip, before put the cup of coffee in front of Otoya.

"It just a normal coffee, no need to be so paranoiac" said Midori, before sat on a chair, in front of the serial killer.

Midori put few sugar sachets on the table. She took for her own coffee, and began to drink.

"Why do you want to talk with me here?" asked Otoya.

"Because it's safer for me to talk with you in a public area"

The serial killer began to put sugar in her coffee.

"So, you wanted to talk about what? You said it's about Shiena-chan safety" asked the serial killer.

"First, I should tell you who I am. I'm an assassin, member of the same group as Shiena-san, Collective Dismissal. We're a group of persons were bullied in the past, and we kill bullies"

Otoya remembered that Shiena often called her a bully.

"As a friend of Shiena-san, you can understand that I'm worried that she lives with you. Don't take it personal, but the fact that she lives with a serial killer who enjoy killing cute girls really worried me" explained Midori.

"Ah, you're afraid that I kill her. Don't worry, I won't, because I love her"

Midori seemed to be surprised by what Otoya said. She didn't expect that she could be in love with the brunette. Well, whatever, it wasn't important. It hadn't changed her initial plan.

"Why did you kill this guy? He wasn't your type of victim" asked Midori, curious.

"He was a client in the café where Shiena-chan works. This bastard harassed her and even menaced her. I killed him for protecting her" answered Otoya.

"It's a little extreme, but I can understand. For someone we love, I can do anything, even killing" said Midori, strangely serious.

Otoya began to drink her coffee, but she found the taste strange. It wasn't enough sweet. She had put two sugar sachets in it, like always. So, why it didn't taste as usual? She took the two empty sachets and inspected them. One was different from the other sachets. It didn't have the café's logo and was a little bit smaller. It's wasn't a sugar sachets. The serial looked at Midori, confused. The green haired girl was smiling in a sinister way.

"You understand the ploy, don't you? Well, it's too late now, you're done" said Midori, smirking.

The serial killer began to feel dizzy.

"What did you put in my coffee?" asked Otoya, worried.

"Soporific, in powder. Look like sugar, I just had to put it in a sachet. You're not the first one to be caught by this trick"

Otoya understood the entire ploy. Midori had called her by her name by purpose, to bring her in this café. She probably planned that she will ask her to drink the coffee, so she used this fake sugar sachet. The serial killer understood everything, but like Midori said, it was too late. She felt humiliated to have fallen into this trap, it was humiliating for someone like her to be the victim.

"Good night, Takechi-san" taunted the green haired girl.

Otoya rose from her chair, trying to run away. Because of the soporific, she fell on the floor. Everything was dark around her, and she finally fainted. Some clients approached of her, worried. Midori stopped them.

"Don't worry, she's my friend. She is narcoleptic, it's usual for her. Can someone be nice and call for a taxi? I need to take her home" said Midori.

* * *

><p>When Shiena woke up the next morning, she was alone in her apartment. She rose from her bed, surprised to didn't see Otoya. Her fever was gone. She put her glasses and looked for her, but no sign of the serial killer. She wasn't there.<p>

"Dammit, where she is?" thought Shiena, worried.

The brunette was afraid that Otoya was maybe caught by the police, or killing someone. She decided to look at her cellphone. Maybe the serial killer sent her a message. It was the case.

"Hope for her she has a good explanation…"

Otoya sent to her a SMS. The brunette read it. When she finished, she drop her cellphone, an expression of sadness on her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning: This chapter may shock some people because of the violence.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry, Shiena-chan, but I need to go far away from you. I don't think it's good for both of us to stay together. Sorry to tell you this in a SMS, I was in a hurry. So, take care of yourself, and again sorry for the inconvenience.<em>"

Shiena dropped her cellphone on the floor. She couldn't believe what she just read, it was implausible. The brunette began to feel sadness into her heart, and she wasn't sure why she felt like that.

"Dammit Otoya, how could you do that? You can't just disappear after what happened between us! At least, if you wanted to leave me, you should tell me in front of me, not with a SMS, idiot!" she thought

Furious, the brunette grabbed some random objects and violently threw them on the floor or a wall. After few minutes of fit of rage, her apartment was terribly in mess. Shiena calmed herself, and sat on her couch. Tears began to drop from her eyes, but she wiped them immediately.

"Why should I care about her? I'm finally ridden of this nuisance! I wouldn't be afraid to be assaulted or raped by her now, isn't it great? I will be alone here, yes…alone, as always…"

Feeling sadness again, Shiena couldn't stop herself from crying. She didn't realise it clearly, but she didn't just "don't hate" Otoya, she had fallen in love with her.

* * *

><p>Midori entered in a dark room and turned on the light. She approached her prisoner, who was chained against the wall.<p>

"Bitch, get me out of here!" shouted Otoya, angry.

"You shouldn't be rude in your position" said Midori.

The serial killer hated this situation. Being trapped by someone else was humiliating for her, who usually being the one who trapped people.

"What do you want? I already said that I don't want to kill Shiena-chan!"

"And why should I believe a psycho serial killer like you? Anyway, this isn't the only reason why I brought you here" explained Midori.

The green haired girl showed to Otoya a pair of scissors. It was the serial killer's own scissor. Otoya began to be worried by Midori's intentions.

"I firmly believe that someone like you don't deserve a quick death. You should suffer and die in the same way that your victims" said Midori.

Otoya began to feel panic. She didn't want to die like that, not like a mere victim.

"Wait! Don't you said that your group only killed bullies?" protested Otoya.

"Yes, my group did that. Me, I find that boring. Bullies are cowards, they begin to cry and beg just for one little cut. I pity them, so I always kill them quickly. I prefer to kill more dangerous people, like killers. They are tougher, and with them, I'm sure to kill them slowly and painfully, because I will never have pity for monsters like you!" said Midori. "And my superior gave me her accord, so it's alright with my group"

Midori approached the scissor of Otoya, emotionless. The serial killer began to seriously be afraid. It was the first time she feared for her own life.

"Own many persons you killed? Thirty I think, but the last one, this guy you killed, I'll not count him, so twenty-nine. One cut for each victims you've done, what do you think?" asked Midori.

"I think you're a psycho crazy bitch!"

"Huh? Excuse me, but I'm not the psycho crazy bitch here, it's you. You killed plenty innocent persons with scissors for pleasure. Me, I only give to you what you deserve. I'm pretty sure that the families and friends of the victims would approve what I'll do"

Otoya didn't answer. She didn't know what to say. In truth, there have nothing to say to excuse what she had done. Midori had right, after all the horrible murder she had done, she needed to pay. Even if the serial killer knew that, she couldn't admit that what she had done was wrong.

"We should begin now, we have twenty-nine cut to do" said the green haired girl.

With the scissor, Midori mutilated Otoya's right arm.

"One!"

Otoya bit her lips, for not screaming. She still had her pride, she didn't want to act like a victim, she won't scream, cry or beg. It was unacceptable for her to show her pain to someone who was torturing her. Midori stabbed her left leg. This time, Otoya uttered a weak moan of pain.

"Two!"

The green haired girl pressed the scissor's blade on Otoya's belly, and she slowly cut off her skin. The serial killer was still trying to resist to the pain.

"Three!"

* * *

><p>Midori cut Otoya on her thigh, making the serial killer screamed. After the thirteenth cut, Otoya couldn't resist to the pain anymore. She uttered a scream of pain for each of the other cut, but she still didn't beg Midori to stop.<p>

"Twenty-eight! Almost done, Takechi-san"

For the last cut, the green haired girl did it on Otoya's hip. After, she threw the bloody scissor away.

"And twenty-nine. It's finished now" said Midori, with satisfaction.

Otoya sighed in relief. The torture was finally over. The serial killer wouldn't be able to support this any longer. She looked down, to see her body. It was a shock for her. She was covered of a multitude of bloody wounds. Otoya looked exactly like her victims, and it was unpleasant for her, a real humiliation. Well, at least, she still had her clothes, even if they were bloody and torn apart.

"You know, I think it was important that you experiment what you've done to your victims, when you merciless tortured them for you own pleasure. Now you can understand the sufferance you made them endure"

The serial killer felt angry. She didn't appreciate to be lectured by Midori.

"Shut up! Are you satisfied now? Then let me go…"

"Huh? No way! I have not finished with you. It wasn't enough"

To be aware that she planned to torture her even more made Otoya panic.

"That's not good. Some of your wounds bleeding too much, and you risk to have an infection" said Midori, before headed to the door. "I come back" she added, before leaving the room.

Midori returned into the room after few minutes, with a filled bucket. Otoya didn't know what there had in the bucket, but she was already worried.

"Guess with what the bucket is filled" said Midori.

"…water?"

"Half right!"

Midori splashed Otoya with the bucket, made sure to wet all of her wounds. The serial killer began to feel a burn sensation on all of her body. It was really painful, each of her wounds was like on fire.

"Dammit, it's salty water! Freaking moron!" shouted Otoya, in pain.

"Moron? But, salt is good for healing and disinfection, and it's more painful than disinfectant" replied Midori, smirked.

Her clothes was drenched with salty water and stuck to her skin. This forced Otoya to endure the burning sensation until her clothes became dry. She began to whimper, while Midori ignored her pain and headed to the door.

"See you tomorrow, Takechi-san" she said, before leaving the room, letting Otoya alone in her sufferance.

* * *

><p>Shiena entered in her apartment. She came from her job at the manga café. Since three days, she didn't see Otoya. The brunette hoped that she was only joking when she sent her this SMS, that she was hidden somewhere, waiting the good moment for assaulted her. But it seemed it wasn't the case. Her apartment was terribly messy, as always when she was disturbed. She still didn't understand why Otoya leaved her, this was really incomprehensible.<p>

"I should stop thinking about her, she's gone, and it's fine!" she thought.

Shiena sat on her couch, still depressed. She tried to convince herself that she was happy about Otoya's disappearance, but it didn't work. In all the trashes in her apartment, the brunette noticed a little piece of paper. She took it. It was a note. She began to read it: "_I'm gone for a walk, I come back soon, so don't worry_"

The brunette recognised the handwriting. It was Otoya who wrote this note. Even if the serial killer had a bad handwriting, the note was worse than usual, like if Otoya wrote it in a hurry. She probably wrote this note when Shiena was sick, but it wasn't logical. Why she wrote this note, saying that she would come back, and after sending a SMS saying that she would never come back?

"Maybe something happened during her walk, something who forced her to never come back" thought Shiena.

But the brunette had another thought in her mind, something more plausible, and also more disturbing. Shiena knew it was probably the real reason, she knew that Otoya would never leave her like that.

It wasn't Otoya who sent her this SMS.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but the next chapter will be worse for Otoya, I appologize to her fans. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Torture scene in this chapter, worse than the one in the previous chapter. One again, sorry, Otoya's fans. **

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Takechi-san. Sorry, I said I'll see you tomorrow, but with school, I didn't have time to go see you. But now it's the weekend, so I have time to take care of you" said Midori, meanly.<p>

The green haired girl turned on the light, making Otoya shouted of surprise. The serial killer was in total darkness for a long time, to be brutally exposed to light was painful for her eyes.

"You're fucking crazy! How long did you let me alone here?"

"Three days. Like I said, I had school, and this place is in the middle of nowhere, it's pretty long to come here" answered Midori.

She looked at her prisoner, which was still chained against the wall since three days. Otoya's wrists bleed a little bit. Midori understood that the serial killer probably tried to escape from her chains, but only managed to hurt herself.

"You're pale, you didn't sleep well, huh? Well, it's normal, you can't be comfortable in this position, don't you?" taunted Midori.

Otoya didn't answer to her provocations. She looked away, trying to avoid Midori's gaze. Her attitude frustrated the green haired girl, and she slapped with strength the serial killer on her cheek. The slap was enough to make Otoya's lips bleed.

"Don't ignore me please, it's quite rude you know…" said Midori, with a smirk. "Oh, I almost forgot, Shiena-san called me. She was looking for you. I thought that my SMS would be enough, but it's not the case. Dammit, why she try to rescue you? She probably love you..."

Otoya didn't know what to say. She was surprised that Shiena was searching her. Even if she loved the brunette, she thought that Shiena wouldn't care about her. She definitely not expected that Shiena could be in love with her.

"You brainwashed her, I'm sure you did! It's impossible that she love you on her own will, you probably break her or something like that" conclude Midori.

The green haired girl removed her chains. Otoya, who was physically weak because she stayed too longer immobile, fell on the floor. Midori grabbed her collar, looking into her eyes.

"Are you left or right handed?" she asked, but the serial killer didn't answered. "Well, I'll assume that you're right handed, like the majority"

Midori grabbed Otoya's right forefinger. An expression of terror appeared on her face when she understood what Midori was planning to do.

"Hey, Takechi-san, how did you feel when you tortured your victims? Powerful? Superior? You enjoy it, you felt pleasure by their sufferance, don't you? Well, what do you think about that!" said Midori.

The green haired girl twisted Otoya's finger, until she heard a sound of broken bone. The serial killer screamed of pain when her finger was broken, while Midori remained calm and emotionless.

"Do you find this enjoyable? Of course not, it's painful. But you enjoy making suffer other people. How selfish you are!" she said, grabbing Otoya's middle finger.

"You…fucking bitch!" screamed the serial killer, in pain.

"You're the bitch here. How dare you take all this life? What they did to deserve to be killed by you? What they did to die in so much sufferance? They did nothing, it's all your fault! You decided to kill them for your own pleasure, without thinking about their pain. You're the one who deserve to die in sufferance, not them!" said Midori, broken another Otoya's finger.

The serial killer uttered a scream of pain, and her eyes became wet. The sufferance she felt was unbearable, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop that! If you want to kill me, then kill me now! Tortured me is pointless!"

The green haired girl grabbed Otoya's ring finger.

"Pointless? No, it's not pointless, it's important. I see that you now tried to beg for I stop. All your victims probably begged you to stop. And what did you do? You're enjoyed it and continued, you didn't have any mercy for them, so why I should stop to torture you? You need to understand what they felt before dying, you need to taste your own medicine!"

Without any mercy, Midori twisted her ring finger and broke it. She pushed the serial killer on the floor. Otoya writhed of pain, grabbing her injured hand. Slight tears began to roll from her eyes. The green haired girl stepped on her right hand, making Otoya whimpered

"You're the one who enjoyed torturing right now! You like this, you're just like me…" began to say Otoya.

Frustrated to be compare to the serial killer, Midori gave her a heel kick on her right hand, strong enough to break her hand. The pain was excruciating, but Otoya managed to repress a scream of sufferance. She knew she was right, about what she said about the green haired girl. Midori began to head to the door.

"I'm right, huh? You also like torturing and killing, but you think you're better than me because you do this to bad persons, don't you? You aren't better than me, you're as horrible than me! Even if you only do this to persons like me, it doesn't change the fact that you're enjoying doing that kind of stuff. Like I said, you're like me…" said Otoya, trying to smirk despite the pain.

In a fit of rage, Midori grabbed Otoya's hair and pushed her in her face. The serial killer fell on the floor, her nose in blood. The green haired girl, totally rabid, began to kick her on her belly, before continuing to beat her up savagely.

"Shut up! I've nothing to do with you! There have nothing wrong with killing someone like you! Everybody would be happy if you died in sufferance, especially the persons who knew your victims! Nobody care about you…"

_"__Except Shiena-san" said a voice into her head. _

Midori suddenly stopped to beat Otoya. It was true, Shiena cared about her, she would be sad if she killed her. The serial killer raised her head. Her body was covered of blood. She looked at her torturer. Otoya remembered something, about her school uniform. One of her victims wore the same as Midori.

"It's not my problem if Shiena-san was enough stupid to fall in love with a serial killer!" she thought, before kicking Otoya behind her head.

The serial killer collapsed on the floor, inert. On the moment, Midori thought that she killed her. She approached of Otoya, touching her heart. It was still pounding, and she also noticed that she was also still breathing. She was just unconscious. The green haired girl brought her beside the wall. She chained her hands above her head, on the wall. Otoya was on her knees, in blood, chained on the wall and unconscious.

"There have nothing to do with her, I should go back tomorrow" thought Midori, before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Midori went back to the room. Otoya was still sleeping, chained against the wall. The green haired girl approached of her and tried to wake her up. The serial killer opened her eyes, but she didn't seem to be conscious. She was really pitiful right now, with her body covered of blood, wounds and bruises.<p>

"Takechi-san, do you hear me?"

Midori looked into her eyes. They were empty.

"Shit, the kick on her head…she probably have a concussion"

She grabbed her broken hand, making Otoya moaned of pain.

"She can still feel the pain, but she isn't enough conscious for understand what going on. I shouldn't continue to torture her, and kill her now"

Midori sat next to the serial killer. She put her hand on Otoya's forehead. She had a fever. The green haired girl also noticed that her lips were dry, and her skin was really pale.

"She probably had an infection, or a cold because I let her few days with wet clothes. It's seems she also had anemia and dehydration, because of the lack of food and water"

The green haired girl began to feel something that she didn't want to feel toward the serial killer.

"Dammit, how can I have pity of her?" thought Midori, confused.

She began to talk to Otoya, even if the serial killer couldn't probably hear her.

"You know what piss me off? Even a hateful person like you has people who care about you. It's unbelievable! How Shiena-san can love you? How I'm supposed to kill you if I know it will hurt her?"

She began to laugh in an insane way.

"Maybe you're right, I like killing, and I appreciate torturing. Only killing people like you is maybe just an excuse for making me feel better. Well, it's not important now, I have something to say to you, even if you're not all here mentally"

Midori looked at Otoya, who was still half conscious.

"Even if you didn't know Shiena-san, I'll still have kidnapped you. Even if I care about her, she wasn't the reason why I want to kill you. It's only a personal reason, revenge against you, because one of your victims was a person I knew" admitted Midori.

The green haired girl took her revolver, pointing it on Otoya's head.

"There's no point to torture you any longer, I'll finish you sufferance and kill you" she said, before shooting.

She hesitated, her hands had shaking. She only managed to shoot on the chain, freed Otoya. The serial killer fell on the floor, still alive. Midori failed to kill her.

"Try to escape if you can, but in your condition, I doubt you will succeed" she said. "I don't spare her, she'll die anyway, it's just a matter of time!" she thought.

Midori headed to the door, looking at Otoya for a last time. She left the room, didn't close the door, and let the serial killer to her own fate.


	16. Chapter 16

Shiena still had the note that Otoya had wrote in her hand, looking at it with confusion. It wasn't Otoya who sent her the SMS, the brunette was sure of this. So, if it wasn't her, this mean that someone captured the serial killer and stole her cellphone, to convince Shiena that her disappearance was of her own will.

"Dammit, if it was the cops who captured her…" thought Shiena, worried.

But it couldn't be the police. If it was them, they wouldn't send a SMS, and they would already arrested Shiena for having hidden a serial killer. The person who captured her probably did this for a personal reason. Well, Otoya was a serial killer, a lot of persons would want to take vengeance of her.

Suddenly, Shiena remembered someone with who she had talked few days ago. She took her cellphone and called her immediately.

"Hi, Sasoriza" said the brunette.

"Oh, Shiena-san!" replied Midori, with a nervous tone, but Shiena didn't notice.

Shiena remembered that Midori seemed to be interested by Otoya, and since Yukari knew about the fact that she lived in her apartment, maybe Midori also knew and decided to capture the serial killer, or worse.

"I have a question for you" said Shiena, hesitant. If Midori wasn't responsible of Otoya's disappearance, she couldn't say to her that she was lying when she said that she didn't saw Otoya after Black Class. The brunette needed to be prudent. "When you asked me questions about Takechi Otoya, is it because you have the mission to kill her, or something like that?"

"No, I was just worried for you. But like you said, the killer who killed that guy was probably just an imitator. Why are you concern about my intention toward Takechi Otoya?"

"Huh, I was just a little bit worried, she's a dangerous person, I didn't want you to try attacking her, you would risk your life if you tried" claimed Shiena.

"Oh, right. Well, thanks for your concern. I should hang up now, I have work to do"

"Ok, bye" said the brunette, before hanging up her phone.

Shiena sat on her couch, confused. She didn't know if she could trust Midori, she was a little bit suspicious, but the brunette didn't have proofs against her. Still having her cellphone in her hand, Shiena look one more time the false SMS sending by Otoya's cellphone.

* * *

><p>The SMS sending by the person who captured Otoya was an important element. Shiena had decided to find the serial killer, she didn't want to let her in a dangerous situation, she didn't want her to die. The SMS could be useful, to trace the place where it was sending. The brunette gave her cellphone to one of her friends, a guy specialized into informatics, even more than her. If someone could trace the SMS, it was him. He would call her when he will find the place where it was sending.<p>

Now, Shiena was at her work, trying to focus on her job, despite her worry about Otoya. She didn't want to work, she wanted trying to find Otoya, but she couldn't. All she could do for the moment is waiting that her friend finished tracing the SMS. She was worried for Otoya, worried that she was already death. She had disappeared for four days now, it was possible that she was death, but maybe the abductor planned to keep her alive, if this person wanted to take vengeance, he or she would want to make her suffer before killing her.

"Kenmochi-san, you're absentminded" said her boss.

Shiena realised that she was washing the same table since five minutes.

"Sorry, I'm just worry about something, in my life"

"This seems serious, what's happened?" he asked.

The brunette couldn't explained to him the situation, she needed to be the more vague possible.

"Something was happened to an important person for me" said Shiena, hoping that it would be enough for her boss.

"An important person? One of your friends?"

"Well, that's not really my friend…"

"Oh, so it's your lover?" asked her boss.

The brunette blushed a little bit. Otoya wasn't just a friend for her, but she wasn't her girlfriend either.

"Huh, not really…it's complicated" answered Shiena.

"Well, take it easy ok? This can't be really serious" he said, trying to be reassuring.

"You're probably right" she said, smiling politely. Yes, it was really serious, deadly serious, but she couldn't say that to him.

She went back to work, trying to avoid thinking about Otoya, in vain.

* * *

><p>Shiena was sitting in a bus, anxious. In the morning, her friend called her, he had found the place where the SMS was send. Since almost one hour, the brunette was in the bus, in direction to this place. Shiena was worried, Otoya was in this place for now five days, if she was still alive. The bus stopped, and the brunette left it. She was in front of a forest, in the middle of nowhere. She began to walk in the forest, looking for an old house. The person who captured Otoya had sending the SMS from this house. After few minutes, Shiena finally found it. Nervous, she approached the house, and entered.<p>

Hidden behind one of the house's wall, Midori saw Shiena arrived, surprised and worried. She didn't expect this, Otoya will be saved, she has definitely failed to kill her. If the serial killer was still alive, Shiena would know that she was the responsible of all of this.

"Shiena-san will not appreciate what I did to the one she love, Takechi-san will try to make me pay, and Yukari would be mad because I failed to kill her…dammit. Well, I'm done, time for me to go far way for a moment" she thought, before leaving the place.

* * *

><p>Otoya was lying on the floor, half conscious. Her mind was terribly fuzzy, she was cold, and her entire body was in pain. She closed her eyes, ready to sleep, and probably never woke up. Before she could fall asleep, she suddenly heard a voice calling her. The serial killer recognized the voice, it was enough important for her to stay awake.<p>

"Shiena-chan, she call me, I can't let her see me like this, I need to stand up…" she thought.

Hardly, she managed to stand up, and began to walk, or rather, to limp painfully. Otoya headed to Shiena's voice. She didn't see clearly, but she could hear her. She continued to walk, and finally reached her loved one. The serial killer almost fell on the floor, but Shiena caught her. To be touched by the brunette make her pain disappear, Otoya was relieved and happy to see her. After so much pain, seeing Shiena was confronting. She hugged the brunette, too glad to see her.

When she saw Otoya, it was a shock for Shiena. She was barely recognizable. Her clothes were all dirty with her own blood, and they smelled like salt. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises. The brunette noticed her right hand. Three of her fingers were twisted, and her hand had a strange and unnatural color. She also had few marks on her face.

Shiena had thought about the possibility that Otoya will be tortured, but she didn't expect something so horrible, it was worse than what she thought. She had be severely cut on all her body, and beaten so brutally that she had so many bruises. Her abductor also broke her hand cruelly, beginning with her fingers. Judging by the salty smelling, Otoya's wounds probably get sprinkled with salt, to make her suffer even more.

The brunette felt terribly guilty, she blamed herself for not arriving earlier. She was thinking that it was her fault if Otoya was tortured so harshly. She hugged her back and began to cry.

"Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'm ok, because you're now with me. So please, don't cry…" began to say Otoya, before collapsed into Shiena's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

Her eyes were still closed, but Otoya was definitely awake. The serial killer wasn't sure where she was, and with who. She was disoriented, she didn't know if her reunion with Shiena was real or just a dream, maybe she was still in the dark room, with Midori, ready to torture her mercilessly again.

Otoya felt that she was lying into a bed, a familiar bed, comfortable and calming. She noticed something on her forehead, something humid and cold. Her entire body was hot, but strangely the serial killer was cold. Her right hand was extremely painful. She couldn't be in the dark room, it wasn't a dream. Otoya decided to open her eyes, and she saw her.

Shiena was sit next to her. They were in her apartment, in Shiena's bedroom. Otoya could see concern, guiltiness and sadness into the brunette's eyes. This wasn't normal, why Shiena cared about her so much? After what she did to her, she tortured her, sexually assaulted her, humiliated her, bullied her, Shiena's concern about her wasn't normal. The serial killer didn't understand, this situation was disturbing for her.

"I'm sorry, Otoya. I couldn't bring you in a hospital, I asked to a clandestine doctor to treat you. Don't worry, he's someone trustable, and he owed me a favor"

Otoya's wounds was in majority not serious, there were torture marks, there wasn't supposed to kill her, but to make her suffer. Her right hand was broken, as three of her fingers. A plaster cast encased her injured hand and fingers. She also had few bandages on her multiple cuts. With her left hand, Otoya touched slightly the thing she had on her forehead. It was a wet cloth, soaked with cold water.

"One of your cuts is infected, this gave you a fever. The doctor gave you antibiotics, you should be okay in few days" said Shiena.

Otoya looked at the brunette's face. Her color was pale and she had dark circles under her eyes. The serial killer didn't know how long she was asleep, but she knew that Shiena didn't sleep at all, too much worried about her. Otoya suddenly felt disgusted by herself. How dare she, making Shiena cared about her, a horrible person? She gestured Shiena to come join her in the bed.

Shiena hesitated, but Otoya insisted. The brunette came in the bed and lay next to the serial killer. Shiena nestled her head on Otoya's shoulder and put her arm around her waist, while Otoya used her uninjured hand to stroke gently her fluffy hair. Shiena was pretty tied, so she fell asleep really quickly, snuggled against Otoya.

Otoya felt appease, Shiena's proximity, her warm against her body, this was comforting. Her presence relieved her pain, and made her felt something that Otoya never really felt in her life. This was happiness.

But somehow, Otoya felt that she didn't deserve this feeling.

* * *

><p>Since six days, Otoya didn't say a single word. She was definitely conscious, it wasn't the concussion she had who make her silent. All she did was to stay in bed, and barely ate. Every time that Shiena came back from school or work, Otoya was sleeping, or rather, pretending to sleep. She seemed to try avoiding the brunette, to avoid talking with her, for not saying what was happen to her when she was sequestered and tortured.<p>

Shiena didn't know why Otoya didn't want to have this discussion with her, and she was kind of annoyed by this. She wanted to know who did this to her, the reasons. She was worried for Otoya, worried that the person who did this will try again. Maybe it was someone related to her past, or worse, maybe it was because of her if this person attacked Otoya. Shiena was really worried if it was the case, if it was really her fault, she would feel even more guilty.

The brunette entered into her bedroom, and approached of Otoya, who seemed to sleep. She sat on the bed's corner, and put her hand on Otoya's forehead. Her fever was gone. Shiena also noticed that when she touched her, the serial killer moved slightly her eyelids.

"I know you are awake, Otoya"

The serial killer opened her eyes, they weren't empty, she was clearly aware of what happened right now.

"You can't be quiet forever, you need to talk to me, saying to me who did this to you" said Shiena.

Otoya looked her like a confused child. She understood what Shiena was saying, but she didn't understand why she asked this, why she cared about her.

"I know that what this person did to you was horrible, but you can trust me, if I can help you with anything, you need to talk to me"

She looked the serial killer, which was trying to avoid her gaze.

"You should think that I deserved this, not be worried about me" said Otoya. This was the first thing she said since several days.

Suddenly, Shiena grabbed Otoya's collar, forcing her to look into her eyes. The brunette was pissed off by her talking.

"Nobody deserves to be brutally tortured like that, even someone like you! I don't know why this person did this to you, but no matter the motivations, this isn't acceptable!" protested Shiena.

"Dammit, I tortured and killed so many people, you can't think that I didn't deserve this! I even brutalise you, I made you cry many times, you have scars because of me! Why did you care about me? I don't deserve this, I don't deserve you!"

"Otoya, if you weren't injured right now, I would have slapped you. I care about you because I love you idiot!"

Shiena immediately regretted what she said. She began to blush, embarrassed. Otoya remained silent, shocked and confused by this sudden confession. If there have something that Otoya was convinced, it was that her feelings for Shiena weren't mutual. It seemed that she was wrong about that.

"So, who did this to you?" asked Shiena, trying to change the topic.

"I don't know, maybe an assassin hired by someone who hate me, or a person who wanted to take vengeance of me"

Otoya knew it was Sasoriza Midori, a member of Shiena's group, who tortured her. She also knew it was for personal reason if she did that. But the serial killer didn't want that Shiena knows it, the brunette would be in conflict with her group, and it wouldn't be a good thing. If Shiena knew the truth, this would only make her suffer.

"Hey, you said that you love me, don't you?" said Otoya.

She grabbed Shiena, putting her arms around her, and fell on her back, with the brunette on top of her.

"When you disappeared, I thought that you had abandoned me. This is how I realised that I feel lonely without you, because I'm in love with you, Otoya"

"Don't worry Shiena-chan, I would never abandon you, because I also love you" she said, trying to kiss the brunette.

"You're still injured, I don't think it's the right time to do 'this'" said Shiena.

"Huh? I was just trying to kiss you, what did you imagined? You naughty girl!" teased Otoya, with a smirk.

"What? No! I'm not, you are…dammit, you bully!" replied Shiena, blushing from embarrassment.

Her heart racing, Shiena kissed Otoya. Feeling her lips against hers had never been so pleasant, as well to feel her tongue into her mouth. Otoya suddenly grabbed her hair, playing and stroking them gently, making Shiena even more exciting. For Otoya, it was quite painful to have Shiena on top of her with her wounds, but she didn't care. It wasn't more important than the precious kiss she shared with the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>You have two options for the next chapter. Do you prefer a smut scene or Midori to die?<strong>

**Just kidding! I still need Midori for the moment (even if you all hate her), but in the next chapter, or the one after, I'm not sure, there will be smut ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry, no smut scene in this chapter, it will be in the next one. **

* * *

><p><em>The serial killer pressed the brunette's face against the floor, sitting on her waist. Using the blade of her scissor, Otoya cut her victim's skin, mercilessly mutilated her back. The brunette screamed of pain, crying because of this suffering, while Otoya was laughing of her misery. She stopped the torture and looked her victim. Her back was all bloody, covered with atrocious cuts. <em>

_"__Please…stop…Otoya" began to beg her victim, who was still crying, in pain. _

_The serial killer smirked. She found her crying face and her pain expression terribly cute and arousal. She grabbed her victim's hair and began to lick her neck, before stabbing her thigh with the scissor. The brunette uttered a horrible scream of agony, before falling half unconscious because of the pain. Otoya rose up and turn her victim's body, before sitting on her belly. _

_"__Sorry, Shiena-chan, even if I love you, I can't spare you. This is who I am, and I will never change!" she said, before kissing the brunette one last time._

_Otoya stabbed her in her heart. Shiena died into her arms. The serial killer hugged her corpse, beginning to cry. _

_"__Dammit, why I did this? I loved her, I shouldn't kill her! No, I don't want this, I don't want her to be dead…"_

_Suddenly, a strange voice coming from her own head began to talk to her. "Do you forget who you are, Takechi Otoya? You are the new Jack the Ripper, you are a merciless serial killer, you never spare your victims, and you can certainly not love. Psychopaths like you cannot love!_

Otoya brutally woke up, in sweat and breathing heavily. With panic, she looked next to her. Shiena was lying in the bed, seeming to sleep. Still worried about the brunette, Otoya put her hand on her heart. She was relieved when she felt her heart pounding.

"It was just a dream, Shiena-chan is alive" she thought.

The serial killer felt something humid between her legs. Otoya put her hand under de blanket and slightly touched her crotch. She was wet. This dream made her wet.

"How is this possible? This damn dream turns me on!" thought Otoya, shocked.

The serial killer noticed that Shiena was now awake. Well, in fact, the brunette was still half-asleep.

"Otoya? What's happen?" she asked, with a sleepy voice.

"Oh, her sleepy voice is so hot! Dammit, this is not the time for naughty thoughts" thought the serial killer, still confused by her dream.

Otoya approached of Shiena, putting her arm around her waist and her head on her chest.

"Nothing, I'm just glad that you're alive" answered Otoya.

Shiena, too much sleepy to ask what she meant, just go back to sleep, while Otoya was still hugging her.

* * *

><p>Otoya was sitting on the couch, looking her right hand. Since two days, she didn't have a plaster cast anymore, her hand was now perfectly healed. Shiena went to join her, with a potato chip bag.<p>

"So, what was happened last night?" asked the brunette, while eating a chip.

The serial killer couldn't tell about her dream, what would Shiena think if she knew that she was fantasizing about killing her?

"I just had a nightmare, no need to talk about that" answered Otoya.

"A nightmare? You can have nightmare, really?" said Shiena, surprised.

"How rude! Of course, I'm a human after all, I can have wet nightmare"

Otoya realised that her word choice was kind of weird, while Shiena was a little bit shocked by what she meant.

"Don't tell me that you had a nightmare who gave you erotic feeling, that isn't normal at all! How can you have pleasure when you have a nightmare…oh wait, it's you, why should I be surprise?"

"Hey! You're quite mean with me, Shiena-chan. Bad girl…"

The serial killer sat on her thighs, looking her like a predator that was ready to eat her prey.

"And bad girls need to be punish" said Otoya, with a smirk.

Shiena looked Otoya, not scared at all, still eating her chips. That pissed off the serial killer.

"Not eating, your mouth is mine!" said Otoya, before kissing Shiena.

Otoya threw away the potato chip bag, still kissing the brunette. The kiss tasted like chips. After few minutes, the serial killer broke the kiss, before hugging Shiena.

"What about our relationship? Are we dating each other?" asked Otoya.

"What's up with this sudden question?"

"Well, I love you, you said that you also love me, and we kiss and sleep together. So, are we a couple?"

The brunette hesitated before answering. It was true that she loved Otoya, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to have a more serious relationship with her.

"I suppose, yes" answered the brunette.

"Well, if you're now my girlfriend, I should buy you a collar to make that more official. Hum, and maybe a leash too" she said, cheerfully, with a sweet smile.

Shiena was worried to be the girlfriend of a sadistic person like Otoya, also by what she was meaning by "official".

* * *

><p>Otoya continued to have this kind of dream. Since almost one week, every night she dreamed about killing Shiena, in a most atrocious way every time. Even if she didn't want to kill the brunette for real, this dream really turned her on. The fact that she found them pleasant was scaring the serial killer. She was afraid to hurt Shiena, or worse, killing her for real.<p>

The serial killer began to think that maybe it was because she didn't kill someone who was her kind for a long time. So, for Shiena's safety, she decided to go out and murder someone. While the brunette was sleeping, she left the apartment, with a knife (for some reason, she didn't find a pair of scissor). She hid the knife under her coat and walked into the street.

Arrived into a back street, Otoya hid behind a wall, waiting for a good prey. After few minutes of waiting, the serial killer finally found an interesting prey. A young girl walked in her direction. She seemed to be a student, probably a little bit younger than Otoya. She was a cute girl, exactly the kind of victims that Otoya liked to kill. When she was close to her, the serial killer fell on the ground.

The young girl, thinking that she had fallen unconscious, hastened toward Otoya, worried. The serial killer opened her eyes, and pretended to be dizzy. She rose up and began to walk with difficulty. The young girl, falling into her trap, followed her.

"Wait! Are you alright? You seem to be hurt…" she began to said.

Otoya turned herself, smiling friendly.

"Don't worry for me, I'm not the one who is in danger right now" said the serial killer, with a smirk.

She suddenly grabbed the young girl and pushed her against the wall. She tried to scream, but Otoya put her hand on her mouth, gagging her. She took her knife, showing it to her future victim.

"You shouldn't scream, otherwise I would be force to cut your tongue" said Otoya, menacing.

When the young girl seemed to be quieter, Otoya removed her hand. She could see fear into her eyes, it was pleasant for the serial killer, she hadn't seen this for a long time.

"W-what do you want from me? If it's money, I don't have any…" began to say the young girl, afraid.

"I don't want money, I only want to kill you"

Before she could tried to scream again, Otoya pushed her on the ground and gagged her one more time with her hand. She approached the knife of her throat.

"In fact, I want to cut you into piece and slowly killing you" added the serial killer, with a sadistic smile.

Because of the fear, the young girl's eyes became wet, and tears rolled from them, on her cheeks. With her knife, Otoya cut her shirt and pressed the weapon on her collarbone, ready to mutilate her. But before she could cut her skin, she suddenly had a strange flash into her head. She saw her own body being mercilessly mutilated by Midori, and remembered the unbearable pain. The serial killer suddenly lost her urge to kill. She didn't want to hurt this girl anymore, neither killed her. Otoya was kind of frustrated right now, but she just couldn't do this. She freed the young girl and recoiled a little bit.

"Go away, if you want to live. I don't have interest for you now" said Otoya, quite angry against herself.

The young girl rose up and immediately ran away from the serial killer. Otoya stay alone in the back street, sitting against the wall. She was confused, she didn't understand what's going on, why she did this.

"Dammit, what's happen with me, this isn't normal…"

She suddenly remembered the flash she had.

"It's her fault, it's because of what this green bitch did to me, she completely messed up with my mind!"

* * *

><p>It was still the middle of the night when Shiena woke up. Her sleep was disturbed because she felt something heavy on her belly. She opened her eyes, but she couldn't see well, it was dark and she didn't have her glasses. After few seconds, she recognized a silhouette, sitting on her belly.<p>

"What the…Otoya?"

The serial killer raised her hand. She had an object in her hand, and she pointed it toward the brunette's heart. It seemed to be a pair of scissor.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, yeah, I love finish my chapters with a cliffhanger xD<strong>

**Confession time!: When and began to watch and read Akuma no Riddle, I didn't ship Otoya X Shiena. I only began to ship them when I saw fanart of them on tumblr. When I began this fanfiction, I only ship them a little, but now, I really love them together ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, it took more time to write this chapter. I begin school soon, so I had to prepare things for that, and I was pretty tired, to much to write. **

**Warning: Sexuel content in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Shiena didn't know how to react. She had the new Jack the Ripper on top of her, with a scissor, ready to kill her, but she didn't panic. Somehow, she didn't think that Otoya would really kill her. She stretched her arm, reached the lamp and turned on the light. She saw the gloomy and insane look that Otoya had. It was kind of creepy, but nothing unusual for the serial killer.<p>

"Otoya, what's the meaning of this? Are you trying to kill me in my sleep?" asked Shiena, still a little bit asleep.

Suddenly, Otoya's expression changed. She seemed to be confused and distraught.

"I don't know, I don't understand what's happen to me. I mean, huh, well…sorry for trying to kill you"

"Well, I'm not sure if you could kill me with this thing" said Shiena, pointing the scissor that Otoya had in her hand.

Otoya was holding a safety scissor, a kind of scissor using for childen's safety. She could barely cut paper with this.

"I didn't find any other scissors here" explained Otoya.

"It's because I have hidden them all. I was tired that you always menace me with scissor. The only one I didn't hide is this one. You can't really want to kill me if you use this scissor"

"Like you said, you hid all the other scissors, it's not my fault if it was the only one I can use to kill you. And don't underestimated me, I'm a scissoring's professional!" added Otoya.

"If you really want to kill, you could use a knife, or another sharp weapon you know…" replied Shiena.

The serial killer wanted to protest, but she knew that the brunette was right. The fact that she preferred used a safety scissor rather than a knife was the proof that she didn't really want to kill her. Frustrated against herself, Otoya began to sulk.

"Otoya, what's wrong? Is something happen?"

"Nothing, it's just my dreams…"

"Dreams? You talk about your 'wet nightmares'? What are these?" asked Shiena.

Otoya hesitated, but she didn't really have choice. She needed to talk about these to the brunette.

"I dreamed about killing you" admitted the serial killer. "I didn't find this pleasant, these are nightmares. But when I woke up, I'm kind of, you know, huh…"

"Turned on?"

"Yes, exactly! Wait, you understand what I said? I want to kill you, but I don't want you to die. It's complicated…"

Surprisingly, unlike the majority of persons would do, Shiena didn't run away. In the contrary, she approached of Otoya, before hugging her.

"It doesn't bother you? Dammit, I said that I fantasize about killing you!"

"I know, but it's kind of normal for you. You have sexual pleasures when you kill, so I think it's normal that you have an urge to kill for a person you desire sexually, and I know that you won't kill me…" replied the brunette.

Yes, that it is! The serial killer understood how to fix her dreams. She knew how to suppress her urge to kill Shiena. She suddenly grabbed the brunette and pushed her on her back. Shiena was now lying on the bed, with the serial killer on top of her, with a predator's gaze.

"If I understand, I just have to fuck you to calm my urge of kill, huh? Well, it won't be complicate" said Otoya.

"Wait, what?!" said Shiena, before Otoya removed her pyjama's bottom. The brunette struggled, but she only managed to unbutton the serial killer's shirt and removed it, before doing the same thing with her bra. Trying to subjugate Shiena, Otoya suddenly penetrated two fingers into Shiena's womanhood. The brunette wasn't wet, it was kind of painful for her. Shiena grabbed Otoya's breasts and pinched her nipples, enough to make the serial killer uttered a groan of pain.

"Shiena-chan, can you please stopping to touch my breasts?"

"Not until you remove your fingers"

Resignedly, the serial killer removed her fingers from Shiena's womanhood, while the brunette stopped pinching her breasts, but she still held them. Otoya approached her face from Shiena's face, licking her lips with lust.

"Don't be so mean, now that my hand isn't broken, I want to use it to please you" said Otoya.

"Well, you should ask, I won't say no, because if you try to force your way it will hurt"

"Got it!" said Otoya, before kissing the brunette. She caressed Shiena's belly gently, before slightly touched her thigh, and finally reached her precious spot. Shiena began to be a little bit wet. Using her fingers, she played with the brunette's clit. Shiena, seeing Otoya's D cup breasts, couldn't stop herself from fondle them, before teasing her nipples. They both began to slightly moan of pleasure. Otoya unbuttoned Shiena's pyjama's top, exposing her breasts, while she also removed her skirt and pantie. She rubbed her crotch against Shiena's leg, while she introduced two fingers in her. The brunette moaned more loudly, her womanhood was completely soaked. While her fingers still penetrated Shiena, Otoya also rubbed her hand palm against her clit. The serial killer moved her hips faster, stimulating her clit against Shiena's leg. She groaned of pleasure, while she stopped kissing Shiena to suck on one of her nipples. She bit it slightly and teased it with her tongue. The brunette removed on of her hand from Otoya's breasts and began to play in her purple hair.

"O-Otoya, I'll c-come soon!" said Shiena, before moaning.

"I'm at my limit too"

The serial killer sucked harder on her nipple, while Shiena still stimulated Otoya's breast with her hand. Suddenly, Otoya gave a hip flick on Shiena's leg, enough for reaching the climax. She uttered a powerful groan of pleasure, while she was still fingering Shiena.

"I'm coming!" shouted the brunette, before to reach the climax, uttering a scream of pleasure.

Otoya fell on her back, next to Shiena. They were both exhausted, breathing heavily. The brunette turned her head, looking at the other girl. Otoya's cheeks were red and her eyes were closed. Her expression was kind of cute, completely unlike her natural sadistic or predator facial expression. She almost looked like a normal girl, we could almost forget that she was a serial killer. Shiena was fooled by that, enough to try something that wasn't safe for herself. With her hand, she began to stroke slightly Otoya's belly, moving her hand toward her bottom. She stopped her hand on Otoya's womanhood. It was completely wet. Using her fingers, the brunette began to rub her clit, while the serial killer uttered a weak moan.

"How someone like her can be so cute right now?" thought Shiena.

Suddenly, Otoya opened her eyes. Her cute expression completely disappeared. The brunette felt fear when she saw her eyes. The serial killer had a murderous gaze. In few seconds, Shiena was now on her belly, her face pressed against the pillow, with Otoya on top of her.

"This is wrong, Shiena-chan, you shouldn't do this" said Otoya, with a menacing tone.

The brunette tried to push Otoya away from her, but the serial killer grabbed her arms and restrained them in her back. She restrained her wrists together with one hand, while she opened the nightstand's drawer, taking a metallic object. Shiena began to be really scared when Otoya handcuffed her.

"Trying to take the lead with me, how could you. You need to be punished for this…"

"No, wait! I'm sorry, please don't hurt me" said Shiena, with a shaking voice.

The serial killer smirked and approached her mouth from Shiena's ear, whispering: "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll be cruel, but it won't be painful" she said, with a seductive and dangerous voice.

Otoya lay on her back, patting slightly her own collarbone. "Sit here" she ordered.

"But, it's too embarrassing!" protested the brunette.

"Well, it can't be worse than to be gagged and brutally penetrated by my fingers" replied Otoya, with a sadistic smile.

Shiena blenched. It was a warning she couldn't take lightly. She had already had this kind of experience with Otoya, and it wasn't pleasant for her. Resignedly, she sat on Otoya's collarbone, completely exposing her womanhood to her. The brunette blushed shamefully, while the serial killer grabbed her hips.

"I have a great view here you know" teased Otoya.

"S-shut up, you bully!" shouted the brunette, embarrassed.

Otoya laughed a little, before she licks Shiena's clit with her tongue. The brunette uttered a slight moan, while Otoya already stopped. She began to slightly lick her inner lips, avoiding touching her clit. She licked all of this area, except her most sensitive spot. Shiena weakly moaned and her entire body was hot. She was dying to that Otoya licked her clit, but she couldn't actually asked for it. Suddenly, she understood what the serial killer was doing.

"You doing this on purpose, don't you? You're only teasing me right now"

"Who knows? I want you to beg for this, I want you beg for I let you come, like the naughty girl you are!" answered Otoya.

She continued to tease mercilessly her womanhood, not enough to give her an orgasm. Shiena tried to free her hands, in vain. She couldn't break handcuff like that, she needed the key. She couldn't do anything for stopping this sexual torture, except beg Otoya, something that Shiena didn't want to do. The brunette really wanted that Otoya licked her clit, sucking on it, and even introduced her tongue inside of her wet entrance. She wanted it so much. Tears began to roll from her eyes. She couldn't bare it any longer, it was unbearable. She needed to come, even if she had to act shamefully for this.

"Alright, I beg you, Otoya"

"Huh? Not like that! Say it with more emotion"

Shiena was almost about to cry. Even if it's going to hurt her pride, even if it was humiliating, the brunette didn't have any choice.

"Please, stop to tease me like that" begged the brunette.

"I could do that, but only if you ask me what do you want me to do to you"

"Please, I begging you, make me come! I can't take this torture anymore. Please, Otoya…" managed to say Shiena, crying slightly.

The brunette suddenly felt Otoya's hand on her back, stroking her gently.

"I went too far, sorry to have made you cry. Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'll make you come properly"

The serial killer began to lick Shiena's clit. Because of her previous teasing, her clit had become even more sensitive. Otoya sucked on it and rubbed it with her tongue. She continued to lick the brunette's womanhood more intensely, focusing on her most sensitive area. Shiena moaned more loudly, while Otoya introduced her tongue inside of her, licking her interior. Otoya's nails pressed on Shiena's back. It didn't take so much longer to make her come. When she reached the climax, Shiena uttered a moan of pleasure, before fallen on the bed. She brought heavily, pretty exhausted. Otoya removed her handcuff.

Shiena was lying on her belly. Otoya noticed something on her back. There was blood. With her nails, the serial killer had scratched her back's skins. She broke her promise, she had hurt Shiena. Otoya began to feel something she never really felt before, guiltiness. She suddenly had a flash into her mind. She reminded one of her dreams, the one where she was mutilated Shiena's back.

"I'm sorry, I broke my promise. I scratched your back, I hurt you" apologised honestly Otoya.

The brunette was kind of surprise by Otoya's apologised.

"I felt nothing, so don't worry, if it's only a scratch…"

The wound was pretty slight, there didn't have a lot of blood. Otoya approached her face from her back and began to lick the scratch and the blood, making Shiena yelled of surprise.

"W-what are you doing, Otoya!"

"Disinfection" answered the serial killer.

When she finished licking her scratch, Otoya turned Shiena on her back and wiped her tears. The brunette opened her arms. Otoya hesitated a little bit, but finally decided to snuggle against her chest, while Shiena hugged her.

"I know that it's weird, but I really love you"

"Well, it's more weird that I can feel love" replied Otoya.

They both stayed in silence for few minutes.

"So, do you still want to kill me?" asked Shiena.

The serial killer smiled kindly. It wasn't usual for her to smile like that, she usually smirked or smiled sadistically.

"No" she answered, before kissing the brunette.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad news! Because I begin school the 25 august, I couldn't work on this fanfiction like a did until now. Unlike I did with "The world is full of love", I give you the choice for what going to happen with "The bully and the bullied". I give you three choices:<strong>

**I complete this fanfiction: I'll try to end this fanfiction before I'll be to busy with school. If you choose this, I'll only work on this fanficton until I finish, so the epilogue of "The world is full of love" will be wrote more late. After I finished these two fanfictions, I could work on other projects if I have free times, like one-shot about AnR (or other yuri manga).**

**I continue: If I continue, it would be really slow and rare that I update. I don't know how much school works I'll have, and I will always choose school over my fanfictions. Maybe It would be three ou four per month, or maybe no chapter for a entire month, it depends. If you choose this option, I won't have time for other projects, and I don't know when I will finished the epilogue. Honestly, you can choose this option, but I don't recommend it, because I don't know how much I'll have motivation to work on it during my free time. **

**On hiatus: I'll have vacation for one month from the 22 december to the 24 january. So, I could take a break of this fanfiction until the 22 december and have a lot of time to work on it during on month. Also, I would have more time to develop the story and create a decent ending (the fanfiction would end when the vacation would be finish). If you choose this option, I'll wrote the epilogue earlier, I won't finish the last chapter before the hiatus with a cliffhanger, and it will be a smut chapter. I'll also have time to work on my futur one-shot I want to write. If you're patient, with this option, you will have a better ending for the fanfiction and more frequent update. **

**So, a poll is now on my profile, I will close it when I'll wake up the 24 august (the result will be affichate on my profile).**


	20. Chapter 20

"Someone is following me" thought the brunette, worried.

Shiena had just finished her work at the manga café, but when she was heading to her home, she felt that someone was following her. The young assassin decided to continue to walk, hoping that when she going to be at her apartment, her serial killer girlfriend could help her if it was a dangerous person who was following her.

Unfortunately, Shiena didn't have any weapon on her, she couldn't defend herself if she was attacked. Arrived to her apartment, the brunette took her key, for opening the door. But because she was too stressed, she accidentally threw her key on the floor. She leaded to took it, but she saw two pairs of feet in front of her. The followers were here. Shiena took her key and raised her head, scared of the two persons who were in front of her. But when she recognized them, she wasn't afraid. Just surprised and confused.

There were two girls in front of her, with the same age of the brunette. One of them had short blue hair with eyes of the same color, with a cold expression, and she was wearing a blue sukajan, a kind of jacket that is usually bought as a souvenir, with dragon motifs on in. The other girl had red-pinkish hair tied into two ponytails, with pink eyes and a cheerful and smiling expression. She was wearing a similar jacket, but red, without the motifs. She was also holding a bag with paper rolls in it.

"Azuma, Ichinose!"

* * *

><p>Tokaku and Haru were sat on Shiena's couch, while the brunette was in front of them, still confused by their sudden visit. Fortunately, Otoya was already sleeping in the bedroom. Shiena didn't want her to attack the two girl, and she didn't want them two know that she was in relationship with the serial killer. Usually, when Shiena came back from work really late, like today, Otoya was so much bored that she decided to go sleeping earlier.<p>

"So, why are you there?" asked the brunette, distrustful.

Haru took one of the paper rolls in her bag.

"We're here to give you your diploma" answered Haru, smiling.

The red-pinkish haired girl approached of Shiena, giving her the Black Class's diploma. With some hesitation, the brunette took it.

"Well, thanks…even if I didn't graduated" replied Shiena.

"It doesn't matter, you're still a Black Class's student, you deserve your diploma" said Haru, cheerfully.

Shiena looked at Haru's happy face. This girl was so pure, so innocent, how can she have tried to kill this kind of girl? The brunette was disgusted by herself for having tried to kill Haru. Shiena was relieved to see her alive, she was kind of scared that she was maybe killed by someone else in the Black Class.

"I deserve nothing, I try to kill you, Ichinose" said Shiena, guilty.

"Don't worry, Haru is still alive, Haru has already forgiven you, and the rest of the Black Class" replied the red-pinkish haired girl.

"Well, it's not like you tried to kill her, you got eliminated by Kirigaya before you can do anything" added Tokaku.

"No need to remember me this!" said Shiena, embarrassed.

The brunette looked into the bag. There only had three paper rolls in it. Shiena knew that one of them was probably Otoya's diploma. Haru probably wanted to give her diploma to the serial killer, but it could be dangerous for her, or she just couldn't find her.

"If you want, you can give me Otoya's diploma. I know where she is hidden, I can give it to her. I don't think you should go see her, she'll probably try to kill you again" said the brunette, lying.

"You think? Maybe you're right, but Haru really want to give the diploma in person, but with Takechi-san, Haru can make an exception…"

Tokaku noticed something strange with the way that Shiena was talking. She used Otoya's first name, but while she was in Black Class, the brunette called her "Takechi". Also, there had something unnatural in the way she talked, Shiena seemed to be nervous, the blue haired girl knew that she was lying. Tokaku began to sniff the apartment's air. She smelt a disgusting scent, like a rotten sea. Only one person had this disgusting smell, and this person was in the apartment. Even Shiena had this scent on her.

"Haru, we should go, now. Let Takechi's diploma here!" ordered Tokaku, headed to the exit door.

"Huh, why, Tokaku? What's wrong?" asked Haru.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the red-pinkish haired girl by behind, restraining her hands behind her back and menacing her with an object who look like a weapon.

"Ah, Haru-chi! Long-time no see, huh?" said Otoya, cheerfully.

"Otoya? You weren't sleeping?" asked Shiena.

"Nope, I was about to go sleeping, but I heard Haru-chi's voice"

The serial killer was menacing Haru with a safety scissor. Tokaku took her knife, ready to fight Otoya.

"Takechi! Let her go, now!" shouted Tokaku, angry.

"Shut up, blue bitch! Don't ruin my reunion with Haru-chi" replied Otoya. "So, Haru-chi, why are you here? You wanted to see me?"

"Well, Haru just want to give you your diploma, Takechi-san" said Haru, calmly.

"Oh, you want to give me my diploma? That's nice, you're so cute, Haru-chi"

The serial killer felt that something was wrong right now. Since her failure to kill Haru during the Black Class, she was literally obsessed by this girl, she even escaped from prison just to kill her. But now that she finally found her, she could kill her right now, Haru was vulnerable, and Otoya was armed. But strangely, she didn't want to kill her. The attraction she had for the red-pinkish haired girl was gone, she didn't have any urge to kill toward her.

"Kenmochi, do something! She going to kill Haru" said Tokaku.

"Don't worry, she only has a safety scissor, she can't kill her with this. But, I suppose that someone like Otoya could manage to hurt someone with this…" replied Shiena. "Otoya, let Ichinose go, take you diploma and go in the corner, now!"

"What? No!" protested the serial killer.

"Go now or I'll also hid the safety scissor"

Resignedly, Otoya freed Haru and went sit in the corner, sulking. She played with the safety scissor, ruminating dark thoughts.

"Explain why you allow to a serial killer to live in your apartment?" asked Tokaku.

"It a pretty long story, it's complicated to understand" explained Shiena.

"In fact, you don't have any good reason to have this psycho girl here. Are you idiot or what? She's a serial killer, you really need to be idiot to let her live with you…"

Otoya threw her scissor toward Tokaku, who dodged it fluently. She ran to the blue haired girl, pissed off. She tried to punch her, but Tokaku grabbed her fist.

"I don't care if you insult me, but don't you dare said this kind of thing to Shiena-chan!" shouted Otoya, furious.

"Please, Tokaku, don't start a fight with Takechi-san!" asked Haru, worried.

The blue haired girl released Otoya's fist, but the serial killer tried to attack her. She was stopped by the brunette, who pushed her away.

"That's enough, Otoya! Go in the bedroom, now!" ordered Shiena.

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena by her collar, with a menacing and dangerous gaze. But strangely, the brunette remained calm. The serial killer approached of her ear, whispered something, before went to the bedroom.

"Huh, Kenmochi, is it normal that I heard Takechi whisper the word 'rape'?" asked Tokaku.

"Yes"

Shiena went sit on her couch, while Haru sat next to her. Tokaku remained standing.

"You should call the police, they will throw Takechi in prison" proposed the blue haired girl.

"I can't, I'll also go in prison for having hidden a serial killer in my apartment"

"Well, said that she was forcing you, or something like that"

"If I do this, Otoya will tell to the police that I'm an assassin, and I'll go to prison"

"Then, kill her"

"Tokaku, you can't ask someone to kill someone else!" protested Haru.

"Kenmochi is an assassin, don't forget it"

"I can't kill her, she's stronger than me, she's the one who going to kill me" said Shiena.

"Are you sure? Maybe you can kill her, but you don't want to. Don't tell me that you're in love with Takechi?" asked Tokaku.

"Well, huh, I…I don't want to answer to this question" said the brunette, blushing.

"Dammit, you love Takechi. How can you love her? Are you crazy?!"

"Tokaku, stop, please!" asked Haru. "Shiena-chan, since that Takechi-san lived with you, has she killed?" she asked.

The blue haired girl wanted to protest, but she decided to stay silent.

"Well, she didn't kill innocent's people, but she killed a guy who was menacing me. I know that it was wrong to kill him, but she did that to protect me" explained the brunette.

The red-pinkish haired girl rose and approached of Tokaku.

"You see? Shiena-chan isn't idiot or crazy, thanks to her, Takechi-san didn't kill, isn't it a good thing?"

"Maybe, but Takechi is still a horrible person and I don't understand why she love her" said Tokaku.

"I don't know myself why I love her, but I do, and it's mutual. This isn't my fault if I have this feeling" said Shiena.

"If they truly love each other, it can't be a bad thing. Love is always a good thing" added Haru.

The blue haired girl sighed. She wasn't sure if it was a good thing, but she decided to trust Haru. She opened the door and left. The red-pinkish haired girl approached of Shiena and gave her Otoya's diploma.

"Give this to Takechi-san. Haru should go now, good luck with her, and bye" she said, smiling, before leaving and joining Tokaku.

* * *

><p>Shiena entered into her bedroom. Otoya was sat on her bed, looking her with a predator gaze. She was clearing planning to rape her. She rose up, began to approach to the brunette. But Shiena was prepared. She was pointing something in direction of the serial killer. It was her revolver.<p>

"You shouldn't try to attack me Otoya, or I shoot you!"

"Shiena-chan, are you mad at me?"

"Yes I am!"

"Why? Because I attacked Haru-chi and Azuma-san?"

"Exactly! You wanted to kill Ichinose, don't you? You wanted to kill her because you're attracted to her, you still feel something for her?"

The serial killer smiled when she understood the real reason why Shiena was mad.

"Oh, I get it! You're jealous, how cute! Well, if you're jealous, it's mean that you care about me, that you're truly love me" said Otoya.

Otoya began to walk toward the brunette, who was still threatening her with the revolver.

"Stay away from me, or I swear I'll shoot you!"

"No, you won't" said the serial killer, before hugging the brunette. "Don't worry, Shiena-chan, you're the only one I love. It's true that I had an attraction toward Haru-chi, but unlike you, I would never spare her, because I wasn't in love with her. Just now I realised that my attraction for her is gone, and you know what? Because I love you now, I can't have that kind of attraction to other girls now, even for Haru-chi. This is why I don't kill since a long time, because I have you"

Shiena didn't know how to react. Otoya seemed to be sincere. She threw the revolver away and kissed the serial killer. She really loved her, so she decided to trust her. Otoya broke the kiss and began to smirk.

"And how could I be attracted to other girls if I can have sexual pleasure with you even if I don't kill you?" added Otoya.

The brunette suddenly felt Otoya's hands under her clothes, who were removing her bra. The serial killer brought her to her bed and forced to lay on it.

"You…tricked me!"

"Oh, yes, but I was saying the truth. I really love you, I'm no longer attracted to Haru-chi. But, what I whispered to you while they were still here, it was also true" said Otoya, before removed the rest of Shiena's clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this fanfiction will be on hiatus until december. The next chapter will be the last before the hiatus, and it will by a smut chapter (yes, again!). I begin school tomorrow, so I'll try to finish chapter 21 before the end of the week. After, I'll work on the epilogue of "The world is full of love". <strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**So yeah, this is a all smut chapter (so, if you don't like reading smut, skip this chapter). This chapter don't really continued the story, it's like certains OAV with only a lot of fanservices xD**

**Warning: explicit sexual contents!**

* * *

><p>Usually, Shiena always locked the bathroom's door when she was in the bath or shower. When you lived with someone like Otoya, you need to be cautious. The serial killer could be tempted to assault the brunette, and if she was completely naked, Shiena would be even more vulnerable. But this time, strangely, Shiena forgot to lock the door. She wasn't sure if it had really forgotten, or if she did this on purpose. Whatever her reason, it doesn't matter. The point is, Otoya managed to enter into the bathroom when the brunette was taking a shower. Shiena half-opened the shower's door, looking the serial killer. Otoya had a stoic expression, which was kind of scary.<p>

"Otoya? Why are you here?" asked the brunette, worried.

"Who knows?" simply answered the serial killer, with a smirk.

Shiena was sure that Otoya didn't have good intentions right now. Well, for some reasons, the brunette wasn't annoyed by her presence here. On the contrary, she felt some kind of excitation; she wanted that Otoya comes in the bathroom when she was showered. This is why, unconsciously, she didn't lock the door. Shiena opened fully the shower's door, showing her wet and naked body to the serial killer, who began to blush by lust.

"Don't stay here and come join me" proposed the brunette.

"Are you sure?" asked Otoya, confused.

"Aren't you the one who said that you wanted to take a shower with me?"

The serial killer remembered that one time, she told this to Shiena. With some difficulties to contain her enjoyment, Otoya approached of the shower, while she was removed her own clothes. She untied her purple hair and entered into the shower, under the hot water-shoot. Otoya grabbed Shiena by her shoulder, looking her like she wanted to just eat her. The serial killer licked her lips, ready to enjoy the brunette's body.

"Don't worry, Shiena-chan, I'll be gentle" she said, before kissing her.

She introduced her tongue into the brunette's mouth, slightly stroking her palate. Then, Otoya played with Shiena's tongue with hers, before break the kiss. She turned Shiena, so that she was now in front of the brunette's back. Otoya pressed Shiena against the shower's door, while the brunette put her hand on the door. The serial killer began to lick Shiena's neck, while the brunette felt her entire body becoming hot. Otoya caressed Shiena's thigh, while with her other hand she grabbed one of the brunette's breasts. She took her nipple between her fingers and pinched it slightly. Otoya began to tickle her erected nipple, before fondling her breast, while Shiena uttered weak moans.

The serial killer slipped her other hand to Shiena's womanhood. She also began to lick the brunette's ear. Using her fingers, Otoya teased her inner lips, making Shiena wet. The brunette bit her lips, while Otoya began to slightly touch her clit. She began to rub harder her sensitive spot, making the brunette's moans louder. Otoya pressed her own breasts against Shiena's back, rubbing her nipples on her naked body. The sensation of Otoya's breasts against her back made Shiena even more excited, while it's stimulated the serial killer. Otoya bit a little bit the brunette's ear, before penetrated her womanhood with two fingers. She moved them into Shiena's interior, before go back to her clit, playing with it with more intensity. Shiena felt that she going to reach the climax soon, she was at her limit.

"Are you about to come Shiena-chan?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm gonna come, you make me feel so good…"

Otoya smiled; satisfied by the way she made Shiena feel. She introduced one again her fingers into the brunette, while she used her other hand to rub her clit. A lot of love juice began to roll on Shiena's legs. She moaned loudly, before uttered a scream of pleasure when she reached the climax. Because of the intense sensation, she almost fell, but Otoya caught her. She helped the brunette to sit, while Shiena was breathing heavily. The serial killer turned off the water. Otoya helped her to get out of the shower. She took a towel and began to dry the brunette's body, while she suddenly realised that Shiena was asleep.

"Huh? I wasn't too intense this time, I think. Maybe it's because of the hot water, it was kind of humid and hot in the shower" thought the serial killer. She took Shiena into her arms and quitted the bathroom. "Well, I should bring her in bed, it's time to sleep"

* * *

><p>When Shiena went back from work, she had the surprise to see Otoya, already in pyjama, sit on the couch. The serial killer seemed to be dizzy. A little bit worried by her attitude, the brunette approached of her. When she was in front of Otoya, Shiena noticed something on the table. It was a glass bottle. She also noticed that the serial killer smelt something particular.<p>

"Otoya, did you drink alcohol?" asked the brunette.

"Huh…just a little bit" she answered.

Shiena took the glass bottle. It was vodka.

"Where did you find this?"

"Ah…that's my little secret, Shiena-chan"

"Don't tell me that you're completely drunk!"

The brunette was a little afraid. She was worried that alcohol makes Otoya even more dangerous than usual. Suddenly, the serial killer removed her top, exposing her breasts. Shiena, even if she was confused by her action, began to blush when she saw them. She couldn't deny that it's turned her on.

"Don't just look them and come here Shiena-chan!"

The brunette hesitated. It was probably a trap. But she didn't want to make angry a drunken serial killer, so she approached of Otoya. When she was in front of her, Otoya grabbed her arm and took her into her arms, pressing her face against her naked breasts. Shiena's heart was racing immediately, and Otoya noticed it.

"I always knew it, you have a big-breasts fetish, don't you?" teased the serial killer, with a smirk.

"Big breasts? You're only a D-cup, there aren't 'big'"

"What's wrong Shiena-chan? Are you jealous? Don't worry, your B-cup is alright, anyway I prefer medium's breasts"

"S-shut up!"

Suddenly, the serial killer spilled the vodka in the bottle on her naked chest.

"What the hell are you doing you moron!?" asked Shiena.

"Why are you so rude? I didn't do this on purpose. Ah, I'm all dirty now. Shiena-chan, can you please clean me? With your tongue"

The brunette blushed even more. She wasn't sure if she could do this. Not like she didn't want to, but she was afraid. Usually, when she tried to do this kind of thing to Otoya, the serial killer got mad and sexually punished her for trying to take the lead. Shiena looked the vodka bottle. She drank the rest, to give her courage. Sitting on Otoya's thighs, she began to lick the vodka on her breasts. She even grabbed them, and the serial killer didn't stop her. When she finished licking all the alcohol, the brunette began to lick one of her nipple, while she used her hand to play with the other one. Otoya began to slightly moan of pleasure. It was the first time that she let Shiena pleasuring her. If she wasn't drunk, she would never allowing this.

Shiena stopped to lick her breasts and rose up. She kneeled in front on Otoya. Because she was tipsy, the brunette dared to remove her pyjama's bottom. The serial killer was a little bit wet. Every time that she had sex with her, Shiena could barely do thing to Otoya. She had never kissed her on her precious place, she never tasted her. Well, now that they were both drunk, Shiena couldn't stop herself, and Otoya let her doing what she wanted. The brunette opened her legs and approached her face from Otoya's wet womanhood. Using her tongue, she began to lick her inner lips, tasting her love juice, before grabbing her clit into her mouth. She slightly sucked on it, while she used her tongue to play with it. Otoya's moans began to be louder. It was the first time that someone did this to her. She never experienced this sensation before. It was an intense and pleasant sensation. She put her legs around Shiena's neck, while the brunette was still giving her a cunnilingus. She also put her hands on Shiena's head, playing with her fluffy hair. The brunette introduced partially her tongue inside Otoya, while she continued to rub her clit with it. Otoya uttered a powerful moan of pleasure. She reached the climax.

Exhausted, she fell on the couch. Shiena rose up and lay on top of her. Suddenly, Otoya put her arms around her waist. The brunette began to redoubt revenge from the serial killer, for taking the lead. But she didn't. She was only wanted to hug her.

"I love you, Shiena-chan" said Otoya, before kissing her.

While they were kissing, the brunette suddenly felt dizzy. It was probably the vodka she haddrank. She broke the kiss and laid her head on Otoya's chest. It was so comfortable, so soft, like a pillow. It was so comfortable that she felt asleep on Otoya's breasts, feeling her hand stroked gently her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, this story is officially on hiatus! I'll try to finish "The world is full of love" next week, and after maybe work on some one-shot. Thanks for your support for this story, honestly I didn't think that I would make so much chapters, and see you in december ;)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

The cellphone rang three times. The green haired girl hesitated for a moment, before answering to the phone.

"Sasoriza-san, you terribly deceive our organisation" said Yukari

Since she failed to kill Otoya, Midori didn't come back to Collective Dismissal. She couldn't, she manipulated Yukari in order to get revenge.

"I don't know what you're talking about Yukari-san"

"Don't try to fool me again! I know the truth now. Takechi Otoya killed one of your classmates, you manipulated me for your personal vengeance! And of top of that, you didn't kill her. What would happen if Shiena-chan discovered the truth? Do you think about that you idiot!?"

"Don't worry, I'll take the blame if Shiena-san questions me"

"Good, now come back to the organisation…"

"No, I quit" answered Midori.

It took few seconds for Yukari to say something. She didn't expect this answer.

"Why do you want to quit? You can't do that!" protested Yukari.

"Killing worthless bullies isn't enough for me anymore. Bullies are a bunch of pathetic idiot, they disgust me, they're boring to kill. When I tortured Takechi-san, I understand that I should kill people like her rather that miserable bullies"

"What?! You tortured her? What is wrong with you!? We're supposed to kill targets quickly, not making them suffer"

"Yes, I know. I had pity of a monster like Takechi-san, now I kill quickly my targets, to avoid this"

"What targets?"

"Murderers, torturers, rapists, people fare monstrous and dangerous than bullies…"

"You shouldn't kill those kinds of people, the law is there for them, but the law do nothing about bullies"

"Yeah, this is why Takechi-san isn't in jail? This is why people like her are still free? Don't make me laugh! Your organisation can continue to kill bullies, but I have better things to do"

"Sasoriza-san, if you quit, you'll be a traitor. You know what happen for those who are traitor?"

The green haired girl was ready to accept the consequence of her choice.

"If you want to send assassins to kill me, you need to find me first" said Midori.

"Please, Sasoriza-san, come back…I don't want to do this"

"I'm sorry, Yukari-san, and good-bye"

Midori hung up her cellphone. She rose up from her chair when she heard a scream into the restaurant. A young man fell on the floor, deadly poisoned. Someone put a poison's sachet on his table, and he thought that it was sugar and put it in his tea. The green haired girl smiled and left the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Otoya gently stroked Shiena's fluffy hair. The brunette was still sleeping, snuggled against Otoya's belly. The serial killer smiled. Her girlfriend was so cute when she was sleeping, cute like a bunny.<p>

So cute that she wanted to cut off her ears.

Shiena opened her eyes, feeling some kind of dangerous waves.

"Otoya, how long are you awake?"

"Only few minutes. I was looking you sleeping"

"Creepy as always"

Shiena tried to get out of her bed, but Otoya restrained her, putting her arms around her waist.

"Otoya, I have to go at school, weekend is over…"

"I don't want to let you go, it's your fault for being so cute"

The serial killer began to kiss the brunette's neck, before licking her ear. Shiena tried to resist, but she couldn't win against Otoya.

"Dammit Otoya, it's not time for that…"

"There's always time for sex"

"Can you just wait tonight?"

The serial killer took a moment to think about Shiena's suggestion.

"Could I do what I want to you?" asked Otoya.

The brunette hesitated a little bit.

"Yes" answered Shiena, with worries and resignation.

Otoya suddenly freed the brunette.

"It's seemed to be a reasonable deal" said Otoya.

Shiena rose up from her bed and went take her school uniforme.

"Turn back" ordered the brunette.

"Huh? But I already saw you naked, Shiena-chan…"

"It isn't the same thing!" shouted Shiena, embarrassed.

"Ok ok, I'll turn back"

Otoya looked the wall while Shiena changed her clothes. Unfortunately for the brunette, Otoya saw the entire scene, using a small mirror. A sadistic smile appeared on her face and her eyes showed lust.

"Tonight will be a tough night for you, Shiena-chan" thought the serial killer.

* * *

><p>Otoya was taking a walk outside, waiting for her girlfriend to come back from school. Of course, she was wearing sunglasses and a cap. She was still researched by the police. When she entered into a back street, she suddenly saw someone she knew, an old classmate. She was girl younger than her, with silver hair into a ponytail and a scar on her face. The serial killer smiled sadistically. She found a new toy to pass the time until tonight. She approached of the other assassin a slightly touched her shoulder.<p>

"Hi, Banba-chan"

The silver haired girl blenched when she recognized her voice.

"Takechi-san…"

"Long time no see"

When Mahiru tried to escape, the serial killer grabbed her and brutally pushed her against a wall, restraining her.

"Ah, you're so mean, Banda-chan. I was just trying to be friendly to you"

Otoya began to twist Mahiru's arm in her back, making her uttered a cry of pain.

"What a nice voice you have, Banba-chan. Would you mind to let me hear a little bit more of it?"

Mahiru suddenly kicked her attacker in the leg and pushed her back, before pushing her into the face. Otoya fell on the ground. She wiped the blood that came out from her lips. She was shocked when she saw Banba's eyes. It wasn't Mahiru's gaze, its look like Shinya's one.

"But, it's still daytime" thought Otoya.

The serial killer rose up, an evil grin on her face. She suddenly took a scissor out of her pocket.

"Well, Mahiru or Shinya, I don't care! I think that I'll cut you on the other side of your face, only one scar isn't symmetric don't you think?"

Before the serial killer could do anything, she received a metallic punch behind her head. Otoya fell on her knees, a terrible pain into her head.

"Ara, what are you trying to do to my girlfriend, Takechi-san?"

Otoya immediately recognized the voice. She began to feel fear when she remembered her robotic body. She didn't have the time to stand up that she received a kick on the head by the cyborg, making her unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Long time no see, huh? This is the return of The bully and the bullied (and also of the green haired b*tch). Technically, the story is still in hiatus, but I'll try to work on it in my free time (I finish school december 12, and now I have exams). <strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Shiena was a little bit worried when she came back to her apartment. She wasn't sure if she was appreciating the fact that Otoya will probably make her way with her, in the most sadistic and perverted way possible. The serial killer was always toying with Shiena's body, without any consideration for her feelings. Even if it was physically pleasant, the brunette didn't really appreciate this use of her body. Sometime she felt almost raped by her girlfriend.

The brunette entered into her apartment. It was dark and empty. Shiena, with prudence, looked in all the rooms. Otoya wasn't there. It was pretty strange. It wasn't normal that the serial killer wasn't there, especially because she was supposed to enjoy Shiena's body this night.

"Something must be happened to her" thought Shiena, worried.

Her cellphone suddenly rang. She had just got a message from Otoya's cellphone. Shiena read it. It wasn't from the serial killer.

"Dammit Otoya, what have you done again…?"

* * *

><p>"It's time to wake up, Takechi-san. Otherwise, you will miss the party"<p>

Otoya opened her eyes, but she could see nothing, it was pure darkness in the room. The serial killer began to panic when she noticed that she couldn't move. This situation remembered herself what happened with Sasoriza Midori. The voice she just heard, she recognized it, she was pretty sure that it was Shinya's voice.

"What the…Banba-chan?"

The light suddenly turned on, revealing that both Banba and Sumireko were in the room. Otoya could also notice that she was restrained with a straitjacket. The serial killer couldn't know if Banba was Mahiru or Shinya, the silver haired girl seemed to be Mahiru, but her voice sound more like Shinya.

"I don't know if you're Mahiru-chan or Shinya-san, but you better release me now!" tried to threaten Otoya.

Sumireko laughed a little bit of Otoya's menace. In her helpless situation, the serial killer wasn't scary at all.

"If you can't bite, don't show your teeth" said Sumireko. "Anyway, Mahiru-chan and Shinya-san are both a part of Banba-chan, she only lost her split personality. She don't need any more Shinya-san to protect her, she can protect herself. Well, both personalities are now mixed, this is why she can act more Shinya-like sometime"

This explained Banba's reaction toward Otoya, even if it was the daytime.

"Well, I don't give a fuck, just let me go you freaking robot!" shouted Otoya.

The serial killer suddenly obtained a violent kick in her stomach by Banba.

"Don't say rude things to Sumireko-san!"

Otoya succeeded to stand up, even if she couldn't move her arms.

"I don't have time for this, I have something really important to do tonight" said the serial killer.

"Unfortunately, I can't let you go" explained Sumireko. "You attacked my girlfriend, so I invited yours for a tea party"

"What?! What are you planning to do to Shiena-chan? I warning you, don't you dare…"

The cyborg grabbed Otoya and pushed her on the ground. Using a piece of tissue, she gagged the serial killer.

"You're not in the position to make that kind of menace, Takechi-san" said Sumireko. "You don't mind if Banba-chan takes her revenge for your attitude toward her when you were in Black Class? I think it's legitimate, don't you think Banba-chan?"

Otoya tried to say no, but she couldn't because of the gag in her mouth.

"It would be with pleasure" said Banba, with Shinya's sadistic smile on her face.

The serial killer felt a huge panic when she saw Banba's hammer.

"Don't worry, if someone kill you tonight, it won't be one of us" said Sumireko, before leaving the room.

"I only gonna play with ya, while Sumireko-san will take care of Kenmochi-san"

The silver haired girl suddenly crashed her big hammer just next to Otoya, making her scream of fear through her gag.

"The party can start!"

* * *

><p>"Your tea is going to cool down" said Sumireko.<p>

Shiena was sitting in front of Sumireko, at a huge table. The brunette was kind of surprise by her house. She already knew that the cyborg was rich, but not that rich. She began to sap her tea.

"You send me a message, telling me that Otoya was in danger" said Shiena. "What happened?"

"Ara, I see that you call her by her first name. You must be really close of Takechi-san, don't you?"

"Answer to my question!"

"You're worried about her. What's the nature of your relationship? A friend? You're lovers? Friends with benefits?"

The brunette seemed a little bit embarrassed by these questions.

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because, I don't understand how you could date that kind of horrible person" answered Sumireko. "Did you know that you're girlfriend attacked my girlfriend?"

"Otoya attacked Banba?!"

Sumireko seriously gazed Shiena, a little bit menacing.

"Do you really love her, Kenmochi-san?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

"I see. The plaster on your cheek, it's for hiding a scar she did to you? She assaults you, doesn't she?"

The brunette didn't answer.

"You're in a relationship with someone who hurt you? You have a Stockholm syndrome or what? You must be crazier that Takechi-san…"

Shiena suddenly rose up from her chair, annoyed by what Sumireko said.

"Keep your opinion for yourself, I won't allow you to judge my relationship with Otoya!" shouted Shiena, angry. "Look, I'm sorry for what she did to Banba, it won't happen again, I swear, I'll talk to her. So please, I don't know what you did with Otoya, but let her go…"

The brunette began to feel a little bit dizzy and her entire body seemed to become warmer. She noticed a slight smile on Sumireko's lips. Shiena understood too late that she just fell into a trap.

"What did you put into me tea?! You have…drugged me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Never mess with a cyborg's girfriend! What kind of drug did Sumireko used on Shiena? What she's planning to do with her? Who is suppose to kill Otoya? To be continued in chapter 24... <strong>

**Good news! I finished school today (well, I still have a exam next thursday). The hiatus is officially over! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warning: Minor sexual content.**

* * *

><p>"Where are you…taking me?" asked hesitantly Shiena, worried.<p>

The brunette was walking for few minutes, blindfolded. Because of the unknown drug that Sumireko put into her tea, Shiena had some difficult to walk properly. She felt that her entire body was very hot, like she had a fever. If Sumireko didn't grab her arm to force her to walk, Shiena would probably fall on the ground.

"To your girlfriend" answered Sumireko, perfectly calm, like everything was pretty normal to her.

"What did you put into my tea? What kind of drug? Don't tell me it was poison…"

"Don't worry, Kenmochi-san. It was only a little bit of vodka. You are pretty weak to alcohol, don't you?"

"I don't drink often. What are you planning to do with me? Why did you force me to drink?" asked the brunette, beginning to be scared.

Sumireko didn't answer after a long moment, making Shiena even more afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you in any way, and I not going to kill Takechi-san, you don't need to worry about this. For the vodka, I only wanted to suppress some of your inhibitions"

"My…inhibitions? Why? What's your plan!?"

"You'll see…now!"

She suddenly pushed Shiena into a room and locked the door. The brunette removed her blindfold and began to hit desperately the door.

"Hanabusa, please let me go, don't let me here, I'm begging you!" screamed Shiena.

The brunette stopped to hit the door when she heard a muffled cry that seemed to call her. Hesitantly, Shiena looked behind her and had the surprise to discover Otoya, lying on the ground, gagged and restrained with a straitjacket. Shiena couldn't explain what she felt right now when she saw her girlfriend in this situation.

"O-Otoya? What the…"

Several places around the serial killer were damage, like someone had hit the ground with a huge hammer. But Otoya didn't seem to be injured seriously. Shiena approached of her and kneeled beside her.

"Dammit Otoya, in what kind of trouble did you put yourself in…" she said, while removing her gag.

"Shiena-chan…thanks God you're alright! I thought that this freaking robot hurt you" said Otoya. "Hurry up and untied me, before that she come back"

First, the brunette considered to free Otoya, but suddenly she changes her mind. She had another idea, probably inspired by the alcohol she had drank. Instead of removing the straitjacket, the brunette began to unzip Otoya's pant.

"Wait, Shiena-chan, that's my pant, not the straitjacket…"

"Yes, I know"

Shiena removed entirely Otoya's pant and began to slightly touch her crotch. The serial killer wasn't wet at all.

"Wait, Shiena-chan, it's not the time for…this…" tried to protest Otoya.

"You really seem to be…impotent? Oh yeah, in your case, you only like it if you killed. I'm the only exception, but even with me, you can't appreciate it if you don't dominated me, hurt me, or humiliated me"

Otoya began to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"What are you talking? What's wrong, Shiena-chan? You seem weird right now, please stop doing this!"

"Why? You don't like this? You don't like when someone else plays with your body when you can't do anything to stop this person?"

Shiena began to remove Otoya's panties.

"O-of couse not!" shouted the serial killer, angry and embarrassed.

"How strange! You like doing this to other people, like me, but you dislike it when you're the one who get dominate. Don't you see the hypocrisy there, Otoya? How do you think I feel when you practically sexually assaulted me?"

"This isn't…the same thing at all!" protested Otoya.

Shiena suddenly and brutally introduced two fingers into Otoya's womanhood, making her uttered a slight cry of pain.

"Sorry, but I can't see the difference"

"Stop this, it hurts! Please Shiena-chan, remove your fingers, I'm not even wet…"

"Why should I do this? Did you stop when I asked you to stop? I don't think so…"

"I love you"

Shiena couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You lie, you just want me to stop hurting you"

"No, I'm honest! I really love you, Shiena-chan. You know that I'm a horrible person, even if I love you, I can't stop myself from being who I am"

After a moment of thinking, the brunette decided to remove her fingers.

"Indeed, you're a horrible person Otoya, and also a crazy one. But I think that I'm crazier for loving someone like you"

A slight smile appeared on the brunette's lips.

"Are you drunk?" asked the serial killer.

"Just a little bit tipsy…I suppose"

Shiena suddenly grabbed the straitjacket.

"Hey, did I promise something to you this morning? Yes, I said something like I'll let you what you wanted with my body tonight. Well, we're tonight, but I think that we'll do a reversal, if you don't mind"

"I do mind!" protested Otoya.

"Well, too bad for you"

Shiena wasn't sure if she should free Otoya, or just eat her breasts. After careful consideration, the brunette chose the second option. Well, she needed to remove the straitjacket, but at the same time restraining Otoya's hands, if she didn't want to undergo the serial killer's anger. Shiena removed the straitjacket and rapidly grabbed Otoya's wrists. Using her other hand, she began to unbutton Otoya's shirt, exposing her nude breasts.

"You know what? I really love your boobs!"

Maybe she was more drunk than she pretended to be.

"Oh yeah? In my case, I really love you face when your cry" said Otoya.

Suddenly, the serial killer hit Shiena's crouch with her knee. Even if she didn't have what men had between her legs, it was quite painful. Otoya pushed Shiena and laid back on her, to retrain the brunette. She grabbed Shiena by her throat, to make sure that she wouldn't try to struggle.

"I'm sorry, Shiena-chan, but a promise is a promise, you should know that"

In a last hope, the brunette grabbed Otoya's purple hair and suddenly kissed her. The serial killer broke the kiss and saw the expression that Shiena had on her face. Slight tears were begun to roll from her eyes.

"Please, be gentle with me, Otoya" said the brunette, pleadingly.

If she was a manga character, Otoya would probably have a huge nosebleed right now. Shiena's begging expression, and her tears, the serial killer was really turned on. If she wasn't such a horrible person, she would have pity of her and stop, but she just can't stop, she was too much in the mood, such as Shiena (even if in her case, it was probably because she was drunk).

"Of course I will" said Otoya with a smile and lust into her gaze, when she began to slip her hand under Shiena's shirt.

* * *

><p>"Hey, why did you turn off the camera?" asked Nio, annoyed.<p>

The blonde assassin was watching a blank screen that Sumireko just turned off. It was connected to the camera into the room where Otoya and Shiena were locked up.

"Privacy, don't you know this concept?" answered Sumireko.

"Privacy, what is that?" laughed Nio.

"Ah, I forgot that you are always putting your nose into other people business"

The blonde assassin grinned, showing her sharp teeth.

"You seem to be pretty mad at me, Hanabusa-san. Is it because I used Banba-san as bait to trap Takechi-san?"

"You already know the answer, Hashiri-san. I don't appreciate the fact that you used someone I love for your own interest"

"Wait a minute, you talk like I manipulated Banba-san. She accepted to play this role"

Sumireko's gaze became cold and dangerous, even someone like Nio began to feel a little bit worried.

"Don't forget who had pity of you when you fell from Myojo Academy. It was the chairwoman, without her to bring you to a hospital, you would be dead! Considerer that what you've done today was a debt to her.

Even if she hated to admit this, Nio was right. The chairwoman had saved her life, she had a debt to her.

"Anyway, why did you want me to trick Kenmochi-san?"

"Recently, someone tried to hack the academy. I thought it was once again Kenmochi-san. I wanted you to capture her to see if it was her. If I was right, then I would kill both her and Takechi-san"

"And? You were right?" asked Sumireko, a little bit uncomfortable.

"I was wrong, it wasn't her. The person who tries to hack Myojo is still trying to hack the academy right now. It can't be Kenmochi-san, it's someone else. Too bad, I would be far less complicated if it was her" said Nio. "Well, it's time for me to go. Freed them when they'll finish to do…you know what. You debt is over now, I won't bother you anymore"

When Nio was ready to leave, Sumireko called her out.

"Why do you seem so annoyed by the hacker? Why do you have something against Kenmochi-san? It's almost like you wanted to her to be this hacker just that you could kill her"

Nio, even if she was deadly serious, continued to grin.

"I also have someone that I love, Hanabusa-san. And I won't allow anyone to trouble her, and I certainly can't forgive someone who already tried to bother Meichi-san"


	25. Chapter 25

The brunette looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Shiena was curled into her bed, wrapped into her blanket. Her sleeping face totally increased her cuteness. She looked so vulnerable right now, it would be easy to just grab the brunette by her fluffy hair and screwing her until the morning, making her cried and begged for mercy. Well, that was what Otoya thought when she entered into Shiena's bedroom and saw her girlfriend sleeping.

"Dammit, what I am thinking right now? I shouldn't have those thoughts about Shiena-chan" thought the serial killer.

Since few days, the brunette was acting differently toward Otoya. There was something different into her eyes when she was looking at the serial killer. There was fear into her gaze, like she was seeing some kind of horrible monster. Otoya perfectly knew that she was a horrible person and that she acted like a pure monster, or worst, a demon. She didn't care if the entire world saw her like a monster, if everybody hated her and despised her. But, why it was so painful when it was Shiena who saw her like a monster? It was painful when she saw the gaze that the brunette had when she was looking at her. Shiena was the only person that she didn't want to see her as a horrible person, even if it was what she's truly are.

Otoya began to have a headache. Why did she have this strange feeling? Last years, she would never act like that. It was easier before, when the only thing that preoccupied her was killing. Why did she fell in love with Shiena? Love was too complicated for someone like her. It would be easier if she had killed the brunette the first time they met after Black Class. She should have killed her before she fell in love with her. Now it was too late, she was already doomed, cursed by this emotion that make her suffer. She knew that she'll never change, she's doomed to love a girl that now despised her. She's doomed to suffer from this love that she couldn't fully understand.

"It never too late to correct a mistake" thought the serial killer.

She slowly began to approach her hands from Shiena's throat. Otoya couldn't stop herself, she didn't want to kill the brunette, but she also didn't want to feel this pain anymore. She was a selfish person, she chose herself before the girl that she was supposed to love.

When the serial killer slightly grabbed her neck, Shiena opened her eyes. She didn't wear her glasses and it was dark in her bedroom, she couldn't see what's going on. But she could feel the danger that was menacing her.

"Otoya…what are you…doing?" asked the brunette with a sleepy voice.

The serial killer blenched. She removed her hands from Shiena's neck immediately, feeling ashamed from what she was almost going to do.

"I'm sorry, Shiena-chan" said Otoya, before leaving the bedroom and go sleeping on the couch.

The brunette, confused, decided to just go back to sleep. She was too sleepy to really know that she almost died tonight.

* * *

><p>This was a really bad joke. No, a real nightmare, or even worse, a living hell. The worst scenario possible. Otoya was hiding into a closet, the door slightly opened. Today there was an unwanted guest into Shiena's apartment, one of her friend, a fellow member of Collective Dismissal. This person was also the one that Otoya considered to be her worst enemy, the girl that she hated the most. Shiena asked to her girlfriend to hide, because she couldn't take the risk that someone discovered that she was housed a serial killer.<p>

"I have what you asked for, Shiena-san" said the guest, giving an uSB key to the brunette.

"Thank you, Sasoriza!"

The green haired girl smiled friendly, before looking at the closet. Otoya was pretty sure that she perfectly knew that she was hiding in the closet.

"I thought that you wanted to stop hacking this school, Myojo Academy" said Midori.

"Yes, I stop hacking this academy. I never said that I won't ask someone else to hack Myojo" answered Shiena.

"Everything is in the uSB key. I have great contact, I know some good hacker who did this job. Anyway, why are you so obsessed about this academy?" asked Midori.

Shiena remembered the warning that Nio gave her. The brunette had promised to stop hacking Myojo Academy, or otherwise both her and Otoya will die and her organisation would be destroyed.

"I put myself in danger and I know it, but I saw really strange things when I tried to hack Myojo, and I just can't let it go. But this is over now, they won't know that it was me, and now that I'll know there secret I could blackmail them. Everything will be fine"

The brunette put the uSB key into a box and hid it into her drawer. She wasn't ready to look at it right now. She was scared, she knew it was pretty stupid to have did this. She didn't only put herself in danger, but also Otoya and her entire organisation because of her curiosity, and also because she wanted to get revenge against Myojo Academy.

"If you say so. But I'm really worried about you, I don't want that something bad happen to you" said the green haired girl.

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. Thank you for your help, Sasoriza"

Midori suddenly hugged the brunette.

"I really like you, Shiena-san. Please be careful"

The green haired girl began to gently stroke the brunette's hair. Shiena suddenly blushed, while her heart was racing. Even if she didn't love Midori in that way, she couldn't stop herself from being affected by her supposedly kindness toward her.

Otoya was furious against both Shiena and Midori. How dare she, touching like that her girlfriend? And what the hell Shiena, why are you blushing like that!? Suddenly, their eyes crossed. Midori was smirking to Otoya. She was taunted her. She was touching Shiena just to bother the serial killer. That green bitch was trying to provoke her.

"You better get out of here now, Sasoriza-san" thought Otoya, angry. "I swear, I'll fucking kill you bitch if you dare continued to touch my Shiena-chan…"

It was too late, Midori had already crossed the line. The green haired girl suddenly grabbed Shiena's chin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Sasoriza Midori had just signed her death warrant.

* * *

><p>The green haired girl was waiting for almost ten minutes. She was into the back street behind Shiena's apartment. She was waiting for the beast that she just released, the demon that she dangerously provoked.<p>

"What are you doing, Takechi-san? I kissed your girlfriend, why are you taking so long…"

Maybe she was punishing Shiena right now? She could be raping her or even torturing her with her scissor. Midori began to smile meanly.

"Poor Shiena-san, she doesn't deserve this. I pity her, even if it's kind of my fault" laughed Midori.

The green haired girl suddenly stopped laughing and became serious.

"I hope that she didn't kill Shiena-san. It would be a waste, such a nice girl don't deserve to die"

Midori heard a strange noise. It's sounded like a scissor's blade against a wall. The demon was here, ready to unleash her hatred against the one who dared kissing her loved one.

"I was waiting for you, Takechi-san" said Midori with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Otoya, stop trying to kill your girlfriend. Shiena, stop playing with fire. Midori, stop provoking a serial killer. Geez, those girls...<strong>

**Hey, what happened to Shiena during those ten minutes? **

**Next Chapter, Otoya VS Midori!**

**I have a question for you my dear followers: Do you think that I'm a boy or a girl? (or a trap, a Hideyishi or maybe a Crona!?) **


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: Graphic violence and sexual references.**

* * *

><p>Hatred was the only thing that Midori could see into Otoya's eyes when the serial killer approached from her. Scissor in hand, a huge urge to kill emanated from Otoya. The serial killer stopped walking when Midori took out a gun and pointing it at her.<p>

"You really are an idiot, Takechi-san! Falling for such a poor trap" taunted Midori, grinning.

The serial killer showed no sign of fear, even if she risked to be shot to death.

"I know it was a trap, that you only wanted to provoke me. However, I just can't let it go! You, doing that to my Shiena-chan, it just pissing me off enough that I don't care about your stupid trap!" shouted Otoya.

The green haired girl began to laugh meanly.

"You're really an interesting person, Takechi-san! How funny, to think that the new Jack the Ripper would do that for another person. You must really love Shiena-san"

Otoya began to smirk.

"I just don't like it when someone else touches what belong to be" answered the serial killer. "Now, Sasoriza-san, could I ask you one question?"

"Sure, go ahead, before that I kill you"

"I killed someone you like, don't I? I remember, I killed a girl who was wearing the same uniform as you. It was one of your friends? Your girlfriend maybe?"

"Ah, I'm surprise that someone like you would remember such a small detail. Yes, you killed one of my classmates. She wasn't really my friend, neither my girlfriend. I didn't like her, neither hated her. In fact, I don't know what I felt for this girl. The only thing I know, is that I will never know my feelings for her because of you"

After a moment of silence, the serial killer uttered an insane laugh.

"Yes, I remember her, what a cutie she was! But you know, Sasoriza-san, I didn't only cut her up. I fucked her, making sure to break her both physically and mentally. Don't worry, she made her properly come by my hands before that I slice her throat. Ah, I'll never forget the sound of her cute screams and cries when I was cutting her soft skin and the taste of her blood, mixing with her own juice and tears. Yes, she's definitely into my top five of my favorite preys"

Even with this distasteful provocation, Midori remained perfectly calm. In fact, she even began to smile.

"Thanks for saying me this, Takechi-san. Now I know what I'll do to Shiena-san after that I kill you. Well, maybe without the slicing throat part…"

"What are you saying…don't you dare doing something like that to her!" said Otoya angrily.

"Oh, why not? Think about the family and friends of your victims, you dared killed their loved one. So, why should I spare the girl you love? In fact, I think that you should feel the despair when someone you love is killed. I didn't want to kill Shiena-san, but maybe it's the only way to make you enough suffer for all the horrible things you do! Speaking of Shiena-san, I was quite surprise when she called me the other day with her hacking problem. Seems like you didn't tell her that I was the one who kidnapped and tortured you"

Furious about what Midori was saying about killing Shiena, Otoya ran into her direction, ready to stab her with her scissor. Unfortunately, the green haired girl was faster and shot her. But, the bullet only scratched Otoya's left arm. The serial began to smirk.

"I knew it! You suck at shooting, Sasoriza-san! I could tell it only by the way you're holding your gun"

Midori threw her gun away, while she took out a knife.

"You're right, I'm pretty bad with gun. I prefer to have more contact with my targets before killing them"

The two assassins began to fight, the scissor and knife hitting each other. After few blade hits, Midori succeeded to reach Otoya, slightly cutting her on her thigh. On the other hand, the serial killer kicked her on her belly, making Midori fell on the ground and threw her knife. When the green haired girl tried to take it back, Otoya kicked the weapon and stepped on her hand. Otoya grabbed Midori neck, showing her a sadistic smile.

"You know that you have a pretty face, Sasoriza-san. Maybe I can make you my new prey, don't you think?"

Using her scissor, the serial killer cut Midori's face, damaging her left eye. The green haired girl uttered a scream of pain, while Otoya punched her into her face. Midori's half face was bloody. The blood was coming from her left eye and her lips. Tears began to roll from her right eye. The serial killer became pretty excited by what she saw. Seeing this expression of pain and fear on her worst enemy's face was sublime.

"What a nice expression you have! Well, I think that I will take back the kiss you gave to my Shiena-chan"

Suddenly, the serial killer licked the blood on Midori's lips, before kissing her.

"How does it feel, to be kiss by someone you despised?" taunted Otoya.

"I warning you, if you kill me, you will regret it!"

"You try to menace me, in your position? Why should I regret it?" asked the serial killer, laughing.

"Collective Dismissal will avenge my death. If you kill me, you will force Shiena-san to choose between you and her group. I she chooses her group, you will be killed, maybe even by her. If she chooses you, she will become a traitor and Collective Dismissal will kill her. Killing me will only make Shiena-san and you suffer!"

Midori was lying, she quit her organisation, they won't do anything if Otoya killed her. But the serial killer didn't need to know this information.

"Hey, you're the one who tried to kill me first…"

"Who will believe you, especially if you killed me? You're doom, Takechi-san! If you kill me, you will hurt the girl you love. But, if you spare me, you will the only one hurted, emotionally hurt. So, show me if you really love Shiena-san, or if you're just too selfish. I pretty sure you're going to kill me and dump Shiena-san, it's your kind to do this"

Otoya hesitated for a moment, but then began to smile.

"I really love Shiena-chan, I won't do something that could make her suffer, but I certainly can't let you go. I just have to not kill you, huh? I still can have fun with you"

Suddenly, the serial killer pierced Midori's left had with her scissor. Feeling an intense pain, the green haired girl screamed, making Otoya giggle of pleasure.

"What a nice voice you have, Midori-chan. you're always standing to defend the honor of my victims, but I think that you should feel what they felt before dying, don't you think?"

Otoya stabbed Midori's right thigh, twisting her scissor into her flesh. The green haired girl cried of agony. The pain was unbearable. The serial killer began to cut Midori's shirt, exposing her naked belly. Otoya stopped for a moment when she saw her skin.

"Well, what a surprise! I would never guess that you have those kinds of marks, Midori-chan. That excited me even more!"

Midori's body was covered of multiple burn scars. This remembered some memories from Black Class to Otoya. She just wanted to ravage even more her body. She began to mutilate her belly, amused by Midori's cries of pain. Otoya almost had forgotten the feeling she had when she tortured cute girls. This feeling, it was a sexual feeling. Torturing Midori was making her wet. Suddenly, the serial killer stopped. She began to feel something disturbing.

"Am I…cheating on Shiena-chan?" thought Otoya. "I have sexual pleasure from another girl than her, this is…wrong"

The serial killer suddenly threw her scissor away, feeling guilty and ashamed of herself.

"I can't do this! I would be unfaithful toward Shiena-chan!" shouted Otoya.

Midori spat some blood, severely injured and in intense pain.

"What are you…talking about, Takechi…san?" managed to say the green haired girl.

"Sorry, but I can do it anymore. I have to go back to my girlfriend now. She's probably about to wake up"

Otoya took back her scissor, before heading to Shiena's apartment.

"I was wrong, you aren't a psychopath, Takechi-san. You're just nuts" shouted Midori.

But the serial killer was already gone.

"I'm probably the one who's a psychopath here" she thought. "Dammit, it hurts, I can't move my body…I don't want to die, not now, I have to kill her before. Can someone just save me, even if it's…Yukari-san…"

It began to rain, soaking Midori's entire body. She was lying into her own blood, which was mixing with the rain's water. She closed her valid eye, before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be for monday.<strong>

**My gender is...reverse trap! (to be more specific, I'm an androgynous girl).**

**I wouldn't say that Midori deserved this. Yes, she's a sadistic bitch, but she isn't worse that Otoya. **

**The reason why my chapters are short is because english isn't my first language, it's take me a lot of time to write them, I prefer to do short chapters and update regulary than longer chapters and update only one chapter per week. **

**Hey, I didn't say what happened to Shiena! You'll see next chapter ;) **


	27. Chapter 27

Shiena woke up on the couch. The brunette didn't remember when she fell asleep. The only thing that she remembered was that Otoya had pressed a wet tissue on her mouth and nose. Suddenly, she realised why she fell asleep without knowing.

"She used chloroform on me" understood Shiena. "Why did she do that?"

Shiena suddenly remembered what happened with Midori. The green haired girl had kissed her. The brunette had politely explained to her comrade that she already have someone. Midori didn't seem to be mad and left her apartment without problem. When Otoya came out from the closet, Shiena was kind of scared that the serial killer could have seen the kiss. Since she knocked her out with chloroform, Shiena guessed that she probably see it.

"This idiot, why couldn't she act like a normal jealous girlfriend?" thought Shiena. "Ah, I forgot that she wasn't normal"

Suddenly, something began to worry Shiena. Where was Otoya? Why did she knock her out? What was her intention? Did she was enough jealous that she went outside to kill Midori? This bad presentiment intensified when Shiena saw Otoya came back, covered of blood, with some injuries, holding her bloody scissor.

"Oh, Shiena-chan, you're already awake. What an inconvenience. You shouldn't see this"

The serial killer headed to the bathroom, washing both her hands and scissor.

"Otoya, what have you gone!? This blood…did you killed Sasoriza?" asked the brunette, worried and frustrated.

"I didn't kill her"

Technically, Otoya wasn't lying.

"Then, where this blood came from? You used your scissor on someone, don't you? And why are you injured!? You were fighting?"

"The person who kidnapped and tortured me attacked me" answered calmly Otoya. "When I was outside, this person tried to finish the job and kill me. I only tried to protect myself"

Well, that was half-true, but Shiena didn't need to know that. The brunette's expression began to express intense terror.

"This person…came back? Did you kill him!?"

"Her. She's a girl, around my age. And no, I didn't kill her" answered Otoya.

The brunette seemed to be extremely surprised. Also, Shiena didn't seem to realise that this person was Midori.

"Why?"

"She was a girl, a cute one. If I had killed her, I would be unfaithful to you"

It took a long moment for Shiena to understand what Otoya meant.

"I almost forget that you have sexual pleasure when you killed" said Shiena.

"If I had sexual pleasure from another girl that you, it would be cheating on you"

"You have spared this person because of me?"

"Don't worry, after what I did to her, she won't come back for a long time"

Suddenly, the serial killer began to strip, making Shiena blush a little. The brunette could also see clearly Otoya's injured thigh and arm.

"Otoya…what are you doing?"

"Isn't obvious? I'll take a shower, I'm kind of dirty because of the fight" the serial killer said, with a smirk. "Are you turn one by seeing me naked, Shiena-chan? You want to take a shower with me maybe?"

"S-shut up, you idiot!" shouted Shiena, embarrassed. "I'm not…turn on at all. I'm going to sleep, I have school tomorrow"

The brunette headed to her bedroom, while Otoya grinned, before entering into the shower.

* * *

><p>Shiena was quite cold toward Otoya since few days. It wasn't unusual that sometime, she acted like this with the serial killer, but never for such a long time. A little bit irritated by her girlfriend's attitude, Otoya decided to go outside for a walk. She was wearing a cap and sunglasses, to hide her identity. She also had her hair undone.<p>

"Is Shiena-chan mad at me? Did she understand that I almost killed Midori-chan? Hum…wait, since when I call this green bitch like that?" thought the serial killer.

Walking into a park, Otoya suddenly saw one of her old classmate. First, she wanted to go and bother her, but she remembered what happened with Banba. The serial killer looked around. Her classmate's guardian didn't seem to be around. Otoya smirked, while approaching of the little girl.

"Long time no see, Hitsugi-chan"

Since de little girl didn't seem to recognise Otoya, the serial killer removed temporarily her glasses.

"Takechi-san!" said Hitsugi, surprised.

"Are you alone? Namatame-san isn't with you?"

"No…" answered Hitsugi, with hesitation.

"Good. The last time I tried to talk with one of my old classmate from Black Class, I got kidnap by a cyborg and almost raped by my girlfriend"

"Huh? Cyborg? Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend!?"

It seemed to be the only thing with what Otoya had said that surprised Hitsugi.

"Shiena-chan is my girlfriend"

This answer seemed to bother the little girl.

"How is that possible!?" shouted Hitsugi. "The last time I saw Kenmochi-san, she was covered of cuts and her leg was severely injured, because of you"

When Shiena admitted to Chitaru who was the person who hurt her, Hitsugi wasn't sleeping, she spied their conversation. To be honest, Hitsugi didn't really like Shiena. The reason why she poisoned her was because she thought that the brunette had a crush on Chitaru. But, she couldn't remain cold knowing what happened to her because of the serial killer.

"That's an old story, now I love Shiena-chan, and it's reciprocal"

Hitsugi found it difficult to believe.

"Anyway, what do you want from me? Don't tell me that…you want to kill me?" asked Hitsugi, worried.

"What? Of course not! I'm not interested into little girls, I'm not a lolicon, unlike Namatame-san…"

That was true, among all her victims, Otoya never killed a girl under the age of 13. Even if some little girls were really cute, Otoya couldn't fell any attraction for them. She definitely wasn't a lolicon. But she could appreciate to tease or bully them sometime.

"Chitaru-san isn't a lolicon!" protested Hitsugi, frustrated. "We only have three years of difference!"

"What, really!? Namatame-san is that young?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I assume that you have 10 years old, so it's mean that she has 13 years old"

Hitsugi felt a little bit insulted.

"How rude! I've 15 years old! I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager!"

Otoya seemed extremely surprised.

"Oh, so you're over the age of 13. Interesting. I think that my judgement toward you just changes. I won't be a lolicon if I kill you, don't I?"

Of course, the serial killer was bluffing. She had no intention to kill Hitsugi, she only wanted to have fun and scare the other girl. Panicked, Hitsugi began to run away from Otoya, headed to Chitaru's house.

"I have to tell Chitaru-san about what I learned" thought the little girl, while running.

Otoya hesitated to pursue her. If she caught her, the serial killer could go too far and kill Hitsugi. Or, maybe she'll be stop by Chitaru and once again get capture. Something telling her that the taller girl won't spare her if she tried to hurt Hitsugi. Otoya decided to renounce and returned to Shiena's apartment. For the moment, the brunette was still at school, but she'll be waiting for her. She needed someone to romp on.

* * *

><p><strong>Confession time: I'l tell you about Midori's origin. Midori mean "green" (because of her hair), Sasoriza mean "scorpion" (because it's the natural ennemy of spiders, that represent Otoya). Her personality is inspired by Matsuri from the yuri manga Citrus (physically, I imagine Midori with a apparence like Matsuri). <strong>

**Speaking about Midori, what do you want for her? Do you want that I kill her? That I make her suffer even more? That I drop this character? Or I give her an happy ending? If you have a suggestion about her, please tell it into a review ;) **


	28. Chapter 28

Shiena couldn't deny that her first crush was her teacher Kamikuro Reiko. She was a tall woman with short black hair, tied into a short ponytail. She also had brown eyes and had quite big breast (well, they weren't bigger than Otoya's breasts, but they were still pretty big). The brunette seemed to have a thing for tall women with big breasts. Her second crush was Chitaru, which earned her to be poisoned by a loli with yandere tendency. Speaking of the devil, Chitaru was waiting for Shiena at the school entrance. The brunette was kind of surprised to see her, and a little bit happy. She couldn't stop her heart from racing.

"Namatame!"

"Hi, Kenmochi" said Chitaru. "I've something to tell you, you don't mind if I go with you to your house?"

"No, it's okay!" answered the brunette, blushing a little.

The two girls began to walk together on the sidewalk, close to each other. Two classmate of Shiena, a boy and a girl, saw them.

"Isn't Kenmochi-san with a handsome woman?" asked the boy.

"You don't know? According to some rumors, she's in this team" answered the girl.

"What, really? She's into yuri? Man, that's kind of hot!"

Chitaru and Shiena continued to walk, heading to the brunette's apartment.

"I heard something about you, Kenmochi" said the taller girl, worried. "Are you into a relationship with Takechi?"

Shiena seemed to be surprised. How Chitaru knew about her and Otoya?

"Y-yes" answered the brunette, with hesitation.

"You know, the last time I saw you, you were planning to kill Takechi. I honestly thought that you killed her. I won't judge you, but I don't understand how you could possibility be in couple with her"

"I don't understand it either, I…I love her, I'm sure of this"

They arrived in front of the building where Shiena lived. They began climbing stairs and walking into the corridor.

"I'm worried about you, Kenmochi. Takechi already hurt you, enough that you wanted to kill her. She's a violent person, I'm worried that she could hurt you again, or worse, kill you…"

"I appreciate your worries toward me, but Otoya wouldn't hurt me anymore, not seriously. I'm not saying that she have changed, she's still the same as before, but she love me too, and I trust her"

When Shiena opened her apartment's door, Otoya was waiting, just behind the door, making the brunette blench.

"Otoya!" shouted Shiena.

"Shiena-chan, with Namatame-san" said coldly the serial killer.

Feeling bad intentions from Otoya and worried for Shiena, Chitaru grabbed the brunette's hand and began to run. The serial killer got out of the apartment and pursued them.

"Come back here, Namatame-san! Shiena-chan is way too old for someone like you!"

* * *

><p>Otoya succeeded to catch them into the back street behind the building. Armed with her usual scissor, she attacked Chitaru, who was disadvantaged. The tall girl didn't have her sword, she had to use her own hands to fight Otoya.<p>

"Give me back my Shiena-chan, you dammit lolicon!" shouted the serial killer, quite angry.

"I won't listen to someone like you, Jack the Ripper! You killed more than 25 innocent people, you're a monster! How can I let Kenmochi with someone as dangerous as you?"

"Shut up!"

As an assassin, Otoya would be the exact type of person that Chitaru killed. Right now, she really wanted to make justice by ridding the world from this horrible person. The serial killer tried to stab Chitaru, but the taller girl grabbed her wrist and twisted it into her back, before pushing her on the ground. She threw Otoya's scissor away and raised her fist, ready to punch her into the face. Before Chitaru could do that, Shiena stopped her, setting between the two opponents.

"Please, stop, Namatame!" begged Shiena.

"Kenmochi, why are you protecting her? Why are you staying with someone like her? Why do you love this monster? She hurt you, what she did to you is unforgivable!"

Unforgivable, Chitaru remembered that was what she thought about Angel Trumpet. Even if she knew what Hitsugi did, she decided to forgive her. If she could forgive her, then why Shiena couldn't forgive Otoya? That was nonsense! Hitsugi and Otoya weren't comparable at all! Hitsugi never hurt her physically, and she can change. Otoya personally injured seriously Shiena, and someone like her couldn't change. Someone like her couldn't be forgiven.

"Mind your own business, Namatame-san! I love Shiena-chan, I won't hurt her anymore. Okay, the first time we met after Black Class, I tortured and raped her, but I didn't know that I'll be able to love her. In fact, I don't regret what I've done to her, because without that, I would never know that I could love someone else"

"You did what!? You monster, I can definitely not let you live…" said Chitaru.

But Shiena was still stand in the way of Chitaru.

"Kenmochi, please, open your eyes! This relationship isn't healthy, this girl will hurt you someday. You shouldn't stay with someone that hurt you, especially if this person is a serial killer"

She held out her hand to Shiena, tried to convince the brunette to follow her. Shiena looked her old crush, tempted to take her hand. She also looked to her girlfriend, who was gazing her. Otoya's eyes seemed to express a lot of anger and urge to kill. Why should she stay with a serial killer? Chitaru had right, what Otoya did to her was unforgivable. However, she was deeply in love with her. Shiena didn't want to leave her, even if she was a hateful person, she's still the girl she loved.

"I'm sorry, Namatame. But I don't want to leave Otoya"

Shiena approached from Otoya, holding out her hand to help her to stand up.

"I've kind of pity you, Otoya. You aren't able to show something as beautiful as love without using violent. It's a little bit sad for you"

Shiena's eyes expressed only condescension. The serial killer was disgusted by the look into her girlfriend's eyes. It made her feel like gouging those eyes that were pissing her off. She brutally grabbed Shiena's wrist, giving her a meanly smile.

"Trust me, you'll be the one who will ask for pity tonight" said Otoya.

"Kenmo…" said Chitaru, worried.

But Hitsugi grabbed her arm, stopping her from going after the brunette. The little girl was there since the beginning, observing the scene behind a wall.

"Hitsugi, what are you doing here!?"

"I followed you. I won't let you go with Kenmochi-san alone"

"Huh?"

Chitaru was clueless about Hitsugi's jalousie toward Shiena. Still grabbing the brunette's wrist, Otoya was heading to Shiena's apartment. They weren't holding hands, it was only Otoya who forced Shiena to walk beside her. But the brunette didn't resist in any way, even if she knew what will happen to her soon.

"Takechi-san weren't lying when she said that she love Kenmochi-san. I already saw her lying to Ichinose-san, I know that it wasn't the case right now" said Hitsugi. "She was also about to cry after what Kenmochi-san said to her. Kenmochi-san have involuntary hurt emotionally Takechi-san"

* * *

><p><strong>Shiena finally get over her old crush and choose Otoya (I'm not sure if it was the wiser choice...)<strong>

**About Midori, I'll put a poll and you could vote for what you want for her character. I just have some things to say to you before. **

**The major why you want her dead is because she tortured and almost killed Otoya. But, don't forget that Otoya had killed one of her classmate, even if vengeance isn't the solution, she had her own reasons to do this. Midori killed less people than Otoya, and they weren't innocent people. Midori spared Otoya the first time she tried to kill her. She has a strong sens of justice (even if it's a little bit twisted) and she strongly believe than what she did is good. **

**Yes, she's sill a bitch and a assassin, but I don't think she deserves to die (she less deserves to die than someone like Otoya). but I would like to make her suffer, 'cause I'm a sadist ;) **


	29. Chapter 29

"Hey, Shiena-chan, do you have something that you want to say to me?"

In her top five of worst nights, this one would be number 2 (the first one is when she saw Otoya de first time after Black Class). Humiliations, slight tortures (in a sexual way), the serial killer didn't spare Shiena. She was angry after the brunette, she wanted to make her know with her body.

Shiena was currently lying on her bed, tied up. The rope was too tight on her skin, it was kind of painful when she tried to move. Her naked body was covered of multiple bruises, scratches and bites. All the night, Otoya tried to make Shiena beg for mercy, to make her cry. The serial killer wanted that the brunette asked for pity. But Shiena didn't break, she said nothing to Otoya when she was brutalized her. She didn't want to give her this satisfaction.

The serial killer approached her scissor's blade from Shiena's skin, menacing to cut her.

"I'm warning you, you better say what I want, or…" said Otoya, insistent.

"Or what? Violence is always your only way to get what you want. You're the only pitiable person here"

"Shut up!"

Otoya pressed the blade on Shiena's skin, but without hurting her.

"You won't be that angry if it wasn't true. You're definitely someone to have pity of. All your life, you personality, your existence is about violence. Without violence, you're nothing. Are you happy, Otoya? You're happiness also depend of violence…"

Otoya didn't know what was stopping her from stab Shiena right now. With her scissor, she only cut the rope, freeing the brunette. Deep down, even if she didn't want to admit it, Otoya knew that Shiena was right about her. The brunette rose up and headed to her closet to get her school uniform.

"Shiena-chan, I'm…"

"No, don't say anything. I now understand what is wrong with you. You're miserable in the inside, and you want to make everyone as miserable than you are! First I thought that you were a psychopath, that it was normal that you were like this. But no, you aren't, you're just a poor and miserable girl who's became crazy because of that"

This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena and brutally pushed her against the wall. The serial killer grabbed her chin and forced her tongue inside the brunette's mouth, giving her a kiss by force. Shiena didn't stop her, even when Otoya rubbed her leg on her crotch.

"Dammit, I love you! I don't want to make you miserable…"

"Then, why are you always tried to hurt me? Why you only feel pleasure when you dominate me? Why are you turn on why I'm crying?" asked Shiena.

Otoya didn't answer. She couldn't answer. Shiena knew that she just found a way to hurt emotionally Otoya, and she didn't hesitate to use it against the serial killer. Her eyes expressed something that bothered Otoya, she wanted to put out her eyes with her scissor. Shiena finished to put on her uniform and was ready to leave to school.

"Please, Shiena-chan, I love you, and you love me too, don't you. Please, answer me!"

The brunette ignored her, even if she noticed that Otoya's eyes began to be wet. She opened her apartment's door and left.

"SHIENA!"

* * *

><p>Shiena's body was all in pain. She could barely walk properly. Her wounds made her extremely clumsy at her job. Her boss, tired of her blunders, asked the brunette to take a break today. Shiena didn't complaint, anyway she didn't feel like working tonight. But, she was a little bit scared to go back home, because of Otoya. She didn't know what she exactly felt for the serial killer right now. She thought that she loved her, but maybe it was only pity.<p>

"I made her cry this morning" thought Shiena.

She felt a little bad about this, but after what Otoya did to her, she shouldn't feel sorry for her. Shiena wasn't sure of what she should to about her. Broke up with her? A break up could be dangerous for her life. Suddenly, Shiena felt a presence behind her, like someone was following her. The brunette wanted to turn back, but the person who was following her pressed an object on her head's back, an object that Shiena could recognise.

"Continue to look in front of you, or I'll shoot you" said a feminine voice. "Continue to walk to your apartment, and I won't hurt you in any way"

Shiena knew this voice, but she could figure it out who she was. Feeling the gun behind her head, the brunette decided to obey and headed to her home.

* * *

><p>"Where…am I?"<p>

Her vision was blurred when Midori opened her eye. It took her couple of minute to realise that she was into a hospital. The green haired girl looked her hand. It was broken. She smiled a little.

"Karma, isn't?" she said, ironic.

She touched her face, noticing that her vision wasn't really good. One of her eyes was under a bandage, Otoya made her one-eyes. An irrecoverable injury. But it didn't seem to bother Midori. She felt like somehow, she deserved this. Suddenly, a man entered into the room.

"Are you Sasoriza Midori?"

"Huh? Yes… and who are you?"

The man suddenly pointed a gun at her. Midori knew why this man wanted to kill her. He was probably an assassin sent by Yukari to kill her because of her betrayal. The green haired girl didn't protest or begged for her life, but she was quite pissed off.

"So, this is my end. I'll be killed by a vulgar puppet, someone who feels nothing for me, a mere stooge…" thought Midori.

When the assassin was ready to shoot her, a woman knocked him out and entered into the room. Midori didn't know her, but she just save her life. She was a tall woman, with black hair, wearing a white smock.

"Well, thanks…and who are you?" asked the green haired girl.

"I'm Kamikuro Reiko" answered the woman, before approaching from Midori. "I heard that you're planning something bad against one of my student, Kenmochi Shiena" added Reiko, a knife in her hand.

* * *

><p>Shiena arrived in front of her apartment.<p>

"Open the door" ordered the other girl.

The brunette hesitated for a moment, but the gun that she had behind her head helped her to take a decision. She opened the door, to discover an unusual guest.

"Oh, Kenmochi-san, hi!" said Suzu.

The older girl was chatting with Otoya, who seemed a little bit depressed. When she was the girl who was with Shiena, she rapidly rose up from the couch and rushed toward her.

"Kouko-chan!" shouted Suzu, happily, before hugging the black haired girl.


	30. Chapter 30

"Kaminaga, Shuto! What are you doing into my apartment?" asked Shiena, confused. She noticed that Kouko was still pointing her gun at her. "And can you please stop pointing me with something that can kill me in one second?"

The black haired girl lowered her gun. Otoya was still sitting on the couch, barely paying attention to what happened. Kouko seemed to be surprised to see Suzu here. The older girl began to clear her throat, ready to talk and clarify the confusion.

"Well, I think that I'm the one who can explain everything, since Kouko-chan seems to be as surprised as you Kenmochi-san to see me here" began to say Suzu. "The other, Kouko-chan and I saw Kenmochi-san working into a manga café. We deduced that you were living into this neighborhood. This morning, Kouko-chan had disappeared. I knew that she probably wanted to go at the place where you work, so I decided to overtake Kouko-chan and found before her Kenmochi-san's apartment"

"And how do you found where I lived?" asked the brunette.

"I'm an expert to find information" simply answered Suzu.

"And why did you want to find my apartment?"

"I think that it's me who should answer this" said Kouko. "My life is in danger, I desperately need somewhere to hide for couple of days. Since we were classmate before, I thought that maybe, you could…"

"Let you stay here" guessed Shiena. "You know, you could ask me, I wouldn't say no…"

But in her situation, Kouko would probably force the brunette to let her stay.

"Anyway, why your life is in danger? Someone is trying to kill you?" asked Shiena.

"Yes, a group of women dressed as nun want to kill me" answered Kouko.

If the black haired girl wasn't so serious, Shiena would probably thought that it was a joke and laugh. Nuns were probably the least group that the brunette would think as assassins.

"Well, since that everything is clear, it's time to resolve our other problem" began to say Suzu. "When I came here, I was surprise to see Takechi-san. I would never guess that you had this kind of relationship with your old roommate, Kenmochi-san. Anyway, I talked with her and realised that you both need to talk to each other, about your feelings. This is a recurrent problem with young couples these days. They didn't talk with their loved one about their feelings enough"

Suddenly, Suzu grabbed Shiena's arm and headed to her bedroom. Otoya, who was quiet since the beginning, follow them. The older girl pushed them into the bedroom and closed the door.

"You stay here until you fix your problem" said Suzu.

She went back on the couch, where Kouko had stay.

"This is for you too, Kouko-chan. Don't disappear like that without warning me, I was worried you know…"

Suzu let herself fell on Kouko's laps. The black haired girl began to blush a little.

"I just don't want to get you involved into my problem more, I don't want you to get kill because of me, Suzu…"

But Kouko realised that the older girl had fell asleep. Suzu could fell asleep really quickly sometime, probably because of her old age. The black haired girl gazed Shiena's bedroom door.

"She's dating a serial killer who can only have sexual pleasure by killing, but she's still alive. I don't know if I should be impressed or have pity of Kenmochi"

* * *

><p>Shiena and Otoya were sitting on the bed, at each extremity. They weren't sure of how looking at each other, they didn't know what to say.<p>

"Dammit, Shuto, who do you think you are? A love expert? A psychologist? It's not like you're much older than us anyway…" thought the brunette, who didn't know about Suzu's disease. "What did you say to Shuto behind my back?" asked Shiena.

"Nothing important. In my case, my feelings are clear, I love you. But it didn't seem to be the same for you…"

"You're always saying that you love me, but how could I trust you if you act like them toward me?"

"Wait, them? Who are them?" asked Otoya.

Shiena suddenly noticed that she said something that she shouldn't say, but it was too late. Otoya rushed toward the brunette and grabbed her collar, before pressing her against the bed.

"Dammit Shiena, with whom do you compare me?"

"With those bullies, those hateful people who were always trying to make my life the more miserable possible!" shouted Shiena.

"But, I don't want to make your life miserable…"

"Every time you acted like a bully toward me, you remembered me these memories that I want to forget. All those horrible things they did to me, the pain I felt because of them, there all come back into my mind when I'm with you, you remain me how miserable was my life because of them!"

Shiena stopped talking, her eyes had begun to be wet. Instinctively, Otoya wiped the brunette's tears with her finger.

"Please don't cry. I'm not like those idiots, I don't want to hurt you, not intentionally. Look, it's my nature to be cruel toward others, you don't have to take this personally…"

Suddenly, Shiena grabbed the serial killer by her waist and pushed her on her back, on the bed, while the brunette was straddling on Otoya.

"Why is it your nature to be cruel? Why hurting others is the only thing that bring you joy? What is wrong with you!?" asked Shiena.

"I don't know! I have always been a horrible person. When I was a kid, I was a nasty bully, probably worst then the one who bullied you. I stop bullying when a teacher seriously scolded me, telling me how bad I was, making me feel like I was a heartless person. He was right, but hey, I was a kid, I didn't even know what was right and what was wrong. I was always feeling empty in the inside, I was always unhappy. There had nothing that I enjoyed by living. I was scared of myself, because of all the bad thoughts I had in mind. I began to think that I was a monster who didn't deserve to live. I thought that until I had twelve years old"

"What…happened?" asked the brunette, stammering.

"I fell in love for the first time, with one of my senpai. But she broke my heart in the worst way possible. I never felt such a pain before. I was seriously considered to kill myself and end my miserable life, but one of my bad thoughts came back into my mind. This bitch broke my heart, so I broke hers…" Otoya began to laugh madly. "…using a scissor! I had never felt something so great. When I killed her, I discovered a way to have pleasure, a really bad way to have a pleasure, but it was better than nothing. I couldn't bear anymore the blank inside of me…"

Otoya pushed Shiena and sat, before grabbing the brunette by behind. Shiena was sat on the serial killer's laps, back to her, while Otoya was whispering into her ear.

"After this, there was a kouhai who fell in love with me" continued Otoya. "I wasn't in love with her, but I didn't want to break her feelings. So I slept with her, but I didn't feel any pleasure. I killed her when she was sleeping, she didn't feel any pain. This is when I had the confirmation that killing can bring me pleasure, sexual pleasure. So I continued to kill, in order to be finally happy. First, I was trying to find excuses for what I was doing, to ease my conscience. But more I was killing, more I was losing my humanity, to finally lose myself into darkness. I became the heartless person that my old teacher thought I was, I even began to kill my victims more cruelly, to torture and sometime even raped them. I became the monster that I was scared to become. The worst is that have no remorse for all the horrible things I've done, not even what I've done to you"

The brunette began to struggle inside Otoya's arms and succeeded to push her. The serial killer fell on her back, still on Shiena's bed. Shiena also fell, beside the serial killer.

"Why are you in love with me, Otoya?"

"I'm not sure to figure it out, but maybe it's because that day, even if you knew what kind of person I was, you let me entered into your apartment. I began to think that maybe the only thing that could bring me true happiness is someone that love and accept me for who I am" answered Otoya, before gently grab Shiena's hand. "And you, why you loved me?"

"I still love you, but I don't know exactly why. I suppose that I never felt so much loved since forever, you're probably the person who loved me the most, even more than my own parents. Even if you can be cruel toward me, I can feel your love for me. We're both miserable, we both need someone else to fill our empty heart, to satisfy our lack of love"

"Shiena, I never felt so happy than with you. You can give me true happiness, while before I was taking happiness from others by force. With you, I don't have to kill in order to be happy, you're special to me, and I don't want to lose you"

Shiena approached from Otoya and gave her a tender kiss on her lips, before snuggling on her chest.

"I also want to stay with you, I feel like my life would be lonely and empty without you" said Shiena.

Otoya hugged the brunette, gently stroking her back. Shiena felt so comfortable into her girlfriend's arms. She closed her eyes, while Otoya kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Shiena"

Before falling asleep, Shiena just noticed something. Since when Otoya dropped the "chan" after her name?


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning: Explicit sexual content.**

* * *

><p>Shiena didn't expect anything today. She acted like it was a normal day, like all the other one of the year. She went to school like almost every day and after she went to the manga café where she worked. She came back to her apartment at 21h30. Suzu and Kouko were already asleep, lying on the couch. They were hugging.<p>

"They're already sleeping?" thought Shiena, surprised. "And what's up with their relation? They seem really close…"

The brunette headed to her bedroom and entered. She was surprised to see that Otoya was still awake, reading on of her mangas.

"Oh, Shiena! I was waiting for you"

Shiena approached from her girlfriend, taking the manga that she was reading.

"Otoya, how many times should I tell you that you can't take the mangas that I hide under my bed?"

"Huh, why? You're not into really weird stuff you know, don't need to be ashamed"

"I'm not…these are…personal" said Shiena, embarrassed.

The serial began to smirk, worrying the brunette.

"Who would have thought that you're into roleplay sex? Shiena can be so naughty sometime, haha. Hum, the other day I also saw that you had an interest into t…"

"Shut up!" shouted the brunette, blushing from shame.

Otoya took advantage of Shiena's embarrassment to grab her by her waist, bringing the brunette on the bed, before hugging her.

"Got you!" said Otoya, cheerfully.

Before that Shiena could protest, Otoya gave her a soft kiss on the lips, what surprised the brunette.

"Happy birthday, Shiena!"

The brunette didn't expect anything today, especially not that her girlfriend would know why this day was special.

"Huh?" that was the only thing that Shiena managed to say.

"Your birthday, it's January 28?"

"Yes, but…I'm just surprised…how do you know my birthday?" asked the brunette.

"Shuto-san told me. Hey, we have the same age now!"

Definitely, Suzu knew a lot of things. How did she find all these information?

"But, your birthday isn't suppose to be December 31?" asked Shiena. "You should have eighteen"

"Huh? No, I was only lying to Haru-chi. My birthday is March 10. Anymay, I'm your gift! Haha, just kidding" laughed Otoya.

"Well, I'll humbly accept your gift"

Otoya didn't expect this answer, and she certainly didn't expect what Shiena would do. The brunette suddenly grabbed her girlfriend's waist and pushed Otoya on her back, before getting on top of her, straddle her.

"Shiena, what are you doing?"

"Taking a better look at my birthday's gift" answered the brunette, before began to unbutton Otoya's shirt.

"Wait, that won't work. My pleasure isn't physical, this is what I did to others that bring me pleasure. The expression you had when I touched you, the cute moans you uttered when I made you come, this is what that gave me pleasure"

"I already made you come, several times"

"Yes, but I was drunk, or you were tied up. I told you, my pleasure is more mental than physical"

Shiena didn't listen to Otoya's laments and managed to remove her shirt, before to do the same thing with her bra.

"Your sexual pleasure with me is already different than with others, I only want to test something with you. You're not allowed to complain, don't forget that it's my birthday and that you're my gift"

"Shuto-san and Kaminaga-san will hear us…"

"Don't worry, they're sleeping, and you just have to keep your voice down"

The brunette slightly touched Otoya's belly with her fingers, heading to her crotch. The serial seemed to be scared by something. Probably because she was about to experiment something new for her. Shiena tried to remove her panties, but Otoya resisted a little bit.

"Please Otoya, let me try to pleasure you. You won't have to do anything, except trusting me"

Otoya hesitated for a moment, but she couldn't say no to her girlfriend. After all the bad things she did to Shiena, she felt like she had no right to refuse. The serial killer stopped resisting, allowing Shiena to go further. The brunette removed her panties and began to touch her womanhood. Otoya wasn't wet at all.

"This'll be more complicate that I thought" thought Shiena. "Maybe if I use my mouth…"

Shiena gave a slight lick on Otoya's clit. The serial killer let out a moan, more from surprise than pleasure, but it was good sign. The brunette began to lick Otoya's inner lips, while using her index to rub her clit. Otoya felt a strange sensation in her crotch. It was warmer, but not unpleasant. She even began to become a little bit wet and moaned from pleasure. Satisfied by her effect on her girlfriend, Shiena introduced her tongue inside Otoya's womanhood. Seeing that Otoya was enough wet, the brunette removed her tongue and penetrated her with two fingers. At the same time, Shiena was also licking her clit.

"S-Shiena, this is strange, I shouldn't feel like this, this is the first time…"

Otoya's thighs were shaking. Shiena knew that she was about to come soon. She moved faster her fingers inside of her and began to suck on Otoya's clit. The serial killer couldn't controle her voice anymore and uttered several moans. This sensation was too intense, she never felt something like that before. She could only concentrate on what she felt physically. Forgetting that they weren't alone, Otoya uttered a loud moan when she reached the climax.

Breathing heavily, the serial killer's was numb and her entire body was hot. It was the first time that she came because of someone else, without that she killed or dominated that person, or that she was under the effect of any substance.

"Otoya, are you alright? Did you feel good?"

The serial killer opened her eyes, gazing Shiena. Her eyes only expressed lust, lust for the brunette. Otoya suddenly jumped on her girlfriend and pressed her against the bed. She looked like a beast ready to eat her prey.

"I felt extremely good. So good in fact, I never felt like this before. You awake something inside of me and now, I only want to make you feel the same way that I was" said Otoya.

"Otoya, you drooling"

The serial killer wiped the saliva on her face, remembering something that Shiena told her the other day.

"May I? Come on Shiena, let your gift pleasuring you too"

"Y-yes, you can…" said the brunette. "Though, I don't have the impression that I have the choice" she thought.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you" said Otoya, before removing Shiena's shirt, exposing her nude breasts.

Otoya began by fondle gently Shiena's breasts, before pinching slightly her nipples. It was enough to make the brunette moan. Otoya knew that her girlfriend had pretty sensitive breasts, it was easy for her to pleasure her only by playing with them. The serial killer began to suck on one of her nipples, while rubbing the other one. Those hands that could bring so much pain to others were also able to be tender and pleasurable. Even if she knew who was Otoya, Shiena trusted her and could put her body into her hands.

Otoya stopped to stimulate her breasts and began to remove Shiena's skirt and panties. But suddenly, the brunette wrapped her arms around Otoya's neck and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. The serial killer couldn't do otherwise than playing into her girlfriend's fluffy hair and stroking them gently. The brunette also put her legs around Otoya's waist, so that their pussies were touching. Their breasts were also rubbing together.

"I want to feel good with my gift" said Shiena.

"Well, we still have time, your birthday only finish at midnight"

* * *

><p>Suzu wasn't asleep, but she couldn't hear a lot of things from Shiena's bedroom. But she heard enough to know what they were doing.<p>

"Enjoy your birthday, Kenmochi-san. In your case, it is something that you should celebrate, especially with someone you love"

The older girl watched Kouko, who was still asleep. Suzu tenderly kissed Kouko's forehead, before smiling sadly.

"You're growing up too, Kouko-chan, while me, I'll be always look like a fifteen years old teenager. This is what I hate the most with my immortality, to not be able to grown up with the one I love"


	32. Chapter 32

**Happy new years everyone! :D**

* * *

><p>When the door opened, Shiena could only be shocked.<p>

"What happened to your face!?" asked the brunette.

"You know that it's kind of rude…" said Midori. "If it's about the eye patch, I've got an accident during one of my assassinations"

The green haired girl let Shiena come inside the room, which was a motel's room. The brunette was surprised when she went to Midori's house and discovered that she didn't live there anymore. Confused, she called her colleague, who revealed to her that she lived into a motel room now. For some reason, Shiena needed to see her and have a talk with her, so she decided to visit Midori.

"But your eye, is it going to heal?" asked Shiena.

"No, I lost it forever"

"Oh, sorry for you" said sincerely the brunette. "What about your hand?"

"Broken, but it's almost heal"

Midori sat on her bed, while Shiena remained standing. The brunette wasn't an idiot, she had a doubt that maybe her comrade was the one who hurt Otoya. That would make sense. First, Midori asked her a lot of questions about Otoya just before her disappearance. Otoya also said something about a "green bitch", maybe referring to Midori's hair color. Shiena would probably not realise it if Midori didn't come to her apartment the other day. Otoya's attacker came back exactly the same they as her, it was a little bit too much to be just a coincidence. When Shiena saw Midori's injuries, it confirmed to her what she redoubted. The brunette also remembered that Otoya said that her attacker was a cute girl. Well, Midori wasn't bad looking, she was in fact quite pretty.

"I was surprised that you wanted to see me, Shiena-san. So, what's about the usb key that I gave you? Did you find what you wanted?"

"I don't check it for the moment, I'm kind of scared in fact. I don't know, I have the feeling that I shouldn't look at it, that the information on it could cost to me my life. I'm not ready to look now, but I'll look at in one day" answered Shiena.

"Oh, I thought that you wanted to say me something about this. Then, what's your purpose to see me? Something's happened to you?"

It was hard for Shiena to suspect Midori. She considered the green haired girl as a friend, deep down she wished that she wasn't Otoya's attacker. But, the serial killer claimed the first time that she didn't see her attacker's face, but she seemed to know her hair color. Also, why her girlfriend wouldn't tell her that it was Midori the other day, since she saw her and know that she was a member of her group? Shiena really wished that it was only a lot of coincidences, even if it seemed improbable.

"Sasoriza, how did you get injured?"

"I told you, the person I was supposed to kill this to me"

"I know, but how this person injured you? With what?"

Midori hesitated for a moment before answering.

"With a pair of scissors"

Shiena knew that it was Midori, but she still refused to believe this reality.

"Did you kill this person?"

"No, I failed, for the second time" answered Midori. "Stop to beat around the bush Shiena-san. You know the truth, don't you?"

The brunette remained silent, still trying to deny what she already knew.

"This is your dear Takechi Otoya who did this to me" said Midori.

"Please, tell me that she only tried to kill you because you kissed me!"

"It was revenge, because I sequestered her for five day and tortured her, before trying to kill her"

Midori didn't see Shiena's fist coming right on her face. The punch made her fell on the bed.

"Why you did this!? Why you did this to Otoya?" shouted Shiena angrily. "Was it a mission from our group? Were you forced to do this?"

Midori wiped the blood that came from her nose.

"Well, Yukari-san, gave me her consent, but first she didn't want me to do this. She only accepted because I made her believe that your life what in danger because of Takechi-san. I didn't do this because I was worried for your life, but because I wanted to kill Takechi-san myself and make her suffer"

Shiena couldn't believe this. The green haired girl suddenly smirked. The brunette couldn't imagine that her comrade was someone like this. But she couldn't deny the truth anymore.

"What Otoya did to you? Why you were that cruel with her?"

"Cruel? Sounds more like justice. For the entire horrible thing she did, what I did to her was nothing, and she amply deserved this. She did much worst. You never thought about all her victims, and the families and friends of her victims? You're not better than her, Shiena-san! You ignored all the pain she did to others, you don't care about them!"

Shiena put her hands on her ears. She didn't want to hear this anymore. She already knew that, she felt bad to be in love with someone who this so much horrible things, but she couldn't stop her heart from loving Otoya, and after that she heard her story, she couldn't be mad at her anymore.

"The truth is hard to hear, huh Shiena-san? You date her, even if you know that she's an awful person. Why do you tay with Takechi-san anyway? Oh, I get it, it's because she's making you feel good. How much Takechi-san is good in bed?"

That was enough, Shiena couldn't stay calm after all what Midori said. She was furious after her, she probably never felt that angry in her entire life. How could she, judged her relation with Otoya? The brunette grabbed Midori by her collar and pushed her on the bed, raising her fist.

"Shup up! You don't know anything about me or Otoya, I won't allow you to say such things about our relation! Dammit, I could kill you right now, I'll"

But Shiena couldn't finish her sentence. She felt a small pain into her arm, like a mosquito bite. It was too late for the brunette when she discovered what the source of her pain was. Midori pricked her arm with a syringe and injected to her an unknown liquid. Shiena freak out and pushed the green haired girl, before recoiling.

"What was that? What did you injected inside of me? Answer me, Sasoriza!" shouted Shiena, worried.

Midori didn't answer and remained emotionless. Shiena suddenly felt an intense pain in her entire body. It was a burning sensation. It was unbearable, enough to make Shiena screamed from pain. The brunette fell on the floor, almost about to cry because of the pain.

"Sorry Shiena-san, but I also had a purpose to bring you here. My revenge against Takechi-san isn't over yet"

But the brunette was already collapsed because of the pain. Midori took her into her arms and laid Shiena on the bed. The green haired girl felt a little bit guilty, but she rapidly suppressed this feeling.

"That isn't my fault. You could only blame yourself Shiena-san. If you weren't fall in love with that damn serial killer, I wouldn't be forced to do this to you"

* * *

><p>"You don't seem to really like me, Kaminaga-san" said Otoya.<p>

The serial killer was sitting on the couch, while Kouko was trying to have the most distance between them.

"You can't blame me to be cautious when I'm stuck with a serial killer" said the black haired girl.

"Well, Shuto-san didn't seem to be leery toward me"

"Suzu is a wise person, but she can also be pretty idiot sometime"

Suddenly, someone opened the door. Otoya was a little bit disappointed to see that it wasn't Shiena.

"Ah, it's only your girlfriend, Kaminaga-san" said the serial killer.

"She's not my girlfriend!" protested Kouko, blushing.

Hearing that protestation, Suzu immediately went to give a hug to the black haired girl.

"Ah, don't say that, Kouko-chan, don't be shy about our relation"

Otoya stay on the couch, watching them.

"Don't mind me, I'm just watching" joked Otoya.

But she couldn't deny that she was worried about the brunette. She was supposed to be there now, she didn't have to go at work tonight. Suzu approached from her, noticing Otoya's discomfort.

"What's happen, Takechi-san? You seem concerned" asked the older girl.

"I wonder where Shiena is and why she isn't here right now"

"Ah, I spoke to her, she went to see one of her friends" said Suzu.

"A friend? But, since when Shiena has friends?"

"That's rude to Kenmochi-san" said Kouko.

"No I'm serious, Shiena don't have friends. She's kind of antisocial, probably because she was bullied a lot, she didn't trust anybody at her school"

"Well, that's what she said to me. She went to see a girl, name Saso…something like that" said Suzu, also a little bit worried.

"Sasoriza Midori!?" asked Otoya, with fear into her voice.

"Yes, that was the name she said, I remember. Who's she?" asked Suzu.

Otoya didn't answer, too worried about what Midori could do to Shiena. The serial killer remembered what she said that she's going to do to the brunette. She probably was going to kill her, in the worst way possible. Otoya never felt such a fear before, a fear for someone else that she deeply loved. She was so angry right now, after Midori, and also after herself. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. She received a message text from Shiena's cellphone, but of course, it wasn't her girlfriend who wrote it.

"That green bitch! I should have killed her when I had the occasion!" shouted Otoya, furious, before leaving the apartment, while Kouko and Suzu stay there, they didn't know what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Midori is definitely a bitch, I should kill her (or not :p).<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

Shiena felt no pain at all, the painful burning sensation was gone when she woke up. In fact, she felt nothing, she no longer felt her body. She was paralyzed and numb, she could barely move, even if she wasn't tied up. The brunette opened her eyes. She was still in the motel's room, lying on the bed. Midori was sat on a chair beside her.

"Sorry, Shiena-san, I didn't know that this poison was so painful. I gave you a powerful drug that make you stop feeling pain, but it seemed to also paralyzed your body"

She poisoned her? That reminded to Shiena what happened to her when Hitsugi poisoned her. The brunette tried to talk, but her face was also numb. Shiena put all her forces to say something.

"Why…are you…doing this? What Otoya…did to you? I want to…know…everything…" managed to say the brunette.

The green haired girl rose up and sat on the bed's corner.

"Sure, we can talk pending Takechi-san. What do you want to know?" asked Midori.

"You're…different from me…from everyone in our organisation"

Midori remembered that Shiena didn't know about her defection.

"You're right, I'm not like you guys. I never been bullied" answered the green haired girl.

If her face wasn't almost entirely paralyzed, Shiena would have a shocked expression.

"You probably wonder why I'm in this organisation, don't you? Well, there was a girl, one of my classmates, who was bullied. I don't know why, but this situation pissed me off, so I killed all the bullies. This is how Collective Dismissal got an interest toward me"

The brunette tried to talk, but her voice was too down to be heard. Midori approached from Shiena to be able to hear what she wanted to say.

"The…fire…your…parents" this is the only thing that Shiena could say.

"The fire? Oh, it's seemed that you investigated on me, I'm flattered. Yes, my parents died into a fire, officially it was an accident that burned our house. But hey, let me tell you a secret, Shiena-san…it was my, I voluntary killed my parents!" laughed Midori.

Even in her condition, the brunette's eyes could express some fear. The green haired girl unzipped her jacket, showing to Shiena her burn scars.

"Because of those burns on my body, everyone thought that it was because of the fire, so no one suspected me. But in fact, these scars have nothing to do with this incident. My father was an asshole, his favorite pastime was to burn me with his cigarettes or torturing me with matches. My mother was as guilty as him, she never did something to help me. So when they were asleep, I burned them, because they deserved to die"

The green haired girl approached even more from Shiena, enough to be on top of the brunette.

"I had to see a lot of psychologists, and they all said the same thing about me, that I was probably a sociopath, someone who can't have feelings for others. They are right, feelings isn't something that I can't feel easily. But they also are wrong, I have feelings, but I don't know what feeling exactly I feel. Remembered the girl I spoke to you, my classmate? Well, I'm pretty sure that I felt something toward her"

"Felt…?" whispered Shiena, noticed that Midori talked about her classmate at the past tense.

"Yes, felt, because she's dead now, thanks to your girlfriend"

The brunette remained silent and emotionless because of the drug that Midori gave her, but her eyes began to be wet, like she was about to cry.

"She knew that I was the one who killed the bullies who harassed her. You know what she told me? That it was wrong to kill, no matter the reason. But she wasn't mad after me, or scared of me. She was a nice girl with a pure personality. On day, she called me because she had something important to tell me, face to face. I was busy this day, I had an assassination for our organisation, so I went to her house the day after. When I arrived to her house, there had a lot of cops. Her body was on a stretcher, inside of a black bag. I understood few days later that she was killed by the serial killer known as Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century. I'll never know what she wanted to say to me, and I'll never know what I truly felt for this girl, and this is all because of Takechi Otoya!"

Tears began to come from Shiena's eyes, rolling on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying, Shiena-san? Do you cry because of what happened to this girl? Or maybe you cry for me? Is it because you understand now who's really Takechi-san? How strange it is to cry. I could understand to cry when you felt pain. Even when this girl died, I didn't cry. How strange. Hum, I suppose that I'm really a heartless person, a sociopath" said Midori. "Well, according to what I said to Takechi-san, I'm supposed to torture you, rape you, and slice your throat. But what would be the point if you can't feel anything?" "And this crazy teacher told me, with a knife under my throat, to not kill her student" thought the green haired girl.

The door suddenly opened in a violent way. Otoya entered into the motel's room, with an urge to kill. Midori began to smirk, she wasn't scare at all about the serial killer.

"You took your time as always, Takechi-san! I see that you saw my message"

Seeing her worst enemy on top of her girlfriend was too much to be bearable. Otoya approached from the green haired girl, with the intention to kill her. But Midori put a knife under Shiena's throat, forcing Otoya to stay back.

"I deadly poisoned Shiena-san, she'll die in few minutes. If you want that I give you the antidote, you better do what I say to you"

Resignedly, Otoya didn't move, an expression of fear on her face.

"What do you want from me?" asked the serial killer, who couldn't hide her anger.

Suddenly, Shiena began to utter weak scream from pain, what worried her girlfriend.

"It seems that the drug lost her effect, she'll die in a terrible pain" said Midori.

"You bitch! Give me that dammit antidote, I'll do everything you want but please, spare Shiena!" begged Otoya.

"How funny, you asked me to spare Shiena-san? You would never spare someone if another person asked it. So why should I spare the one you loved, if you would never did this? You deserve to suffer, to know the pain of losing someone you love!"

"Shiena don't deserve this! She had nothing to do with all the horrible things I did, she's a good person. Her only crime was to fall in love with a monster like me!"

"All your victims didn't deserve to die either, especially not in such a horrible way!" shouted Midori.

Otoya fell on her knees, hearing Shiena's screamed from pain. She never felt like this before, the screams from pain of someone else never tormented her like this.

"I already know it!" screamed Otoya. "I'm the only one who deserves to die!"

Surprisingly, the serial killer began to cry. She was crying because she was unable to save the girl she loved, forced to hear her scream from agony. She also cried because she just understood the severity of all the horrible murders she had done. She knew that a lot of people crying like her when they lost someone they loved because of her. She didn't really regret it, but she felt a little bit guilty.

"I made Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century!" laughed Midori. "Wait, Takechi-san is able to cry for someone else, but I can't do this. Is that means that…I'm worse than her? No, I won't accepted this, I'll reveal her true self!" she thought. "This is exactly the expression I wanted to see on your face, Takechi-san. The pure despair"

Midori approached from Otoya, a grin on her face. She knelt in front of the serial killer, showing her a syringe.

"What it is? Is it…the antidote?" asked Otoya.

"No, this is the same poison I gave to Shiena-san"

Without warning, Midori grabbed the serial killer's arm and injected to her the deadly poison. Otoya fell on the floor, beginning to feel an intense pain. The green haired girl went out of her pocket a little flask, filled with a pinkish liquid.

"This is the antidote" said Midori, emotionless. "I only have one, and to suppress all the poison, you need to drink it all"

Midori gave the antidote to Otoya and recoiled from her.

"What are you going to do, Takechi-san? Take the antidote for yourself? Give it to Shiena-san? Whatever your decision is, one of you will die"

Otoya writhed in pain on the floor, a burning sensation in her arm. This pain was unbearable, the serial killer couldn't concentrate because of the pain.

"Come on, Takechi-san, show me who you truly are! Let your dear girlfriend die and save your own life, this is the selfish monster you are!"

Midori was right, she was a selfish monster, so why should she die in order to save Shiena? Without the brunette, she could come back to her old life as a serial killer. It was far more easy for Otoya to live like that. Love was a too much complicated feeling for someone like her. Without Shiena, she could kill like before, she won't have to worry about someone else anymore.

But she couldn't drink the antidote. The idea of letting Shiena die was unthinkable, especially if she have to live her entire life without her. Her love for the brunette had filled her empty heart, no murder could filled it like Shiena did. Now that she tasted the true love, now that she loved someone else, now that she was loved by this person, Otoya could never come back to her old life. If she had to live without her loved one, then life had no value to her.

Hardly, Otoya rose up and approached from Shiena. She climbed on the bed, the antidote in her hand.

"What are you doing, Takechi-san!? Don't tell me that you're going to sacrifice your own life for someone else? This is so unlike you!" shouted Midori, surprised and annoyed.

The serial killer opened the flask.

"I killed thirty people, and want to at least save someone in my life, and if this person is Shiena, than I don't care if I have to die for!"

"Stop saying those kinds of things, this is out of character!"

Otoya pressed the flask on Shiena's lips, but the brunette protested.

"Don't…you'll…die" managed to say her girlfriend.

"Don't say silly things and take the antidote!" shouted Otoya, forcing the flask into the brunette's mouth. "Drink it all, swallow everything, and don't spit it!"

She didn't have the choice, Shiena swallowed the entire antidote until the last drop. Midori couldn't believe what she just saw. Otoya, alias Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, gave up her own life in order to save someone else life. Even a horrible person like her could do something as honorable as sacrifice her life for someone she loved. The green haired girl couldn't accept this, this isn't the Takechi Otoya she knew, she was convinced that the serial killer would let Shiena die in order to survive. It wasn't what she had planned. Midori couldn't bear to have been wrong.

"You'll die Takechi-san! Even if you sacrifice yourself, I won't forgive you, I'll never forgive someone like you! Disappear from this world for good, you dammit monster!" shouted Midori, before she ran away from the motel's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, Midori is a bitch, and a crazy one, but she was necessary for Otoya's development. and she's right on one thing: this was f*cking OOC for Otoya to sacrifice herself in order to save Shiena's life (The Otoya from AnR would never do such a thing, but you know what? This is a fanfiction so I don't care xD) <strong>

**So who will die? Am I enough cruel to kill Otoya? Or I'll finally kill this dammit green bitch? **


	34. Chapter 34

Midori continued to run away from the motel, but she suddenly stopped to run.

"It's not like they'll pursue me anyway" thought the green haired girl, while walking.

She hesitated, something was bothering her about what she did. Midori tried to ignore this unpleasant thought.

"I won't go back to save her, Takechi-san can die, I don't care about her!"

The green haired girl suddenly stopped walking. She was in front of a park. Still confused about what happened, she sat on a bench to think. She took off a flask from her jacket. It was another antidote.

"I don't have this second antidote to save her anyway, that wasn't what I had planned, I don't have to save her…"

According to Midori's plan, she was only supposed to use Shiena as bait to lure Otoya. The serial killer was her target since the beginning, Midori never had the intention to let the brunette die. She was sure that Otoya would use the antidote for herself. When she gave the flask to the serial killer, the green haired girl was ready to shoot her if she took the antidote. She had her gun behind her back, ready to kill Otoya by surprised. Midori had planned to give the second antidote to Shiena, because she couldn't let the brunette die.

"This teacher, Kamikuro or something like that, she didn't want Shiena-san to die, she would kill me if I kill her. I already have Yukarin's assassins after me, no need for another person after my life"

Midori never had the intention to give the second antidote to Otoya if she decided to save Shiena, because she was sure that the serial killer would never sacrifice herself for another person. The green haired girl wanted to see Otoya's true self before killing her, she wanted to see how this monster could be selfish. It was a true shock for her that Otoya gave the antidote to Shiena, she didn't expect this at all.

"I don't have to give her the other antidote, because I didn't even plan to give her in the first place! She deserve to die, why am I feeling like I was the bad person in this story? Dammit, why should I save Takechi-san, I hate that girl!"

What did she say? She hated Otoya? Since when Midori is able to know what feeling she had toward someone else?

"I hate Takechi-san…yes, I'm sure, I truly hate her! This is the first time that I'm sure of what I feel. Then, it's normal to let someone you hate to die, I did nothing wrong!"

_"__Nothing wrong? You are about to let die someone who sacrificed her own life for the one she loved, even if you can save her life. You always say that Takechi Otoya is a monster because she caused pain to the people who loved her victims, but this is exactly what you're doing to Shiena-san!"_

Again this voice into her head, probably her conscience or something like that. Midori couldn't accept this guiltiness, she refused to acknowledge that what she did was wrong. She fell from the bench on her knees, putting her head between her hands, desperate and totally confused.

"This isn't me the monster, this is Takechi-san! She killed plenty of innocent people, me I only killed bad people. Takechi-san isn't innocent, I don't have to spare her life!" shouted Midori.

_"__Since she's with Shiena-san, Takechi-san only killed one person, and it was to protect Shiena-san. If she didn't kill anymore, what's the point of killing her? It would only bring pain to Shiena-san" _

Midori suddenly rose up and violently kick a rocked that was on the ground in a fit of rage.

"Dammit, I hate you Takechi Otoya, I hate you so much!" screamed the green haired girl. "I let some of my things at the motel's room, I should go back anyway, so maybe I can give her the second antidote when I'll be there. Maybe."

Midori began to walk, heading to the motel. She suddenly began to run.

"I should hurry, otherwise it would be too late!"

* * *

><p>When Shiena regained her body's control, she approached from Otoya, who was agonizing on the bed. The serial killer felt like her arm was in fire. That was an unbearable pain, but she forced herself for not screaming, because she didn't want to make Shiena feel guilty.<p>

"Otoya…why? You'll die, why did you save me?"

The serial killer, despite the pain, found the will to smile to her girlfriend.

"Because, otherwise, you would be the one who died, and I can't allow this"

Tears began to roll down on Shiena's cheeks, when Otoya's eyes became wet.

"Please Shiena, don't cry. Otherwise, I'll also…" said Otoya, before crying.

They both cried. The brunette cried because her loved one was dying, while Otoya was crying because she was devastated to see the sadness on Shiena's face. Suddenly, she grabbed Shiena's waist with her valid arm and hugged her.

"I know that it's a selfish request, that I have no right to ask this, but can you stay with me until the end?" asked Otoya. "It would be less painful if I can feel you by my side, Shiena"

The brunette didn't want to see Otoya die, but she couldn't refuse her dying wish. She pressed her forehead on Otoya's forehead, trying to suppress her sob.

"I love you, Shiena…"

The serial killer suddenly closed her eyes, while her limbs became weak. Shiena was scared, she thought that Otoya was dead.

"No, don't die, don't leave me, Otoya!" cried the brunette.

Shiena noticed that she was still breathing. Otoya was only unconscious, she was still alive, but not for long. The brunette didn't want to accept this fatality, she didn't want to let her girlfriend die without trying at least something to save her life. Shiena spotted a piece of string on the nightstand and had an idea. She took the string and tied it around Otoya's arm, the one that was poisoned. Shiena tied the string over the place where Otoya receive the poison. She tightened it enough to stop the bloodstream into the serial killer's arm, stopping the poison's spread into her body.

"I love you too, Otoya, and this is why I won't let you die!"

Otoya woke up, noticed the string around her arm.

"Shiena, what are you doing…?"

"There have other way to get rid of poison, not only an antidote"

The brunette noticed the knife that Midori forgot and took it.

"If I make you bleed enough, I could evacuate all the poison inside of you" said Shiena.

The brunette approached the blade from Otoya's arm. Her hand was shaking, to intentionally hurt her girlfriend, even if it was to save her life, was stressing for Shiena. Suddenly, Otoya gently grabbed Shiena's shaking hand.

"Please, do it. I don't care if it hurts, it can't be worse than now" said Otoya.

Encouraged by Otoya, Shiena pressed the knife where the syringe was stung. The brunette made a deep incision on Otoya's arm. A lot of blood came out. The serial killer rose up from the bed, letting her blood running down her arm, creating a blood's pond on the floor. The blood loss was too important, Otoya began to feel terribly dizzy. Shiena caught her before that she fall on the floor.

"How long…should I let my arm bleed?" asked weakly the serial killer.

"Until you don't feel burn sensations anymore" answered Shiena.

With her uninjured arm, Otoya hugged once again the brunette.

"Thank you, Shiena"

"Oh, I forgot that there were homemade ways to get rid of poison" said a familiar voice.

Shiena, still holding Otoya, turned back and saw Midori into the doorframe. The brunette couldn't find any word to express the rage she had toward the green haired girl.

"Well, since you don't seem to need help, I'll just go. Sorry for the bother" said Midori, before leaving the motel's room.

Shiena laid her girlfriend on a chair and took the knife.

"When you won't feel the burning sensation, stop the bleeding" ordered the brunette, before pursuing Midori.

* * *

><p>The green haired girl climbed on the motel's roof, waiting for Shiena. She didn't have to run away, she was the one with the most dangerous weapon between them. The brunette joined her on the roof, holding the knife. She gave a furious gave to Midori, showing an urge to kill.<p>

"This is the first time that I see you with such a murderous gaze, Shiena-san"

The brunette didn't pay attention to Midori's provocation and approached from her, with the intention the stab the green haired girl. Midori took out her gun and forced Shiena to stay back.

"Stay away, or I'll shoot you" menaced Midori.

Shiena didn't listen and continued to head toward the green haired girl. Midori began to panic. She was expecting that the brunette would be scared and leave, but it wasn't the case. Shiena suddenly began to run, while pointing her knife. She was so angry that she didn't feel any fear, and she also knew that Midori was a terrible shooter. Midori began to recoil. She didn't know what to do, everything was too quickly. Shiena tried to strike Midori with the knife. The green haired girl recoiled too much, she was already at the roof's limit. She lost her balance and fell from the motel, before crashing on the ground. Fortunately for her, the motel only had one floor, the fall wasn't mortal. Midori stay on the ground, unable to move. Shiena headed to the staircase, she still had the intention to kill. Midori hardly rose up and began to limp. She walked along the wall to support herself. In her hand she had the flask, that wasn't broken. She felt a sharp pain into her leg and fell on the ground. The antidote rolled near her. She realised too late that she lost her gun.

"Stay where you are, Sasoriza!"

Shiena was holding Midori's gun. She had the green haired girl at gun point, ready to shoot her.

"Let me tell you a secret, Shiena-san. I'm no longer a member of Collective Dismissal, so you won't have any problem with Yukarin if you kill me"

"Why are you saying me this?"

The green haired girl began to smirk.

"To be sure that you won't hesitate to pull the trigger. I prefer to be killed by you, by your own will, rather than by one of Yukarin's puppet" answered Midori.

Shiena approached from Midori and pressed the gun on her forehead.

"I'll kill you because of what you did to Otoya. Not only today, also for the torture that you have done to her! I don't care if you betrayed our group, what you have done is unforgivable!"

While Shiena was ready to kill Midori, the brunette noticed the antidote on the ground. The flask was still not broke. A doubt appeared into Shiena's mind. Why Midori came back to the motel? It was quite stupid. She should have a reason, the green haired girl wasn't stupid enough to come back for nothing, in view of the danger.

"You had…two antidotes? Why did you came back Sasoriza, what was your purpose!?"

Midori couldn't tell the truth to Shiena, that she came back in order to save the serial killer. She preferred to die than admit it, it would be like admitting that she was wrong, and her pride couldn't take it.

"It doesn't matter anymore, just pull the trigger Shiena-san. I tortured and almost killed your girlfriend, why are you hesitating? What are you waiting for? You want me to beg? Then, please, finish the job quickly, you coward!"

* * *

><p><strong>"To kill or not to kill, that is the question" (citation from Fire Lord 626). <strong>

**I'll be busy for the rest of the week, so next chapter will be only next Monday, sorry if I let you on a huge cliffhanger (well, I already told you, I'm a sadist) **

**The real question is: What Shiena's teacher has to do with this story?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Well, finally I took the time to write this chapter, you won't have to wait until Monday.**

* * *

><p>Shiena's hand was shaking, while she was pressing the gun on Midori's forehead. Why did she hesitate? This girl had brutally tortured her girlfriend and tried to kill her three times. The brunette had lost her urge to kill, she couldn't pull the trigger. She was still furious against the green haired girl, but she also had pity of her. Midori seemed so miserable right now, so desperate, she even began to beg to be killed. But if she doesn't kill her, how Shiena could be sure that Midori won't come back to try to kill Otoya again?<p>

The brunette began to recoil, still pointing her gun at Midori. Shiena suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand began to slightly stroke her arm, before gently grabbing Shiena's hand.

"Let me do it" whispered Otoya. "You don't have to dirty your hands for her"

Shiena hesitated, she didn't want Midori to die, she didn't want Otoya to kill someone, but in this situation, what other choice did she have?

"Don't worry, I'll do it quickly and painless, I won't even have pleasure by killing her" said the serial killer.

Finally, Shiena let Otoya take the gun. The serial killer approached from Midori, ready to shoot her. The green haired girl didn't protest, whether Shiena or Otoya who killed her, it would be the same result. The brunette turned back. She didn't want to see this.

"Any last words?" asked the serial killer.

"I hate you, Takechi-san" said Midori with a smirk.

"Well, the feeling is mutual"

Shiena suddenly remembered the second antidote that Midori had. The brunette understood what her true intention was by coming back. She wanted to save Otoya, the green haired girl probably didn't have the intention to try to kill the serial killer again.

"Wait, Oto…"

But it was too late. The serial killer had shot. The brunette turned herself rapidly, in shock.

"Sasoriza!" shouted Shiena.

The green haired girl's eyes were empty, she was paralyzed by the fear. Otoya had a pain's spasm when she tried to shoot Midori, she missed her head. The bullet slightly touched Midori's shoulder. The gun fell on the ground.

"You're lucky, Midori-chan" said Otoya.

Midori jumped on the weapon and took it. She rose up and pointed the gun at Otoya, before pointing it at Shiena. After a moment from hesitation, the green haired girl ran away once again. The brunette looked at her girlfriend, worried. The serial killer had bandaged her injured arm with a piece of cloth. She didn't look well.

"Otoya, what happened? Did you let your arm bleed enough?"

"I thought so, but I just begin to feel the burning sensation again, when I tried to kill…"

Suddenly, Otoya fell on the ground. She didn't evacuate all the poison from her body, and now it was too late to make her bleed again, the poison wasn't only in her arm anymore.

"Otoya!" shouted Shiena, terrified.

The brunette spotted the flask with the antidote on the ground. Midori didn't take it back. Shiena wasn't sure if it was on purpose or just an oversight, but it wasn't important now. She took the flask and approaching from Otoya. She tried to make the serial killer drink the antidote, but she didn't open her mouth. Shiena noticed that Otoya was unconscious. The brunette approached the flask from her own mouth and drank it, but she kept the antidote into her mouth. She opened Otoya's lips and pressed hers against them, forcing the antidote into her throat. When she was sure that the serial killer drank it all, Shiena broke the kiss.

"Please, Otoya, wake up!"

But she kept her eyes closed. Shiena began to cry, believing that her girlfriend was dead. Her tears fell on the serial killer's face.

"Shiena…?"

Otoya opened her eyes. Seeing her girlfriend crying, Otoya couldn't do anything else than stroking Shiena's cheek and wipe her tears.

"You don't need to cry, I'm alright now, thanks to you" said Otoya, smiling.

Shiena suddenly hugged her, too happy to see Otoya alive.

"Hey, Shiena, you know what? This antidote tastes awful"

"Yes, I know" laughed the brunette.

Midori was still there, hid behind one of the motel's wall, watching the entire scene.

"Well, I couldn't deny that they're kind of cute together" she thought.

She saw the couple beginning to walk, holding hands, probably heading to Shiena's apartment. Midori suddenly felt a liquid coming from her uninjured eye. She wiped it, discovering with surprised what it was.

"Tears? Am I…crying? Since when I am able to cry, and why now…?

* * *

><p>When they came back to Shiena's apartment, Kouko and Suzu were waiting for them, a little bit worried. Shiena explained to them briefly what happened. They felt a little bit guilty for not coming with Otoya to save her, but the brunette explained that they couldn't know. It was the night, Shiena and Otoya headed to the bedroom, kind of tired after what happened. They put on their pajamas and went to the bed.<p>

"Otoya, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead"

"Since the beginning, did you know that it was Sasoriza who had kidnapped you?"

Otoya hesitated a little bit to answer.

"Yes"

"Then, why you didn't tell me? Why did you lie to me?" asked the brunette, confused.

The serial killer didn't want to have this conversation, but she should be honest toward Shiena, she had to tell her the truth.

"Because I was…scared" answered Otoya.

"Scared? From what?"

"She was a member from your group, I was scared that you choose your group over me" admitted Otoya.

Shiena suddenly grabbed Otoya's hand under the blanket.

"That's not a question of choice, she's the one who attacked you, even if she was a member of my group, I would never tolerate such an inhuman treat against you" said the brunette.

"But, I killed one of her acquaintances…"

"Torturing and trying to kill you won't bring back to life her friend, she had no right to do this to you"

Otoya approached from her girlfriend and hugged her.

"I love you so much, Shiena. I was ready to die for you"

"I thought that you were really going to die, it made me realise how much I love you too"

Otoya began to snuggle against Shiena's chest.

"I want to sleep with you" began to say Otoya. "I mean, sleeping into your arms"

The brunette wrapped her arms around Otoya's waist, smiling, while her girlfriend closed her eyes, before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning, Suzu and Kouko entered into Shiena's bedroom. They were still sleeping, snuggling on each other. The older girl smiled, amused.<p>

"Kouko-chan, you can't deny that they're a cute couple"

The black haired girl only gave a "hum" as answer. She left the bedroom, worried about something.

"What happen, Kouko-chan? You seem bothered by something"

"I'm worried for them" admitted Kouko. "If my organisation found me here, they'll not only kill me, but every witness. I envisaged leaving, I don't want something bad happen to them because of me, I could never forgive myself"

* * *

><p><strong>Midori is spared...for now.<strong>

**Is Kouko worries for nothing? You'll see in the next chapter (this time, it's really for Monday) **

**It's time for Kamikuro-sensei to reveal her identity, it'll be for the next chapter too. **


	36. Chapter 36

Shiena tried to concentrate on what she was writing, but she couldn't ignore the gaze behind her back. Stealthily, the brunette tried to see if the girl was still looking at her. Shiena regret it when their eyes met. Shiena's classmate, a girl with long chestnut hair and brown eyes, gazed her. Since few days now, the girl tried to talk with her. Shiena didn't know her intention, so she ran away every time she tried to talk to her. With all the bullying she endured, Shiena couldn't trust anybody. The bell rang, the class was over. The brunette rose up from her chair, ready to leave.

"Kenmochi-san, come here please" asked her teacher.

Shiena blenched. Kamikuro Reiko, her first crush, was calling her. Usually, the brunette had tried to avoid her teacher, embarrassed by what she felt for her. Shiena slowly approached from Reiko, with some hesitation.

"Yes, Kamikuro-sensei?" asked Shiena, worried.

The teacher suddenly rose up, facing her student. Shiena could clearly see the height difference between them.

"Are you alright?" asked Reiko.

Shiena was a little bit surprised by her teacher's question.

"What do you mean?" asked the brunette.

"Is your life going well?"

The brunette remained silent. What she was supposed to answer? Her life wasn't good, but not bad either. Shiena had found someone she truly loved, but she was a dangerous serial killer wanted by the police. Her life wasn't going well, but she was still satisfied with her actual life.

"My life is…neutral, I suppose…" finally answered Shiena.

"You don't seem to have friends at school, Kenmochi-san. What's happen? Do you are bullied again?"

"No! That's not…I just don't want to have friends, I'm okay with my actual situation…"

Reiko smiled kindly, before patting Shiena's head. The brunette blushed a little.

"Don't close you heart to others, have faith in people's kindness. Not everyone is like those bullies, you know" said the teacher.

Shiena didn't really believe into people's kindness. After all what those bullies did to her, after all the wickedness she saw, she couldn't risk herself to trust people anymore.

"If you have any problem, you can always come to talk to me, you can trust me" added Reiko.

"I know, thanks sensei" Shiena looked at the clock. "Sorry, I have to go, I have to go at work"

"I understand, you can go. Take care of yourself, Kenmochi-san"

The brunette left the classroom. Shiena didn't seem to have noticed that they weren't alone in the classroom. Her classmate, the one who gazed her, was still there. The girl rose up and approached from the teacher.

"You're still here, Mikage-san" said Reiko.

"I heard what you said to Kenmochi-san"

"Oh, really? And? Aren't you the one who told me that you were worried for her?"

"Yes, because she's always alone, this is sad for her. I tried to talk with her, but she always ignore me"

The teacher sat back on her chair, thoughtful.

"Then, if you're really worried for Kenmochi-san, you should follow her" said Reiko.

"She'll run away, like she always did"

"Don't worry, Mikage-san. She won't ignore you, I can guarantee that she'll need you"

* * *

><p>Shiena was walking, heading to the manga café, while thinking about what her teacher told her. Even if she really appreciated Reiko, that she liked her as a teacher, but the brunette couldn't trust her. The better way to not being hurt anymore was to never trust anyone again. Well, Otoya was maybe the only exception, along with Yukarin.<p>

"Oh, fluffynerd! Long-time no see"

The brunette recognized the voice. This voice belonged to someone she hated. Shiena tried to ignore her and began to run. The other girl pursued her and grabbed Shiena by her arm, forcing the brunette to stop.

"That's impolite, don't ignore an old classmate like that!" she taunted.

Shiena couldn't do otherwise than facing the bully. She was a blond girl, a little bit taller than the brunette, with green eyes.

"Leave me alone, Tanaka!" shouted Shiena.

"Since when you can talk back? I see that you have some guts now, fluffynerd!"

Tanaka was one of the bullies who persecuted Shiena in the past. The reason what she wasn't dead like the other bullies was because Tanaka moved into another town few days before the bullies were murdered by the brunette's group.

"Why do you come back? You want to bully me again? You don't think that you already did enough bad things to me!?"

"Not my fault if you aren't tough enough to defend yourself" said the bully with a provocative smirk.

Shiena wasn't a really good fighter. She never fought back when the bullies maltreated her. But she changed a little since she became an assassin. She was ready now to give to this bully what she deserved. The brunette raised her fist and approached from Takana, angry.

"You killed them, don't you?" asked Takana, seriously.

The serious gaze from the bully made Shiena stopped. The brunette had the impression that Takana didn't come back only to bully her again, but for something far worst.

"I didn't kill them, the police showed that I was innocent" said Shiena.

"Don't try to fool me! Those guys bullied you, you're the only one who wanted them to be dead!"

Shiena recoiled a little bit. Takana gaze was aggressive, she seemed to be ready to attack.

"Like I said, I have an alibi, it wasn't me that…" began to say the brunette.

"You hired assassins to kill them, and I'll prove it to everyone. I'll show to everyone the disgusting freak you are!"

The brunette was worried. What Takana said was true, she asked to her group to kill the bullies. She was scared that Takana may have a proof of what she's done.

"That's enough, Takana-san! You better leave Kenmochi-san alone" said a feminine voice.

Shiena's classmate put herself between the brunette and the bully. A guy who looked like her arrived and stand in front of Takana too.

"Well, isn't the Mikage twins" said Takana, scornfully. "The brother and the sister who are a little bit too close…"

"Enough of you bullying shit, you bitch. Go away before we use your face as a punching ball" menaced the guy.

"You always being such a gentleman" taunted Takana. "Anyway, you don't interest me. I'll come back, fluffynerd, I don't have finish with you. I'll expose the truth!"

The bully ran away, while Shiena remained silent. This was the first time that someone protected her from being bullied, she didn't know how to react.

"Are you alright, Kenmochi-san?" asked the sister Mikage.

The twins Mikage were facing the brunette, waiting for an answer.

"T-thanks" stuttered Shiena. "I have to go, otherwise I'll be late at work…" she added, before beginning to run, heading to the manga café.

The twins exchanged a glance, before pursuing the brunette.

"Wait, Kenmochi-san!"


	37. Chapter 37

_"__Hi, Shiena! Did you see this new anime about bear girls who eat human girls? I'm not really into those otaku's stuffs, but if you want we could watch it together. This sounds awesome! Btw, I always thought that a bunny's costume would suit you, but now I remember the fluffiness of your hair and maybe a sheep's costume would be better, don't you think?"_

The brunette had wrong when she thought that the message Otoya sent her on her cellphone could be important. It was just one of her disconcerting messages, Shiena's inbox was full of them, but strangely, the brunette never erased them.

"Oy, waiter! Can you come here please?" asked a feminine voice.

Shiena hesitated for a moment, it took few seconds to understand that she was the person called. The brunette approached from a table and discovered who the client who called her was.

"You know, usually we use 'waiter' to call males server…" corrected Shiena.

The Mikage twins were sat at one of the manga café's table. They seemed to have follow Shiena to her workplace.

"Well, you wear a butler uniform" pointed out the girl Mikage.

"This is the theme today, tomorrow would be a maid's theme" said Shiena.

"Then, I should come here tomorrow too!" said the guy Mikage.

"Don't mind my brother, he's a little bit pervert…" added her sister.

Shiena took out a note book and a pen, trying to consider the twins as regular clients.

"What would you order?" asked the brunette.

"I'm Mikage Hiyori, and this is my brother Tatsuya"

The brunette sighed, knowing that she won't get rid of them easily. They were rumor about those twins at school. Their relation was ambiguous, some people thought that they had an incestuous relationship. In fact, they were just best friends in addition to be twins, they didn't have an illicit relation. Anyway, Shiena never paid attention to rumors, and she didn't care about what other people do in privacy.

"Well, both Mikage, I'm working. If you want to stay here, you need to order something" said Shiena.

"Don't worry Kenmochi-san, we're clients. We'll stay until the closing time, to be sure that you won't run away from us" said Hiyori with a friendly smile.

"What are you, some stalkers? A never mind, what's your order?" asked once again Shiena.

* * *

><p>"Hey, the message you received at work, was it your girlfriend?" asked Tatsuya.<p>

Shiena blushed instead of answering to his question. After that she finished her work, the Mikage twins were still there, waiting for her. They insisted to escort her at her apartment.

"We saw you the other day, leaving school with a handsome woman, really tall with red hair. Is she your girlfriend?" asked Hiyori.

"N-no, it isn't Namatame my girlfriend…" answered Shiena.

The brunette immediately regretted her answer, or rather the way how she answered.

"So you do have a girlfriend!" conclude Tatsuya.

"Then, you're, you know, you're a…"

"Lesbian? If it's your question, yes, I'm attracted to girl and I have a girlfriend" admitted the brunette, before stopping to walk. "Is it bothering you? Do you find this disgusting? That wouldn't be the first time someone thinks this about me…"

Suddenly, Hiyori grabbed Shiena's shoulders, giving a serious gaze to the brunette.

"Love can't be disgusting, Kenmochi-san. Only idiots would think something like that. When two people truly love each other, then gender is irrelevant"

"Exactly! I have nothing against two girls in couple" added her brother.

"Yes, but in your case, you're a pervert obsessed with yuri" said her sister.

Tatsuya scratched his head, a little bit embarrassed. Shiena continued to walk, heading to her apartment. The twins were still following her.

"Why did you help me with Takana?" asked Shiena.

"Well, when she was still at our school, my brother and I also being victim of her bullying. Tatsuya can be really violent sometimes, so she stopped to bully us"

"We don't know if it was the reason why she began to bully you instead of us, but we felt guilty about this, because we didn't help you before" said Tatsuya.

"This is why we couldn't let her do as she please today" added Hiyori.

Shiena was thankful to the Mikage twins, but she couldn't find words to express what she felt. She never had experienced the feeling of being protected from bullying. No one helped her when she was bullied, her classmates preferred to stand back and only watched the bullies tormenting her. In this situation, the only solution the brunette had was to rely on her group to kill them. Maybe if someone helped her in the past, no one would be dead now. But we can't change the past, Shiena should stop living in the past and start living into the present. Because she kept the pain she felt in the past in her heart, the brunette was scared to be bullied again, so she closed her heart to everyone who tried to approach her. She couldn't enjoy the present because of that, and in the long run, it would affect her future.

"It seems like Kamikuro-sensei has right, I shouldn't close me heart to people's kindness" thought the brunette.

After a long moment of silence, they arrived to Shiena's apartment.

"See you tomorrow at school, Kenmochi-san!" said Hiyori friendly.

"Don't worry, I won't miss the maid theme!" added Tatsuya.

Her sister gave him a reprehensible gaze, before grabbing his arm and began to walk away, heading to their house. Shiena watched them leaving, feeling a little bit weird. Holding out with people of her age, from her school, it was new for her. But that wasn't unpleasant. Maybe she could give a chance to the Mikage twins.

* * *

><p>When Shiena entered into her apartment, Otoya was watching through the window. The brunette didn't seem surprise by her girlfriend's behaviour. When she approached from her, she noticed a piece of paper on the table. Curious, Shiena took it and read it. It was a message from Kouko.<p>

_"__Thank you for your hospitality, but we have to go now. The people who want to kill me are more dangerous than you think. I could never forgive myself if something bad happen to you because of me. Don't worry for me, Suzu found a safe place to hid, I should be alright" _

"That does explain why I didn't see them this morning" thought Shiena. "Hey, Otoya, did you see them leave?" she asked.

The serial killer was still looking through the window, but she didn't ignore the brunette.

"Nope, I was still asleep when they left" answered Otoya. "But more important Shiena, who are those people who were with you outside. Judging by their uniform, I suppose they were classmates, but I don't remember you having friends…"

There was something strange with the way that Otoya was talking. Shiena never heard her girlfriend with that voice's tone. The serial killer turned back, facing the brunette.

"I just meet them where I work" lied Shiena.

The brunette found that it was safer if Otoya didn't know the truth. If she knew that the Mikage twins helped her because someone was trying to bully her, the serial killer would probably do the same thing she did with the client who menaced Shiena. She would kill Tanaka.

"Is it bothering you, Otoya? Don't tell me that…you're jealous?"

Jealousy, it was a feeling that Otoya was familiar with. Sure, she wasn't furious when Midori kissed Shiena, but it wasn't jealousy. She knew that the green haired only did this to provoke her, and it was totally normal to be angry at someone who kissed your lover.

"No, I'm not. I don't care if you have friends, especially if they are cute girls. You can even bring them here if you want…"

"When pigs fly!" immediately said Shiena.

"…but I admit that I don't appreciate to see you with a guy. I don't know why, but it worrying me. Anyway, I thought that you have zero interest into boy…"

"Even if I'm not attracted to them, I don't hate them"

"Then, why I found some yaoi mangas in your bookcase?" asked Otoya.

"I-it's not because I don't find boys attractive that I can't find two boys together cute, and…I don't have to justified my taste in manga!" shouted the brunette, embarrassed.

The serial killer absolutely loved the way her girlfriend was blushing when she was embarrassed. This was the reason why she liked to tease the brunette.

"Anyway, I think that you were talking about Yuri Kuma Arashi into your message. I already saw the episodes that were out, but I don't mind to watch it again with…" began to say Shiena.

But she couldn't finish her sentence. Otoya suddenly pushed her on the couch and straddled Shiena, while her knee rubbed the brunette's crotch. Otoya grabbed Shiena by her tie, looking her with hungrily, like a bear ready to eat a delicious sheep.

"Otoya, what are you doing!?"

"Shiena, if you really saw this anime, you should understand the reference"

'Growl' was the last word that Otoya said before slightly biting Shiena's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you see Yuri Kuma Arashi? You should, even if it's a little bit weird, I find this anime interesting and it's definitely a yuri (Unlike AnR that was a slight shoujo-ai). <strong>

**Btw, one of the girls in YKA (Ginko) is voiced by the same person who did Sumireko's voice ;) **


	38. Chapter 38

Otoya didn't sleep well last night. Her sleep was tormented by bad dreams, some horrible nightmares. When she woke up, the serial killer didn't remember exactly what her nightmares were, but she knew it wasn't pleasant at all and that they seemed to concern Shiena. Worrying about the brunette, Otoya tried to grab her into the bed.

She kept her eyes closed, because the light that coming out from the window bothered her. Her hands could only reach a pillow. Confused, Otoya touched with her entire arm the bed's space beside her, trying to reach her girlfriend, in vain. She was alone into the bed. Terrify, Otoya opened her eyes, ignoring the painful sun's light.

No sign of Shiena into the bedroom, she was definitely alone. While she was beginning to panic, Otoya suddenly noticed the hour.

"Dammit, I overslept, Shiena is already went to school" realised the serial killer, a little bit embarrassed by her overreaction.

She also realised that she was completely naked. Otoya rubbed her temples, trying to remember what happened last night.

"Oh, we did it last night" remembered the serial killer.

Otoya rose up from the bed, looking for some clothes. She finally took a white shirt and a skirt, before sitting on the bed's corner. She tried to remember what her nightmares were, in vain.

She remembered the feeling of terror, she remembered that it was about Shiena, but she couldn't remember what happened.

"Why am I so worried about Shiena? Is it because she made friends, am I jealous?"

No, it was something more deeply than a mere jealousy. They were something weird with the way that her girlfriend talked to her yesterday. Something wrong happened to the brunette, Otoya knew it.

The serial killer had a bad presentiment about Shiena, she couldn't stop herself for being worried about her loved one.

* * *

><p>They had someone who entered into the apartment. Otoya was lying on the bed, reading a manga that was particularly gore. The serial killer looked at the clock, a little bit surprised.<p>

"Is it Shiena? But she's supposed to be still at school…" thought Otoya.

She threw away the manga and took a pair of scissors, before approaching from the door. The serial killer needed to be cautious, maybe it was a dangerous person who came. She slowly opened the door, watching the intruder.

The intruder was a girl, with long blond hair. Maybe she was one of Shiena's classmates, she seemed to have the same age. But that didn't explain why she was here.

If she was one of the brunette's friends, then she should come here with Shiena, not alone. It was obvious that she came here without Shiena's consent.

"She's here for a burglary maybe? Then, what should I do, killing her? Shiena won't be happy if I kill someone into her apartment, blood is really hard to wash"

The intruder approached from Shiena's computer, but she didn't know the password. The blonde tried some random words' combination, in vain.

Otoya knew she wasn't here for a burglary, she was searching something on Shiena's computer. It meant that she had something against the brunette, that she wasn't a friend but probably an enemy.

"Dammit, what this nerdy girl could have as password?" thought the intruder.

The serial killer suddenly opened the bedroom's door. The blonde girl blenched, caught in the act.

"Who are you and what are you doing into Shiena's apartment!?" asked Otoya, menacing.

"You know, I could ask you the same thing…"

"Hey, I asked first, and I'm armed" added the serial killer, showing her scissor.

The intruder recoiled a little, worried.

"I'm Tanaka Miyo, an ex-classmate from the girl who lives here" answered the intruder. "And you, who are…"

Suddenly, Tanaka remembered that she already had saw Otoya somewhere. Not personally, at the television and on internet, and the fact she used a scissor also remembered her something.

The blonde girl took out her IPhone and quickly searched on internet. It was with a great fear that she recognized who was the serial killer.

"You're… the one we call Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, Takechi Otoya!" shouted Tanaka, terrified.

That was bad, the fact that someone recognised her and saw her into Shiena's apartment wasn't good at all.

She shouldn't know the relation she had with the brunette, otherwise Shiena could be accused of complicity with a notorious serial killer. Otoya didn't want to bring trouble to her girlfriend, she needed to find a way to fix this problem.

"Yes, I am, and I planned to slice the girl who lives here, but hey, it seems that she isn't at home. I suppose that I have to find a substitute to cut, and you seem to be a good choice, Miyo-chan" said the serial killer with a sadistic grin.

Otoya didn't really have the intention to kill Tanaka. She wanted to be sure that the blonde girl wouldn't think that she was related to Shiena, and also scared her enough to make her leave. But before she could let her go, the serial killer needed to know something. Tanaka tried to run away, but Otoya couldn't let her leave. She grabbed the intruder by her collar and pushed her on the floor. Otoya opened her scissor and put the two blades on each side of Takana's throat.

"One clip and your dead, so you better stay calm if you don't want you throat to be sliced" warned the serial killer. "I envisage to maybe, and I said maybe, sparing you, if you admit why you came here"

Otoya wanted to know how much Tanaka was a bother to Shiena's safety.

"I-I just wanted to find a proof" answered the blonde girl, almost about to wet herself. "I need a proof that Kenmochi Shiena is a murderer"

Well, that was certainly not an answer that could convinced the serial killer to spare her life. Otoya knew now that she had bad intentions toward Shiena. But, Tanaka didn't find any proofs today, she wasn't dangerous for the moment.

And, Otoya knew that she shouldn't kill someone without Shiena's consent. The last time she killed someone without her consent, the brunette knocked her out with a chair and locked her into a closet.

"Look, I don't care about this nerd girl, you can kill her if you want, you can make her suffer as much as you want, I don't mind at all. But don't kill me, I'm not going to tell the police, I swear!" begged the blonde girl.

Tanaka definitely didn't help Otoya to spare her. The serial killer didn't appreciate the way she was calling her girlfriend. Sure, Shiena was a nerd, an otaku, a geek and even a fujoshi, but the way Tanaka called the brunette was pejorative and insulting, it really bothered Otoya.

"I give up, I really want to kill you now" said the serial killer.

Before she could put her threat, the apartment's door suddenly opened, revealing Shiena into the doorframe. The brunette remained silent for a moment. This was exactly what she feared, Otoya trying to kill Tanaka.

"I-it's not what you're thinking!" shouted Otoya, as if she was caught into an act of adultery.

The serial killer rose up, freeing the intruder, who rose up too.

"She broke into your apartment, I couldn't let her get away with that…" tried to explain Otoya.

"Otoya, what are you planned to do?" asked the brunette, confused about what happened. "And why Tanaka is here?"

"I think that I just found the proof I need" said the blonde girl, triumphant. "She wasn't here to kill you, you let her live here! You're friend with a serial killer, fluffynerd! This is enough to send you where you belong, in jail!"

Before Shiena could protest anything, Tanaka pushed her on the floor and ran away from her apartment. Scissor in hand, Otoya didn't hesitate to pursue her, with clearly the intention to silence her forever.

This was exactly the situation that Shiena wanted to avoid at any cost and probably one of the worst possible situations she'll have to deal with.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it seems like we have a new bitch who makes her appearance into the story. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Warning: There have graphic violence into this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, Otoya! Don't do this, stop!"<p>

Shiena was desperately calling her girlfriend, trying to stop her urge to kill toward Tanaka. The brunette was running into the building where was her apartment, searching for Otoya. Even if she wanted to stop the serial killer from killing Tanaka, Shiena didn't know how to resolve this problem. The bully had now something against her that could send her directly into prison. Hiding a serial killer was a crime that cannot be unpunished. This problem was different than the one with Midori. The green haired girl was also an assassin, she couldn't denounce Shiena to the police without the risk of being her too arrested. Tanaka, even if she was a nasty bully, didn't do any crime. The brunette had nothing to keep her silent about her relation with Otoya. Killing her seemed to be the only solution, but Shiena still refused to accept this solution.

Shiena arrived to the building's exit, but Otoya and Tanaka wasn't there.

"Maybe they left the building" thought the brunette, worried.

The brunette suddenly heard a scream, coming from the building's basement. Even if she found that weird that Tanaka ran away into the basement, Shiena began to run, heading to the scream's provenance.

* * *

><p>Tanaka didn't really know well this building. She couldn't think well either, with a serial killer who was pursuing her with murderous' intentions. Terrified and confused, the bully lost herself and took the wrong door, to finally arrive into the basement. She was trapped into a dead-end, at the mercy of Otoya. Cornered against a wall, Tanaka was shaking from fear, while the serial killer approached from her, armed with a scissor.<p>

"You can only blame yourself, Miyo-chan. You're the one who ask for it, by putting your nose into other people's business" said Otoya.

"No please, don't kill me! I swear, I won't say anything about you and Kenmochi" tried to beg Tanaka.

The serial killer laughed a little bit of Tanaka's cowardice.

"Begging never work on me, in the contrary, that increases my urge to kill" began to say Otoya. "But you know, it isn't the only reason why I'm gonna kill you. I'm pretty sure you're one of the bullies who hurt my girlfriend in the past, and I can't forgive you. Every person who tried to hurt Shiena deserves to die!"

"D-don't tell me that...you're the one who killed them, the other bullies…?" asked Tanaka, remembering her first accusation against Shiena, that the brunette asked to someone else to kill the people who bullied her.

Otoya didn't understand what she was talking about, but she decided to play the game to torment Tanaka.

"Maybe it was me, maybe it wasn't me, who know?" answered the serial killer with a smirk.

Tanaka screamed when the serial killer began to approach from her. Otoya was walking slowly and cutting into the air with her scissor. She wanted to play with her future victim a little bit, to terrorise her before killing her. She wanted to make suffer this bully who dared hurting her girlfriend. Arrived in front of Tanaka, Otoya grabbed her by her blond hair and approached her scissor from her face, menacing.

"You know, the last girl who dared touching my girlfriend, I personally gouged one of her eyes with my scissor. But, in your case, you were far worst toward Shiena than her, so maybe I should gouge your two eyes, don't you think so, Miyo-chan?"

"That's enough Otoya, let her go!" shouted Shiena, who just arrived into the basement.

Otoya turned herself, to see her girlfriend. She let Tanaka and approached from the brunette.

"But Shiena, if I don't kill her she'll bring you trouble, I can't allow this" tried to explain Otoya.

"I don't want you to kill for me, I already said it to you. Remember, with the client you killed…"

"You said that you didn't want me to kill if it's a minor problem. Well, this girl isn't a minor problem, she's definitely a major one. If I let her live, you'll go to jail, this is serious!"

"Killing is never the right solution!" said Shiena.

Surprised by this answer, Otoya approaching from the brunette and began to whisper, she didn't want Tanaka to hear their conversation. The serial killer kept an eye on her, while Shiena was back to the bully.

"You're an assassin, aren't you? Then, why do you despise killing?" asked Otoya.

"I consider myself an assassin because I work for a group of assassins and I already killed before, only one person, and I hated it"

"Listen Shiena, if we spare this girl, she'll tell to the police that you hid a serial killer and you'll go to jail. If you don't want to kill her, what other option you propose to rid from this problem?"

The brunette already knew that killing her was the only safe solution, but she didn't want Otoya to kill for her, and she didn't want to kill either. Shiena only killed one person in her life, and it made her sick for a long moment.

"Maybe I can ask help from my organisation, since Tanaka is a bully, maybe they could…" began to say Shiena.

But before that the brunette could finish her sentence, Otoya suddenly pushed her on the floor.

"Watch out!" shouted the serial killer to her girlfriend.

Tanaka was running into their direction, with a stick she found, ready to hit Shiena. Otoya had pushed her to protect her, but it was too late for her to stop the stick. The bully violently smashed it on the serial killer head. Otoya felt on the floor, blood coming out from her scalp. Shiena rushed toward her girlfriend, worried about her condition. Otoya wasn't unconscious, but the stick hit temporally paralysed her body. She was laying on the floor, on her belly, inert, her eyes still open. On the spur of the moment, we could easily believe that she was dead.

"Otoya, no!" shouted the brunette, about to cry.

Shiena touched the serial killer's neck, and with relief, she noticed that her heart was still beating. Tanaka approached from her, a vicious smile on her face.

"Too bad, your protector can't protect you anymore, fluffynerd" said the bully meanly. "Who could know that you were a lesbo? In addition from being a nerd, you're also a fucking dyke! You are the perfect example of what a dork is. Why do you think people like to bully you? Because you're a trash, someone like you don't deserve to be respected, you can't even protect yourself, you need other people to get rid from the one who bullied you. You're a coward, a fucking dork! But, unlike this other dorks, you're also a criminal, you can go to jail. I hope you will enjoy you time in prison, with the other lowlifes! About your serial killer girlfriend, she will probably face the death penalty" taunted Tanaka.

Somehow, the bully had right. Shiena always relied on others to get protection. She relied on her organisation, and also on Otoya. But she could accept what Tanaka said to her. She never do anything wrong to be bullied. This wasn't her fault, it was the bullies fault. Yukarin said it to Shiena, it was never the victim's fault, but always the aggressor's fault. All this bullies, they had no right do this did to her. Tanaka had no excuse for what she did. Because of this bully, Shiena couldn't trust others. Tanaka had tried to ruin her life, and she was still trying to. Because of her, she might go the jail and Otoya could be executed. Shiena couldn't allow this, she couldn't let Tanaka ruin her life anymore. She was to get rid of this problem by herself, not by relying on others. She needed to protect her life and the girl she loved at any cost.

"S-Shiena, what are you…doing?" managed to ask Otoya.

The brunette's eyes began empty when she took the serial killer's scissor. In her head, Shiena could only hear one thought.

_A girl like Tanaka Miyo certainly didn't deserve to live anymore, she needed to be eliminated._

* * *

><p>Everything was dark around Shiena. The brunette had a blackout, she didn't remember exactly what happened. All she knew was that she couldn't see anything and that she heard a girl screaming from agony. This voice, Shiena recognized it. It was Tanaka who was screaming, the brunette was certain. She also felt a strange liquid on her hands, which seemed to splash on her body. The liquid was hot a more dense than water. Suddenly, she heard another voice that was calling her, a familiar voice.<p>

"Shiena!"

It was Otoya, the brunette could easily recognized her girlfriend's voice. Suddenly, Shiena recovered her sight. She saw the serial killer in front of her, who seemed to have difficulty to stand up.

"O-Otoya…?"

There had something weird about Otoya's expression. Her cheeks was red, like she was blushing, she seemed to be excited by something. But also, Shiena could see anger into the serial killer's eyes, like she was frustrated or maybe even angry at her. The brunette wasn't sure, but it looked like jealousy into Otoya's gaze.

"What happened, why you are looking me like that?" asked the brunette, confused.

Shiena suddenly noticed that she was sitting on something soft. It was with terror that she discovered what it was. She was on top of Tanaka's bloody corpse. The bully's chest seemed to have been stabbed repeatedly with a sharp object. What caused her death was the stabbing into her throat, which made her bleed to death. Shiena had still her hand on the murder weapon, a pair of scissors, which was still into Tanaka's throat. Her hands were dirtied by blood and her body was covered from the bully's blood. Shiena uttered a scream from terror and recoiled from the corpse. She crawled into a corner and she curled up, petrified. She didn't remember anything of what happened.

"Shiena, don't worry, I'll fix this. Stay here, I'll go searching some stuffs to clean this mess" said Otoya with a shaking voice, which wasn't her usual self.

With some hesitations because of her girlfriend's state, the serial killer left the basement. Shiena approached slowly from Tanaka's corpse, confused and terrified.

"Am I the one who…no, it's impossible, I couldn't do something like that and don't remember, it should be Otoya, but…" thought the brunette.

While Shiena was removing the scissor from the bully's throat, she heard someone walking behind her and she blenched. How it was possible? The brunette didn't see anyone coming into the basement, where this person came from? Maybe this person entered when she had a blackout, but Otoya should have seen this person and told her.

"Kenmochi-san…what have you done?!"

Worried, Shiena turned herself, to see the person. It was a terrible shock for her when she saw her teacher, Kamikuro Reiko, who was gazing her, emotionless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I finally killed the bitch...wait, that was the wrong bitch, dammit! This teacher is definitely suspicious...<strong>

**I want to warn you. I'll go back to school next week, but this time I won't put this story in hiatus. However, I won't uptade regulary like into my vacation, it would be probably two or maybe three chapters per month. Thanks**** for your understanding and your support so far, without you I wouldn't be able to write so much chapter for this story ;)**


	40. Chapter 40

**This is the chapter fortieth ! Yeah, a new decade! This is all thanks to you, my dear followers, if I could make so much chapters. You don't know how much you contributed to this story, without you I would probably drop this story after three or four chapters. So thank you! :) **

* * *

><p>"Kamikuro…sensei…"<p>

The teacher remained silent, still gazing Shiena, who was completely panicked. There had nothing worst for an assassin to be caught in the act, especially by someone you know.

"I-it's not what you think, I found her like this, it isn't me who killed her!" said the brunette, trying to find an excuse.

Suddenly, Reiko began to approach from her student, with a disapproving expression on her face.

"You shouldn't lie Kenmochi-san, this is wrong and bad" said the teacher. "I've seen the whole scene, I saw you killing Tanaka Miyo from my own eyes, don't try to fool me"

The brunette was almost about to cry. Her teacher just broke her last hope. Since she didn't remember what happened, Shiena had kept hope that it wasn't her who killed the bully but Otoya. But Reiko just confirmed to her that she was really the culprit. The teacher witnessed of her student killing someone, there had no way to fix this situation. Shiena also realised that Reiko probably saw Otoya, so she knew her relation with the serial killer. It was definitely over for the brunette, she was fucked. The only way for Shiena to maybe get rid of this problem would be to kill her teacher, but she couldn't do something like that. The brunette only had one option, and I wasn't really reliable.

"Please sensei, don't call the police! I don't even remember killing her, that wasn't my intention, it was an accident! Please Kamikuro-sensei, don't tell anyone about what you saw, otherwise I'll go to jail"

Yes, begging to her teacher was the only option that Shiena had to escape from this hopeless situation.

Reiko kneeled in front of Shiena, who was still squatting on the floor. The teacher wiped the tear that began to roll on the brunette's cheek, wiping also a drop of Tanaka's blood on her face by the same occasion. Shiena was surprised and confused when her teacher showed a reassuring smile to her.

"Don't worry, I never planned to call the police, I'm on your side" said Reiko.

"What do you mean by 'on your side'?" asked the brunette with a shaking voice.

The teacher suddenly rose up, grabbing her student's arm, to help her standing up too.

"I mean that I'm also a member of Collective Dismissal" answered Reiko.

Well, that was a pretty big revelation to the brunette. She was so surprised and shocked that she couldn't talk.

"Like Yukari-san, I'm in charge of recruiting new members" explained the teacher. "But I was currently investigated about the return of one of my old students, Tanaka Miyo. This is why I'm here, I followed her."

"Sorry, I killed her. Are you mad at me, sensei?" asked Shiena, worried.

Reiko put her hand on the brunette's shoulder, smiling friendly to her.

"I'm mad that you had tried to lie to me, but don't worry about Tanaka-san. Another member from Collective Dismissal would probably killed her anyway, you did nothing wrong" answered Reiko.

"And what about Otoya? Are you disappointed by me that I have this kind of relation with someone like her?"

Reiko took some time of thinking before answering to her student's question.

"Well, I'm not in position to judge you, Kenmochi-san. You're the only one who can judge your life. This is your choice, and I know you aren't stupid, so I'm not worry about your relation with her. I'm fully trust you" said the teacher, while fondly patting Shiena's head.

The brunette blushed a little, while her heart was racing. Her teacher had always had this effect on her.

"You should go joined Takechi-san now, I'll take care of this mess. And don't worry about Sasoriza Midori, she's on Collective Dismissal's black list now. I'll take care of her personally if she becomes again bothersome to you"

* * *

><p>When Shiena came back to her apartment, she explained to Otoya the recent event, about her teacher's true identity. After that, the brunette went to the bathroom to take a shower. She felt dirty, not only because of the blood on her, but also because of her action. She killed someone in cold blood, without hesitation and extremely brutally, and the worst was that she didn't even remember doing this. She had a total blackout when she killed Tanaka, it was like someone else was controlling her body.<p>

The brunette put her bloody clothes into the washing machine and removed her glasses, before entering into the shower, under the warm water. She was still disturbed about what she did. Even if she hated Tanaka, even if this girl had cruelly bullied her in the past, Shiena was scared of what she had done, of what she could do. The brunette wasn't someone who could kill easily without guilt, it wasn't in her nature to be able to kill in cold blood.

Suddenly, Shiena heard someone entered into the bathroom. It was Otoya, who was also disturbed by what happened into the basement. Her girlfriend approached from the shower, but she didn't open the door.

"Shiena, sorry to bother you when you take a shower, but I have to talk with you"

"Sure, but first let me ask you a question" said the brunette.

"Well, go ahead, I'm listening"

"You saw everything that happened to the basement, don't you? So, it was really me who did that? And did you saw my teacher coming into the basement?" asked Shiena.

"That is not one but three questions. Yes, I saw everything, yes you are the one who killed her and no, I didn't see your teacher, I don't even know what she looks like"

Even if this really has been confirmed by Reiko, now Shiena was absolutely sure that she was Tanaka's murderer. Otoya sat on the toilet bowl, ready to confess to her girlfriend her concerns.

"I felt something weird when I saw you killing this girl" admitted the serial killer.

Shiena remembered the strange expression that Otoya had just after she came back from her blackout, this mix of excitement and jealousy.

"I know this I'll sounds crazy, and even creepy to you, but I was kind of turned on when you stabbed her to death, especially by seeing you kill with my scissor" added Otoya.

Of course, that was certainly not normal, but Shiena knew that in her girlfriend's tendencies to mix sexual pleasure and killing.

"But I was also frustrated, I think that I was kind of jealous to see you kill this girl, to see you doing this with another girl than me" said the serial killer.

The trend of this conversation suddenly became really weird, Shiena wasn't sure of what Otoya meant by what she just said. The serial killer rose up and opened the shower's door, surprising the brunette.

"I felt like you were unfaithful to me, like you were cheating on me!" said Otoya with an angry tone.

Otoya furiously gazed the brunette, who became a little bit worried about her girlfriend's behavior.

"Wait, Otoya, what you're saying is completely insane! I killed Tanaka, I didn't cheat, this is two different things…"

But the serial killer didn't want to hear her explanation. She entered into the shower, wetting her clothes at the same time.

"Otoya, your clothes will be…"

"I don't care! You're mine Shiena, you're my girlfriend, do you hear me!? I don't want you to do this kind of thing again, it's pissing me off"

Even if Otoya was clearly mad at her and maybe dangerous right now, it wasn't what attracted Shiena's intention. The brunette realised that the height different between them was bigger than she thought (7cm to be exact). The brunette had always had a thing for tall girl, but she never noticed Otoya's height before today. And her greenish-blue eyes, even now while there are expressing anger and craziness, they were so beautiful, like turquoise mineral. And what about her breasts, that had the perfect size according to the brunette. She was definitely in love with this crazy girl.

"I never said this to you, but I find you really beautiful" said Shiena, out of the blue.

Otoya couldn't hide that she was blushing intensely. Frustrated against both her and Shiena, the serial killer grabbed the brunette and pressed her against the shower's door and she rubbed her knee on her naked crotch. The tissue from Otoya's tights was rubbing against Shiena's sensitive area, making her uttered a weak moan.

"Don't try to fool me with compliment!"

"I'm not trying to fool you, I really think what I said, I find you really beautiful" said the brunette. "I love you so much Otoya, trust me, I'll never intentionally do something that might hurting you, so I'm sorry if it was the case about what happened today"

Well, Shiena wasn't exactly sure of why Otoya was mad at her, but it seemed like what she just said calmed a little bit her girlfriend, this is the only thing who matter right now. Suddenly, Otoya grabbed Shiena's fluffy hair, without hurting her, and gave to her a rough but passionate kiss on the lips.

"You can't imagine how much I love you. I'm gonna show you how much I love you and how much you're mine" said Otoya, before kissing her girlfriend once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamikuro-sensei's lesson #1: Lying is bad, this is something wrong, but killing is okay. <strong>

**Otoya's logic: If my girlfriend killed another girl, she's cheating on me.**

**Shiena's logic: Who care's if my girlfriend want to rape me, she's beautiful. **

**Basically, Otoya is quite a possessive and jealous girlfriend (should we consider her to be a yandere?)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Sorry, this isn't a smut chapter. This is the last chapter I wrote before I go back to school, so now it would be a least 2 chapters per month. **

* * *

><p>Shiena yawned when the bell rang. She didn't sleep a lot last night, thanks to Otoya. The brunette had tried to stay concentrated the whole class, in vain. Even if it was her dear Kamikuro-sensei who was talking, Shiena couldn't manage to listen what she said. Speaking of Reiko, the brunette remembered what she said about Midori, that if she becomes again bothersome she'll take care of her personally. What's supposed to mean? Shiena already knew that the green haired girl defected from Collective Dismissal. Did she plan to kill her? Even after Midori did to both Otoya and her, Shiena didn't really want her to die.<p>

While Shiena was about to fall asleep, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The brunette blenched and turned back, but she was relieved when she saw that it was only Hiyori. Her classmate was gazing her a little bit strangely.

"Are you alright, Kenmochi-san?"

Shiena wasn't sure why Hiyori asked her this question. Seeing that the brunette didn't answer, her classmate removed Shiena's glasses.

"Mikage, what are you doing?"

"You didn't sleep well last night, don't you?" said Hiyori.

The brunette had dark circles under her eyes, which her glasses hid.

"Were you sick yesterday?" asked her classmate.

"Why are you asking me this?" asked Shiena, taking back her glasses.

Suddenly, Hiyori's brother entered into the classroom. He wasn't in the same class than his sister and Shiena.

"Oy, Kenmochi-san, why you weren't at work yesterday night?" asked Tatsuya.

Shiena suddenly remembered that she completely forgot to go at work yesterday. After what happened with Tanaka and her girlfriend's jealousy crisis, the brunette was too much disturbed to think about her job. She should call her boss and find a good excuse for her absence yesterday.

"I didn't feel well yesterday, I was kind of sick, so I took a day off" lied Shiena.

"Too bad, I couldn't see you into a maid uniform" said Tatsuya. "Well, the other girls who work there were cute, but that was kind of weird to see that even the guys were wearing maid uniform"

"What about Tanaka?" asked Hiyori. "Did she come back to bother you?"

Shiena suddenly felt bad, she had a retching just to remember what's happened to the bully.

"No, I didn't see her after you made her flee" answered the brunette, trying to talk normally.

"She probably got scared of me and she went back to where she come from" joked Tatsuya, laughing.

Shiena forced herself to smile. "You're probably right, it must be that"

* * *

><p>The brunette was sat on her couch, her eyes empty, while she still had her cellphone into her hand. Shiena just has received a call from Yukarin. She knew about what happened to Tanaka. Shiena's teacher explained to Yukarin what happened, Reiko didn't have the choice. Her job was to investigate on the bully, Reiko probably didn't do this to harm her but because she couldn't lie to Yukarin. She wasn't mad at the brunette, at the contrary, she was kind of proud of her.<p>

"Shiena, it was who on the phone?" asked Otoya.

"A member of my group" answered Shiena. "She knew about what happened with Tanaka"

The serial killer sat beside her girlfriend, a little bit worried.

"Are you in trouble?" asked Otoya.

"I'm not sure, Yukarin isn't mad at me. From her point of view, I'm not in trouble, but for me, I'm kind of in deep trouble right now…"

"Huh? Why are you in trouble if she isn't mad at you?"

The brunette took a deep breath, remembering Otoya's jealousy yesterday, before answering.

"Because she assigned me a target to kill, an assassination job" answered Shiena. "Yukarin always thought that I was bad to kill, and she was right. Usually my jobs in Collective Dismissal are hacking and elaborating assassination plans for other assassins"

Even if Otoya remained calm, Shiena could clearly see the anger into her gaze.

"Did you accept?" asked the serial killer.

"Well, yes. It's not like I want to do this, but I can't refuse a request from Yukarin…"

Suddenly, the brunette toppled on her back, while Otoya was now on top of her.

"You can't do that Shiena" said Otoya, trying to keep a calm voice.

Shiena was deeply worried about what her girlfriend is going to do. After what happened yesterday, she knew the frustration Otoya felt when she killed.

"Why I can't?" ventured to ask Shiena.

The serial killer hesitated before answering, searching for the best excuse to say.

"Well, you don't feel well today" began to say Otoya. "This morning you said that you had a headache, and you seem really tired. It could be dangerous for you to do an assassination in your current condition, you should go to sleep and get some rest"

"But, I already accepted…"

"Then I'll do it at your place"

Shiena's face suddenly showed an expression of shock and terror.

"Wait, what? No, you can't! I don't want you to kill for me, I already told you that!" protested the brunette.

"Hey, it won't be for you but for this Yukarin girl. Since you don't seem to want refusing her request and you clearly not in condition to kill someone, I'll do it. This would be the same result, so why do you complain? This person would die anyway!"

Shiena remained silent, she didn't know what to say, she hesitated on what to say.

"Look, I'll do it quickly, so quickly that I won't even feel any pleasure. I won't even use my scissor, I'll use a normal knife, Yukarin won't even know that it wasn't you. Come on Shiena, I know you hate killing, and I don't want you to kill"

The brunette hesitated for a moment, but she finally accepted reluctantly. She showed her cellphone to the serial killer, showing the datas that Yukarin had sent to her.

"These are his information, the place where he live and his name. Make sure that no one see you killing him and hide the body. After you kill him, send a message text to this number and write where you let the body and leave" said Shiena, writing the number into Otoya's palm.

"Who owns this number?" asked the serial killer.

"Collective Dismissal's cleaners, they'll clean the crime scene and make the corpse disappear"

* * *

><p>After that she had finish her work at school, Reiko went back to her house. When she entered into the living room, the teacher saw Midori, sitting on her couch. Reiko didn't seem to be surprised to see her here. She remained standing in front of her guest.<p>

"Hi Sasoriza-san, how are you? Did you sleep well?"

The green haired girl didn't answered, she only gazed her host with incomprehension.

"What's the matter? You seem confused, what happen?" asked Reiko.

"I just don't understand why you helped me, why you brought me here, why you allow me to stay into your house" answered Midori.

"Well, when I found you the other day, you were injured and hidden in a box into a back street. You were really into a pitiable state you know, I couldn't let you there"

"So you had pity of me, is that what you say?" asked the green haired girl, a little bit annoyed.

The teacher laughed a little bit before answering.

"Oh, believe me, I never had pity for anyone, I even never felt this feeling in my entire life!"

"You know, it surprised me from you. After our first meeting at the hospital, when you nicely said to me with a knife under my throat to not kill Shiena-san, it's surprising that you help me. Besides, why Shiena-san is so important to you?" asked Midori.

Reiko sat on the couch, beside her guest.

"Shiena-chan is my dear student, and I'm really proud of her personal development. You know, when I first met her she was weak, still disturbed by the bullying she had undergone, while now, she's an assassin who could kill with could kill in cold blood if she's under pressure" answered Reiko. "She's even able to control a dangerous serial killer! We could say that I'm sort of responsible of this surprising development"

"You know about Shiena-san's girlfriend, Takechi Otoya?!"

"Of course, I know everything about Shiena-chan" said the teacher. "Speaking of our first meeting, I know that you attacked my student. Can you please explain yourself?"

Midori began to by a little bit scared. Reiko's voice was kind of worrying.

"W-well, you told me to not kill Shiena-san, not to not attack her" explained Midori. "I never had the intention to kill her, I swear! It was Otoya-san that I tried to kill…"

"Speaking of Takechi-san, I heard that you abducted and tortured her"

Reiko smiled in a strange way, a mix of sweetness and amusement, but her eyes seemed to express something darker.

"Where did you hear that?" asked the green haired girl, confused.

Midori thought that only Shiena, Otoya and Yukarin were aware of this sordid event.

"Come on Sasoriza-san, everyone in the organisation know it, thanks to Yukari-san" said Reiko with a giggle.

Midori's expression suddenly twisted in terror and shock.

"What! You're a member from Collective Dismissal!? Dammit, I should go, I have to get out of here!" shouted Midori, rising up from the couch.

The green haired girl couldn't begin to run that she received a violent punch into her belly, right on her diaphragm. Breathless, Midori fell on the floor, writhing. Seems like Reiko was a woman with a lot of strength, Midori had learned it with the hard way.

"You disobeyed me! How can I know that you told me the truth, which you didn't try to kill my student. Promises are worth nothing to me "said Reiko, emotionless. "You're a bother to me, you're bothersome to Shiena-chan, but maybe I could find you a utility. So, you seem to be fond of torture. Well, me too, but I don't really like physical torture, I'm more into psychological torture"

Midori turned her head to gaze the teacher. The green haired girl's expression showed perfectly the face of a girl when she knew that she was screwed.

"You know, there have some tortures I always wanted to try on someone, like for example the water torture, sensory deprivation and also sleep deprivation, I'm dying to know what would be the effects on a human being. Well, since you're on my group's black list, it won't be a problem if I use you to test these, don't you think so?" said Reiko with a sadistic smile.

While Midori tried to stand up, the teacher kicked her on the head, knocking her out instantly. Reiko took out her cellphone and called someone.

"Hi, Yukari-san. I killed Sasoriza Midori like you wanted, you don't have to worry about anymore"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamikuro-sensei's lesson #2: It's okay to use a teenager as a guinea pig for your tortures' experimentation, but only if she's on your group's black list. <strong>

**Otoya's brain seem to see sex and killing as the same thing, this is why she thought that Shiena was cheating on her and this is why when she tried to kill she feel unfaithful to her (yup, Otoya shouldn't go in jail but into a asylum, she's crazy!) **

**Oh, you thought that Reiko was a nice and sweet person? Haha, how cute :p **

**If you had questions for me, don't hesitate to ask me! ;)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long absence, I lost internet for two weeks, but I'm back! **

* * *

><p>Shiena was madly typing on her computer's keyboard, doing an hacking's job for her organisation. It wasn't a really harsh job, the brunette just had to hack into the computer of one of Collective Dismissal's future victim to get some pertinent information. When Shiena found the target's schedule and some of her regular places she spent her free time, she sent a message to one of her fellow member from her group, with some suggestion for the assassination plan. The brunette removed her red glasses and sighed. She had other concerns to think right now.<p>

"Otoya isn't yet back" thought Shiena, worried.

It's been few hours now that Otoya was went to kill the brunette's target. Shiena was extremely worried, she was scared that her girlfriend got caught by the police, or worst. Shiena tried to think about something else.

"She's strong, and not too much stupid. Otoya should be alright, she won't do something that could make her in trouble" tried to convince herself Shiena.

The brunette suddenly remembered the Usb key that Midori gave her. She still didn't look the information on it, too scared of Myojo's possible retaliation. Maybe it was time now for Shiena to take a look at it. Maybe she'll be only thinking about it rather to be worried about her girlfriend, who knows. But, if she looked what was on the Usb key, it could bring her troubles, regarding Nio's warning if Shiena tried to hack Myojo again. The brunette went to take the Usb key and connected it to her computer, looking at the information at her own risk.

Shiena couldn't believe what she just read. This seemed so unreal, similar to the fantasy books that the brunette was fond of. The brunette learned everything about Myojo Academy and their deepest and darkest secrets. She learned about Nio's ability, the real purpose of Black Class and Haru's role, but the more important was what she learned about this particular woman, Yuri Meichi. She learned about her queen bee power, but also her dirty little secret. The chairwoman had a weakness, something against her, something that no one, not even Haru or Nio, knew. The fact that Shiena knew this secret could cost to the brunette her life, as well as Otoya's one and probably ruined her entire organisation.

"Dammit, I shouldn't had look at it, I'm screwed if they know what I did" thought Shiena, worried.

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Was it Otoya? No, if it was the serial killer, she would had entered into the appartment without knocking. Shiena rose up from her chair and began to walk, heading to the door. But she suddenly stop walking when the knocks began more violent and insistent. A bad thought crossed her mind. And if it was Myojo assassin's who came to kill her? Impossible, not as quickly, how they could know about it in such a small amount of time? Shiena blenched, regretting what she had done. The knocks continued to be rough and worrying.

"W-who's there?" asked the brunette with a shaking voice, clearly showing her terror.

The knocks suddenly stopped. Shiena remained motionless for few minutes, fearing the worst. After a moment of pure silence, the brunette dared to approached from the door. With some hesitation, she opened the door. There had no one outside, Shiena was alone. The brunette sighed from relief, before seeing the other side of her appartment's door. Her expression twisted by terror and confusion when she read the blood red letters that was writting on her door.

_I know what you did Fluffynerd._

* * *

><p>Otoya was washing her bloody hands and scissor into a sink, in a service station's bathroom. The murder had taken place without difficulty. The serial killer killed Shiena's target quickly, by stabing him directly into his heart, killing him instantly. Otoya had prefered that the target was a guy rather than a girl, because otherwise she would have sexual pleasure, it would be an act of cheating, relying her standard. She almost never killed boys, she was definitely more interested into girls. She killed a guy one day by pleasure, a pretty cute one, a little bit effeminate. But it was because Otoya didn't have killed for a long time, she was in need of killing.<p>

Suddenly, someone entered into the bathroom, a young teenage girl. Otoya had to suppress an urge to kill, to ignore her killing mood. She quickly hid her scissor and smiled innocently to the other girl, before leaving the service station.

Once she had reached the sidewalk, Otoya began to walk rapidly, heading to her girlfriend's apartment. The serial killer passed close to a back street, the one were she killed the target. After she went to his home, Otoya tried her best to seduce this unattractive boy, which she only had felt disdain toward him. She lured him into the back street, before killing him. After the murder, she called the number that Shiena gave her and hide the corpse into a container and immediately go hiding. Otoya gave a brief glance and noticed that all the blood was cleaned and the corpse had disappeared.

"Those cleaners should be hired as maid" thought the serial killer, joking.

She continued to walk toward the apartment, when she suddenly remembered something. Because she didn't want to be bothered during the murder, Otoya had turn off her cellphone. Well, the only person who could had called her was her girlfriend, but what was the probability that Shiena called her when she was killing the target was really low...

The brunette had called her three times. The first message was a message text, asking her to call her after she killed the target. The second one was also a message text, telling to her girlfriend to not worry if she wasn't in the apartment when she will come back. Nothing to worry for the moment, except that there were a third message, a vocale one.

"_Otoya, there have someone after me, I don't know who it is, but this person is after me right now! Please come back soon, this seems...AHH OUCH! No, let me go...Otoya help m..." _

The line was cut off, while Otoya almost dropped her cellphone.

* * *

><p>The serial killer violently opened the apartment door, extremely worried for her girlfriend.<p>

"Shiena!" she screamed, with a desperate voice.

No sign of the brunette in the surrounding area, but Otoya wasn't alone into the apartment. She stay silent, confused by the intruder's identity. She was one of her old Black Class's classmates, but since Otoya didn't really talk with her, she only remembered her surname.

"Sagae...san?" said Otoya, confused. "what are you doing here?"

"Takechi-san!? Wait dude, I should be the one who ask this question. What the hell are you doing into Kenmochi-san's apartment?" asked Haruki, as surprised than Otoya.

Before that the serial killer could clearify the situation, someone brutally grabbed her by behind. Otoya tried to break free, but the assailant was srtonger than her.

"You psycho, you better telling me what you have done to Kenmochi" said a feminine voice with agressivity.

The serial killer immediately recognized the voice.

"Namatame-san? The hell are you talking about, you're the one who intruded Shiena's apartment!" protested a confused Otoya.

"Don't try to fool me, I received a message from Kenmochi" said Chitaru, before showing to Otoya the message text she had received on her cellphone.

"_Please, save me!",_ it was the message displayed on the cellphone's screen of Chitaru.

* * *

><p><strong>Chitaru's logic: If you received a message asking for help, it's probably because the person is victim of domestic violence by her girlfriend, or something like that. <strong>

**Damn, the hell Chitaru and Haruki are doing there, together? And who's the person who attacked Shiena? What about Meichi secret weakness? **


	43. Chapter 43

Otoya stay silent for a moment, confused about the message from Shiena that Chitaru showed to her. She understood quickly that the tall girl was accusing her to be the reason why Shiena called for help. It bothered a little bit the serial killer to be accused of having hurt her girlfriend.

"Are you pretending that I somehow hurt Shiena?" asked Otoya, pissed off. "And why the hell do you have Shiena into your contacts?"

There have some jealousy into her voice, the serial killer was fully aware of the brunette's crush on Chitaru.

"If it wasn't you who caused Kenmochi to call for help, then she should had call you, not me. This is the proof that you are responsible of her need of help!" shouted Chitaru.

"Wait!" protested Otoya, "I have a proof of my innocence, just let me go and I'll show you..."

"Don't try to fool, I won't trust someone like you!"

Otoya tried to struggle out from the tall girl, in vain. Chitaru was becoming more rough with her, risking of injuring her. Haruki, who was stay quiet for a moment, finally interviened.

"Wait, Namatame-san! It's not fair to attack her without letting her explain herself. We should let her speak before judging as fast" said Haruki.

Chitaru hesitated for a moment, but finally freed Otoya resignedly. Haruki was right, it was kind of unfair to accuse someone without letting this person justifiy herself. The serial killer immediately took out her cellphone and showed the messages that Shiena sent to her, acquitting Otoya. The tall girl should apologize for her false accusations, but she couldn't reduce herself to say sorry to a serial killer such as Otoya.

"Wait a minute, why Kenmochi's message is about killing a target? I knew it! You were killing someone..." said Chitaru.

"Yes, I was, and? I'm an assassin, we're all assassins, what's the matter? And I killed him to help Shiena, otherwise it would be her who killed the target, and trust me, the poor girl isn't a born killer, though..." said Otoya, remembering Tanaka's death by the brunette's hands.

Chitaru almost forgot that Shiena was also an assassin. Shiena seemed to be so normal and harmless, it was hard to imagine about her killing people.

"Anyway, the message she sent me and the message she sent to you, there have almost a gap of one hour!" noticed Chitaru. "Why didn't you go help her sooner?"

The tall girl said it reproachfully, while Otoya was already feeling terribly guilty.

"My cellphone was turn off" answered Otoya.

Even Chitaru could see Otoya's guiltiness, making her wondered if she was maybe too harsh on her.

"I can understand why you are here, but what about Sagae-san?" asked the serial killer.

"We were hanging out together when Kenmochi-san called her" answered Haruki before the tall girl could.

Haruki suddenly left the apartment, looking at the door.

"Hey, I didn't notice the message on her door" she said.

Chitaru and Otoya also left the apartment to see the message that Haruki was talking about.

"'I know what you did fluffynerd', the hell, sounds like nasty bullying" said Haruki.

"Judging by the situation, this is probably more serious that just an bullying's act" added Chitaru.

Looking around, Otoya noticed an object on the floor. The serial killer took it and discovered that it was Shiena's glasses. Did she lost them? Or maybe...

"It's a clue!" shouted Otoya. "Shiena let us a clue, she probably threw her glasses to show us in what direction she ran away!"

* * *

><p>"I'm home, Midori-chan!" shouted Reiko, with a fake cheerfulness.<p>

The teacher entered into her house and walked a few steps, before giggling a little.

"How fool am I, she can't hear me"

Reiko removed her coat and put it on the couch, before heading to the basement. Midori was tied on a chair, the green haired girl could almost not move a single part of her body. She was blindfolded and had headphone on her ears. The teacher approached from her victim, a sadistic smile on her lips. Midori couldn't see or hear her, she was deprived from her sensations, since few hours.

"Is she sleeping?" thought Reiko. "No, her breathing is too rapid, she's awake"

The teacher slightly touched Midori's neck to check her heartbeat. The green haired girl blenched and even uttered a weak cry. It wasn't painful, but the lack of sensation made her more sensitive and stressed. Her reaction seemed to please Reiko.

"What a fast heartbeat! In my case, I need at least five coffee to have that speed" joked the teacher.

Reiko slowly removed the headphone and the blindfold from Midori. The green haired girl opened her eye and when she saw the teacher, she showed an expression of terror on her face.

"Hi, Midori-chan, how are you?" asked Reiko with a mean smile.

"You're...a fucking...madwoman!" dared to shout Midori to her captor.

The teacher laughed in a worrying way, before showing a serious gaze.

"How a sociopath like you could accuse me from being crazy? Don't take me wrong, I'm a madwoman, just like you. We're both crazy and sadistic, we could perfectly get along, but unfortunately, I can't trust you. We aren't the kind of people who can be faithful, if you know what I mean"

Reiko slightly stroked Midori's cheek in a gentle way, while the green haired girl was shaking.

"What a waste, you're a such interesting person, too bad that I told Yukari-san that I had killed you, I can't go back on what I said" said the teacher with fake regret.

"W-what does that m-mean? Are you planning to...kill me?"

Reiko took her time to answer, delighted by the panic she could see on her prisoner's face

"Maybe, maybe not, I'll see later. For now, I just want to break you, my dear Midori-chan" answered Reiko with cruelty. "Well, that's time to change the torture, don't you think? What about sleep deprivation? I really want to see the effect of the lack of sleep on a human being..."

* * *

><p>The next object they found was one of Shiena's shoes. Following the random objects probably threw by the brunette, Otoya, Chitaru and Haruki leaded to the basement. While they were searching Shiena, Haruki tought about a possibility concerning the objects they were following.<p>

"If it was a trap?" said Haruki. "You know, if Kenmochi-san was abducted, maybe the abductor knew that she sent these messages and threw the objects to lured us"

"I don't care if it's a trap, Shiena is in danger, I'll take all the risks for her! And I'll fucking kill the bastard who dared hurt her" shouted Otoya, enraged.

Chitaru was deeply surprised to see Otoya concern about the brunette. For a sadistic serial killer, she seemed to truly care for Shiena, to be sincerly in love with her.

"We should stay on guard, just in case. We'll continued to search her, but wisely. We won't help Kenmochi if we get caught into a trap" said the taller girl.

But Otoya didn't seem to want to act wisely. She was furious and worried, nothing could reason her. She suddenly had an idea to find her girlfriend.

"Of course, why we didn't think about this earlier" said the serial killer, while taking out her cellphone.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruki.

"I'll call Shiena, if we're lucky, her cellphone should ring. If she's here, we should hear it!"

Otoya immediately dialed Shiena's number. A ring's noise suddenly began in the basement. The brunette's cellphone was here, close from them. They headed to the noise's source and found the cellphone on the floor, across from a door. Otoya touched the handle and back off.

"Eek, this is cold!" said the serial killer.

"It looks like a freezer" said Chitaru.

"It more looks like a trap to me, it would be too easy to lock us into this room" added Haruki.

"Scew this, if Shiena is in this room, she could die!" shouted Otoya, before entering into the freezer.

"Dammit, this girl...Sagae, keep the door open, I'll follow this idiot"

"Don't worry, I'll allow no one to lock you guys" said the redhead.

Chitaru rushed into the cold room, searching the serial killer. There were a lot of frozen meat. She finally reached Otoya, which had a blank expression on her face.

"What's wrong, Takechi?"

The tall girl approached and saw someone one the floor. Otoya kneeled beside this person, completely shocked and desperate.

"Oh my...Kenmochi!" shouted Chitaru when she recognized the brunette.

Shiena's body was inert on the floor, her lips were purple-bluish, her skin was white like snow and her hair was covered of frost. She seemed to be completely frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>I always thought that Chitaru and Haruki could be great friend. They are both a mix of feminity and masculinity, but opposite. Chitaru has a masculin appearance, like a prince, but she's feminine in the inside. Haruki it's the opposite, she's fashionable, girly in appearance, but she has a tomboyish personnality. <strong>

**Ahah, poor Midori-chan **

**"Let it go, let it go! The cold never bothered me anyway" (Well, this is true for Elsa, but not for Shiena. Yes, I'm a awful person) **


	44. Chapter 44

Shiena's eyes were closed and her breath was so weak that anyone would believe she was dead. Her body was so cold that she couldn't even move her fingers. Otoya was still kneeled beside the brunette, her hand looking for a pulse of life on her neck. There were no warmth that seemed to come from Shiena's body, but fortunately her heart was beating. Otoya had a sigh of relief when she discovered that her girlfriend was still alive. Chitaru also seemed to be relieved to see that Shiena wasn't dead. But, judging by the brunette's poor condition, her life was still in danger.

"We should get her out of here, she could have hypothermia, or worst, frostbites" said Chitaru.

Unhesitatingly, Otoya took her girlfriend into her arms and transported her out of the room. When Chitaru left the freezer, she explained what happened to Haruki.

"So it wasn't a trap after all" said the redhead.

The serial killer softly lay down Shiena on the floor. Altought apparently Otoya seemed calm, she was emotionally devastated. The girl she loved suffered just in front of her, Shiena could have died if they didn't found her in time. But, what disturbed the most Otoya was the fact that someone tried to kill Shiena. Her emotions were all mixed. She was worried for the brunette, furious against the person who did this and also she felt terribly guilty, she felt like it was her fault, because her cellphone was turned off when Shiena called for help.

"Check if she has frostbites" ordered Chitaru, concerned and worried about the brunette's condition.

Suddenly, before that Otoya could do anything, Shiena hugged her girlfriend, even if she was still unconscious. Instinctively, she was desperately looking for a heat could feel the coldness of Shiena's body against hers. The serial killer was feeling the brunette's cold hands on her back. Shiena nestled her face into Otoya's warm neck. Even if it was unpleasant for the serial killer, she also hugged Shiena, feeling a strong desire to warm her girlfriend.

"Check her ears" said the tall girl to Otoya, a little bit embarrassed by this sensual scene. "I'll check her hands. Sagae, can you check her feets? These three places are the body parts that are the most susceptible to have frostbites"

Haruki and Otoya hastened to obey to Chitaru's orders. Otoya gently grabbed her girlfriend's head, looking for her ears. There were really red, but no sign of any frostbite. Chitaru checked the brunette's hands. There were really cold, but they didn't seem to have frostbite. Haruki undertook to check Shiena's feet. She slowly removed her socks, to find that her feet were intact.

"She didn't seem to have frostbites, just a mild hypothermia" conclude Haruki, relieved.

"Indeed, but if we let her in this condition, she could die" added Chitaru.

"Maybe we could bring her to a hospital" proposed the redhead.

"Her condition doesn't requires a medical intervention, Kenmochi just need to be warm up" said the tall girl.

"How? With a hot bath?" asked Otoya, ready to do anything in order to save Shiena.

"No, the heat difference could be dangerous, maybe a tepid bath would be better…" said Chitaru, before adding something hesitantly. "But there have something better to warm someone…"

Curious, the serial killer looked at Chitaru, wanting to know this better alternative to warm the brunette, even if she already had an idea of the answer.

"How could I warm Shiena?" asked Otoya.

Chitaru blushed from embarrassement, while Haruki was completely clueless. The redhead was a little bit dazed when she heard the tall girl's answer.

"You know, there have nothing better than a human body to warm someone who's cold" answered Chitaru.

* * *

><p>Otoya had gently lain down Shiena on her bed. She was alone with her girlfriend, Chitaru and Haruki were gone. While the redhead was too confused to say something, Chitaru hesitated before leaving. First, she was worried for Shiena's safety, but after the recent event, she was now convinced that Otoya sincerely loved the brunette and won't hurt her. Even if she didn't fully trust Otoya, the tall girl decided this let her take care of Shiena alone. The brunette was still unconscious, shivering from cold, while the serial killer touched her clothes.<p>

"Her clothes are cold, they are impregnated with the cold, I should take them off" thought Otoya.

Slowly, she began to remove Shiena's clothes, letting her entirely nude on the bed. While the brunette's body was cold, Otoya's body became hot from excitement. Seeing Shiena's naked body so vulnerable, with her nipples hard because of the cold, it was terribly tempting for Otoya, she had a huge sexual desire for her. But she has to resiste to her pulsions.

"I can't, this is serious, Shiena needs help. I shouldn't taking advantage of her helplessness, it would be wrong" thought the serial killer.

Shiena was the only person who could make Otoya feel like she was doing something wrong. The serial killer usually didn't care if she was doing something wrong, exept with her girlfriend.

"I should take off my own clothes now, if I want to be able to warm her properly" thought Otoya, her heart racing.

She rapidly removed her clothes, before lay down on the bed, on Shiena. Otoya put the warm blanket over them and gently hugged the brunette. Using her hands, Otoya proceeded to warm Shiena, rubbing her cold skin. She vigorously stroked Shiena's body, beginning with her arms, while she was using her own legs to warm her girlfriend's legs. Otoya moved her hands on Shiena's belly, massaging her soft skin that was white and cold like snow. The serial killer wondered what taste would have her skin right now, if she licked it…

"I'm supposed to help Shiena, not abused her" thought Otoya, a little bit ashamed of herself.

Even if she thought that, Otoya's hands were now dangerously close from the brunette's breasts.

"Well, I should warm them too, it's not like I wanted to take advantage of her, it's to help her after all" thought Otoya, trying to convince herself.

She slowly grabbed Shiena's breasts. There were so cold and white, like snowballs. Using her thumbs, Otoya rubbed the brunette's nipples, making her uttered a weak moan. Excited by Shiena's moan, Otoya lost the controle of herself, only listening to her pulsions.

"Sorry Shiena, I'm a horrible person, even toward you, the girl I love. I'm selfish, even when I want to help you…please forgive me"

The serial killer grabbed Shiena's head and approached her face from hers, gazing her purple lips.

"Your lips seem so cold, maybe I should warm them with mine…"

While Otoya was approaching her lips from the brunette's face, Shiena suddenly opened her eyes, half-conscious. The serial killer blenched, caught in the act.

"O-Otoya…what's happened? Why am I…so cold, was it a dream? And why your body is so hot?"

Shiena approached her head from Otoya's forehead and touched it with hers.

"Damn, you're so hot…do you have a fever? Are you sick or something?" asked the brunette.

Hearing Shiena being concerned about her health made Otoya felt even more guilty and ashamed of what she almost did.

"No, I'm fine. Someone trapped you into a freezer, my body temperature is perfectly fine, yours is too cold, this is why I warm you with my own body" explained Otoya.

"Oh, I see. Well, thanks for your help, Otoya"

Otoya's eyes became wet, like she was about to cry. Shiena noticed it. She wasn't sure why her girlfriend was sad, even if she had an idea of why. Despite this, she wasn't mad.

"Are you alright now? Are you still cold? Does it hurt somewhere?" asked the serial killer.

"My hands…I can't feel them"

Otoya grabbed Shiena's hands with hers, warming them. After this, she directed the brunette's hands on her back. That was really unpleasant to feel cold fingers in her back, but Otoya didn't care. Suddenly, Shiena approached her face from Otoya's lips and briefly kissed her, before falling asleep, lulled by her girlfriend's heat. Otoya laid her head on the brunette's neck and closed her eyes. It was painful, in a mental way. She had to control herself, to resist to the temptation. Her naked body was touching Shiena's one, she could feel her nude skin against hers. Despite this, Otoya wasn't unhappy, the feeling of sincerely helping Shiena comforted her and helped her finding sleep.

Next morning, Otoya caught a cold. But fortunately, she was happily nursed by Shiena, with some bitterness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no IsukeXHaruki for the moment, but I promise, I will show them later. <strong>


	45. Chapter 45

**Warning: Sexual content, this is a smut chapter. **

* * *

><p>When she was in front of her apartment, Shiena looked at the box she was holding, nervous. She hesitated for a moment before opening the door. Otoya was lying on the couch, watching the television. A smile of joy and relief appeared on her face when Otoya saw her girlfriend.<p>

"Shiena! Why are you coming so late? You aren't supposed to work tonight, don't you?"

"I had to go buy something" explained Shiena, with some embarrassement.

The serial killer straightened and sat on the couch, gazing her girlfriend, smirking. She had noticed Shiena's embarrassement and wanted now to tease her a little.

"What did you buy? Could it be…doujinshi? Hentai yuri manga? Shiena, are you sexually alright?"

The brunette blushed from shame, while Otoya found her really cute when her cheeks were all red.

"No, I-I didn't buy those kinds of thing!" protested Shiena.

"Ah, too bad. I already read all your ecchi stuff, I'm kind of bored now when you let me alone here…"

Shiena did her best to ignore Otoya's remark and went sitting next to her on the couch.

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning, you went to school without talking to me" said Otoya, falsely pouting.

"Sorry, but since you still had a cold yesterday, I thought that I should let you sleep. Speaking of that, how's your fever?"

"I'm fine today, I'm recovered. Did you find out who was the one who trapped you?"

"I have a clue, I found that someone was spying me recently, using my computer. They were someone who hacked me secretly, but he or she, or maybe them, isn't a good hacker. I'll soon find the IP address of this person soon" answered the brunette.

When she was listening her girlfriend, Otoya's eyes began to curiously gaze the box that Shiena put on the living room's coffee table.

"What's in the box Shiena?"

The brunette suddenly rose up and took the box, before rushing to her bedroom. Otoya stay for a moment dazed, before following Shiena.

"What the hell?" thought the serial killer, while entering into Shiena's bedroom.

Shiena put the mysterious box on her bed, blushing again.

"What's going on? You're acting weird, if you don't want to tell me what's in the box, I'll respect that, no need to be so…"

"I haven't forgot what day it is" simply said the brunette.

Otoya stayed speechless. Today was March 10, the serial killer didn't expect that Shiena would remember about this date.

"Happy birthday, Otoya" said Shiena, before kissing her girlfriend.

This was the first time since a long time that someone said those words to her. Otoya didn't know how to react, she was happy, but she was also confused about her own feelings.

"T-thanks, I don't know what to say…the box, is it a gift?"

"Well, not exactly. The thing inside the box will help you achieving your real gift" answered the brunette.

"And what is this mysterious gift?" asked Otoya.

Shiena stayed silent for a moment, blushing and looking away. She was clearly embarrassed of answering.

"M-my virginity" managed to say the brunette.

Otoya remained emotionless for a moment, before gazing seriously her girlfriend, putting her hands on Shiena's shoulders.

"Shiena, sorry to disappoint you, but you're no longer a virgin now. Remember, I'm the one who personnally took care of this issue…"

"I'm talking about my virginity in a physical way, you know, when the hymen is broken…"

"Well, I would like to take it, but I'm pretty sure my fingers aren't enough long to reach it and hey, I'm a girl you know, I don't have a pe…"

"Open the box" interrupted Shiena.

Otoya gazed the brunette, before looking the mysterious box. She was really curious to see what was in it, but according to what Shiena just say, she kind of guessed what it could be. The serial killer also remembered a manga she read, one of Shiena's manga, which helped her to guess. Despite that, Otoya was dying to see the box's content. She approached from the bed and put her hands on the box, before opened it.

"It's more a spiritual gift" began to say Shiena. "I'm giving you something that I could only give one time in my entire life, I want you to take it, because I love you. Maybe it sounds ridiculous or cliché, but I thought that it was something important…"

Otoya was looking into the box, with a blank expression.

"Shiena…" she said, before gazing once again her girlfriend. A smirk appeared on her lips and her eyes only expressed lust. Otoya had a predator aura, the brunette could easily deduce that she probably has bad thoughts right now. Shiena wasn't sure if she regrets what she bought. "Could you please get ride of your clothes, I would like to be able to enjoy my gift"

* * *

><p>"Come on Shiena, say it. Otherwise, I won't do anything to you"<p>

"But…this is too embarrassing…" shyly protested Shiena.

The brunette was lying on her bed, entirely naked, while her girlfriend was on top of her. Otoya was still wearing her shirt, but she had to remove her pants for a specific reason.

"Huh, embarrassing? Hey, should I remember you the thing you have put into my vagina? I'm the embarrasse one, so stop complaining and say it!" ordered Otoya.

The thing she was talking about was a strap-on, half of it was inside of Otoya. Since the serial killer wasn't able to penetrate the toy inside of her alone, Shiena had to help her. Right now, the strap-on's other half, which had a penis shape, was rubbing against Shiena's thigh. The brunette blushed, saying resignedly what Otoya wanted to hear from her.

"P-please be gentle, this is my first time…" said the brunette, embarrassed.

Otoya felt some kind of unhealthy pleasure, some bad thoughts crossed her mind, but she was able to control herself. Taking a girl's virginity was something special and unique, it has to be taken gently, even someone like Otoya knew it.

"Don't worry, I'll" said Otoya, trying to smile normally.

The serial killer removed her shirt and bra, before kissing her girlfriend. Using her hands, Otoya fondled Shiena's breasts and teased her nipples, just to arouse her a little bit. After, she moved one of her hands on Shiena's crotch. It was a little bit wet, but not enough to be able to penetrate de stap-on inside of her. Using her fingers, Otoya began to slowly tease Shiena's clit, before moving faster, while the brunette was moaning.

"O-Otoya, y-you're doing it too…roughly…"

"Can't help it, this thing is far bigger than my fingers. You need to be pretty wet if you don't want to be hurt"

Otoya's hand was all covered with Shiena's love juice. The brunette was about to come, but just before she was about to reach the climax, the serial killer suddenly stop. Shiena gazed her girlfriend, confused and almost begging for more sexual contact.

"No orgasm allowed while you're still a virgin" said Otoya, who seemed a little bit too serious. "Now, be a good girl and spread your legs for me"

The serial killer seemed so bossy, but it was because she was put under stress. Otoya was worried to do it wrong, she wanted to make Shiena feel good, to be worthy to be her first time. The brunette spreads her legs, while Otoya examined it. Shiena seemed to be enough wet now. Otoya introduced two fingers easily inside Shiena's vagina, before spreading her entrance.

"You're so tight, Shiena. But hey, babies can come out of there, so it should be alright. Are you ready? I'll put it inside of you now"

Still spreading Shiena's vagina, Otoya used her other hand to take the strap-on and approached it. Gently, she pushed it inside the brunette, taking care of not hurting her. When it was entirely inside of Shiena, Otoya approached her face from hers, gazing her with concern.

"Does it hurt?" asked Otoya.

"N-no, it doesn't, it feels…weird. It's not painful, but it isn't pleasant either…"

"Then, I should move now"

Otoya grabbed Shiena's thighs and began to move slowly the strap-on inside of her. No reaction from the brunette, Otoya was kind of disappointed.

"Am I doing it wrong? But, I thought that girls are supposed to be in such pleasure when there is something moving inside of her…" thought Otoya. "Wait, how straight girls have pleasure? If they like having a penis inside of her, there much have a reason. Oh, I heard something about a really sensitive place inside vagina, I think it something called the G-spot. I must found it!"

Otoya began to rub the strap-on on various places inside Shiena's. The brunette was gazing her, a little bit confused. Suddenly, Shiena moaned weakly. Otoya began to smile from satisfaction, like she just had accomplished something great.

"I found it!" thought the serial killer.

Otoya continued to move inside her girlfriend's vagina, rubbing on her sensitive spot. Shiena was moaning louder, while Otoya was moving faster. She leaned over the brunette, so that their breasts were touching. Their nipples were rubbing, increasing their sensibility and their pleasure. Otoya kissed Shiena on her lips, introducing her tongue inside her mouth, while she felt the brunette's hand fondling her back and her other hand stroking her purple hair. Shiena wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, while Otoya began to kiss her neck. Shiena uttered loud moans, almost about to reach the climax. Her entire body was hot, her muscles felt so weak and her mind was numb. Shiena moaned Otoya's name when she came, which was the most pleasing and satisfying thing that Otoya could hear. The brunette was breathing heavily, while her girlfriend kissed her briefly on the lips.

"I love you, Shiena, and thanks for your gift"

The brunette lay on her belly, a little bit exhausted.

"Did you…at least…came too?" asked Shiena.

"I don't think so, but hearing you calling my name when you came was even more pleasant than any physical pleasure I could have"

"You didn't change, Otoya"

The serial killer suddenly smiled in a worrying way.

"You're right, I didn't change, at all!" said Otoya, smirking.

Suddenly, she grabbed Shiena's bottom and forced her to raise it, while her head and torso stayed on the bed. The brunette had now her face pressed against her pillow and her knees on her bed, while her butt was clearly exposed in front of Otoya. The serial killer didn't forget the frustration she had felt the other day, when she had to warm the brunette, without being able to do anything sexual to her. The only thing she wanted now was to possess her girlfriend's body, played with it without restraint, to be able to enjoy her the way she wanted.

"Otoya…what are you doing?!"

"Well, until midnight, you're mine, your body is my property"

"W-wait, you already took my virginity!"

"But Shiena, that would be a waste, you bought this toy, we can't stop just after one times"

Otoya didn't wait for the brunette's answer and pushed the strap-on inside her vagina. This time, it went in easily. Using her hands, she teased Shiena's clit and played with one of her breasts at the same time. The brunette uttered a moan, unable to resist. Otoya wanted to possess her, she wanted to be able to make her feel good with all her sensitive spots.

* * *

><p>Shiena fell on her bed, landing on her back. She was trying to get one's wind, completely exhausted. Her body was sweating, her fluffy hair was messy, her cheeks were red and there were tears on them and she had drooling a little. Otoya's eyes were expressing lust and her hair was also messy, giving a look more savage, like a hungry beast. Suddenly, after she had seen the clock, she removed the strap-on from herself and put it on the nightstand.<p>

"Looks like my birthday is over, you can have a rest now, for today" said Otoya.

"Y-you're…the worst" said Shiena. Even if she said harsh words, she didn't seem to be angry.

"'Oh please Otoya, continue, do it harder, it feels so good!'" said Otoya, imitating the brunette. "That's what you said, don't you?"

Shiena blushed from shame and hid her face into her pillow, embarrassed. Otoya gently stroked her hair, a little bit amused by her girlfriend's behavior.

"Are you mad at me?" asked the serial killer.

"No"

"Do you regret your gift?"

The brunette hesitated a little before anwsering.

"No, I don't regret it. I should know that you would do that, I know what kind of person you are, it was so predictable" said Shiena, before turned her head and gazed her girlfriend. "But you know, I love you, even if you can be really forceful and mean sometime, but I suppose that I maybe also love these traits of yours"

Otoya blushed a little, flattered by the brunette's words. She suddenly became serious and lay down next to her girlfriend.

"I'll protect you" said Otoya. "I don't know who's after you, but I won't allow them to hurt you. I promise that I'll always be there for you, you can trust me"

Shiena thought about who could be the one who tried to kill her. According to what she had done, she had an idea of the culprit.

"If it's an entire organisation that wants me dead?" asked Shiena. "A powerful organisation, with a lot of assassins"

Otoya thought about it for a moment, before smiling sweetly to the brunette.

"Then, I'll kill them all without hesitation, all of those people who dare trying to hurt you"

The serial killer just said something completely disturbing with such a sweet voice, but it didn't bother Shiena. She was happy to know that she could rely on Otoya. The brunette kissed her girlfriend, trying to reach some comfort. She seriously doubted that Otoya could do something if their ennemi was Myojo Academy, but she didn't want to think about this eventuality for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulation Otoya, you have succeed your quest of finding Shiena's G-spot!<strong>

**More seriously, who's the one who tried to kill Shiena? It is Myojo? Nio could have found out that Shiena hacked them again. Or maybe it's Hitsugi, this loli yandere just can't let it go with Shiena's past crush on Chitaru...**

**If you want to see how looks like Sasoriza Midori, I did a drawing of her, I posted it on my deviantart. My pseudonym is RickyOtaku, same as here. **

**I started Kantai Collection. This is great, you can litterally ship ships together. I really like Kitakami X Ooi (they are obviously a couple in the anime) and Kaga X Zuikaku (I really like love/hate relationship). **


	46. Chapter 46

**I have a confession to do. Sometime, I read my previous chapters and I'm mad at myself. If English was my first language, this fanfiction would be better, I bother me to not be able to offer you a story well written. **

* * *

><p>What was the last time she had slept? How much hours? Or should it be counted by day? Midori couldn't know, she stayed too much time tied on a chair, with a headphone on her ears and blindfolded. She was not allowed to have some rest at all, she was private from any physical sensation or sleep. First, the headphone emitted a loud sound every ten minutes, to wake up the green haired girl if she fell asleep. Now, she had a electric collar around her neck that sent her a shock everytime she was about to fall asleep. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was quite painful to be woken by a shock. Midori was forced to fell this torture many times per day, because the human body naturally fell asleep when someone stayed perfectly motionless for a long time.<p>

Reiko was in front of her prisoner, enjoying the results of her torture. Midori was about to break and she knew it. To be private from physical sensation and sleep could easily make someone crazy. It was the purpose of this experiment, Reiko wanted to see how much time it would take to make Midori completely insane, and maybe died.

Suddenly, she pinched the green haired girl on her arm. Her reaction was instantaneous. Midori screamed like it was the most atrocious pain she could feel. It was just a pinch, but for someone who didn't fell anything for multiple days, it was comparable to a stake stabbing her arm. Midori began to cry, tears coming from her only valid eye and flowing on her cheek. The blindfold was now half soak. Satisfied by the reaction she caused to Midori, she smirked, before headed to the exit door.

"P-please, kill me!" began to beg Midori. "Kill me, I'm begging you, kill me…just fucking kill me!"

Reiko did exactly the same thing that Midori did when Otoya asked her to stop torturing her and killed her instead. The teacher ignored her and laughed, even if the green haired girl was unable to hear her and left the room, extremely pleased by Midori's supplications.

* * *

><p>Shiena and Otoya were in front of a modest house. The brunette had a paper into her hand, with an address written on it. She was checking the address on the house's door.<p>

"It's here" said Shiena. "It's the same address"

"So, want should we do?" asked Otoya. "Knock at the door? Or maybe entered by an open window…"

The brunette took out her gun and approached from the door, followed by her girlfriend.

"We'll see if the person is there, let's knock. I'm ready to welcome him or her" said Shiena.

When she arrived in front of the door, the brunette began to knock furiously at the door. The serial killer watched her, surprise to see Shiena so frustrated. Usually, when Shiena was furious, it was after her girlfriend. Otoya found her really sexy when she was angry. After a moment, the house's owner didn't answer.

"Seem likes nobody's home" said Shiena. "Too bad, we'll have to broke a window"

"Wait, Shiena! Maybe we could find an open or unlock window first…"

The brunette didn't listen and took a big rock, before smashing it into one of the windows' house. She couldn't care less for the owner's property, especially if it was this person's house.

"We don't have time to be worried for this person's property" said Shiena. "Now come with me, we don't have time to loose"

Shiena entered by the broken window, followed by the serial killer. They looked around them, before gazing each other. They checked on the first floor, searching for a clue about the owner's identity.

"Nothing" said the brunette. "I'll check on the second floor, you go check the basement"

Otoya obeyed to her girlfriend and went to the basement. She downs the stairs and arrived in front of a room. Curious, she opened the door. The serial killer could never guess what she would see in this room. She was her worst enemy, tied up on a chair, blindfolded with and headphone on her head.

"What the…Midori-chan!?"

The serial killer approached from the green haired girl, confused and curious about her current state.

"Midori-chan, why are you here?" asked Otoya.

No answer. Otoya understood that she could probably not hear her.

"She can hear me, or see me…this is sensory deprivation!" thought the serial killer, smirking. "I love this torture"

Otoya remembered the time she had convinced Shiena to add the sensory deprivation's concept into a sex game between them. This memory gave her some bad thoughts and intentions toward the green haired girl. She took out her scissor and approached the blade from Midori. She was so vulnerable right now, completely helpless, how Otoya could resist to the temptation?

"Just one cut, it's not like she didn't deserve it" thought the serial killer. "After all she had did to Shiena and me, she deserve more than just one cut!"

Suddenly, Otoya opened her scissor and slightly cut Midori on her thigh. The serial killer couldn't expect the green haired girl's reaction. Midori uttered a scream of pain and temporally collapsed. If only a pinch was awfully painful for her, than a cut what even worst. Since she technically fell asleep, the electric collar gave her a shock. Midori immediately woke up, heavily breathing and moaning from pain. The serial couldn't deny that she wasn't turned on by Midori's reaction. Otoya slightly touched the collar around her neck.

"Sleep deprivation too?" she thought. "The person who did this is cruel. Ah, if he or she wasn't Shiena's enemy, I could get along with this person!"

Otoya stroked Midori's green hair, before removing the headphone.

"D-dammit, you psychopath!" shouted Midori. "Kill me, enough of this torture, just kill me please!"

The serial killer remembered having said something similar when Midori had tortured her. She couldn't know if she was satisfied by Midori's misery of if she had pity of her current state. Otoya approached her scissor from her troat, envisaging killing her. But she suddenly changed her mind and grabbed the green haired girl's chin.

"Aren't you the one who said that death wasn't enough for murderers, than they need to suffer before dying?" asked Otoya.

"That voice…you aren't Kamikuro-san…who're you? Don't tell me that you're…"

Otoya removed the green haired girl's blindfold and gave her a serious gaze.

"Do you want me to kill you? Do you think that someone like you deserve a painless death? You're like me, you're a sadistic killer, so why shouldn't you deserve a painful death, like you wanted to do with me?" asked Otoya.

Rather than be afraid of Otoya, Midori smiled and even laughed a little.

"Do what you want with me, Otoya-san. If you want to kill me, do it. If you want to torture me, do it. I don't care if it's you, I prefer to be your victim that the one of this freaking teacher"

The serial killer approached the blade from Midori, pointing her heart.

"You're lucky, I don't have a lot of time, and torturing you would be too pleasant for me. I'll kill you so quickly and painless than it couldn't be considered cheating on Shiena"

Midori closed her eye, waiting for death. After all she had done to both Otoya and Shiena, she felt like she kind of deserved it, even more. Well, she couldn't complain to at least die in a painless death. Waiting for a moment now, the green haired girl opened her eye, to see Otoya approached the blade from the rope.

"You seem to want to die too much, it's pissing me off to kill someone who don't care dying" said the serial killer, cutting the rope.

"Wait, you idiot! I tortured you, almost killing you, and poisoned you and Shiena-san. How could you forgive me after this?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'll never forgive you, and I don't expect you to forgive me either. I just don't see the point of killing you right now. In the past, I killed for sexual pleasure, but now, I only want to have this kind of pleasure with Shiena. The only reason that could bring me to kill again is to protect my girlfriend, and you don't seem to be a threat for her"

When she had finished freeing Midori, the green haired girl jumped on Otoya and grabbed her collar, frustrated to be taking in pity.

"You'll regret it, trust me you'll…" began to say Midori, before falling on her knees in front of Otoya, extremely tired.

"Come on Midori-chan, even if seeing you in this position is kind of pleasant, please don't loose all your dignity by begging me, it won't work…"

Midori suddenly removed her electric collar and lay on the floor, before closing her eyes. Confused and worried that she might be dead, Otoya checked the green haired heartbeat.

"Don't tell me…she's just asleep!"

* * *

><p>"Otoya, do you found something in the basement…"<p>

Shiena suddenly stopped talking when she saw her girlfriend coming back, with a sleeping Midori with her hands tied up on her back.

"I found this lovely girl in the basement, please Shiena could with adopt her? I promise that I'll take care of her" joked Otoya.

"Stop joking, the hell Sasoriza is doing here?"

"Dunno. And you, did you found something on the second floor?"

"Nothing, not even a picture" answered the brunette. "But seriously, why she's here…"

They suddenly heard noise coming from outside. The owner was back, it was a matter of time before this person enters into the house.

"Dammit! Otoya, bring Sasoriza to my apartment, I have to stay here"

"What? No! I won't let you here with this dangerous person…"

"Don't worry, I'll hide and after I see who this person is, I'll leave. I won't do something stupid. I just need to know who the one who try to kill me is"

The serial killer hesitated to leave without her girlfriend.

"Promise me you'll not try to fight with this person, that you'll come back soon?"

"I promise, you don't need to worry" said Shiena.

Resignedly, Otoya left the house with the green haired girl by the broken window. Shiena hide into the closet, waiting to see her enemy. Recently, she succeeded to hack the one who hacked her first. She found that the person used a laptop to hack her. Shiena couldn't found who the laptop's owner was, but she found this person's address. The owner of this house was probably the one who tried to kill Shiena. Suddenly, someone opened the door. The brunette almost shout from surprised and was paralyzed when she discovered her identity.

"Kamikuro…sensei?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, wut? Reiko is the culprit? How could it be possible...unless it's a trap, the real culprit want to hurt Shiena by making her think that her dear teacher want to kill her. Maybe this person is in fact two people, the Mikage twins! Or maybe it's Kouko's ex-organisation, who know that Shiena helped her to hide... <strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks for your encouragement. Even if my English isn't perfect, I'll do my best for you!**

**ps: I have a break this week from school, but I have a cold. How unlucky am I!? **

* * *

><p>It was a relief for Otoya when Shiena came back to the apartment. She was worried to have left the brunette alone, especially alone into the house with the culprit. She regretted to have obeyed to Shiena, Otoya thought that she should have stay with her. This person was the one who tried to kill her girlfriend, it was dangerous to Shiena to be in the same place. Otoya hoped that she stayed hide and quits immediately after seeing the culprit's identity. Seeing Shiena came back unharmed was such a relief for Otoya.<p>

"Shiena!" shouted Otoya. "Are you alright? Did you see the culprit?"

The serial killer noticed Shiena's blank eyes. The brunette seemed to be tormented by something, probably by the culprit's identity. Otoya approached from her girlfriend, worried about her.

"Shiena, what happened? Who is it?" she asked.

"It's…Kamikuro-sensei…"

"Huh? You mean your teacher, Kamikuro Reiko!?"

Otoya remembered that her girlfriend told her about Reiko after she killed Tanaka. Shiena noticed Midori's presence, lying on the couch, still sleeping. Her hands were still tied together in her back.

"Sasoriza leff Collective Dismissal" began to say Shiena. "Kamikuro-sensei is a member of my group, maybe it explained Sasoriza's presence into her house. She probably abducted her, maybe it was an order from Yukarin or someone else from the group…"

"She was tortured, Shiena. Your teacher was torturing Midori-chan"

The brunette remained quiet for a moment. First, she thought that maybe Reiko had tortured Midori because someone from the group asked her to, but it was impossible. Collective Dismissal would never allow torture, they usually killed their target quickly and in a painless death. Torture was comparable to bullying for them, they wouldn't never do such a thing, even to a traitor like Midori.

"That can't be true, Kamikuro-sensei is not that kind of person!" protested Shiena. "She's the sweetest teacher that I never had! How could she do something like that, she must have a reason to…"

"Shiena, don't forget she's the one who tried to kill you, the one who lock you up into a freezer…"

"You can't prove it!" suddenly shouted Shiena, furious. "That can't be her, I won't accept this! This must be a mistake, a misunderstanding…"

The brunette fell on a chair, distraught. She couldn't believe that her dear teacher, a fellow member from Collective Dismissal and her first crush, could have such bad intention toward her.

"You found her IP address, she's the one who was hacking you! What other proof do you need?! Why did she spy on you? This is suspicious. I don't say that to hurt you, but you need to understand that your teacher might be not the person you think she is…" said Otoya.

"Shut up!" suddenly shouted Midori, awake. "I try to sleep…"

Shiena went out of her torpor and approached from the green haired girl, before grabbing her collar.

"Why the hell you where at Kamikuro-sensei's house?!" asked the brunette, aggressive.

"Huh? Shiena-san? What am I doing at your apartment? And why am I tied up?!"

Midori seemed to be a little bit worried. Otoya took advantage of it to get a little revenge on her.

"Midori-chan, you said to me that I could to whatever I want to you, don't you remember? You know, there have other things I can do to you other than killing you or torturing you, if you know what I mean…" began to say the serial killer with a smirk.

"Otoya! It's not the time for your rape jokes" rebuked the brunette. "Sasoriza, is that true, that Kamikuro-sensei abducted you and tortured you?"

Even if she asked this question, Shiena was kind of scared to hear Midori's answer.

"Yes, this is true" answered the green haired girl.

It seems Shiena was right to fear her answer. The brunette went back to her chair and sat back.

"Can you please untie me?" asked Midori. "It's not like I'll attack you or…"

"No" simply answered Otoya, before sitting beside Midori, to whisper something to her. "Shiena is depressed about her teacher, Kamikuro-sensei. If you know something that can clarify this situation, you better say it now"

"Huh? Why she's depressed because of her?"

The serial killer slightly stroked Midori's thigh, the one that was injured, thanks to Otoya. Before that Shiena came back, Otoya had put a bandage on Midori's injury.

"Ask her" ordered Otoya. "Don't forget who your savior is. Without me you'll still be tortured by Kamikuro-san"

"Untie me first"

With some hesitations, Otoya finally freed Midori. She was more concerned about her girlfriend's feelings than her rancor toward the green haired girl.

"Shiena-san, I don't know what's happen between you and Kamikuro-san. If you tell me, maybe I could help you understand why she did this…"

"Someone was harassed me recently and even tried to kill me" began to say Shiena. "It seems like it was…it was…"

The brunette couldn't finish her sentence, but Midori understood who she was talking about.

"You think that Kamikuro-san tried to kill you?" It seems unlikely to me"

Shiena suddenly rose up from her chair and approached from the green haired girl.

"Really, you think she couldn't do something like that to me? Why?" asked the brunette, with some hope.

The brunette sat on the other side of Midori, waiting for her answer. The green haired girl felt a little bit uncomfortable to be between Otoya and Shiena.

"The reason why she did this to me was because I attacked you" began to explain Midori. "When I was at the hospital after my fight with Otoya-san, she came to see me and she threatened me to not try to kill Shiena-san. Since I attacked you, Kamikuro-san thought that I might try to kill you, so she went mad"

"So, it would be illogical to her to be the one who tried to kill me" concluded Shiena.

"Well" continued Midori, "this woman is completely nuts. She seems like the kind of person who could protect and tried to kill the same person…"

"Kamikuro-sensei isn't crazy!" protested the brunette.

The green haired girl suddenly rose up and stood in front of Shiena, serious.

"Shiena-san, this woman abducted and tortured me, do you think that kind of behavior is normal?"

"Well, if she's concern about me, it's normal that she was mad after you and wanted to get revenge…" said the brunette.

"What did you do when I tried to kill Otoya-san?" asked Midori.

Shiena stayed silent for a moment, confused by this sudden question.

"I tried to kill you, even if I couldn't after all…"

"Did you want to capture and torture me?" asked the green haired girl.

"Of course not! How could I do this to someone else, I'll never torture someone…" answered the brunette.

Shiena suddenly understood what Midori meant by this question.

"Do you understand, Shiena-san? This isn't normal to kidnap and torture someone, even if it's for revenge. Only people like me or Otoya-san would do that. You know, sadist people, sociopaths or psychopaths. I abducted Otoya-san and tortured her, this is the same thing that Kamikuro-san did to me. Do you really think that this woman is still mentally healthy?"

Otoya rose up too and face her girlfriend.

"I confirm, if someome dared try to hurt you, I'll probably be tempted to make this person suffer for a long time" said the serial killer.

Shiena stayed on the couch, still wanted to defend her dear teacher.

"I don't care if Kamikuro-sensei is a sociopath or something like that, I trust her and I know she won't hurt me! This is a setup against me, the real culprit wants to hurt me by making me doubt of Kamikuro-sensei, I won't fall for this trap!" shouted Shiena. "I am in love with Otoya! If sensei is like her, than who am I to judge her?"

The brunette put her hands on her eyes, almost about the cry. Otoya sat beside her and suddenly hugged her girlfriend.

"So even if I'm a sociopath or a psychopath, you still love me? Do you accept me fully, me and my past?" asked the serial killer.

"Of course I accept you, otherwise I won't be dating you" answered Shiena.

"And do you trust me like you trust your teacher?"

"I doubted Kamikuro-sensei, but I'll never doubt you. My trust for you is greater than the trust I have for everyone else"

Otoya gently stroked Shiena's cheek and approached her lips from hers. Seeing that they were about to kiss, Midori interrupted them. She didn't want to see such affection in front of her.

"Don't flirt in front of me, you stupid love birds!" shouted weakly Midori. "Really, I don't need to see such a thing…"

The green haired girl began to feel dizzy. She closed her eye and fell on the couch, right on Otoya.

"What the…hey, don't fall asleep on me!" complained Otoya.

"Sasoriza! Why did she fall unconscious like that?" asked the brunette.

"Sleep deprivation" simply answered Otoya. "We should put her on the couch and let her sleep"

The two girls lifted Midori and lay her down on the couch. The green haired girl seemed to peacefully sleep. After all the torture she endured, she deserved some rest. Otoya slightly touched her eye-patch, grinning.

"You know Shiena, she probably won't wake up before a long time, she's completely vulnerable right now, if you know what I mean…"

"I said enough with your rape jokes!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dammit Otoya, rape jokes aren't funny, stop that! <strong>

**So, do you think Reiko is the culprit? If she is, why would she tried to kill Shiena?**

**If you think it's someone else, who do you think is the culprit and why? **


	48. Chapter 48

"You're planning to leave without saying goodbye, Sasoriza?"

Midori blenched, her hand still on the door handle. She turned back, gazing the person who surprised her. It was the middle of the night.

"Go back to sleep, Shiena-san. I have to go, don't try to stop me"

"Are you going to take your revenge against Kamikuro-sensei? Sorry but I can't let you hurt sensei, she's someone important to me and I need to have a talk with her. I understand that what she did to you was awful, but…"

The green haired girl suddenly approached from Shiena, interrupting her at the same time.

"You don't have to worry, I won't do anything against Kamikuro-san. I have other things to do first, more important. And it would be pretty stupid to throw myself into the lion's den, she's dangerous and stronger than me for the moment" said Midori.

Even if the brunette was relieved to hear that Midori hadn't the intension to attack Reiko, she was curious and a little bit worried about her ex-comprade's "other things to do".

"What do you plan to do next?" asked Shiena.

Midori hesitated to answer, obviously bothered by this question.

"This is why you should have stayed asleep" said the green haired girl.

The brunette suddenly became really worried about Midori's intentions.

"Dammit Sasoriza, what are you planning!?"

The green haired girl's gaze became deadly serious, worrying even more Shiena.

"I probably going to die in a young age" began to say Midori. "So I should hurry to do my mission"

Shiena remained quiet for a moment. The green haired girl said two important things, but only one seemed to disturb the brunette right now.

"You're going to die soon? Why? Are you sick or something like that?"

"No, my health is perfectly fine. Well, my physical health, dunno for my mental health though" began to answer Midori. "Dismissal Collective think that I'm dead, but immediately that they found out that I'm still alive, they'll send a lot of assassins to kill me. There also have the police who search me, they could kill me if they found me. After all the people I killed recently, there probably have plenty more people who want me dead…"

"Wait, if the police catch you, they aren't supposed to kill you. You'll you to jail…"

"Shiena-san, I've eighteen years old. If I go to jail for multiple murders, death penalty will be my fate" said Midori. "There have to much people who want me dead, this is almost sure that I'll die young, I'll be killed…"

The brunette didn't know how to react. Indeed, it seemed like Midori wasn't going to live old. Since she didn't know what to say about that, Shiena suddenly remembered the other thing Midori had told her.

"What's your mission?" asked Shiena.

Midori suddenly smiled in a disturbing way. Her smile seemed to be a mix of madness and determination.

"To kill them all!" shouted the green haired girl. "All those disgusting people who aren't in jail for some obscure reason. All those murderers, rapists, child abusers and other monsters like them, I'll kill them all! I'll free Japan from these trashes. Until my death, I'll kill the most monstruous people that I can! Ah, it would be wonderful if I could bring a lot of monster into my own death, it would be the perfect and most satisfying death I could never dream!"

When Midori said her ultimate goal, Shiena had recoiled a little bit, afraid of the green haired girl.

"You're insane! Is it sensei's tortures that transformed you into such a madwoman?"

"Maybe, after this incident the little voice into my head became more louder. This voice telling me kill them all, this voice is stronger now! This is the proof that my goal is right, this is true justice, I'm the justice itself!" said Midori. "I'm a real martyr, I won't die, I'll be a sacrifice for justice!"

Midori was definitely crazier than before. Her creepy smile suddenly disappeared when she gazed Shiena.

"Where's Otoya-san?"

"She's still sleeping. Me I couldn't sleep, because of all what's happen with Kamikuro-sensei…" answered Shiena.

Strangely, Midori seemed to be disappointed to not be able to see the serial killer before leaving.

"This is the last time we see each other, Shiena-san. Goodbye, take care of yourself. Oh, tell Otoya-san that I'm sorry for everything, and thanks for saving me. Without her, I won't be able to continue my mission. Farewell, Shiena-san!"

Midori opened the door and left the apartment. Shiena stayed a moment in front of the door, thoughtful.

"Sasoriza, is that possible that she love Ot…" began to thought Shiena, before laughing. "No, impossible! They hate each other! Though, she became really nuts…"

Shiena remembered something Midori said to her that could also applied to Otoya.

"Otoya is also eighteen right now…she could be executed if the police found her!"

* * *

><p>Shiena stayed a moment in front of Reiko's office, hesitating to knock at the door. Suddenly, the door opened, while the brunette recoiled. She almost got hit by the door.<p>

"Oh, Kenmochi-san!" said Reiko, surprised. "What's going on, you seem disturbed"

"Kamikuro-sensei, can I talk with you, alone?"

"Sure, come to my office"

The teacher let the brunette entered into her office and closed the door. She went to her chair and sat, while Shiena stood in front of Reiko.

"You can sit if you want" offered Reiko.

"No thanks, I'm fine"

"Then, what's the matter, Kenmochi-san? Did something happen? Do you have a problem?"

Shiena suddenly took out something that was into her jacket and pointed her teacher with it. Reiko stayed perfectly calm, even if she was at gunpoint by her student.

"You're my problem, sensei"

"Kenmochi-san, can I know the reason of this sudden threat?"

Reiko seemed to be too calm, that wasn't good sign. Shiena continued to hold her gun, fearing the worst.

"Someone was harassing me recently and even tried to kill me" began to say Shiena. "And unfortunately, I have a proof that it was you sensei"

The teacher suddenly rose up, forcing Shiena recoiled by fear.

"You think it was me? You really think that I try to kill you? How could you think such a thing, I don't understand…" said Reiko.

"The culprit used your laptop to hack my computer, I checked your IP address so there is no need to try to deny it" said Shiena. "Please, Kamikuro-sensei, prove that it wasn't you, that it was a setup, a misunderstanding! I don't want to suspect you, but dammit, it was your IP…"

Shiena suddenly began to cry, this was too much for her. She didn't want to suspect Reiko, even if the evidence seemed to prove that she was the culprit. She lowered her arm, still holding the gun, but she wasn't pointing her teacher anymore.

"Kenmochi-san, I swear, it wasn't me. This was a setup against you and me" said Reiko. "You're the one who freed Sasoriza Midori, don't you?"

"It was Otoya. How can I trust you, after what you did to Sasoriza? You tortured her, you can't be the kind and sweet teacher I thought you were, not after what you did…"

Reiko suddenly fell on her knees, surprising the brunette.

"You're right, I failed as a teacher. I'm so ashamed of myself, I didn't want to disappoint you. When Sasoriza-san tried to kill you, I was so mad at her, I wanted to make her suffer for what she did. I shouldn't do that, I'm sorry if I ruined your opinion of me, it wasn't my intention. Kenmochi-san, I really appreciate you, as a student and also as a fellow member from Dismissal Collective, you're someone important to me, I would never allow someone to hurt you!"

Even if Shiena was touched by her teacher's words, it didn't prove that she wasn't the culprit.

"Even if you say that to me, you can't prove to me that you aren't the culprit. The culprit used your laptop, prove me that it wasn't you!" shouted the brunette.

The teacher suddenly rose up and grabbed her student by her shoulders. Shiena blenched, she didn't know if Reiko was trying to attack her.

"If I understand, the culprit used my laptop" said Reiko. "How strange. Recently someone had stealed it from me. Some students told me that they saw two other students using a laptop that looked like mine. Supposedly, they were using it into the classroom when I wasn't there"

Shiena wiped her tears, hopeful. It seemed like those two students are the real culprits, they used Reiko's laptop to fool the brunette and to ruin her trust into her dear teacher.

"Who are those students?" asked Shiena, frustrated to have been fooled like that and for daring to suspect her teacher.

Reiko seemed to hesitate to tell their names.

"You know, maybe it wasn't my laptop, their have plenty of laptops that look alike. We should suspect them with such a poor proof…"

"Dammit sensei! If you don't tell me their names, I'll be force to suspect you!" shouted the brunette, restless.

Reiko took a deep breath, knowing that she couldn't change Shiena's mind. She told her their names, while Shiena was terribly shocked. She couldn't believe they were the culprits.

"The two students who were using a laptop similar to mines are Mikage Tatsuya and Mikage Hiyori"

* * *

><p><strong>What! The Mikage twins are the culprits? Why Shiena's new friends could do something so awful to her? <strong>

**And Midori...yeah, if you hear a voice into your head telling you to kill all bad people, you're not crazy, it's the proof that you're the justice itself. Yeah, sure, Midori-chan isn't crazy at all. **

**I'll take a little break, I posted 3 chapters this week but now I have to get ready for school next week. **

**I posted a drawing of Reiko-sensei on my deviantart. **


	49. Chapter 49

_Shiena brutally fell on the ground, knocking her head. She didn't fell by accident, someone had pushed her voluntarily. The brunette wiped the blood that was coming from her forehead and raised her head. She wanted to see the face of her assailant. Shiena almost began to cry when she saw the two students in front of her. _

_"__It was you…no, this is impossible…why? Aren't you supposed to be my friends?" asked the brunette. _

_The Mikage twins began to laugh meanly, really amused by Shiena's naivety. _

_"__Look at her Tatsuya, she's still thinking that we are her friends. How cute and…dumb" said Hiyori. _

_"__That is so cute that I want to bully her even more" said Tatsuya. _

_Shiena rose up. She was about to cry. Her new friends were bullies. She looked at them, hurted by their sudden betrayal. When the brunette tried to run away, Hiyori grabbed her hair and pushed her again on the ground._

_"__That's not good, fluffynerd" said Hiyori, smirking. "You shouldn't run away, otherwise we'll have to punish you even more…"_

_"__We only plan to bully you and beat you up a little, but since you tried to escape, we'll have to be harsher on you" added Tatsuya. _

_"__If I remember well, you're attracted to girls. Well, Tatsuya, you know what you have to do to humiliate and make suffer Kenmochi-san…" said Hiyori, laughing. _

_Tatsuya smiled in a perverted way while he was gazing Shiena with lust. Understanding what will happen to her, the brunette began to panic and tried to run. Hiyori grabbed Shiena and restrained her, while her brother kneeled in front of his victim. The brunette was now lying on the ground. Hiyori was still restraining her, while Tatsuya grabbed Shiena's skirt. _

_"__Please don't do this, stop! I'm begging you, stop this! I don't want this, don't touch me. STOP, NO!" screamed Shiena._

"S-stop, please stop! Otoya! Help me, OTOYA!" shouted the brunette in her sleep.

Otoya suddenly woke up when she heard her girlfriend say her name and asking for help. The serial killer looked around her, worried about Shiena. She was relieved when she saw Shiena next to her in the bed. The brunette was still asleep and she was crying, still calling for help.

"It's just a nightmare" thought Otoya.

Otoya was relieved to see that Shiena wasn't in danger. It was only a nightmare, no need to be worried. But, even if she was extremely insensitive toward people, Otoya couldn't stay indifferent toward Shiena's pain.

"Shiena, wake up! Stop crying, I'm here with you!"

Otoya spoke harshly. She wasn't angry, but seeing Shiena crying was really uncomfortable for her. When the brunette opened her eyes, she was gazing her girlfriend in a frightened way. Otoya was worried that Shiena could be scared of her. She was worried that her nightmare might be about her. Otoya smiled the sweetest way she could and gently stroked Shiena's cheek. She was trying to appease the brunette's torment.

"It was only a bad dream, Shiena. You have nothing to fear, I'm here with you. You're safe with me" softly said Otoya.

The brunette seemed to have calmed down, though she was still crying. Otoya wiped Shiena's tears and gave her a soft and chaste kiss on the lips. Otoya suddenly grabbed her girlfriend into her arms and hugged her. Shiena felt a little bit comforted by feeling Otoya's heat on her body.

"Thank you, Otoya. You're the only one I can truly trust, I know that you'll never betray me. I love you." said Shiena with a sleepy voice.

The brunette laid her head on Otoya's chest and closed her eyes. The serial killer wasn't sure about what Shiena meant, but she didn't really care for the moment. The only thing that matter right now was that Shiena seemed relieved. Otoya gently stroked her fluffy hair, waiting for her girlfriend to go back to sleep. Otoya couldn't fall asleep if she didn't saw Shiena's peaceful and sleeping face.

* * *

><p>Shiena immediately headed to her bedroom when she came back from school. She promptly removed her brown tie and her beige jacket, only keeping her shirt and her skirt from her school uniform. This week had been exhausting and uncomfortable for the brunette. Since Reiko-sensei had told her about the possibility that the Mikage twins were the culprits, Shiena had nightmares every night about them bullying her and even worst. Every day she tried to avoid them at school, which was really unpleasant.<p>

Shiena didn't want to suspect them. Other than the laptop, she didn't have other proofs that they were the culprits. She didn't want to do the same mistake she did with her teacher, she didn't want to accuse them wrongly. The brunette had to find the real culprit, otherwise she would have to ruin her relationship with the three potential suspects.

"This is a trap from Myojo, this is Hashiri's setup" thought Shiena. "They want to torment me, they want to make me think that my friends or Kamikuro-sensei might be the culprit. I won't fall for this trap, I should give them the benefit of the doubt"

Shiena seemed to prefer thinking that a powerful organisation that could kill her and destroy her entire group what was more likely to be the culprit than her new friends and her dear teacher. Even if Myojo being the culprit was more dangerous for her, the brunette thought that it would be fare worst if the culprit was someone she trusted.

The brunette sat on her bed while Otoya suddenly entered into Shiena's bedroom. She was already wearing her pijama, or maybe she didn't remove it this morning, the brunette couldn't know. Otoya's purple hair was a little bit wet.

"Oh, Shiena, I didn't know you had come back" said Otoya. "Sorry, I didn't wait for you to take a shower"

"I don't mind"

Reiko, Tatsuya and Hiyori were still potential suspects, just as Myojo. If they were all not guilty, then the culprit was someone else. Everyone was susceptible to be the culprit, the entire world could be her ennemi. But Shiena was absolutely sure that the culprit couldn't be Otoya. She was the only one she could fully trust. The brunette would never suspect her girlfriend, even if she found proofs of her guiltiness. Shiena would consider those proofs as a trap from the real culprit. It was reassuring to know that at least one person was her ally. Otoya suddenly went sit next to Shiena on the bed.

"You have nightmares every night since few days now" said Otoya. "I'm worried about you, what's bothering you?"

"N-nothing, it's just nightmares about the one who tried to kill me. Since what happened with Kamikuro-sensei, the culprit's identity disturbs me"

Shiena wasn't lying, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. The brunette didn't want to say to Otoya that the Mikage twins were now potentials suspects. The fact that they could be the culprits was what disturbed the most Shiena. If Otoya knew it, she could kill them. Shiena didn't wish for their death, especially if they weren't guilty.

"Your teacher seems to be the only suspect. I know you don't want to hear this, but she's more likely to be the culprit. I still think that I should kill her, just in case…" said Otoya.

That was exactly what Shiena wanted to avoid.

"Wait! She isn't the culprit, she isn't the only suspect" said Shiena, with some hesitation. "There have another potential suspect, it's…Myojo, more exactly, Hashiri Nio"

"Huh? Hashiri-san? What the hell Myojo Academy has to do with this? Why they would try to kill you?"

The brunette remembered that she never talked about this with Otoya. Shiena decided to tell her the truth about what's happened between her and Myojo, more specifically with Nio. She told her that in the past she tried to hack Myojo. She also told that it was the reason why Isuke abducted her, it was Nio's plan to force Shiena to surrender. She revealed that she recently hacked them, which could explain why they are maybe the culprits.

"Well, if Myojo's people are the culprits, I'll have to kill much more people that I expected" said Otoya with a smirk. "Even if Hashiri-san creep me out"

Is she serious? Did Otoya really plan to kill every single person from Myojo, one of the most powerful organisations in the world? Shiena couldn't know if her girlfriend was only joking or if she was clueless about how dangerous was Myojo.

"But Shiena, you hid some important things to me for a long time. Should I forgive you? Or maybe a punishement would be more appropriate…" said the serial killer with a grin.

"T-that wasn't my intention, I just don't think that it was important…"

Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena's collar and pushed her, pressing her against the bed.

"Of course this was important, dammit! How the fact that an entire organisation want your death couldn't be important!? You should have told me sooner"

"S-sorry, I just…" tried to apologise Shiena.

"No need to be sorry, I'm not mad at you. It's something else that bothers me, something you did…"

"Huh? I did something that bothers you? What?"

"You had called Namatame-san to help you this day. I should understand that you were in danger and that I didn't answer to your call, but I can't. That's not your fault, I'm a jealous and possessive girlfriend sometime. I perfectly know what you felt for Namatame-san in the past and I know that you felt the same thing toward your teacher. You should understand my frustration now"

The brunette was extremely shocked about what she heard from Otoya, but not for the reasons her girlfriend had expected.

"When I called Namatame? I never called her, you're the only one I called for help" said Shiena. "Just after I called your, someone knocked me out and locked me into a freezer. It's impossible that I had called Namatame, because I had lost my phone"

"What are you talking about Shiena?! Namatame-san told me that you sent her a message, I saw the message! And I found your phone in front the freezer's door…"

"That can't be true, I didn't even have my phone on me when I was in the freezer, how I could send her a message!"

"Look on your phone" ordered Otoya, confused.

The brunette took out her phone from her pocket and looked the message she sent. The message she supposedly sent to Chitaru was still there, Otoya wasn't lying.

"That wasn't me who sent this message, I was unconscious and I didn't have my phone with me! That message was send way after the one I sent to you, that couldn't be me. This is someone else who sent this"

"The only person who could have sent this message was the culprit and it's impossible. Why someone who's trying to kill you would send this kind if message? And if it's someone else, than this person in an accomplice, because this person could have save you and didn't do it"

Who sent this message to Chitaru? That wasn't Shiena. It was someone else. This person also guided Otoya, Chitaru and Haruki to the basement, were Shiena was locked, since the brunette was unconscious almost all the time. This person should be the culprit, but it seemed unlikely and impossible, unless…

"The culprit's goal wasn't to kill me" said Shiena. "This person didn't do this in order to kill me, but to torment me"

Before that Otoya could say something, the brunette noticed that her phone was turned off.

"Someone sent me a message" said Shiena.

It was a vocal message from Mikage Hiyori. The brunette hesitated for a moment before listening to it.

_"__Kenmochi-san, I need your help. I don't know what's going on, but this is serious. I need to see you now, something happened…Tatsuya disappeared!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Who's the culprit? I can already say that it isn't Otoya, I could even say it in red (only the people who watched Umineko can understand). <strong>

**What's the culprit's goal? Why someone who seemed to try killing Shiena would help her to be saved? **

**What about Hiyori's message? Is she sincere? of maybe it's a trap...**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50! Wow, I never thought I would make so much chapter! Thanks everyone for you support until now :) **

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_It's been two days since a young teenager, Mikage Tatsuya, disappeared. We didn't know yet the reason of his disappearance, but his family tries to stay optimistic. If you have any information one Mikage Tatsuya, please call the police…"_

Otoya turned off the television. After what she heard, Shiena was almost about to cry. When she listened to Hiyori's message, the brunette didn't trust, she thought that it might be a trap, so she didn't respond.

"She was telling the truth" said Shiena, with remorse. "Hiyori-san wasn't lying but I didn't trust her! This is what the real culprit want, to make me doubt of my friends!"

"It's not your fault, you couldn't know. Your action didn't change the fact that he disappeared, you don't have to feel guilty for this…"

Otoya tried to comfort her girlfriend, in vain. She wasn't enough good with emotions to do this.

"I know, but she's still my friend. Her brother disappeared, this is a serious thing. If she called me, it means that she need help, someone to talk with" said the brunette.

"I don't understand, why do you care so much? It's not your problem if her brother disappeared, so why are you so worried?"

Shiena sighed, a little bit disappointed but also not surprise by her girlfriend's confusion.

"If I suddenly disappear, what would you do?" asked Shiena.

"I'll search you, duh" answered Otoya, surprised by this sudden question.

"But if you can't find me, if you didn't even know if I'm still alive. You couldn't find me all alone"

"Then I'll call someone, maybe Namatame-san or your teacher, to help me finding you…"

The serial killer suddenly realised what the brunette meant by her weird question.

"W-wait, that's not the same thing at all!" protested Otoya. "I don't care if this girl lost her brother, but if it's you who disappears then yes I'll care…"

"Of course, I already know how selfish you are, you only care if it affect you personnaly. You lack of empathy, but that's now my case, I care for Hiyori-san. Her brother is really important for her, they are really close. Poor girl. It surely hard for her to don't even know his fate. I can't ignore this, I have to go and help her!"

The brunette headed to the door, but Otoya stopped her.

"At least take your gun with you, just in case…"

"No, I don't want to doubt of her anymore, I'll trust her. I don't need to be armed to see a friend" said Shiena.

"Then let me go with you, I'm worried you know, I don't want something bad happen to you"

"Sorry Otoya, I have to go alone. It would be risky for you to come with me, the police is still searching you. I can't let Hiyori see you"

The serial killer stayed in front of the door for a moment, hesitating to let Shiena go. Finally, she moved apart. The brunette opened the door and left her apartment. She grabbed her cellphone and called Hiyori. While she was leaving, Shiena didn't notice that she was followed by someone.

* * *

><p>Shiena arrived in front of the Mikage's house. The brunette never came here before, Hiyori told her their house's address when the brunette called her. Shiena knocked at the door and someone opened it.<p>

"Hi, Kenmochi-san. You can enter, my parents aren't home today" said Hiyori.

"Where are they?" asked Shiena, while she entered into the house.

"They're searching Tatsuya, they probably won't come back before tomorrow"

The two girls headed to the living room and sat on one of the couches. Shiena noticed that Hiyori's eyes were a little bit red, she was probably crying before the brunette came.

"Do you have an idead why Tatsuya-san disappeared?" asked Shiena.

"No, I don't. First I thought that it was a runaway, but my brother is not the kind of guy who would do this. I'm afraid that he might be…he might be…de…"

Hiyori couldn't finish her sentence and began to cry. The brunette hastened to hug her friend, touched by her sadness.

"Don't think about that, I'm sure he's alive. Why someone would try to kill him anyway? Did he do something bad by the past?" asked Shiena.

"I don't think so…I can't think of someone who might want to kill him, except maybe…Tanaka-san" Hiyori suddenly thought about something. "Maybe it was Tanaka, she's the only one who hate him. She even said him death threats when she was still at our school. She must be the culprit!"

Shiena stayed silent for a moment. Of course Tanaka couldn't be the culprit, Shiena killed her. The brunette began to think that the one who abducted Tatsuya was probably the culprits she was looking for. It was part of their plan to torment her. But, maybe Tanaka wasn't dead. Shiena didn't remember killing her, she couldn't be sure that she was really dead…

"Of course she's dead, both Otoya and Reiko-sensei saw me killing her" thought the brunette. "Otoya couldn't mistake a fake dead body for a real one, and sensei couldn't have lied to me…I think so…"

Shiena began to think that maybe Tanaka wasn't dead. She definitely stabbed her, but maybe the bully survived. Maybe Otoya thought that she was dead. Maybe Reiko pretended that she was really dead. Maybe she was the one who made disappeared Tatsuya. The brunette remember the word "fluffynerd" that was writing on her door. Tanaka was the only one who knew this insulting nickname.

"I know who abducted my brother" suddenly said Hiyori in a whisper. "I also know how to have him back. Kenmochi-san, do you think that it's alright to do everything you could in order to save someone you love?"

Hiyori was gazing the brunette. She seemed emotionless. Shiena wasn't sure what she meant, her friend looked a little bit uncanny.

"Well, yes, of course. You should do everything to find him. But wait, you know know abducted him?!"

"I know it isn't Takana-san, since you killed her, don't you, Kenmochi-san?"

The brunette was shocked. How Hiyori could know this? This is impossible! Hiyori was still gazing Shiena, who began to be even more worried and even terrified.

"W-what are you saying, Hiyori-san! How could you…I didn't kill her, where did you hear that?" said Shiena, while trying to control the nervousness in her voice.

"Don't try to fool me, I already know that you killed Tanaka-san, not that I care for this bitch. But still, you're a murderer Kenmochi-san, than I shouldn't feel guilty…"

Shiena saw Hiyori took out something that was under one of the couch's cushions. The brunette had a bad feeling. She rapidly rose from the couch, narrowly dodging Hiyori's attack, which could have killed her. Shiena suddenly felt a sharp pain in her arm and also a wet sensation. The brunette looked her arm and noticed that it was bleeding. Hiyori rose up too, and bloody knife into her hand.

"You shouldn't have moved, Kenmochi-san. Now it would be harder for me to kill you, you risk to suffer more"

"H-Hiyori-san, what's the meaning of this!? Why…why are you doing this…"

Shiena thought seeing an ounce of guilt in Hiyori's eyes, but it rapidly disappeared. Hiyori's gaze was now cold. If her hands weren't shaking, Shiena would think that she was a coldblooded killer.

"You're a murderer, Tanaka-san wasn't your first one. You know, I said that it was alright for you to like girl, but there is limits. How could you have this kind of relationship with Takechi Otoya? Dammit, your kind of girl is the serial killer one? Are you a masochist? It doesn't matter, you'll die anyway"

Hiyori seemed to know a lot of things about Shiena. The brunette remembered that the culprit spied her for a long time now. Everything seemed to be clear now. Shiena was sad to see that she was wrong about the Mikage twins not being guilty. But she wasn't enough shocked to not being able to defend herself.

"I see, so you were the culprit after all" said Shiena. "You and Tastuya-san are the culprits. You really went far in your plan, to pretend that your brother disappeared, you even fooled your own parents! He runaway and hid somewhere, he's your accomplice. So, what's the purpose of this? Your plan was to kill me, torment me, or maybe both? Or maybe it's revenge against Otoya, that won't be the first time someone attacked me because of something she did. Anwser me, Hiyori-san!"

Hiyori remained quiet. She seemed confused by what Shiena accused her, but she didn't say anything to disprove her. She attacked one more time Shiena with the knife. The two girls fought for few minutes, until the brunette succeeded to steal Hiyori's knife. Shiena stabbed her in the thigh. Hiyori uttered a cry of pain and fell on the floor. She tried to stand up, but Shiena put the knife under her throat. What Hiyori could only do was to kneel in front of the brunette, helpless.

"Anwser me now, or I'll kill you. I won't hesitate you know. Like you said, I'm a murderer, it won't be the first time I killed someone" menaced Shiena.

Suddenly, Hiyori began to cry. Shiena couldn't know if she was crying for real or only pretending. The brunette's menace really terrified her.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry! I didn't want to kill you, but I didn't have the choice. Tatsuya really disappeared, he have nothing to do with this! Please Shiena, you have to believe me, I'm not the culprit you're talking about" tried to beg Hiyori.

"Shut up! Don't try to mess with me, how I could believe someone who tried to kill me? You're the culprit! How could you know that I killed Tanaka and my relation with Otoya without being the culprit? Maybe Tatsuya isn't your accomplice, but you surely are a culprit. If you persist lying to me, I'll really kill you"

"No, wait! I'm not lying, I'm not the culprit! You're going to commit a huge mistake if you kill me, a mistake you couldn't undo. I know who the real culprit is!"

Shiena removed the knife from under Hiyori's throat, still holding it. She was slightly interested, even if she was pretty sure she was the real culprit. But the brunette didn't find it fair to not let Hiyori try to defend herself.

"I'm listening, you have five minutes before a kill you" said Shiena.

Hiyori stayed silent for a moment, hesitating to say what she wanted to say. If she didn't want to die, she should hurry and tell what she knew to the brunette.

"The culprit is…the culprit abducted Tatsuya! The culprit, it's…"

Before Hiyori could finish her sentence, Shiena heard a shot. Both girls fell on the floor. The brunette felt blood on her body, but it wasn't hers. Hiyori was on top of her, her eyes closed. There was blood that came out her mouth.

"Hiyori…san?"

It took few seconds to Shiena to notice that Hiyori was dead. Panicked, the brunette pushed her away and rose up. She had a lot of Hiyori's blood on her shirt. Someone shot Hiyori in the back and killed her instantly.

'"W-who's there?" called Shiena.

The brunette heard footsteps come closer. The shooter was approaching, Shiena was about to see who it was. She dropped the knife when she saw her identity.

"I arrived just in time, you were about to let her fool you" said Reiko, holding a gun. "I think we need to have a talk, Shiena-san"

The brunette began to recoil, too confuse to be able to think clearly. Her teacher was really suspiscious, she just killed Hiyori and she was still armed.

"Wait, Shiena-san! I'm not your enemy, don't go"

Shiena closed her eyes, she was having an awful headach. She tried to run away, but she was feeling dizzy. She almost fell on the floor, but Reiko grabbed her, while Shiena lost consciousness in her arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiyori or Reiko, who's the culprit and why? Or maybe it's Tanaka who faked her death! <strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**The first chapter has been corrected by HolyBhunivelze.**

* * *

><p>"Shi…"<p>

Otoya couldn't expect what she saw when she opened the door. A tall and a little bit tomboyish woman was holding her girlfriend into her arms. Right now, Otoya clearly understood what jealousy was.

"You better tell me quickly why you are holding Shiena and why she seems unconscious"

"Not need to be harsh, I'm Kamikuro Reiko, Shiena-san's teacher. She didn't tell you about me?"

Of course the brunette told her about her teacher, enough to make Otoya jealous.

"Come inside, you have things to explain to me" Otoya asked, which sounded more like an order.

Reiko entered unflinchingly into Shiena's apartment, still holding the unconscious girl into her arms.

"I should put her into her bed" began to say the teacher. "She's exhausted"

"Dammit, what did you do to her!?"

"Me? Nothing. Someone she trusted deeply betrayed her, this is probably why she fell uncouscious"

Otoya noticed that Shiena had a bandage on her arm. Someone hurted her, and it didn't seem to be Reiko. In fact, the teacher was probably the one who took care of her wound. The serial killer showed her where the bedroom was. After Reiko put the brunette into her bed, she went to the living room, where Otoya was waiting her.

"The traitor, was it Mikage Hiyori?" asked Otoya.

"Yes, she's the one who betrayed Shiena-san. The Mikage twins were the culprits you were looking for" explained Reiko.

Otoya was shocked and surprised. Shiena never clearly told her that she was suspecting Hiyori and Tatsuya.

"W-what?! Her friends are the culprits? But…how?"

"I see, Shiena-san never told you that she was suspecting them?" asked Reiko with a smirk.

Otoya didn't like the way the teacher was talking to her.

"Shiena hide a lot of things from me recently" said Otoya.

"Oh, really? That's strange, lovers aren't suppose to hide things to the one they love"

Definitly, the serial killer didn't like Reiko.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Otoya, menacing.

"Yes, you are Takechi Otoya, Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, a notorious serial killer" answered Reiko. "So what? You thought that I might be scared of you? Not at all. You know why? Because your girlfriend likes me, you don't want to hurt her, don't you? This is why you won't do anything wrong to me, Takechi-san"

Even if it was painful do admit it, Reiko was right. Shiena had affection toward her teacher, if Otoya hurt or kill her, Shiena would hate her.

"And no, the Mikage twins aren't the culprits" suddenly said Reiko. "They were the culprits"

First, Otoya didn't understand what Reiko meant. It took her few seconds to notice the verb difference.

"You mean that…they are now…dead?"

"Yes, I can certify that they are both dead. I personaly killed Hiyori-san. She was about to kill Shiena-san, she's the one who hurt her. I killed her just in front of Shiena-san. Poor girl, her friend betrayed her and she saw her died. That was too much for her, this is why she lost consciousness. I didn't want to do that, but I have no choice. I did this to protect her"

"And what about her brother?" asked Otoya. "He disappeared, how can you know that he's dead? You couldn't know, unless…you're the reason why he disappeared…"

The teacher smiled a little bit.

"I didn't kill him, if it's what you want to know" answered Reiko. "But I know that he's certainly dead now. I discovered that his name was on Collective Dismissal's black list. He was a notorious bully, a member of my organisation killed him. We are cautious, we make sure that nobody will find our targets' corpses. This is why he's still considered to be missing"

The serial killer sat on the couch, bothered by what she learned from Reiko.

"Even if it was the Mikage twins the culprits, why they did that? What are their motives?" asked Otoya.

"There have a lot of different bullies you know, with various motives. The Mikage twins were particularly nasties. They target people who already are victim of bullying in the past. They pretended to be their friends, before bullying them. They never actually tried to kill Shiena-san, they only wanted to torment her"

This could explain why someone sent the message to Chitaru. If the culprits didn't want to kill Shiena, then it would be logic that they sent a message to someone in order to save her.

"But you said that Hiyori-san tried to kill Shiena!"

"Indeed, but that wasn't her initial plan. I don't know how, but she leared about Collective Dismissal. She suspected Shiena-san to be the reason why her brother disappeared. I don't know exactly why she tried to kill her, maybe she knew that her brother is dead and thought that Shiena-san killed him"

Otoya remained quiet, listening to Reiko's explanation. She didn't fully trust Shiena's teacher. Something was terribly wrong about this woman, she knew it. Even if what Reiko said was true, she was probably hiding something.

"They stole my laptop and used it to hack Shiena-san's computer. That was a trap to make you believe that I was the culprit"

"Or, you were their accomplice since the beginning, you were the one who hacked Shiena and you convinced the Mikage twins to secretly bully her"

After this sudden accusation from the serial killer, Reiko laughed a little bit, before smirking.

"If I'm the real culprit, why did I save her and killed my supposed accomplice?" asked the teacher.

She marked a point, Otoya couldn't deny it.

"It was only a possibility" said Otoya.

"I don't appreciate to be suspected like this, since I'm totally not guilty" said Reiko. "Anyway, why do you suspect me? You don't seem to trust me either, even though I'm in the same organisation than Shiena-san…"

"Midori-chan was also a member of Collective Dismissal, and she was a total bitch. She almost killed both me and Shiena…"

"She wasn't a member of our group when she did this"

"She was still a member of your group when she captured and tortured me"

"She only attacked you when she was in our group, not Shiena-san"

"What does that mean?" asked Otoya. "You won't attack Shiena but you could attack me?"

"Don't worry, I won't. Hey, Takechi-san, you're the one who freed Sasoriza-san from me, don't you?"

Otoya suddenly rose up from the couch and approached from the teacher.

"Yes, it was me. The way you were torturing her was quite interesting in fact. I see that you're specialist in torture. Another reason to not trust you, you seem to be a psychopath, like…"

The serial killer hesitated to continue talking.

"Like you?" suggested Reiko. "You think that I'm a psychopath like you? You don't trust me because I'm like you? How interesting, at least you know that you aren't a person of trust. If we're so alike, maybe we could get along"

"Shut up, like hell it would happen"

Reiko laughed madly. She was like a mad scientist, her lap coat accentuated this comparaison.

"You're such an interesting person, Takechi-san! I'm starting to like you a little bit. I should go now, good night! Oh and, please don't be too harsh on Shiena-san. She hid a lot of things to you, but you should understand her. You can't blame her to not trust you, you already admitted not being a person of trust. Good bye!"

Reiko smiled meanly to the serial killer, before headed to the door.

"Wait, Kamikuro-san"

The teacher opened the door but stop walking.

"What it is, Takechi-san?"

Otoya's gaze was crazy and menacing. She was smiling madly, like she was about to kill someone.

"I don't like you. You're an annoying bug. I'm warning you, if you try do do anything wrong to my girlfriend, you'll get caught into my web!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yandere Otoya! She's the spider, Midori the scorpion, and Reiko the bug. Seems like the culprits are dead now, Shiena should be safe now, right?<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

Otoya had told everything to Shiena, about what Reiko told her, that the Mikage twins were the culprits. Of course, if it was her dear teacher who told her that, it must be true, so the brunette firmly believed it. Otoya was kind of pissed off, she was frustrated that her girlfriend had such a blind faith toward Reiko. But she decided to stay silent about her frustration. Like Reiko told her, she wasn't someone trustful, even Otoya admitted it. Deep down, she couldn't be angry at Shiena for not being totally honest with her.

Couple days later, Shiena got an assassination to carry out. Like last times, Otoya proposed to the brunette to kill the target, but her girlfriend refused. This times, she wanted to do it by herself, she didn't want to always rely on Otoya.

The target was a young girl about Shiena's age named Subaru. She was a terrible bully, at least as nasty than Tanaka. She was regularly bullying a younger boy from her school. Collective Dismissal promised to this poor boy to stop the bully. Of course, "to stop" meant "to kill" the bully, but the boy didn't know this. He didn't have to know this. No one will know that Subaru was murdered anyway, he will probably think that she ran away or something like that.

This time, Shiena prepared a plan to kill the target and she would have to kill her by herself. She had spied Subaru for a week to find the perfect way to lure her. She learned that the bully had a history exam tomorrow. Since Subaru seemed to care about her grades, she would probably study tonight. However, she couldn't, because she forgot her history book at school. Well, she didn't really forget, someone stole her book, but Subaru couldn't know this.

They were no one in the school at this hour. Shiena was waiting, hiding into the bully classroom. After she had stole her history book, the brunette put the book back into Subaru's desk. This girl was bullying younger students all the time. She was taking advantage of their weakness to mistreat them. Shiena hated her, everything about this bully disgusted her. This girl was so despicable that the brunette really wanted to kill her. It was pretty rare for Shiena to have urge to kill, she wasn't someone who naturally like killing.

Subaru entered into her classroom. She seemed frustrated. Well, that was understandable. She was forced to come back to school at this hour in order to get back her book to study.

"_Dammit, why did I forget my stupid book_?" she thought.

She went to her desk and found her history book and she put it in her bag.

"_That's really strange, I was sure that I had it…maybe I mingled it with another book_"

When she was about to leave the classroom, Subaru heard a noise behind her. She turned back and discovered that she wasn't alone.

"W-Who are you?" asked Subaru, a little bit afraid.

Shiena didn't answer. She was wearing a coat with a hood, which was hiding her face. She didn't want to show her face to her target. Usually, assassins didn't need to hide their face to their victims, since they are going to kill them anyway. But the brunette was someone really cautious, she didn't want to show her face, just in case that someone saw her killing or if she failed to kill the target.

"You're a terrible bully, it's time for you to pay for your crimes!" Shiena said.

"Huh? Who the fuck are you!? Are you the big sister of one of them? You think that you can scared me, you bitch? Come at me, I'll beat you to a pulp!"

"I'm not a big sister, I'm an assassin. I'm not here to scare you, I'll kill you, you dammit bully!"

Shiena pull out her gun. Subaru understood how much she was screwed, while the brunette had her at gun point.

"W-Wait! What's the meaning of this? This is a joke, right? This can't be real…" Subaru said. "Why I should die!? I only bully some brats, it's not like it was serious, I don't deserve to die just for that!"

"Shut up! Bullying is wrong, you don't know how much it can negatively affect people! They have bullied kid who killed themselves because of people like you, bullies are as bad than murderers!"

And some of the bullied kids became assassins, like Shiena.

"I…i-it's not my fault if some people are too weak and commits suicide" protested Subaru.

The bully threw her bag on Shiena and left the classroom, closing the door behind her. The brunette sighed.

"_Great, now I have to play hide and seek with my target…_"

* * *

><p>Shiena was really a cautious person. She had locked every exit door with chains and padlocks, except the principal front door. If Subaru want to leave the school, she needed to use this door. But the bully didn't try to run away from school, she hid herself. Shiena heard a noise coming from the bathroom. The brunette ran toward the bathroom. The door of the boys' bathroom was ajar.<p>

"_I found her_" Shiena thought.

Shiena entered into the boys' bathroom. Every single toilet's door were closed and locked. It was probably a trick from Subaru to confuse the assassin. Shiena checked the entire toilet stalls. Subaru wasn't their.

"_How strange, maybe she let the door ajar to trick me too_…" the brunette thought.

Shiena noticed that there was a closet in the bathroom, probably to stow cleaning stuffs. The brunette approached from the closet, without making any sound. She rapidly opened the door. Subaru was their, armed with a mop. She tried to attack Shiena, but the brunette pointed her with her gun, forcing the bully to throw the mop.

"Get out!" Shiena ordered.

Subaru obeyed, too scared to try anything. When she was out of the closet, Shiena violently pushed her on the floor.

"How was it, the bullying? Did you enjoy it? Did you enjoy bullying those kids? Was it pleasant, to mistreat people who were weaker than you?" Shiena asked.

Even if she asked questions, the brunette didn't expect that Subaru would answer. In a fit of rage, Shiena began to brutally kick Subaru, who was still on the ground.

"How can you have pleasure by other people misery?! You dammit bully! You're disgusting, you deserve to die! For all those kids you had bullied, I'll kill you! Go to hell!"

Shiena remembered all the people who had cruelty bullied her. She saw them in Subaru. This girl reminds her those bullies. While she was still beating her, Subaru began to sob. Shiena suddenly stopped kicking her when she noticed that her target was sobbing on the floor. There have rules to respect when you are a member of Collective Dismissal. Assassins weren't supposed to make their targets suffered uselessly, they have to kill them quickly and painlessly.

"_If I make her suffer, I'll be not better than those bullies_" Shiena thought.

The brunette raised her gun, ready to kill Subaru, who was sobbing and shaking on the floor. Shiena suddenly noticed something on Subaru's neck. It was an ecchymosis. It wasn't recent, like she had it since few days. Intrigued, Shiena grabbed Subaru's arm and pulled up her sleeve. She had multiple bruises on her arm.

"Where did you get that?" Shiena asked.

"I-It's my…step-father…who did that" Subaru answered, with a shaking voice.

Shiena understood. She already knew that there have a lot of different categories of bullies. Some bullies were like this because they were beaten at home. Since they were beaten by someone stronger than them, they bullied people weaker than them. They tranfered their anger on other people to romp.

"idiot, you should have call the police instead of hurting innocent people!" Shiena reprimanded. "If you had done that, you won't be in this situation right now…"

"P-Please, don't kill me! I swear, I won't bully anyone from now on, so I'm begging you, don't kill me!" Subaru implored.

Shiena hesitated. She lost her urge to kill her, but she still had a mission to accomplish. Subaru was now on her knees, heavily crying. She reminded to Shiena when Hiyori was begging for her life before getting killed by Reiko. She also remind to the brunette the day she had killed Tanaka. Maybe something bad happened to Tanaka that made her become a bully. But it was too late now to ask her, since she was dead.

"Do you promise?" Shiena asked.

"Yes, I'll stop bullying, I swear!" Subaru promised.

Did she say that she'll stop to bully? If Shiena remembered well, her mission was to stop Subaru from bullying anymore. Well, "to stop" was usually a euphemism for "killing", but maybe it would be alright if the target stopped bullying by herself rather than being killed.

"You better not lie to me. I'm part of an organisation, if you continue to bully, they will send other assassins to kill you" Shiena warned.

"I'm telling the truth, I swear!"

"Tomorrow, you will apologize to your victims and call the police to report your step-father"

"Y-Yes, I will! T-Thank you for sparing me and letting me a chance"

"Understand that you won't have a second chance. Now go back to your house, you have to study for you history exam tomorrow! And you better not telling anyone about what happened today"

Subaru rose up and quickly left the bathroom, while Shiena sighed, wondering if she did a terrible mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Shiena did a mistake by sparing Subaru? What do you think would be the consequences of this act?<strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**Warning: Minor sexual content.**

* * *

><p>Shiena couldn't believe what she heard from the TV. It was the morning and Otoya was still sleeping. It was Saturday, the brunette didn't have school today, but she'll have to work tonight. She was listening the news when she heard the inconceivable thing.<p>

_"__It's been now three weeks since Sasoriza Midori was arrested for multiple murders. The court verdict is death penalty, since she is 18 years old. The young serial killer will be executed in two weeks by strangulation…"_

The brunette almost dropped the remote control.

_"__Sasoriza Midori's last words before leaving the court were: My only regret is to not being able to kill most of these bastards anymore"_

Shiena turned off the TV, shaken. How could be possible? The last time that the brunette saw Midori, it was almost 2 months ago. How could she being arrested? How much people did she kill to become a serial killer?

The brunette was sad. Even after all the bad things Midori did to Otoya and her, her imminent death saddened her. Something else bothered Shiena. In Japan, minors can face the death penalty only if they have 18 years old. Shiena couldn't stop thinking about her girlfriend, who also had 18. If Otoya gets arrested, she'll be executed for sure.

Sad about of Midori's fate and scared for her girlfriend, Shiena began to cry.

"Shiena? What happened? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Otoya asked with a sleepy voice.

The brunette wiped her tears and turned back to see her girlfriend, who was still in pijama.

"N-Nothing, I just…it's Sasoriza"

Shiena explained what she heard about the green haired girl's imminent death.

"What!? Midori-chan's going to get executed? Oh well. Then, why are you crying?"

"I know you hate Sasoriza, and I can't pretend that I don't dislike her after all she did, but…I can't get over the fact she's going to die"

The serial killer sighed. She didn't really care if Midori died, but she wasn't happy either about that. But, after seeing that it saddened her girlfriend, Otoya couldn't stay insensible.

"Don't worry Shiena, Midori-chan didn't seem to have the desire to live anyway, she's probably not unhappy to die" Otoya tried to comfort.

"Maybe you're right. The last time I talked with her, Sasoriza told me that she knew she'll die younger. But still, I'm sure that she would prefered live a little bit more…" Shiena said. "Dammit, why death penalty is still legal in Japan? This is barbaric, there have a lot of countries where it's illegal…"

Otoya understood how hard it was to comfort someone, especially when you're had deep lack of empathy.

"Shiena, it's not your fault what's happened to Midori-chan. You can't change the past, you can only accept it"

She suddenly kissed the brunette, before kindly smiling to her.

"How about we have breakfast now?" Otoya proposed. "I'll do it this time"

"With pleasure" Shiena answered, before laughing. "You know, I thought that Sasoriza was in love with you the last time I saw her, but I can't remember why. Strange isn't it?"

"Yes, that's strange, she hated me, and the feeling was mutual" laughed Otoya.

But somehow, Otoya felt uncomfortable after what she heard, and she had an unknown sensation in her heart.

* * *

><p>Shiena cellphone suddenly rang. Otoya was taking a shower right now. The brunette became terrified when she saw who was calling her. With some hesitation, she picked up the phone.<p>

"H-Hi, Yukarin…"

"You probably already know why I'm calling you" Yukari said.

Shiena didn't answer. Of course she knew why Yukari was calling her, this was exactly why she was terrified.

"You let your target live" Yukari added. "You failed your mission…"

"D-Don't worry, she didn't see my face"

"This isn't the problem, you disobeyed me" Yukari continued. "It could be considered to be treason. You know what happened to traitor, don't you?"

Traitors are killed in their group. This is why Yukari sent assassins after Midori, because she betrayed their organisation.

"W-Wait! M-My mission was to stop this girl to bully anymore, you never actually asked me to kill her…"

"I thought it was evident that your mission was to kill her, you're an assassin!" Yukari replied. "Well, technically this girl apologized to our client and he seems satisfied. If she really stop bullying, maybe you succeeded your mission after all. Don't take me wrong, I don't want you to be considered as a traitor, I'll do anything I can to save you. You're suspended for a moment, but don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll be alright"

Shiena sighed. Even if she was temporarily suspended, she was relieved that Yukari wasn't mad at her.

"Thanks, Yukarin."

"It's my fault, I should know that you weren't good at killing. You're good to do assassination plan, but not for carrying the assassination by yourself. I should know you couldn't handle it, sorry."

Even if it wasn't her attention, Shiena was kind of hurt by Yukari's words. It was true that she was bad at killing, but the brunette didn't want Yukari to acknowledge it.

"I heard about the Mikage twins by Reiko-san" Yukari suddenly said. "I just want to confirm that they were on our black list. They were bullies, Reiko-san didn't lie to you."

It seems like Hiyori and Tatsuya were really the culprits after all. It was a relief to know that Myojo had nothing to do with this.

"I see, thanks for telling me." Shiena said.

"Take care of yourself, bye."

They both hung up the phone. The brunette sighed once again from relief.

"Shiena, who was it?"

Otoya finished taking her shower. Her hair was still wet and she was naked, with a towel around her body. The brunette couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"My boss" Shiena answered. "I didn't kill my target."

"Oh, really? Well, fine. I don't like it when you kill people."

Shiena remembered that Otoya considered killing like cheating. This was why she was mad when she killed Tanaka.

"You would be jealous if I had killed her, don't you?" Shiena asked.

Otoya didn't answer. She suddenly went sitting on Shiena's thighs, which was sat on the couch. She slowly removed the towel, showing her naked body to the brunette.

"I love you, Shiena"

"I-I love you too" the brunette replied, heavily blushing.

Otoya began to slip her hand under Shiena's shirt, looking for her breasts. The brunette uttered a weak moan and her girlfriend reached them.

"Do you trust me? Do you have faith in me?" Otoya asked, seriously.

"Y-Yes, of course! I'll never doubt you, you're the person I trust the most!"

"Oh, really? Do you trust me more than Kamikuro-san?"

Shiena hesitated a little before answering, which highly bothered the serial killer.

"Otoya, you're the one I love, so yes, I trust you more than Kamikuro-sensei"

Otoya put her other hands on Shiena's crotch and began to massage it.

"W-Wait, Otoya! We can't do this right now, I work tonight…"

"Good thing that it's only the afternoon"

"I-I didn't take a shower!" Shiena protested.

"I did"

"That's not the problem!"

Shiena tried to protest again, but Otoya silence her with a kiss. This time, the brunette finally resigned and let her girlfriend do as she pleased.

* * *

><p>Shiena's break was now over and she had to go back to work. She almost was late to the manga café, thanks to Otoya. Her girlfriend really didn't know when to stop, she always overdid it.<p>

"Oujo-chan, can I have the bill, please?" a middle-aged man said.

This man was a regular customer since one week. He came everyday since one week, and every time he wanted to be served by Shiena. First, the brunette was scared that he was maybe a pervert, but he seemed like a kind man after all.

"One minute please!" Shiena said.

The brunette came back with the bill. The customer paid and gave her the tip. He always gave her the tip.

"Thank you, you're really generous, sir." the brunette said.

"You're welcome" the man said.

The middle-aged man left the manga café, while Shiena went see another costumer. When the brunette finished her work, she left the café. She was surprised to see the man, who seemed to wait for someone.

"Kenmochi-san, I need to talk with you about something" the man said.

Shiena had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you want?" Shiena asked.

The middle-age man suddenly showed her something, a police badge.

"I'm inspector Kuraudo from the police" he explained. "I have few questions to ask you, Oujo-chan"

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, what? Midori will die soon? Will I finally kill the green bitch?<strong>

**The Mikage twins were the culprit, Reiko said it was them, it's so true that she could say it in purple (sorry, another Umineko reference). **

**So, why the police would want to talk with Shiena? **


	54. Chapter 54

**Hi there! Do some of you know the anime _Kiniro Mosaic_? I highly suggest you to watch it, it's a slice of life, pretty cute and funny, with a lot of shoujo-ai subtext ;)**

**And here chapter 54!**

* * *

><p>Shiena stood nervously in front of a motel room. She hesitated for a moment before knocking. She recoiled a little, worried about the owner of this house. After a moment, the door opened. Inspector Kuraudo was in front of her, kindly smiling.<p>

"Come in." Kuraudo invited.

After their meeting yesterday, the inspector gave her the motel's address where he was temporarily living. He wanted to talk with her alone. First, Shiena tried to refuse, but Kuraudo said that he would send cops to her apartment if she didn't come. Since she was hiding a notorious serial killer, having cops coming to her apartment wasn't a good thing at all, so the brunette finally accepted to meet him alone.

"Have a sit." Kurauko proposed, pointing a table with two chairs.

Shiena obeyed and sat on one of the chair. The inspector did the same and sat in front of the brunette. Shiena didn't said to Otoya where she went, she was worried that her girlfriend will do something stupid like joining her and attacking a policeman.

"Do you know why you are here, Kenmochi-san?" Kuraudo asked.

Shiena still wondered. There have so many reasons why an inspector would want to talk with her. She was an assassin, member of an assassin's organisation, she killed two people, tried to kill another one, she witnessed severals murders without calling the police and of top of that, she hide a serial killer since at least one years.

"Do you know Takechi Otoya?" Kuraudo asked.

"Y-Yes, she's the serial killer people called the new Jack the Ripper. I heard about her in the news…"

It seemed like the inspector was after Otoya after all.

"So you don't know her personnally?"

"N-No, I wouldn't meet such a dangerous murderer" Shiena answered.

"How strange, since I have proof that you were classmate in the past"

Shiena blenched. How could he know this? Black Class was a secret kept by Myojo, did he hacked them?

"You were even roommate at Myojo Academy" Kuraudo added. "Are you sure you don't know her?"

There were no escape for the brunette, she couldn't lie anymore.

"Ok, I admit it, I know her. She was indeed my classmate and my roommate at Myojo for at least one week. And? What's the point? It doesn't mean anything, this girl was always bullying me and I heard after her expulsion that she was a serial killer. I was scared, I didn't want to tell people that I met a serial killer…" Shiena explained.

Kuraudo remained silent for a moment, thoughtful. He didn't seem to be convinced by the brunette's explication.

"The plaster on your cheek," he began, "Is it to hide a scar? Or a recent injury? Maybe it's a style?"

"T-That's not of your business." Shiena said, refusing to answer.

"Remove it" Kuraudo ordered.

Shiena hesitated. Why he wanted to see what was on her cheek? The brunette finally obeyed and removed the plaster, showing her slight scar.

"It's not recent, it's definitely a scar." Kuraudo said. "I talked with your actual classmates. They said you suddenly began to wear a plaster on your cheek, supposedly for hiding an injury. But you continued to wear it for almost one year now. You know what also happened one year ago? Takechi Otoya escaped from jail."

"W-What are you insinuating!?" shiena said, defensive.

"A taxi driver confessed something to me. The day Takechi Otoya escaped, he was the one who drove her to a specific place. Someone paid him to do this and keep the silence. I promised him to not denounce him, since he told me the place where Takechi Otoya went"

The inspector showed a little paper to Shiena, causing her to be shocked.

"B-But…that's my…"

"Your address." Kuraudo said. "Takechi Otoya went to your apartment the day she escaped. Don't try to tell me that you didn't saw her after your time together at Myojo Academy."

The brunette remained quiet. She couldn't deny the truth anymore. She suddenly began to cry.

"S-She went to my apartment that day, I admit it. I don't know how she got my address. She's the one who's responsible for this scar. She…tortured me and also sexually abused me. But she left after this and I didn't see her again, I don't know where she is now. Please, found her quickly, she's dangerous, she's…"

"I'm sure she really did this to you, Kenmochi-san, but the rest is a lie. You saw her after this event, don't you? A lot of people saw a girl corresponding with Takechi Otoya coming to the manga café where you worked. And on your shoulder right now, is it a purple hair?"

Shiena began to panic. She turned her head and saw a purple hair on her jacket.

"Lot of girls have purple hair." Shiena replied. "What do you want from me!?"

Shiena began to panic. She turned her head and saw a purple hair on her jacket.

"Lot of girls have purple hair." Shiena replied. "What do you want from me!?"

"I want to find Takechi Otoya! I don't know your relation with her, but I know you regularly see her. Maybe she is threatening you, or maybe you help her on purpose, I don't care. I just want to know where she is. I have to arrest her and throw in jail, where she belongs!"

Shiena couldn't pretend anymore. Kuraudo knew almost everything, but she couldn't let him arrested her girlfriend. This time, it was her turn to protect Otoya.

"What would happen to her if you arrest her?" Shiena asked.

"She's eighteen now, she'll probably face the death penalty. It's a good thing, a monster like her should die. I was angry when she went to jail when she had only sixteen, because she was minor she couldn't be executed."

Otoya's life was in danger, if this inspector finds her, she'll die. Shiena couldn't lie to Kuraudo, but she couldn't let him have her girlfriend. She needed to do something to fix this crappy situation.

"She came to see me sometimes, she knows where I live, but I don't know where she is, I don't know where she live." Shiena answered.

The brunette rose up and began to walk toward the door, but she stumbled and fell on the floor. Kuraudo rose up too and approached from Shiena.

"Don't try to go, Kenmochi-san! This is important, I need to find Takechi Otoya. I don't know why you seem to protect her, but you shouldn't trust her. She's a monster, that's a miracle that she didn't kill you yet. Please, help me, you have to tell me where she is! And I need to find who freed her from jail too!"

Shiena stayed on the floor, while Kuraudo bent toward her.

"Why do you want to find her that much?" Shiena suddenly asked. "Because you're a cop?"

"Indeed, I'm a law's representant, I need to protect citizens from this dangerous serial killer. Also, maybe this is a little personal. She…killed one of my relative, my niece. I can't let her get away with this!"

He was another person who was victim of Otoya, another person who lost someone he love because of her. Just like Midori, this inspector was seeking for revenge.

"I see, you're not here for justice, you're after vengeance." Shiena said. "I'm sorry for your lost, but vengeance won't bring your niece back to life."

Before Kuraudo could respond, Shiena turned back, a gun in her hand. She was pressing the weapon on the inspector's forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kuraudo-san. Sorry to have falling in love with a monster."

The brunette shot. The inspector received the ball in the head, killing him instantly. A lot of blood splashed everywhere, with some brain piece. Shiena recoiled, petrified by what she did. She killed an innocent man in order to protect a horrible person. Maybe Kuraudo was married, maybe he had children. Now they lost their father and his potential wife become a widow. This was too much for her. She began to vomit, disgusted by herself and what she did. She got out the motel's room, needing some fresh air.

_"__Dammit, what I've done!? He was innocent…I hope he wasn't married or have kids…"_ Shiena thought.

The brunette began to cry tears of regret. She was feeling guilty for what she did, she deeply regret it. But she couldn't let him arrest Otoya neither.

_"__Otoya would never feel guilty for killing, she's indeed a monster. I'm not like her, I'm not a monster. Whatever I do, I will never be worse than her_" Shiena began to laugh madly. _"Otoya love me, I could kill a bunch of kindergarten kids and she'll still love me. Such a monster is in love with me, and this is mutual!" _

She stopped to laugh and became serious. She killed someone and let is corpse in a motel's room, with a lot of evidences that she's the murderer. She needed to fix this mess. She took her cellphone. She wanted to call Yukarin to ask for her help, but she changed her mind. She did a terrible mistake today, her organisation probably won't help her. She dialed another phone number instead.

"Hello, Kamikuro-sensei. I need your help, now! I…did something terrible and you're the only one who can help me."

* * *

><p><strong>This story will become darker from now (well, it was already dark since few chapters now). <strong>

**The inspector is the one who force Otoya to hide in Myojo Academy, he's mentionned in the manga (Kuraudo is a name I create for him, it's the name of the inspector in Higurashi, it's the japanese pronunciation of _Claude_).**

**I have a bad news. This story is about to end. This fanfiction will have at least 65 chapters with an epilogue. Don't worry, I won't stop writing AnR stories after this one, I'll have more time to work on them. **


	55. Chapter 55

**If you're searching some good animes with shojo-ai subtext, I suggest you Show by Rock!, Re-kan! and Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku.**

**Warning: Contain violence and sexual subtexts.**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Shiena-san, I'll take care of everything. I won't tell anything to Yukari-san. You can trust me, I'm your ally. Take care of you, I'll make disappear the corpse and all the evidence, I'll used to this." Reiko said.<p>

"Thank you, Kamikuro-sensei."

Shiena hung up the phone. The brunette knew she could always rely on her teacher. But somehow, she felt a little guilty to always rely on her. Shiena would prefer to rely on Otoya, but she couldn't trust enough her girlfriend. She was a serial killer, while Reiko was a professional. Which one was more qualified to hid a body?

_"__Sorry, Otoya. Even it such a time, seisei is the first one I'm thinking of." _

She killed an innocent man today. What about Tanaka? That girl was a terrible bully, but maybe like Subaru, she had her reason to be like this. And about the Mikage twins? According to her organisation, they were bullies in the past, but maybe they had changed. Maybe Myojo forced them to attack her. All those thoughts made Shiena wanted to vomit again.

_"__Why so much people had to die? Why my problems couldn't be fixed without anyone dying?" _

Tears began to flow from the brunette's eyes. They were tears of guiltiness. Shiena was in such a psychological pain, it was unbearable. She wanted something to stop this pain, or rather, someone to stop it. This time, Otoya was the first one she thought about.

* * *

><p>Otoya didn't know where Shiena was. The brunette seemed weird when she came back from work yesterday. Today her girlfriend didn't came back from school, but she called her to say that she'll be late. Even so, Otoya was worried. The serial killer knew something happened yesterday, and she was kind of hurt that Shiena didn't tell her what bothered her. What she was sure was that Reiko was probably involved, which frustrated Otoya.<p>

_"__That dammit bug! I don't like her, I won't trust her, never! Why Shiena like her so much?" _

The door opened, Shiena was home. Even if Otoya was relieved to see her unhurt, she couldn't forget the frustration she felt. Her girlfriend didn't trust her, but afterall, did she was worthy to be trust? Even her knew that she wasn't trustworthy, how could she be mad at Shiena, who knew it too?

"Where you were?" Otoya asked.

"On a mission for my group." Shiena answered.

The brunette approached from the shelf, turning her back to Otoya. The serial killer couldn't see her face.

"Shiena, what's happened? Yesterday you seemed weird."

Her girlfriend didn't answer. Otoya approached from her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Answer me! I'm not a fool, I know something bad happened. If I can help, I'll do anything to do it, so trust me, please…"

"I did something horrible today, I killed an innocent man." Shiena finally answered.

The brunette turned back, facing Otoya. Shiena's eyes were red, she cried not long ago.

"Huh? You killed someone innocent? Why?! It's impossible, it can't be your mission, why your group wanted you to kill him? That's make no sense!"

The brunette seemed to hide something behind her back.

"I lied, it was a personal mission. I killed an inspector, because he was after you."

Otoya knew who she was talking about. This inspector was the one who forced her to seek refuge into Myojo Academy and was the one who put her in jail the first time. The serial killer was happy to learn that he's now dead.

"Isn't a great thing? Why you were crying? This nuisance was searching me since a long time now, this is a good thing that you killed him. He's not an innocent man at all!"

"Yes he was! He wasn't the one to blame, you are! You're a serial killer, this is normal that cops want to arrest you! I killed him to protect you and I feel guilty. I'm not a monster like you who enjoy killing or can kill without feeling bad. This is your fault! Even with Tanaka it was your fault, if you didn't try to kill her we wouldn't have been in this situation too!"

"Wait, Shiena…"

The brunette suddenly menaced Otoya with a pair of scissors.

"C-Calm down, you don't have to…"

"It's your entire fault, you psychopath!" Shiena shouted.

Shiena slightly cut Otoya on her left hand. The serial killer uttered a cry of pain before recoiling.

"If I never meet you, I wouldn't have all these problems." Shiena said.

"Shiena, please, calm down. This isn't like you…"

"It's your fault too! You changed me! Since I had met you, I kill people more easily. It's not a good thing, I don't want to become like you!"

Shiena raised her hand, the one who was holding the scissor. There was blood on it. She looked at Otoya and noticed that she injured her girlfriend.

"I-I'm sorry, Otoya. I didn't want to hurt you, I just…have changed. I don't recognize myself anymore…"

Feeling even guiltier now, Shiena ran into her bedroom and closed the door. The brunette didn't have the time to lock the door, Otoya entered.

"Listen Shiena, I'm not mad at you, it's just a little cut. I'm not sure why you're angry, but it seems that it's my fault, so I'm sorry…"

"That's not your fault, I'm the one who killed him. That was my choice, I'm only blaming you because I feel guilty. This is so painful that I needed someone to blame, and that someone was you. I'm sorry, I shouldn't blame you for my own act."

The pain wasn't physical, it was mental. Shiena would rather prefered suffering physically than mentally. It's easier to handle pain when it's physical. This gave her an idea. She approached from her girlfriend handed her the scissor.

"Hurt me, Otoya."

"Huh!? What!? Are you out of your mind? Why should I hurt you?"

"Please, cut me all over my body. I want to feel pain by your hands, I want you to mark my body forever. The scars I had already almost all disappeared." Shiena added.

Otoya hesitated. She knew Shiena didn't feel well, that she was probably not in her normal state. Even if she fantasized about cutting Shiena's body with scissor, Otoya didn't do it. She loved Shiena too much to hurt her. But this time, it was a request from her girlfriend.

"Shiena, you're about to give a scissor, which by the way is my fetish weapon, to a sadistic serial killer, and you expect me to cut you with it. I used to kill cute girls like this you know, this is crazy to ask me to do this…"

"I trust you, because I love you. I know you won't kill me."

Otoya finally took the scissor. Shiena trusted her, even if Otoya didn't believe she deserved it. The temptation was too strong, the serial killer really wanted to leave some marks on her girlfriend's body. With her uninjured hand, Otoya began to stroke Shiena's cheek, the one with the slight scar.

"Alright, but I don't want to damage your pretty face. By the way, my hand is still hurting. Lick it." Otoya ordered.

"Y-Yes!"

Shiena delicately took Otoya's left hand and began to lick the blood on it, before licking the injury. Otoya couldn't stop herself from having bad thoughts. She remembered her frustration about Reiko and Shiena relationship. It made her really want to hurt her girlfriend a little. She wanted to lap Shiena's blood on her body, to taste a mix of blood and other fluids. Being able to leave some cuts all over her girlfriend's body seemed to be like a gift to her. When Shiena finished cleaning Otoya's hand, the serial killer pushed her on the bed, scissor in hand.

"If you tell me that you want to stop, I'll stop." Otoya promised.

"You better tied me up, because I'll probably instinctively try to defend myself."

Otoya smiled. Her entire body became warmer and she felt that her crotch became wet. Even if she knew deep down that it was wrong, she felt terribly turned on right now.

Shiena wondered if it was alright, while she was removing her clothes. Of course it wasn't, she only wanted to feel pain to get rid of her guiltiness. She began to be scared when Otoya tied her to to bed, but she trust her girlfriend, she knew she won't go to far. Otoya slightly touched Shiena's skin with the scissor.

"Be ready, I'll begin!" Otoya warned.

Shiena gritted her teeth when Otoya began to slightly mutilate her belly, uttering some weak moans of pain.

* * *

><p>Shiena regained consciousness. Her body was in such a pain that she couldn't move. Her mind was terribly dizzy and her vision was blurred. She remembered what happened. She had sex with Otoya while she was tied up, while her girlfriend did several cuts on her body. It was a mix of pain and pleasure, it was so intense that the brunette lost consciousness. Her body was now covered of multiple bandages. Otoya was sitting beside her.<p>

Otoya couldn't deny that she didn't like what happened tonight. To be able to sate her bad desires on Shiena had being something pleasant. Hearing the brunette's voice, that was a mix of moan from pain and pleasure, was like listening a beautiful music. Her crying face, mixed with an expression of pleasure, was such a turned on thing to watch. Otoya never had so much pleasure to hurt someone. Even if she had liked it, she was worried about what happened.

"Some cuts are really deep, maybe you should go to hospital." Otoya proposed.

"And I'll say what to the doctor? That I did knife play with my girlfriend?"

"Well, you could say that you suffered from a serious self-harm problem."

Otoya lay down beside Shiena.

"Even if I kind of like that," Otoya began, "I would prefer not doing this again. I controlled myself enough today to not seriously injuring you, but I can't promise that I could always be moderate. Beside, why did you want to do this? Are you secretly a masochist?"

"No, I don't particularly like feeling pain. I just felt like I deserve a punishment, and I'm scared that maybe one day we'll be separate. I wanted to remember you everyday, to know that our story together is real. Those marks will be the proof."

Otoya suddenly kissed her girlfriend on the lips.

"Silly girl, you don't deserve to be punished and you don't need this to prove that our story is real. I'll make sure that nothing will separate us!" Otoya said.

Relieved by Otoya's words, Shiena smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly, Otoya hugged her, while being cautious to not hurt her. She approached her mouth from the brunette's ear to whisper something.

"Beside, I'm the one who decide when you deserve a punishment. Don't worry, if you do something that bother, be sure that I'll punish you properly, my dear Shiena."


	56. Chapter 56

**I finished school recently, I'll have more time to work on this story! But unfortunately, I'll be still busy for the vacation, since my mom want me to find a job. I told her that I already have a job as a fanfiction writter, but it's not enough for her...**

* * *

><p>Shiena wasn't sure why she came there today. She didn't have a specific reason, she just decided to see her. The brunette wanted to see her, even though she felt guilty for this desire. She was sitting on a couch, waiting for her host. A tall woman came into the living room. She had mid-long black hair and brown eyes, with big breasts.<p>

"Your visit kind of surprised me." Reiko said.

"Sorry to blow in." Shiena apologized.

The teacher sat beside the brunette, smiling kindly.

"Don't worry, you'll never bother me." Reiko replied.

Shiena couldn't stop herself from blushing. Even though she already had a girlfriend she loved, she was still attracted by her teacher.

"You missed school for three days. Something happened?" Reiko asked.

Shiena blenched. She didn't want to say the truth, she couldn't say that it was because she did knifeplay with Otoya.

"I had the flu." Shiena answered.

"Poor girl, I hope Takechi-san took care of you."

"Yes, she did." the brunette replied, a little embarrassed.

Shiena remained silent for a moment. She didn't really have something to say, she didn't even know why she came here in the first place.

"You're not feeling well, do you?" Reiko asked. "Maybe it's because of what happened with this inspector Kuraudo?"

The brunette couldn't deny that she felt terribly guilty for killing the inspector. Maybe it was the reason why she needed to see Reiko. Otoya wasn't enough empathic to understand why she felt guilty for this, she needed to talk with someone who could sympathize with her.

"He was an innocent man, he didn't deserve to die. I only killed him because he was after Otoya."

"You did this in order to protect your girlfriend, so why are you feeling guilty?"

"Well, he was only doing his job, it's not like he was a bad man or…"

Reiko sighed, interrupting her student.

"You don't understand my question. I don't understand why you're feeling guilty. It's mean you regret what you did, but do you really regret it? If you had the chance to go back in the past, what you'll do? Spare this inspector and let him arrest Takechi-san?"

"Of course not! Otoya would be executed if I had let him arrest her."

Reiko suddenly rose up from the couch.

"Then you shouldn't feel guilty." the teacher replied. "You should only feel guilty when you regret what you did, and you only regret something if you want to go back in the past and change what you did. This isn't your case, you would still kill this inspector to protect Takechi-san."

Maybe Reiko wasn't good with understanding other people's feelings. Well, she was probably a sociopath, Shiena already knew that. Her teacher was probably the same kind of person than Otoya.

"Since you can't feel guilty for killing him, something else makes you feel guilty." Reiko suddenly added. "Maybe you feel guilty because you don't regret what you did. Maybe you're scared of yourself. You know that if you have to kill someone innocent in order to save Takechi-san, you'll do it again. This is more fear than guiltiness."

Well, seemed like Reiko was more aware of emotions that Otoya after all.

"Maybe you're right, sensei. I'm afraid to become a monster after what I've done." Shiena admitted.

The teacher went back sitting beside her student.

"You don't have to worry, you're not a monster. A monster is someone who enjoy killing, someone like that kill by selfishness, for his own pleasure. You killed for protecting someone you loved, so it's impossible that you're a monster."

Reiko suddenly stroked Shiena's cheek, making the brunette's heart pounding.

"What about Tanaka?" Shiena suddenly asked.

"You mean the bully you killed? What about her?" Reiko said, confused.

"After what happened with my last target, I don't know what I feel about the fact that I've killed Tanaka." Shiena admitted. "Maybe something caused her to become a bully. That makes me wonder…if we could stop bullying without killing the bully. Subaru was a bully too but she changed, maybe it's possible to change in a pacific way the bullies…"

Reiko sighed one more time.

"You're naïve and too kind. Of course something happened into bullies' past to make them so cruel, but this isn't a reason to pity them. They still had chosen to become bullies after all. A lot of people had traumatic experience, but they didn't all became bullies. After if the past can change your personality, it's not a reason to become a bully and hurt other people. The past isn't important, only the present is important. Unfortunately, since bullied kids can't defend themselves, we have to help them, and they have no guaranty that their bullies could be reasoned, this is why we should kill them."

"But, it worked with Subaru…"

"Yes, but it won't work with every bullies. We can't try with every bully just to see if it works, this would be a waste of time."

"Trying to avoid killing someone is never a waste of time!" Shiena protested.

Reiko seemed annoyed by her student's words, but she finally began to laugh a little.

"You're too kind for your own good, but I find this really cute, Shiena-chan."

The brunette blushed. This was the first time her teacher called her by her first name, in such an affectionate way. Suddenly, Reiko grabbed Shiena's collar and pressed her against the couch, gazing her seriously.

"But you shouldn't have pity for the people who hurt you, this is a weakness. Bullied kids shouldn't have pity for bullies, this is being weak. Don't forget that we're assassins, not psychologists." Reiko said.

Their faces were too close, Shiena couldn't think well. Out of the blue, their lips touched. Reiko was kissing her. The brunette didn't stop her, too confused and surprised. How many times she had dream about kissing her dear teacher? Even if Reiko was her first crush, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Otoya. Feeling guilty for enjoying this kiss, Shiena recoiled and broke it.

"What's the matter, Shiena-chan? Don't tell me you didn't like it. I noticed it in class, you were always ogling me." Reiko said in a taunting way.

Shiena blushed from embarrassment.

"I-It's true that I had a crush on you, but I have a girlfriend now, I can't do this…"

But Reiko ignored her and tried to kiss her again. Shiena rose up from the couch and recoiled. She didn't want to be tempted, she didn't want to cheat on Otoya. She really wanted to stay with Reiko, but her love for Otoya was stronger than this lustful desire.

"I'm sorry, even if I really appreciate you, I love Otoya. I want to stay loyal to her. Let's just pretend it never happened, okay? I really respect you sensei, I don't want this incident to ruin our relation."

Reiko remained silent, which worried Shiena.

"I better go now, bye sensei." the brunette said.

The teacher suddenly rose up too and approached from Shiena.

"I've the regret to tell you that I can't let you go now, Shiena-chan."

Before the brunette could do anything, Reiko grabbed her by her hair and violently smashed her head against the wall, which lead Shiena to lose instantly consciousness.

* * *

><p>Otoya looked at the clock for an umpteenth time, worried. Shiena was supposed to be back from school since an hour now. The brunette wasn't supposed to work tonight, she didn't have a reason to be late.<p>

"_Maybe she had a mission from her group_." Otoya thought. "_But if it's the case, why she didn't tell me?_"

The serial killer was afraid that maybe her girlfriend regretted what they did three days ago. Or worst, maybe she got attacked by someone. Before she could think about this, her cellphone rang. Hoping it was Shiena, she answered quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Otoya-san. How are you?"

Otoya blenched when she recognized the voice.

"Midori…chan? How is that possible!? Aren't you supposed to be dead by now?"

"My execution was postponed." Midori answered. "This is my last request, to do a phone call. I'll face death penalty in few hours."

"Huh? Why your last request before dying is to talk with me?"

There had a silence before the green haired girl answered.

"Because I have a confession to make before dying. Otoya-san, I love you!"

Otoya remained silent for a moment.

"I get it. Your last request is to taunt me. You want at least disturb me before dying, huh? Well, it kind of works. Anyway, I offer my condolescences for your imminent death, see you in hell, good bye green bitch."

"W-wait! I'm kidding, I've something really important to say, please don't hung up!" Midori begged.

Otoya hesitated, but she didn't trust her, she was really about to hung up.

"It's about Shiena-san!"

The serial killer didn't hang up. She wanted to know what Midori had to say about her girlfriend. It must be important, since it's her last request before facing death penalty.

"You have two minutes." Otoya said.

"Where's Shiena-san right now?"

"I don't know."

"That's not good, I hope she's not with Kamikuro-san."

Otoya blenched. Why she was talking about Shiena's teacher?

"What's about the bug…I mean, her teacher?" Otoya asked.

"Before getting arrested, I I investigated on her. After what she did to me, I knew she wasn't who she pretends to be. This woman is dangerous, especially to Shiena-san. I know who she truly is, she's far more monstruous than you and me. No, if we're monsters, than she's a demon."

"Dammit, tell me what she wants from Shiena? What she's planning to do to her? Answer me!"

Suddenly, Midori began to laugh madly.

"I love it, this desperate voice you have when Shiena-san is in danger. This was what I wanted to hear before dying. So, good bye, and good luck with finding Shiena, Kamikuro-san moved recently."

"No, wait! Tell me where she lives, I have to save Shiena! Please, I'm begging you, Shiena is your friend, you can't…"

Otoya heard a bip. It seemed like Midori hung up. Desperate, she began to cry, unable to find and save her girlfriend. It was Midori's final revenge. Suddenly, she heard a voice coming from her cellphone.

"I'm kidding, Otoya-san. I'll tell you everything about Kamikuro-san, and where she lives now. I only wanted to make you suffer one last time, but my hatred toward her is stronger than my hate for you. And I don't want Shiena-san to be hurt. So, Kamikuro-san is…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamikuro-sensei's lesson #3: If someone rejected you, it's ok to smash their head on the wall. <strong>

**Anyway, why so much people want me to kill Shiena and Otoya? Do you want a bad ending? Fine, this story will not have an happy ending (I'm kidding...or not). **

**R.I.P Sasoriza Midori, aka Green Bitch. **


	57. Chapter 57

Shiena slowly opened her eyes. It took her few seconds to realise what happened. She looked around her. The brunette was in an unknown bedroom and the only light source was a lamp beside her, on the nightstand. When she tried to rise up, Shiena began to panic. She couldn't move. It took her a moment to notice that she was tied up. Her arms and legs were tied to the bed she was laid on. She wasn't alone, someone was sat beside her on the bed.

"Kamikuro…sensei…?"

The teacher began to stroke Shiena's cheek and showed her a sweet smile. The brunette couldn't know what Reiko's intentions were. Even in her actual situation, when Shiena saw her abductor, she could only see her dear teacher.

"It's a misunderstanding, huh? There have a reason why you did this…"

"No, this is exactly what it looks like." Reiko said.

Shiena was shocked. The teacher she liked and admired, which was also her first crush, really abducted her.

"Why? Why did you do this, sensei?"

"Because you tried to run away. It's my fault, I underestimated your feelings toward Takechi-san. I thought that I could seduce you easily, but I was wrong. Don't have the wrong idea, I'm not in love with you, even if I have a deep affection for you, my dear student."

Shiena was hurt, to know that her dear teacher played with her like this was painful.

"Why you did this to me? You tried to ruin my relationship with Otoya!?"

"Yes, I don't like your relationship with her. First I was impressed that you could control this dangerous serial killer, but now that you're in couple with her, you became too much soft."

"I don't control her, this is mutual love!" Shiena protested. "Kamikuro-sensei, you manipulated me since the beginning, don't you? How could you, I trusted you, you said that you were my ally…"

"Oh, but I really care for you, Shiena-chan. I care as much as I care for my favorite toy!"

Even if she said such harsh words, Reiko was still smiling kindly, petting Shiena's head.

"You're horrible, how could you fool me!? I really liked you, I had a crush on you when I was younger…" Shiena said.

The brunette couldn't stop herself from crying. She felt betrayed by someone she really trusted, someone she was sure couldn't hurt her.

"Oh please Shiena-chan, don't cry. I'll tell you something funny to comfort you, okay? Do you want to hear something funny?"

Suddenly, Reiko's smile became more sinister and even twisted.

"Mikage Tatsuya and Mikage Hiyori were perfectly innocent!" Reiko said.

Shiena remained silent for a moment, she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Don't tell me…you forced them to bully me!?" Shiena asked.

"I said that they were perfectly innocent, they didn't do anything to you. I was the only culprit."

The brunette almost lost consciousness when she heard this confession. Reiko violently slapped her in the face.

"Please Shiena-chan, stay awake."

Reiko wasn't smiling anymore. She looked really serious. The brunette was really afraid, she realised how much her teacher was dangerous.

"But…Tatsuya was on the black list…and Hiyori tried to kill me. That doesn't make any sense!" Shiena screamed.

Reiko slapped her once again.

"Don't scream please, this is painful to hear." threatened Reiko. "The Mikage twins were never been bullies. I put Tatsuya's name on the black list, this is why he was killed. I told Hiyori that I abducted her brother and I told her to kill you if she wanted to see her brother again. This is probably what she tried to tell you before I shoot her to death."

That was a horrible thing to hear for Shiena. The Mikage twins were really her friends, they were perfectly innocents.

"You…killed two innocent people, two of your students…"

"It's not like it was the first time I caused the death of some of my students." Reiko said. "I hope you clearly understand what I did, Shiena-chan. I'm the one who hacked your computer, wrote 'flufflynerd' on your door and locked you into a freezer. I called this person, Namatame Chitaru, with your cellphone, because I wasn't sure if Takechi-san would be able to save you. The Mikage twins never stole my laptop, it was a lie."

Reiko just confirmed that she was the only culprit since the beginning. Even if Shiena had a doubt on her teacher, she didn't want to suspect her. She was convinced that it was all a conspiration from Myojo Academy. The brunette understood how much she was wrong.

"Why you did this to me!? What's the point, you wanted to make me suffer? Do you hate me that much?" Shiena asked.

"I already told you why. You became too soft, you became boring to me. Having friends made you weak! I worked too hard in order to make you strong, I couldn't let you become like you were before, a weak bullied kid. I hate bullies, but I also hate bullied kids."

"Wait…what does that mean? How could you make me strong?"

Suddenly, Reiko began to laugh in a sinister way, which really worried Shiena.

"The first time I saw you, I knew that you were bullied when you were younger," Reiko began to say. "You were afraid of everyone and you didn't have any friend. I hated you for your weakness, I wanted to toughen you up. That was my duty as your teacher. This is why I wrote on your desk 'fluffynerd', I wanted to see how you would react if you were bullied again."

This was too much, Shiena couldn't bear what she just heard.

"You…you are the one who bullied me first!? This is all your fault, you ruined my life, you"re a monster! I hate you!" Shiena shouted.

"I told you not to scream!"

Suddenly, Reiko opened the nightstand and took a duct tape roll. The teacher cut a piece of duct tape and put in on Shiena's mouth to gag her.

"I only wrote this on your desk, I didn't do anything to you after. It's not my fault if some bullies began to pick on you after. You looked like a bullied kid, this is normal that you attract bullies. Even if I didn't write this, they would probably bully you anyway!"

Shiena would want to scream "shut up", but she couldn't. The brunette could only utter some muffled sounds.

"Even if I only did this to experiment something," Reiko continued, "I really have affection for you now. The other bullied kids I had targeted committed suicide or became bullies. If they became bullies, I put their name on our group's black list and they get killed anyway. You're the first one who became an assassin. I was surprised when I discovered that you became a member of Collective Dismissal, I was kind of proud of you. I thought that you become stronger, a real assassin. I was happy when you killed Tanaka, but when you spared this Subaru girl, I was disappointed. But then, you killed this inspector. Maybe there have still hope for you."

Reiko began to unbutton Shiena's white shirt. The brunette tried to struggle, in vain.

"All those marks, it's your girlfriend who did this? What kind of activities you have together…maybe you love pain after all."

The teacher began to press on one of Shiena's wounds. The brunette uttered a muffled scream of pain.

"What a wonderful sound you make! Maybe I should kill Takechi-san just in front you, it will maybe toughen you up! How could you not become a ruthless assassin after seeing your girlfriend die? After all, you're the only one of my targets who survived, it means that you're special. I can't give up on you, I have to get rid of this serial killer. You'll be mine Shiena-chan, both your body and mind will be mine…"

The door suddenly opened. Reiko turned back. She couldn't believe what she saw. How could this person be there?

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, you disgusting bug!" Otoya shouted.

A firearm noise was heard. Someone had shot.

* * *

><p><strong>And the award for the teacher of year go to...Kamikuro Reiko-sensei! Such a good teacher. <strong>

**So, who shot who? Probably not Shiena. Maybe it was Midori, who was hiding under the bed! **

**More seriously, even if I know how I want to finish this story, what kind of ending would you prefer? An happy one? A bad ending? Or maybe something neutral? **

**Oh and, first I didn't want to kill the Mikage Twins, but since so much people thought they were the culprits, I decided to kill them, just to troll you. I'm such a good person :) **


	58. Chapter 58

Reiko grabbed her injured arm. Otoya was still pointed a gun at her. An irritated and furious expression appeared on the teacher's face. Luckily for her, the serial killer was a bad shooter. Indeed, Otoya was better with cold steel than firearm.

"You…how did you find me?" Reiko asked.

"Midori-chan told me everything about you." Otoya answered.

"Sasoriza Midori? I thought she was already dead…"

Otoya pulled the trigger. Strangely, nothing came from the gun. There was no bullet anymore. Reiko smirked when she realized that. While her arm was heavily bleeding, the teacher rose up and pushed Otoya, running away from the bedroom, letting the two girls alone. Otoya rushed toward her tied girlfriend, worried. She quickly removed the tape gag.

"Shiena, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes…I mean, not really…I don't know."

Otoya untied the brunette and helped her to sit, while Shiena buttoned her shirt. Suddenly, Shiena began to cry from regret.

"I'm sorry, Otoya. I should have told you where I went and I shouldn't have trust Kamikuro-sensei…"

As soon as her girlfriend began to cry, Otoya immediately hugged her.

"Idiot, I'm not mad at you, not need to be worry," she began to say. "Stop crying, I'm here now, I won't let her hurt you anymore."

Otoya gently wiped Shiena's tears.

"You said that Sasoriza helped you, how is that possible? She as been executed…"

"She's probably dead now, she was about to face death penalty when she called me." Otoya answered. "Her dying wish was to save you, she told me everything about your twisted teacher. I don't like Midori-chan, but I'm grateful to her. She's the one who told me her address."

Otoya threw the gun away. It was Shiena's one, she found it in her bedroom. Unfortunately, she didn't bring munition with her.

"I see, Sasoriza is dead now…" Shiena sadly said. "And her last request was to protect me from Kamikuro sensei."

"According to Midori-chan, there have a rumor in your organisation about a 'serial bully'. A lot of students were bullied in a similar way, and they are all dead now. Some of them commited suicide and the others became bullies and get killed by assassins from your group."

Shiena knew this rumor. Before she participated to the Black Class, she tried to find this murderous bully, in vain. In the absence of evidence, the brunette thought it was just a rumor based on coincidences. But after what Reiko told her, she began to have doubts.

"Midori-chan investigated on Kamikuro. She has been the teacher of every victim until now. This is what all the serial bully's victims had in common. Kamikuro is also the one who added the name the victims who became bullies on the black list. Though, she never killed them personaly…"

"You mean that…Kamikuro-sensei is the serial bully?!"

"Probably, and…she's the one who caused you to be bullied." Otoya said.

"I already know…"

The two became quiet. Shiena was terribly shaken by what she learned today. Her dear teacher and first crush did terrible things to her. It was because of Reiko if she was bullied. Also, she was a notorious bully, Shiena couldn't bear that she had liked such a person, that she deeply had trusted Reiko. She felt ashamed to have trusted such a horrible person and she felt guilty to have let her killed the Mikage twins. The brunette couldn't stop herself from crying again.

"No, please Shiena, don't cry…" Otoya begged.

Desperate to see her girlfriend crying, Otoya suddenly kissed her. She wanted to comfort Shiena, seeing her being sad was almost a torture for Otoya. After such a horrible day, the brunette appreciated this sweetness from her girlfriend. Suddenly, Otoya pushed her on the bed, astride Shiena.

"Sorry Shiena, but right now, I just want to comfort you in my way…"

"W-Wait, you mean you want to have…huh, here? But…Look out!"

Otoya immediately turned back. Reiko was in the door frame, a gun in her hand. She had bandages on her injuried arm. The teacher had both girls at gun point, a grin on her face.

"Hey, what were you about to do in my own bed?" Reiko asked, even if she already knew the answer.

"Kamikuro…sensei? Why are you still here!?" Shiena asked, panicked.

"You really thought I left? That's my house you idiots! Now get out of my bed." Reiko ordered.

Otoya and Shiena obeyed and rose up, recoiling from the bed. Reiko was still threatening them with her gun.

"Is that true? Are you the serial bully?" Shiena asked, with a shaky voice.

The teacher smiled in a disturbing way.

"Yes, it's me." Reiko admitted.

"Why? Aren't you supposed to hate bullies? You're a member of Collective Dismissal! Why are you a bully? How could you do this…" Shiena said.

"I already told you why. In a bullying case, I hate both the bully and the bullied. Bullies are despicable and bullied kids are so weak that it's disgusting." Reiko answered.

"How could you become such a horrible being!?" the brunette asked, furious.

"I told you that past is irrelevant. Knowing why I became like this won't change the person I am right now. In the present, I'm a bully, this is all that matter, Shiena-chan. Now get out of my bedroom, it's time to get serious…"

* * *

><p>Otoya and Shiena were kneeling on the floor, in front of a wall. They had their hands raised on their heads. Reiko was behind them, still pointing them with her gun. They were in the living room.<p>

"So, which one I kill first?" Reiko meanly asked.

The two girls remained quiet. The teacher approached of them, pressing the gun against Shiena's head.

"I'm kidding, I won't kill Shiena-chan, she's a too precious toy for me." Reiko said, before pressing the gun on the serial killer's head. "Then, Takechi-san, I should instead blow your head up in front of your dear girlfriend…"

"No, please, don't kill Otoya!" Shiena begged.

Panicked, the brunette rose up and tried to stop her teacher. Reiko hit Shiena with the gun on her head. Her student fell on the floor, inert.

"Shiena!" shouted Otoya, trying to reach her injured girlfriend.

The brunette was bleeding from her forehead.

"I'm…ok, don't worry, Otoya." Shiena weakly said.

Reiko suddenly grabbed Otoya by her hair, forcing her to recoil from Shiena.

"Since it's because of you if I lost Midori-chan, you will replace her. I'll continue my experiments on you, Takechi-san." Reiko began to say. "Or, I have a better idea! I should force you to see your precious girlfriend being torture and raped by me, and after I'll kill you just in front of Shiena-chan in a horrible way."

While listening to Reiko's gruesome projects, Otoya discretly put her hand under her jacket, searching something.

"Speaking of Midori-chan, there have something I have to tell you." Reiko began to say. "Since I lied to my group when I told them I've killed her, I told everything I know about her to the police. This is why the police knew she was a murderer. We could say that it's my fault if she's dead now. Well, she probably would be arrested and executed one day, but not so fast."

Reiko laughed at her own cruelty. Shiena was terribly angry. Even if she somehow disliked the green haired girl, she couldn't be insensitive about her death. Suddenly, Otoya took out a pair of scissors and stab the teacher in her leg. Reiko uttered a scream of pain and fell on the floor, before shooting Otoya. Shiena was shocked and panicked when she saw blood coming from her girlfriend's belly. The serial killer fell on the floor, inert.

"You bitch, just die, you're such a bother to me." Reiko said to Otoya, scorful.

In a fit of rage, Shiena rose up and tried to attack her teacher. Reiko hit her with her gun and pushed the brunette on the floor. She began to violently kick Shiena with her uninjured leg.

"You should learn your place, Shiena-chan! Don't worry, I'll train you properly, you'll be my obedient pet…" Reiko said, still kicking her student.

Otoya suddenly rose up and grabbed Reiko by behind, forcing her to throw her weapon. Shiena hardly rose up, after that she took Otoya's scissor. Without hesitation, she stabbed Reiko in her belly. The teacher uttered a painful scream, before falling on the floor.

"Otoya! Are you alright?" Shiena asked, worried.

"I'm ok, the bullet only scratched me." Otoya answered.

They both looked at Reiko, who was still on the floor. The teacher was breathing, she seemed to be alive. There was a lot of her blood on the floor. Shiena took her gun and pointed Reiko.

"I want to know why you became like this, Kamikuro-sensei." Shiena asked.

"Give me the gun, I'll kill her, you don't have to dirty your hands for someone like her." Otoya offered.

"No, I have to do this, I'm her victim after all, the only one to be still alive. I'll avenge the others." Shiena said.

Reiko weakly laughed, while spitting blood.

"My past isn't important, but if you want to know, I'll tell you. But promise me to not change you intention toward me." Reiko said.

"Don't worry, whatever you'll tell me, I'll still kill you."

The teacher smiled, satisfied by her student's answer.

"When I was around your age, they had a girl in my class who was bullied. I tried to help her but she always refused my help, saying that she had pity of her bullies. She was too kind, she was soo weak. She didn't want to hurt the bullies. Her attitude pissed me off, I was so angry after her that I also begin to bully her. I only did it for a week, I didn't like to do this. But, what I did encourage other classmates to also bully her. After a month, the bullying was so cruel that she commited suicide. I felt so guilty for this, I only have joined Collective Dismissal to atone my fault. It didn't work. I saw this girl in every bullied kid. I began to be mad at her, to consider that it was her fault if she killed herself, because she was too weak. This is why I became a bully, I wanted to see if it was really my fault if she commited suicide, by experimenting on other bullied kids. I finally became a monster unable to feel guilty, so I was happy. When you became an assassin, I was relieve too see that not every bullied kids were weak. This is why I couldn't support it when you began to be too soft. I have too admit that I kind of like you, Shiena-chan."

Shiena listened to her teacher, still pointing the gun.

"You became such a monster that you continued to bully just for your own pleasure." Shiena said. "You're the kind of bully our organisation should kill! As a member of Collective Dismissal, I'll kill you, Kamikuro Reiko!"

Shiena's hands were shaking, she was hesitating.

"Shiena, don't forget your promise, you have to kill her." Otoya said.

"I know!" the brunette said, before speaking to her teacher. "Even if you ruin my school life, without this, I wouldn't became an assassin and a surely wouldn't meet Otoya. Maybe I should thank you, without you, I wouldn't have meet the girl I love. I would probably still be the weak girl I was. So thanks and good bye, Kamikuro-sensei. I also have…liked you."

Shiena pulled the trigger, shooting Reiko in her heart, killing her instantly. Suddenly, the sound of police's cars could be heard outside.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P Kamikuro Reiko. btw, this character is inspired by Kamishiro Eiko, a character from Jigoku Shoujo. <strong>

**Otoya's logic: Hey, let's have sex in your teacher's bed right after she abducted you. **

**Huh? The police is there? Why? **


	59. Chapter 59

"S-Shit, the police will be there soon." Otoya said. "How's that possible? Did Kamikuro-san call them before she abducted you?"

"I don't think it's her." Shiena said. "Anyway, bring the scissor and the gun, we have to get out with the murder weapons. I'll clean the floor, some of our blood is there."

Shiena gave the gun to Otoya and went to the kitchen. The serial killer took the scissor, while her girlfriend came back with a wet dishcloth. The brunette wiped all the blood that belongs to Otoya and herself that was on the floor. When she finished, Shiena put the dishcloth in her pocket.

"Damn, there has a police car that just park in the driveway!" Otoya shouted.

"Okay, we took and erase all the evidence that we killed Kamikuro-sensei, we should be alright. We have to go now…"

"What's about her corpse?"

"We don't have time! Come, we have to get out from here before the police came."

Shiena grabbed Otoya's arm and headed to the back door.

* * *

><p>The two girls ran away from Reiko's house. When they were far enough, Shiena and Otoya stopped running and began to walk. It was less suspicious if they acted normal. The brunette throw the dirty dishcloth in a trash can. The police shouldn't be able to find it. Suddenly, Otoya grabbed Shiena's hand, holding it.<p>

"Are you alright?" Otoya asked.

"What do you mean? My injuries are minor, I should be alright…"

"T-That's not what I mean! You…killed your teacher, aren't you supposed to like her? Did it affect you? Are you alright emotionally?"

Shiena was surprise. It seemed like Otoya was worried for her, or to be more precise, about what she felt. That was a big surprise, coming from a girl who wasn't empathic at all. Also, the brunette saw some jealousy in her girlfriend's eyes. She remembered that for Otoya, killing was the same thing as cheating. And she didn't kill some random person, she killed her first crush. Her girlfriend should be really jealous right now.

"I can't deny that I loved Kamikuro-sensei in the past, but I don't feel anything for her now." Shiena began to say. "You're the one I love now, so don't worry. Yes I'm sad to know she was such an awful person. I feel bad for Hiyori and Tatsuya too, they were innocent but I let them die. I feel guilty to have trusted and also loved my teacher, she manipulated me since the beginning. You're the only one I should trust now, Otoya."

Still holding hands, the two girls headed to Shiena's apartment.

"I'm sorry, but I can't understand your sadness." Otoya said.

"I know, but you still care for me, so it's alright."

Suddenly, Otoya pressed Shiena against a wall and grabbed her chin. It was the night, there were no one except them on the street.

"I have to admit that seeing you killing Kamikuro-san really turned me on, I'm pretty aroused right now. You should take your responsibility for that."

"What the…huh!? Otoya, that's not time for…"

Otoya suddenly kissed Shiena. That wasn't a brief kiss on the lips, it was a French kiss. The brunette didn't try to stop her, until Otoya began to fondle her breast. Shiena broke the kiss and recoiled a little from her girlfriend.

"W-Wait…we can't do this here…"Shiena protested. "Wait until we arrive to my apartment at least!"

Otoya seemed to hesitate for a moment, before smiling in a cute way.

"Ok, if we do it all the night!"

* * *

><p>Shiena couldn't believe what she saw when she arrived to her apartment. Three police cars were there, a lot of cops were surrounding the building. The two girls hide in a back street. Otoya seemed particulary frustrated.<p>

"Those bastards! They want to ruin my sex life or what?!" The serial killer said.

"We were wrong, Kamikuro-sensei didn't call them. They probably knew about us since a long time now. This is probably Kuraudo's fault, before dying he probably told his colleges about his doubts on me."

Shiena realised how much she was screwed now. She'll be accused of hiding a notorious serial killer and go to jail for many years. Her entire life would be ruined. But that wasn't the worse. If Otoya get caught by the police, she'll face death penalty for sure. Shiena could be mad at Otoya, since she's the one who brought her into this shitty situation. But she wasn't mad. Shiena decided by herself to let Otoya live with her, she couldn't regret her choice just because she was now screwed.

"I won't let them arrest you." Shiena said. "I'll protect you, I promise! We just have to find a place to hide, then I'll find a way to escape from Japan and start a new life together in another country. Everything would be alright!"

"Why you don't ask help from your group?"

"They won't help us. We have a rule, if someone get caught by the police, this person couldn't be help. Otherwise it could compromise the organisation."

"Then where do you want to hide?" Otoya asked.

"Well…maybe at Namatame and Kirigaya's house? I'm kind of scared that Kirigaya tried to poison me, but Namatame is a friend, maybe she can help us…"

"I don't want, I don't like them, and the feeling is mutual." Otoya protested. "Why not tried to ask help from Shutou-san and Kaminaga-san? We help them before, they shouldn't refuse…"

"We don't know were they are now! Maybe Ichinose and Azuma could help us…"

"I don't really like Azuma-san, but she's from an assassin clan, maybe she could help us. And I would like to see Haru-chi…"

"Finally I don't want to ask them for help." Shiena said.

It seemed like both Otoya and Shiena were jealous. Otoya didn't want to ask help from Chitaru because her girlfriend had in the past a crush on her and Shiena didn't want that Otoya saw Haru, and the other two girls who could help them were not found.

"Freeze! Hands up!" ordered a man's voice.

A policeman had Otoya and Shiena at gun point. The brunette raised her hands, completely terrified. The serial killer did nothing, she was only gazing the cop.

"I said hands up! Do it, or I'll shoot you in the leg!" The policeman threatened.

Otoya quickly took out Reiko's gun and shot the police officer in the chest. The cop fell on the ground, probably dead.

"D-Dammit, you killed a policeman!"

"His collegues probably heard the gun, we should go. Do you know a place to hide this night?" Otoya asked.

"Well, I was supposed to work tonight, so I have the manga café's key on me. It's closed at this hour and tomorrow it would be closed too, so we'll be alone."

"Great, let's go!"

Stealthily, the two girls went to Shiena's workplace.

* * *

><p>When Shiena woke up, she was in the manga café's basement. Otoya was beside her, still sleeping. They were both naked, wrapped in a blanket.<p>

"Otoya…why you were so horny in such a situation…"

Her girlfriend was particularly soft the other night. Usually she was more aggressive when it comes to sex. Shiena rose up and got dressed.

"Oh, you have a cute butt, Shiena!" Otoya said with a smirk.

"S-Shut-up, you pervert!"

Otoya rose up too and go dressed. She approached from the brunette and hugged by behind.

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"I love you, Shiena."

The brunette blushed a little.

"I wanted to show you my love when we still have the time, I don't know what'll happen to us…" Otoya began to say.

Shiena suddenly turned back and gave a brief kiss to her girlfriend, before gazing her seriously.

"Don't say stupid things, silly!" Shiena shouted. "Don't talk like it would be the last time we'll be together! Look, I have a plan. We'll to Hanabusa's house, she's rich, she could maybe help us to leave Japan."

"What!? She drugged you and abducted me!"

"Well, it's all because you attacked Banba. If she doesn't want to help us, then you'll go to Namatame's house and I'll ask help from Azuma."

"Not sure that Namatame-san will let me stay in her house…"

"I'll call her and convince her." Shiena said. "I could also try to find Kaminaga and Shuto, we have plenty options. Trust me, we'll be fine."

Otoya decided to trust Shiena. They both get out of the basement en left the manga café. When she was who was waiting them outside, Shiena froze up. The place was surrounded by dozen of cops.

"Takechi Otoya and Kenmochi Shiena, you are under arrest!" One of the cops shouted. "Hands up right now!"

The serial killer remained calm, while Shiena was almost about to wet herself.

"Shiena, you need to trust me now." Otoya whispered. "I'll protect you, so don't worry, everything will be alright for you."

Out of the blue, Otoya grabbed Shiena by behind and put her scissor under the brunette's throat.

"Stay back, or I'll slice her throat!" The serial killer threatened. "I have a hostage! If you come near me, I'll kill her! You don't want the death of an innocent girl, don't you?"

The cops seemed confused by this situation, but they were still pointing their gun at them. With her scissor, Otoya did a slight cut on Shiena's neck. This time, the police officers lowered their weapons.

"Shiena, you'll stay calm no matter what happens to me, okay? It's my fault if we are in this situation, so I'm the one who should protect you. Don't worry for me, I suppose this is my karma after all…"

Otoya didn't leave the time to her girlfriend to say something. She violently pushed Shiena on the ground, before taking out her gun. She ran toward the cops, shooting them all. She ran out of bullet really quickly. She didn't succeed to kill any cop. The police officers ran toward her and tried to seize her. Otoya tried to fight back, but she had no chance against so much cops. One of them electrocuted the serial killer with a taser.

Shiena remained on the ground, unable to help Otoya. She was forced to see her girlfriend getting beating up by cops. The brunette wanted to do something, but Otoya told her to stay calm. This situation was unbearable, Shiena felt so helpless, unable to save the girl she loved. Suddenly, Shiena felt something pressing against her head. She turned back to see a policewoman, which had her at gun point.

"Even if it seems like you're only a hostage, you're still suspected to be an accomplice of Takechi Otoya. Don't try to resist, I don't want to be forced to hurt you, Kenmochi-san." The policewoman said, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

Shiena didn't resist when the cop handcuffed her. The brunette looked at Otoya one more time. Her girlfriend was lying on the ground, inert. The policewoman grabbed her arm and went to her car.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law." the policewoman said, while Shiena entered into the police car.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, you want an happy ending? My bad, it don't seems like it would be an happy ending, judging by how this chapter ends. (sorrynotsorry)<strong>

**To troll or not to troll, that's the question! xD **


	60. Chapter 60

**Yeah, 60 chapters! Thanks everyone for your support! **

* * *

><p><em>Shiena was completely exhausted. The brunette was running since a long time now, trying to escape from the cops who were chasing her. She turned her head and saw that they were no one behind her. She stopped running, taking a breath. Shiena noticed that they had someone in front of her. The brunette raised her head and she was relieved to see who it was. <em>

_"__Otoya! I'm here to save you, are you alright…?" _

_Suddenly, the serial killer was kneeling on the ground. A man wearing a black mask was beside her, an ax in his hands. He looked like a medieval executioner. Understanding what was going to happen to her girlfriend, Shiena ran toward Otoya, ready to save her. Unfortunately, the cops arrived. They seized Shiena and forced her to lay down on the ground. The brunette couldn't do anything except seeing her girlfriend getting executed. Tears began to roll on Shiena's cheeks, realising how helpless she was. _

_"__Please, spare her!" Shiena begged, crying. _

_Otoya raised her head. Even if she was about to die, she was smiling._

_"__I love you, Shiena." _

_The executioner brought down the ax on the serial killer's neck. _

Shiena awoke with a start. It took her a moment to remember where she was. The brunette was laid on an uncomfortable bed and her eyes were wet. She has cried in her sleep because of that nightmare. Shiena sat and looked around her. She was in a cell in the police station. She didn't know where Otoya was, which made her really worried.

The brunette wished that her organisation would save her, but she already knew it was impossible. They probably knew by now that she killed Reiko, so she was probably considered as a traitor. Since she had spared her target Subaru, Shiena was already considered as a traitor for some of her compadres. They probably won't trust her if she told them that her teacher was The Serial Bully, especially if it was according to Midori.

Shiena slightly touched the scar on her cheek. This mark dated of the first time she saw Otoya after Black Class. Even if it wasn't a good memory, since she was tortured and raped by the serial killer, it was still a precious memory for the brunette. It's the proof that despite this, she fell in love with Otoya, that her love was sincere a stronger than that bad beginning between them.

Discreetly, the brunette looked at the other scars she had on her body. It was the result of the knifeplay she did with Otoya. This time, she considered them as a good memory. They were the proof that she trusted her girlfriend enough to let her mark her body. Those scars will remembered her that her relationship with Otoya was true and that no one could erase it.

Hearing someone coming, Shiena put back her shirt and lay down, falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>Shiena didn't know who the woman in front of her was. After she woke up, the brunette was brought into a piece with only a table and two chairs in it. On one of the chair there was an older woman. She seemed to late twenties or early thirties. She had long brown hair and pink eyes and she was wearing a business suit. She was pretty, Shiena couldn't deny that. The brunette sat on the other chair, in front of the woman.<p>

"Good morning, Kenmochi Shiena-san." the woman said with a smile that seemed fake.

"H-Hi…" Shiena replied, nervous. "Are you…my lawyer?"

With her clothes, the woman seemed to be a lawyer, or a business woman.

"No, but I'm a powerful woman, I have a lot of lawyers who work for me. I would like to propose you one of my best lawyers for the lawsuit. Oh, by the way I'm Ichinose Meiko, nice to meet you."

Did she say Ichinose? Was she a relative of Ichinose Haru? Shiena wasn't sure, there have other people with the same surname, it doesn't mean they were in the same family. And, Meiko didn't look like Haru, except maybe their pink eyes.

"You want to provide me…a lawyer? Why?" Shiena asked.

"Well, this lawsuit seems interesting. You could probably not understand now, but proving your innocent could be benefit to my company." Meiko said.

"So…you think that I'm innocent?"

"Of course not, you're definitely guilty of multiple crimes, Kenmochi-san. You killed at least four people, including an old classmate, an inspector and your teacher. You also hid for more that a year a notorious serial killer and had a romantic and sexual relationship with."

Shiena blenched. This woman knew everything, lying to her probably won't work.

"T-Than, if you think I'm guilty, why do you want to prove my innocent?" Shiena asked, confused.

"Because the truth isn't important. Not in this case. You'll be more valuable to me free than in jail. Oh, I saw Takechi-san yesterday…"

Shiena immediately rose up from the chair when she heard her girlfriend's name.

"Is she alright? Where she is?" the brunette asked, concerned.

"She's in a maximum security prison. Don't worry, her injuries are minor. When I talked to her, she said that her only wish was to avoid you to go to jail. She wants me to prove your innocence."

This should explain why Otoya pretended that Shiena was a hostage. First, the brunette was worried that her girlfriend really tried to use her in order to escape, but she knew deep down that Otoya would never do something like that.

"She wants me to accuse her of using me as a hostage, doesn't she?"

"Yes, that's how you'll be judge not guilty. We have to prove that Takechi-san had abducted and manipulated you for a year. We have to prove that you aren't an accomplice but a victim. This should be easy, with those scars all over your body." Meiko said.

"Even so, I don't want to betray her, I don't want to use her to save myself, I really love her!" Shiena protested.

"She loves you too, this is why she wants to save you! Forget Takechi-san, she'll face death penalty no matter what, nothing can save her. She's eighteen and she's a serial killer. But what you don't understand is that you could you too face death penalty."

The brunette was shocked by what she just heard.

"But…I'm only seventeen, and I'm just suspect to be an accomplice. I'll go to jail for sure, for a long time, but that's not enough to execute me…"

"You're wrong. Even if for the moment you're only suspect to be an accomplice, nothing guarantees you that the judge won't find that you're an assassin. Even if you have only seventeen, the lawsuit could be much longer that you expect, you could have eighteen when it finish. Or, they could keep you and jail for one year and do another lawsuit, and you'll face death penalty. Even if it's not the case, life in jail is hard, Takechi-san know it and she wants to save you from that. She'll die, I think you should respect her last wish, Kenmochi-san."

Shiena hesitated. It was true that Otoya was going to die, it was certitude. But she didn't want to accuse the girl she loves to be her abductor. But what Meiko said was true. She shouldn't refuse her girlfriend's last wish.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll accuse Otoya of kidnaping, I'll play de victim." Shiena said.

Right after she said that, the brunette began to cry. She fully understood now that her girlfriend will really die, and that she couldn't do anything to save her. Meiko gave her a handkerchief, which seemed as compassionate act.

"It's for the best, Kenmochi-san. If you still have a chance of survive, you should do everything you can to stay alive. In the verdict is that you're innocent, Takechi-san would die without regret. This is the only thing you could do for her now."

Shiena wiped her tears, convinced by Meiko's words.

"The day before the lawsuit, I'll see you and tell you what the 'truth' about your relation with Takechi-san would be. You'll have to memorise it to be convincing during the lawsuit. Your lawyer will be there too. He will say true things during the lawsuit, but also false things. Some of them might bother you, but you have to acknowledge everything he will say. Takechi-san will also support this version."

Shiena accepted Meiko's deal. Few minutes later, a police officer came to bring the brunette back to the cell. Suddenly, Shiena remembered something. Meiko reminded her of someone else. When she was in her cell, Shiena was thoughtful. She had to know who Meiko's lookalike was. She remembered the documents she hacked from Myojo. She remembered the picture of a young girl, around her age, which really looked like Meiko. Shiena suddenly remembered her name. It was Yuri Meichi.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, Ichinose Meiko? Who's that? A new character?! <strong>

**Next chapter will be Shiena's lawsuit! **

**By the way, I have an idea for another fic. I would like to write an alternate unvierse, where the Black Class never happened. Writing about how the characters (especially the regular pairings) would meet each other. They'll have the same backstory, the only difference is that Black Class doesn't exist. **


	61. Chapter 61

**I don't want to be mean and I'll never erase negative reviews, but I won't tolerate one of the guests reviews anymore. This person is definitly a troll and a spammer. When a guest make a review, I have to moderate them and approve them before they're visible. From now, I won't approve his or her review if it's spam. If this person read this, please try to do a constructive review about your request of "killing Otoya and Shiena" and I'll maybe approve your review. Otherwise I'll erase it. Sorry everyone for this, but I was tired of this situation. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Shiena was sat in front of the judge. It was hard for the brunette to hide her nervosity. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Beside her, her lawyer showed her a kind smile. He was a young man and he seemed sympathetic, but Shiena knew that it was probably just a fake image. This lawyer was hired to tell lies, he was a liar. Well, if he was paid to prove Shiena's innocence, the brunette shouldn't complain.<p>

The trial could began, it was time for Shiena's lawsuit. The brunette could feel some bad gazes on her. The people who attended to the trial were probably Otoya's haters. They probably had one of the people they loved killed by the serial killer. It was normal that they were hostile to Shiena, who was suspected to be Otoya's accomplice. Her lawyer rose up and looked at the judge.

"I'll be Kenmochi Shiena-san's lawyer, I'm ready to begin."

"Go ahead, you have my permission." the judge said.

The lawyer recoiled from Shiena and went toward the people who attended to the trial, standing in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know everyone of you have a grudge against Takechi Otoya, and this is probably why you're here today. You expect to see her supposed accomplice being condemned, but you're wrong. My client, Kenmochi Shiena-san, isn't an accomplice. In fact, she probably hates Takechi-san as much as you. Just like you, she was one of her victims."

The lawyer turned himself toward the jury.

"What I said is that Kenmochi-san isn't an accomplice, she was victim of Takechi-san cruelty. Since more than one year, Takechi-san kidnapped my client in her own apartment and forced her to let her stay, using her domicile in order to hide."

Shiena couldn't deny that her lawyer was really convincing. If she didn't know the truth, the brunette would probably believe his lies. Suddenly, a middle-aged man rose up. He was the other lawyer, the one who was supposed to prove Shiena's guiltiness. Even if he was her ennemi right now, the brunette didn't hate him. He seemed honest, he was just a lawyer who tried to put murderers in jail, what she was.

"May I speak, mister the judge?" the older lawyer asked.

"You have my permission."

"What my opponent try to prove is non-sens. It's the inspector Kuraudo who found out Kenmochi-san and Takechi-san's connection. His body was recently found, he was killed by a bullet in his head. Kenmochi-san killed him in order to protect Takechi-san."

"Objection!" the younger lawyer shouted.

"Objection accepted." the judge said.

"You have no proof that my client killed this inspector. In fact, she tried to tell him everything she knew about Takechi-san, this is why Takechi-san killed him."

Shiena felt guilty to let him accuse her girlfriend of a murder she did. But she was also relieved that Reiko erased the proofs of her guiltiness about Kuraudo's murder.

"Then what about Kamikuro Reiko's murder?" the older lawyer began to say. "She was Kenmochi-san's teacher, and there have proof that it's Kenmochi-san who killed her. Her DNA was found on the crime scene, along with Takechi-san's DNA. This is the proof that they both killed Kamikuro-san. Her teacher probably found out that her student helped a serial killer and tried to call the police, this is why she got killed!"

Shiena remembered that she didn't have enough time to erase all the proofs. Her DNA was probably on Reiko's corpse and the murder weapon, the gun.

"Objection! Even if my client's DNA was on the crime scene, it doesn't prove that she killed Kamikuro-san, it only prove that she was there. Kenmochi-san tried to ask help from her teacher, this is why Takechi-san killed her. Should I remember you that they're only having Takechi-san DNA on the gun?"

The brunette was surprised. It seemed that this woman, Ichinose Meiko, had tampered the murder weapon.

"Then, if Kenmochi-san tried to denounce so much times Takechi-san, why Takechi-san didn't kill her?" the older lawyer asked.

"Because she needed to hide somewhere and it was less suspicious if the domicile's owner wasn't dead." the younger lawyer explained.

"You said earlier that Kenmochi-san was kidnapped for more than a year by Takechi-san. But, Kenmochi-san continued to go to school and to work, how is that possible if she was abducted?"

"Because otherwise it would be suspicious, Takechi-san didn't want people to find out where she was hid. If Kenmochi-san stopped to go to school, people would think she disappeared and go check in her apartment."

"You don't understand my question. If Kenmochi-san was free to leave her apartment, then why she didn't escape and go see the police? And why on earth would Takechi-san let her prisoner be free?" the older lawyer asked.

The younger lawyer sighed. He had to use his trump card. Shiena hoped that he wouldn't be forced to use it, but he didn't have the choice.

"Human's mind is more complexe than you think, "the younger lawyer began to say. "Kenmochi-san was sequestered for a long time by Takechi-san. She was tortured and victim of various abuses, some was even sexual. The scars on her body are the proof! Even if Takechi-san let her go to school, she threatened her. After the horror she lived, Kenmochi-san was too afraid to try to do something. My client saw a psychiatrist before the trial. I have a medical proof that explains why Kenmochi-san didn't denounce Takechi-san. The poor girl suffered of a stockholm syndrome!"

Shiena would prefer that her lawyer didn't use this excuse. It's true that she saw a psychiatrist, but he was probably hired by Meiko, which explained why he gave this medical proof. The brunette hated to be considered having a stockholm syndrome. It was an insulte to her love toward Otoya, it was like saying that the only reason why she loved was because she had a stockholm syndrome.

"Some people developed affection toward their abductors, they tried to convince themselves that their abductors won't hurt them, they begin to believe that their abductors loved them. It's a defense mechanism that prevents the prisoner to panic, this help them to survive to their torments. Kenmochi-san can't be accused of being Takechi-san's accomplice, because she was mentally ill!" the younger lawyer said.

The younger lawyer showed the medical report to the jury, with pictures of Shiena's scars. The older lawyer didn't know what to say. Even him began to doubt of Shiena's guiltiness. Even the people who attended to the lawsuit began to feel sorry for the brunette. The trial continued, the younger lawyer clearly had the advantage.

* * *

><p>Shiena testified about her story. The brunette told that Takechi was an old classmate of her, probably the reason why she decided to hide in her apartment. She told the jury the horror she supposedly lived by the hands of Takechi Otoya. She hesitated on some facts, which only made her testimony more dramatic. She went back to her seat when she finished.<p>

"I have another witness who wants to testified." the younger lawyer said.

The judge gave his accord. The witness entered into the tribunal, escorted by police officers. The young woman was wearing a jail uniform and was handcuffed. She went to the witness box. Everyone in the tribunal was shocked to see her.

"Takechi Otoya-san will testify about what she did to Kenmochi-san." the younger lawyer said.

Shiena tries to control herself. Seeing her girlfriend was painful to her, she couldn't even talk to her or touch her. She had to treat her as an enemy, as her ruthless abductor.

"When I escaped from jail, I tried to find a place where someone I know lived. I chose to go to Kenmochi-san's domicile because I know she was weak and easily tractable. I bullied, tortured and raped her many times. I regularly threatened her to do something worst if she tried to call the police. This is why I killed this inspector and her teacher, to punish her, to make her suffer. How could you believe such a miserable girl was my accomplice? Are you out of your mind? Stupid people, I swear that if I could, I would all kill you for this insult!" Otoya said.

Shiena was hurt to hear her girlfriend calling her in such a distant way. Some people began to shout insults toward the serial killer, the judge had to calm them.

"How could we trust her?" the older lawyer protested. "She's a serial killer, she might be lying…"

"Why she would do such a thing? It's certain that she'll face death penalty, her guiltiness is already proved. She had nothing to loose, so why she would lie? If she lied, it would be to protect Kenmochi-san. Even if she was her accomplice, someone like Takechi-san would never help her, she would refuse to testify or lie to harm her." the younger lawyer said.

After a certain moment, the older lawyer had nothing to say. The judge announced that the jury will deliberate. The jury left in another piece and came back almost one hour after.

"Please, tell us the verdict." the judge ordered.

One of the jury's members rose up.

"After the deliberation, we announced that the accused Kenmochi Shiena-san, suspected of being the complice of the serial killer Takechi Otoya-san, is innocent. The verdict is not guilty."

The older lawyer didn't seem frustrated by his defeat. In fact, he seemed relieve, he probably let himself convinced by the younger lawyer, about Shiena's innocence. He wouldn't want an innocent to go to jail.

Shiena looked at the people who attended the trial. Their gazes had changed. They didn't see Shiena as an accomplice of the person they hated, but as a fellow victim. Somehow, the brunette felt guilty of this. Even if she didn't help Otoya when she killed their loved one, she helped her hiding.

Shiena looked at Otoya, who was also looking at her. Even if her girlfriend tried to act cold, the brunette could see a small smile on Otoya's lips. Shiena also saw what seemed to be relief into her eyes. With this verdict, Otoya could die without worrying for her girlfriend, but she couldn't die without regret.

* * *

><p>Shiena was in a black car, heading toward an unknown place. The driver only told her they went to her protector. The brunette assumed that he was talking about Ichinose Meiko. Speaking about her, Shiena still didn't know what Meiko's organistation was, the one who paid for her lawyer. The brunette knew they saved her because they needed her, but she didn't know why. Shiena will have a lot of questions for Meiko, especially her connection with Haru and Yuri Meichi.<p>

The brunette was sad that her last moment with her girlfriend was in this trial. She would want to save her, but it was impossible. Nothing could prove Otoya's innocence, she'll face death penalty for sure. At least, she fulfilled her girlfriend's last wish.

Shiena found something strange. She somehow recognized the path the driver was following. The brunette had some déja-vu right now. She hoped it was only her imagination. After a moment, the car stopped.

"We arrive." the driver said.

Shiena would have fallen if she wasn't sitting right now. The car was parked in front of Myojo Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, Myojo Academy!? Is Ichinose Meiko is a member of Myojo? Why they would have save Shiena, the girl who tried to hack them?<strong>

**Do Shiena love Otoya because she has a stockholm syndrome? it would be logic, why Shiena fall in love with someone like Otoya? **

**Well, it really seems that it would be a bad ending, sorry everyone :p**

**Parent: What do you want to ask to Santa Claus?**

**Kid: I want a happy ending for _The bully and the bullied_!**

**Parent:...Santa Claus doesn't exist, sorry.**

**The autor is such a b*tch huh? xD **


	62. Chapter 62

**Guest (I'm not talking about every guests, just the one who spam): Thanks for your answer, but you're reviews aren't contribute to this story. I don't care about negative reviews, if they are constructive, but yours aren't. If you hate those characters, than why are you reading this fanfiction? This story is for those who like Otoya and Shiena, I like those character, the reviews of someone who hated them won't be useful for me. From now one, I won't moderate your reviews, thanks for you understanding. **

**Sorry again, if you're a guest don't hesitate to review this story, I'm not mad after you all, just after the one who's a hater. **

* * *

><p>"W-What are we doing here? No, that's can't be real, Myojo can't be the one who…" Shiena said, still hoping that it was a misunderstanding.<p>

But it wasn't, it was the truth. Their destination had always been Myojo Academy. The driver left the car and went open the car's door beside the brunette. Shiena refused to leave.

"Please, don't leave me there. Bring me somewhere else, but I don't want to go into this academy." Shiena begged.

"I'm sorry young girl, but I have no choice. They hired me to bring you here. If I don't do what they told me to do, I'll be in trouble." the driver apologized.

Shiena was still refusing firmly to leave the car. She knew they will have nothing good for her to go into Myojo Academy. If they were the one who paid her lawyer, it's probably not to help her. They had anothing objectif for her, and the brunette didn't want to find out what. The driver seemed pretty desperated. He grabbed Shiena's collar and forced her to leave the car.

"L-Let me go! I don't want to stay here, please…"

It was the night. The driver violently pushed Shiena on the ground. Before the brunette could stand up, the driver went back into the car and left, leaving Shiena alone. She turned and looked at Myojo Academy. She still maybe had the chance to run away, before someone saw her.

"You're finally here."

The brunette blenched when she heard a feminine voice calling her name. It was over, someone spotted her. She turned, ready to face this person. No word could describe the surprise she felt when she discovered her identity.

"…Otoya!? Is that really you?" Shiena asked, incredulous.

"Of course, silly! Who do you I'm? A clone? A robot? Or maybe Otoya's secret twin sister?" the serial killer answered.

Feeling a huge joy, Shiena ran toward her girlfriend and hugged her. Somehow, the brunette felt something weird when she hugged her, but she didn't care, she was too happy to care.

"How could it be possible? You're supposed to be in jail! I saw you in the tribunal, those cops brought you…" Shiena began to say.

"They aren't real cops, they work for Myojo. While they brought me here, they explained everything to me. Myojo saved us, we should be grateful. They paid you a good lawyer and they helped me to escape from jail. "Otoya explained.

She grabbed Shiena's hand and began to walk toward Myojo Academy. The brunette didn't resist and follow her girlfriend, trusting her.

"But why they saved us? This is illogical, after what I did, they should try to kill us!" Shiena said.

"What did you do to deserve to be killed?" Otoya asked.

"You know…I hacked them, twice. Even after Hashiri's threat, I asked Sasoriza to hack them for me…wait, I already told you that!"

"I know, I just want to be sure it wasn't another thing you did. But you know, if they saved us, maybe they didn't know this? Or maybe they didn't care, maybe they need us." Otoya proposed.

The two girls entered into Myojo Academy and went into the elevator.

"I don't like this, I'm sure they prepared something bad. They only saved us in order to kill us!" Shiena said, panicked.

"Please Shiena-chan, calm down! What you said doesn't make any sens, why saving us if they want to kill us? I was supposed to face death penalty you know. For the moment, we should obey them…"

Otoya approached from the brunette, like she wanted to kiss her. But Shiena pushed her away, gazing the serial killer.

"How did you call me?" Shiena asked.

"Huh…by your name, why?"

"It's been a while since Otoya didn't put 'chan' after saying my name!"

"Well, after what happen, I feel more affectionate toward you, Shiena. What are you accusing of?"

The brunette remained quiet for a moment, hesitating. Few seconds later, she raised her fist and punched Otoya right in her face. Shiena's hand passed through Otoya's face, like her head was intangible. The brunette almost fell on the floor when she discovered what she dreaded.

"So this is your ability, I had read about it in the files I hacked, Kuzunoha Nio!" Shiena shouted.

The girl who looked like Otoya showed her a grin with sharp teeth, before changing her apparence and became smaller.

"It's been a long time since someone hasn't called me like that. Well, I didn't expect you to figure it out my trap. You're quite smart, Kenmochi-san. Did you know I was Takechi since the beginning?" Nio asked.

"No, unfortunately I only noticed something weird since where into this elevator."

"So you really thought I was Takechi first? Poor thing, you should be really sad to discover I wasn't you real girlfriend, huh?"

"Shut up and tell me where the real Otoya is!?" Shiena ordered.

"In jail, duh! After the trial, real cops brought her back in jail. She'll die soon you know?"

"Then why did Myojo saved me from jail!?"

"To clarify something. You admitted to have hacked Myojo, huh? Don't try to deny it, you told me the truth when you thought I was Takechi. You know the consequence of this, Kenmochi-san?"

Shiena knew it. Nio threatened her when she hacked Myojo to first time. The blond assassin said she would kill both Otoya and her in a horrible way and destroyed the brunette's organisation. Since Otoya was already going to die, they probably saved Shiena only to kill her themselves. Suddenly, the elevator's door opened. The brunette didn't know what floor they are, but she didn't care. Driven by the survival instinct, Shiena ran away from the elevator, while the door closed, locking Nio inside.

_"__Well, plan A failed, I didn't expect this. Well, since I know she probably read something about my power, I planned a plan B, just in case."_ Nio thought, while she took out her cellphone.

* * *

><p>Shiena suddenly stop running into the corridor. A young girl, wearing Myojo's school uniform, was in front of her. Nothing unusual, since she was in a school. But, a regular student wasn't supposed to walk with a knife in her hand!<p>

_"__Dammit, an assassin! Myojo Academy probably has assassins hiding among the students."_ Shiena thought.

The brunette turned back and ran again, trying to escape from the assassin. Another girl, this time with a gun, blocked her. Shiena tried ran way, trying to find a place safe from assassins. This situation continued for a long time, a lot of assassins came out from nowhere and chased the brunette. Shiena finally found a corridor devoid of assassin. There was a single door. The brunette took a chance and decided to open the door, trying to find a place to hide. She immediately closed the door, now in the room, still in front of the door.

"Hello, Kenmochi-san."

Shiena blenched. She wasn't alone in the room. Her heart was pouncing, she was terribly afraid. The brunette didn't clearly know what Myojo's intention was. This person with her seemed to be waiting for, which made the situation more worrying. Shiena finally turned to see the person.

"Ichinose…Meiko?!" Shiena shouted, surprised.

"You seem surprised to see me, but you should know now that Myojo is my organisation. Don't worry, those assassins didn't try to kill, they just help you to find my office."

Shiena could finally see this woman she wanted to talk with since their first meeting. The brunette approached from Meiko, regaining courage.

"Who are you? Why do you have the same surname than Ichinose Haru?" Shiena asked.

"Haru-chan and I belong to the same clan." Meiko answered.

"Then what's your relation with Yuri Meichi? You know, the girl who won Black Class in six days!"

This time, Meiko didn't answer to the brunette's question.

"I see that you know a lot about Myojo's secrets, Kenmochi-san. What else do you know about us?" Meiko asked.

Shiena couldn't know why, but she somehow trusted this woman. She seemed like a good person, Shiena didn't know anything about Meiko, she couldn't pretend she was evil just because she was from Myojo. Maybe it was only Nio who had a grudge against her, not the rest of Myojo.

"I know the purpose of Black Class, it's not about the assassins, it's a test for the target. The Black Class's purpose is to find a new chairwoman for Myojo, a girl with the queen bee power, a strange power that could allow the user to control other people. All of the assassins were manipulated to participate into this twisted game and Ichinose was forced to be the target. She refused to become the new chairwoman, this is why Yuri Meichi is still the chairwoman now." Shiena said.

"Talk me about the queen bee power, Kenmochi-san."

Shiena hesitated to answer. The brunette knew about the queen bee power's weakness, this meant she knew about the current chairwoman's weakness. This information could cost her life. But, Meiko's smile convinced her to talk.

"This power has a weakness," Shiena began to say. "This power is more powerful when the user is young, this is why the next chairwoman is choose when she's a teenager. More the user is older, more the power is weak. And…the power disappeared when the user has reaches the menopause. Yuri Meichi will lose her power in less than 15 years, this is why she needs a successor, otherwise it could compromise Myojo."

Meiko stay silent for a moment, which worried Shiena. She began to regret to reveal what she knew about the queen bee power.

"This is Myojo's biggest secret, if our enemies found about this power and its weakness, our organisation could be in danger. Do you realise how in deep trouble you are to discover this, Kenmochi-san? Some people would want your death for this." Meiko said with a serious tone.

Shiena began to recoil, terrified. The pleasant feeling she had for Meiko had disappeared. In front of her, the brunette saw a dangerous woman who could kill her. When she tried to run away, someone blocked her. Shiena was even more terrified when she saw who it was.

"Don't think you can get away with what you've done, Kenmochi-san." Nio began to say. "You're a menace to the chairwoman, you have bothered her enough. I should kill you now, right, chairwoman?"

Shiena was confused. Why Nio was talking to Meiko like she was the chairwoman?

"Wait, I thought Yuri Meichi was the chairwoman. Did Ichinose Meiko take her place now?" the brunette asked.

Nio laughed a little, before grinning.

"Ichinose Meiko never existed, this name was only an alias used by the chairwoman to lure you." the blond assassin said.

Shiena fell on the floor when she realised that she was talking to Yuri Meichi since the beginning. This explained why she easily revealed what she knew about Myojo, the brunette was probably affected by the chairwoman's power. This woman was dangerous, she was able to win against 12 assassins in only six days, she was dreadful. Shiena tried to escape, but Nio punched her in the stomach, before kicking her behind the head.

"How told you that you could leave?" Nio said meanly, before grabbing Shiena's hair.

Nio forced the brunette to stand up, still pulling her hair. One of Shiena's braided pigtails became undone. The blond assassin pushed Shiena on Meichi's desk, pressing her head on the desk, while restraining her right arm in her back.

"No need to be violent, Nio-san." Meichi softly said.

"After all the trouble she caused, I still don't know why you hired her a lawyer. If I was you, I would have helped the other lawyer to accuse her of murder. You could have faced death penalty along with your girlfriend, would it be wonderful?" Nio taunted.

"Please, I won't tell anyone of what I learned, pity don't kill me…" Shiena began to beg while crying, completely helpless.

"Killing you? It would be a waste, after all the trouble the chairwoman took to bring you here. Maybe you could be useful to us. We could sell you as sex slave to some of our allies. What do you think of this, Kenmochi-san?" Nio sadistically proposed.

"Nio-san, you can stop now, it won't be necessary anymore."

"Huh? But I'm just starting! Kenmochi-san, we could also use you to…" Nio continued.

"She's not listening anymore." Meichi said.

Nio realised that Shiena was now unconscious. The brunette's body was laid on the chairwoman's desk, inert.

"Well, she's not really tough, huh?" Nio said, with her usual grin. "What we do with her now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Ichinose Meiko wasn't a new character, it was just Yuri Meichi. Seems like Shiena is in deep trouble, huh?<strong>

**The last scene is inspired of a similar scene in Psycho-Pass season 2 (you should know the reference if you saw this anime). **


	63. Chapter 63

Shiena slowly opened her eyes. Even if she was conscious, the brunette's mind was still extremely dizzy. Since she was bothered by the light coming from the little lamp fixed to the ceiling, Shiena tried to rub her eyes. The brunette discovered in fear that she couldn't move her hands. She looked around her to see where she was. The room seemed to be a cell, without a door with bars. Shiena lowered her head, to notice that she was tied up. Her hands were chained above her head and she was kneeling, chains restraining her legs.

"Otoya!? Are you here? Otoya!"

The brunette remembered that her girlfriend was probably in jail, she didn't know if she already had her lawsuit. This thought almost made her cry again. Suddenly, the door opened, someone came into the cell.

"You're finally awake, Kenmochi-san." Nio said with a grin.

Shiena almost wet herself when she saw what Nio carried with her. The blond assassin was holding a baseball bat.

"H-Hashiri, w-what are you planning t-to…do to me?" the brunette asked, without being able to stop her voice from shaking.

"I wonder too, what could I want to do to you while holding a baseball bat? Oh I remember! I was thinking of using your head to do a homerun, or maybe just break your kneecaps, what to you think of that?" Nio answered with a cruel smile that showed her sharp teeth.

Shiena began to panic when she heard Nio's sadistic intention toward her. Desperate, the brunette struggled, tried to break the chains that was restraining her, in vain. This desperate attempt made the blond assassin laugh a little.

"Relax, it was only a joke, for the moment…" Nio said, while throwing the bat away.

The blond assassin approached from Shiena and bent to be at the brunette's height. She slightly stroked Shiena's cheek, which made the brunette shiver.

"You should be thankful to the chairwoman you know. Without her, you'll be dead. Or maybe worst, if she had let me choose your fate, you would be dismember and get gangbang for the rest of your life like a mere sextoy." the blond assassin added.

Even if she said something horrible, Nio was gently pat Shiena's head, which somehow made her words more creepy.

"W-why Yuri Meichi wants me…alive?" Shiena dared to ask.

Nio suddenly grabbed Shiena's hair and pushed her head against the wall behind her.

"For some reason the chairwoman thinks your life is still valuable, that you could be useful to Myojo. Or maybe she just has a thing for teenage girls, who knows? Since the chairwoman wants you alive, I won't do anything to you." Nio said.

"Then, why am I locked here?"

"Because you're still a danger for us, you know too much things about Myojo. Kenmochi-san, you know that trying to hack one of the most powerful organisations in the world wasn't really bright? Nothing would happen to you if you had listen to me the first time and stop. But no, miss nerd thought she was better than Myojo, I don't know if it's courage or stupidity…"

Realising how much it was a mistake to continue hacking Myojo, Shiena couldn't stop from let go some tears from regret.

"Come on Kenmochi-san, you're not going to cry!? It only makes me want to bully you even more. You're definitely a bullied person, this is why bullies targeted you, this is your fault. This is why I find bullied victims disgusting, they attract the bullies. This is probably why a twisted bully like Takechi-san fell for you. Bullied people are weak, you aren't enough tough. You should toughen up!"

Out of the blue, Shiena began to laugh.

"The last person who I should toughen up…well, I shot her in the heart!" the brunette said.

"Well, it seems you already toughen up since you were a bullied kid, maybe you finally have some guts. Maybe I have judged you too fast. Well, rather than sell you as sex slave, maybe I should keep you as Myojo's personal pet, if you are enough obedient." Nio said while smirking.

The blond assassin rose up and began to walk toward the door. Shiena dared to talk back, knowing that Nio couldn't kill her. Well, she hoped it was the case.

"You really remind me my teacher, Kamikuro Reiko. Your point of view toward bullied people is quite similar. But you know what? She the one who told me to toughen up, and I fucking killed her!"

Nio stopped walking, while she already opened the cell's door. Shiena was gazing her the same way she gazed Nio when she discussed about her wish if she killed Haru.

"Aren't you too much cocky right now, Kenmochi-san? Even if I find you more interesting like this, let me tell you an advice. This kind of attitude won't help you, especially if you're Myojo's prisoner. You shouldn't underestimate the chairwoman."

Nio left the cell and locked the door, leaving Shiena alone.

* * *

><p>The situation couldn't be more frightening. Some men came into Shiena's cell to bring her into an unknown place. They handcuffed her hands behind her back and put a black bag on her head. Shiena couldn't know where she was and where she went. The brunette heard door opened. The men pushed her in what seemed to be a room and forced her to sit on a chair. They tied her waist to the chair and removed the handcuff.<p>

"This will be alright, you may leave please." said a feminine voice.

Shiena recognized the owner of the voice. The brunette heard footsteps recoiling and leaving the room, while the door closed.

"You can remove the bag now, Kenmochi-san."

Shiena obeyed, since her hands were now free. She removed the black bag on her head and saw someone standing in front of her. The brunette also noticed a table in front of her, with a laptop, her laptop.

"How are you?" Meichi asked.

"Great, I'm sequestered for I don't know how many hours, I was threatened by Hashiri, I'm the prisoner of a powerful organisation and I don't know what's going to happen to me. Oh and my girlfriend is going to die, so yeah my life is awesome…"

"Humans tend to be sarcastic when they are scared. You don't have to be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you if you're docile. You look tired, and maybe hungry too."

Meichi was right, Shiena was hungry and tired, which was perfectly normal. The brunette didn't sleep or eat for more than a day.

"Why my laptop is here?" Shiena asked.

"Oh, this? Well, since I have the amiability to let you live, I think you should work for me. Since you're quite a good hacker, I've the perfect job for you."

The chairwoman put a piece of paper in front of the brunette. It was list, various names were written on it.

"I want you to find where those people are hidden. I thought you would be more comfortable to hack with your own laptop." Meichi said.

"Did you…check what are on my laptop?" Shiena asked, a little bit worried.

"I don't know what kind of things you're hiding on your laptop Kenmochi-san, you have a password. Anyway your pastimes don't interest me, I just want you to do the job correctly."

"Who are those people?"

"That's not important, anyway you'll probably find out while doing the hacking. If you do a good job, I'll accord you some rest and a good meal. But…"

Meichi put her hands each side of Shiena's head and slowly turned the brunette's head, to show her something behind her.

"You see this camera? It records everything you'll do on your laptop, and there going to be someone who'll check anytime what you're doing. So you better not doing something stupid like trying to use your laptop to escape or sending information on Myojo to other people, got it? Otherwise, I'll be tempted to let Nio-san do what she pleases with you." Meichi threatened, saying those last words in a whisper.

Shiena blenched when she heard this threat with such a soft voice. The chairwoman was showing her a kind smile, which somehow terrified the brunette. This woman was dangerous, she could say something horrible and still look sympathetic. She was a charismatic person, which wasn't necessary something good. With moreover her strange power, she was definitely someone redoubtable.

"I'll do the job, you can count on me, Yuri-san. You won't be disappointed." Shiena said, trying to look confident.

"I hope so, after all the investissements I did for you."

Meichi gave Shiena a gentle pat on her shoulder before leaving the room, while the brunette began to work immediately, the hunger being her motivation.

* * *

><p><strong>After this chapter Otoya face death penalty and Shiena became Myojo's bitch, until they got tired of her and sell her as sex slave to some perverts. The End. <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm not joking, this is the last chapter, this is really how this story ends. I told you it was going to be a bad ending.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please stop reading now, this story is over!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**June fool! Ok I'm joking, this isn't the ending, I still have at least 3 chapters to write, please don't throw rocks at me! If I really plan to do a bad ending, I would at least killed Otoya or both Shiena and Otoya in the last chapter, in a really graphic way. **

**So don't panic and see you next time for chapter 64! ;) **


	64. Chapter 64

Shiena began to regret what she has done. Lying on the cold and dirty floor, the brunette could barely moved, her hands and ankles were tied up. She was also blindfolded, which accentuated the current punishment. Shiena didn't know how many hours she was in this situation. The hunger she felt was terribly painful and she couldn't manage to sleep with the terror she felt. Shiena suddenly heard a door opened, before hearing footsteps coming near her.

"Look at you, Kenmochi-san. Oh, I forgot you can't see right now. Well, let me tell you that you're in a pathetic situation." said a voice.

Shiena began to shake from fear when she recognized the voice, remembering the threat from Meichi.

"The chairwoman told me your fate would be in my hands if you disobey." Nio said.

The brunette was too frightened to say something. The fact that she couldn't see her interlocutor was even more scary, she couldn't know what the blond assassin was going to do.

"You tried to run away. Even if it was really stupid, I have to admit how you tried to escape was quite bright. How would know you could hack the camera behind you?" Nio said. "But, did you really think it would work?"

Suddenly, Shiena felt a terrible pain in her belly, like someone kicked her there. She rolled on her back, while something pressed against her stomach. The brunette understood that Nio was stepping on her.

"What a shame, you were doing a great job for few weeks, why did you try to escape? The chairwoman was really disappointed you know? I can't forgive someone who bother her!" the blond assassin.

Nio began to press her foot on Shiena's midriff, which caused to be hard for the brunette to breath.

"Well, now that I can to whatever I want to you, what should I do? What could I do to make you suffer?" Nio said with a sadistic tone.

The blond assassin suddenly stopped to step on Shiena's belly. For few minutes, nothing happened, which terribly worried the brunette. Nio removed Shiena's blindfold. The brunette recoiled when she discovered what Nio was planning.

"No, that's not real, stop…" Shiena began to say.

"What's wrong, Shiena? Don't you recognize your own girlfriend?" the fake Otoya said.

The imposter approached from the brunette and grabbed her collar, gazing her in the eyes.

"Aren't you happy to see your beloved girlfriend? Why do you look so terrify, Shiena?"

"Please, Hashiri, stop that…"

The fake Otoya suddenly pressed her lips against Shiena's lips, forcing a kiss between them. Shiena tried to struggle, but with her hands tied, she couldn't repel the imposter. Tears began to roll on the brunette's cheek. Suddenly, the fake Otoya back up, with blood coming from her mouth.

"Did you…bite me?"

"You're not my girlfriend, the real Otoya is dead, stop forcing me to see a mere illusion of what I've lost!" Shiena shouted, furious. "Get out, I don't want to see you in this apparence, go away please!"

Even if when she began to talk Shiena was furious, her tone became like a supplication. Seeing this illusion of Otoya was painful, especially if Nio tried to seduce her in this form. Shiena's anger became sadness, she couldn't stop herself from crying. The blond assassin took her real apparence.

"You look so pitiful that it's not even funny." Nio complained. "I think I understand why you did this. You expected to be stop from your escaping and killed, don't you? You want to die."

"W-why should I stay alive? The girl I love is dead and I'll be forced to be Myojo's slave until I died. My life is ruined, I don't have any future, I'm condemned to a miserable existence! I prefer to die than live like this! If you want to kill me then do it quickly, Hashiri!" Shiena begged.

Even if when she got abducted by Myojo Shiena wanted to survive, she now realised that she had no reason to live anymore. Suddenly, Nio took out a small knife and approached from the brunette. Even if she was scared, Shiena was ready to accept her own death. When Nio grabbed her, knife in hand, Shiena closed her eyes. She thought it would be less painful if she didn't see the coup de grace.

Nothing happened. Shiena dared to open her eyes and discovered that she was untied, her hands and ankles weren't tied up anymore. Nio cut the ropes with her knife.

"W-why?" the brunette asked, surprised and confused.

"You're wrong to desire death because of Takechi-san." Nio simply answered, strangely stoic.

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the door opened. This time, Shiena could see who was coming into the cell.

"Hi, Kenmochi-san." Meichi said, with her usual smile that seemed fake.

The chairwoman had something into her hand. It was a newspaper.

"You should read it before making your decision, about your death wish." Nio said.

Meichi gave the newspaper to the brunette. Shiena began to read, shoked by what it was written on it.

"Takechi Otoya, who was accused of multiple homicides, was judged not criminally responsible due to mental disorder. She is now in a maximum security asylum where she can't hurt anymore…" Shiena began to read. "What!? Otoya is alive? Why she's in an asylum, she's not crazy…"

"Oh please, this is obvious Takechi-san isn't really mentally healthy. Well, if Myojo didn't intervened in her trial, she would be in jail and probably dead now." Nio revealed.

"What…? You hired her a lawyer too? How could it be possible…" Shiena asked.

"Her lawyer succeeded to make Takechi-san looked like a madwoman, which is kind of true. He used her sexual pleasure she has when she kills to prove her craziness. He also explained the reason why she didn't kill you, claiming that Takechi-san had a Lima Syndrome rather than being a manipulative killer. He succeeded to convince the jury that Takechi-san wasn't a psychopath but a psychotic killer, so she was judged not criminally responsible." Meichi explained.

Shiena couldn't believe it. Her girlfriend was still alive. Even if she was happy, she knew that Myojo didn't save Otoya for nothing.

"Why did you do this?" the brunette asked.

"To blackmail you of course! From now on, you'll work for us willingly." Nio said.

"Excuse me, why should I do that? You think I'll feel beholden toward you? The only reason I worked for you was because I was forced!"

Nio showed a worrisome grin, before forcing Shiena to stand up.

"Your girlfriend is alive, we can use her to blackmail you now. It would be easy to kill her and make it look like a suicide. If you don't obey us or try to escape, Takechi-san will die. If you killed yourself, we'll send your head to Takechi-san and she'll probably kill herself too. There has no escape for you now Kenmochi-san, if you want Takechi-san to stay alive, you'll have to work for us." Nio threatened.

Shiena had no other choice to obey. She loved Otoya, she just discovered that her girlfriend was still alive, she couldn't let her die for her own selfishness. The brunette had to be strong, she needed to survive.

"Don't worry, Kenmochi-san. We don't have the intention to hurt you or kills Takechi-san just for fun. We're in fact beholden toward you." Meichi revealed.

"What? How can you be beholden?" Shiena asked, confused.

"Remember the inspector you killed? He stopped investigating on Takechi-san for a moment to investigate on Myojo. He only restarted his investigation on Takechi-san because he discovered she was a student in Myojo Academy. It's hard to kill a cop, even for us, so you helped us." Meichi explained.

Shiena remembered the inspector Kuraudo. He seemed to know that someone had freed Otoya from jail, he probably had a doubt on Myojo. Even if she still felt guilty for his death, maybe killing him was what convinced the chairwoman to spare her.

"If you're obedient and work well, you'll acquire privileges from us. How about having a bedroom instead of a cell? Or about some controlled freedom? But before, you have to prove your loyalty, and then you could have some rewards." the chairwoman said. "And, maybe you'll be able to see Takechi-san again."

Shiena didn't care about those rewards, even if she would prefer her sequestration to be more comfortable for her. The only thing that matter is Otoya, the fact that she could be with her again.

"Is it the chairwoman such a kind person? How about kneeling to prove how much you are beholden toward her? To show her the respect she deserve?" Nio proposed.

Shiena didn't care if it was humiliating, she knew the blond assassin wanted to ridicule her. The brunette kneeled on one knee in front of Meichi and bowed her head. She was ready to do everything Myojo told her to do, she had no doubt now, she'll be obedient from now one. If it was in order to protect her beloved Otoya, she was even ready to sell her soul to the Devil.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this hope? The hope of a potential happy ending? Well, since Otoya is alive, this is possible...<strong>

**...except if the newspaper was false, a trick from Myojo. Maybe Otoya is really dead and they lied to Shiena to control her easily. Who know? **

**To continued in chapter 65, to know if this author is just trolling you or if the author is a real sadistic bitch. **

**ps: If you have questions for me, I'll answer for all of them (except the one about Otoya's fate or this story's end). Don't hesitated to ask me in a review, any kind of answer. If you're a guest, I'll answer in the next chapter! **


	65. Chapter 65

Shiena was standing in front of a classroom's door. The brunette was wearing Myojo's school uniforme, similar to the one Nio was wearing, with some differences. Her black blazer had long sleeze and she was wearing a red tie instead of a bow. Shiena knocked at the door.

"You can enter." a masculine voice said.

While the brunette opened the door and entered into the classroom, the teacher continued to talk, this time to his students.

"Today a new student will join us, she'll be your comrade…" the teacher began to say.

Shiena was surprised and shocked when she recognized Mizorogi Ataru, the Black Class's former teacher. It seemed to be mutual. Ataru ran toward Shiena and hugged her, which confused the brunette.

"Kenmochi-san! I didn't know you were the new student. I'm glad to see you're alright. I heard you were hospitalised, what's happened? I was saddened by your sudden transfer…" Ataru said, almost about to cry.

The students watched the scene, not able to understand what's happened between their teacher and the new student.

"Food intoxication, I have allergy." Shiena answered.

The brunette couldn't tell him she was transferred because a loli with yandere tendencies had poisoned her.

"Well, it seems I'll be your teacher again." Ataru said, smiling.

"Yes, I'm counting on you, Mizorogi-sensei." Shiena said.

The brunette was kind of happy to see Ataru as a teacher of a normal class, rather than the Black Class. He was a good man, he deserved to be in charged of normal students, not assassins.

"You can introduce yourself to the class, Kenmochi-san." Ataru said.

Since four months, Shiena had obeyed to every order the chairwoman ordered her. The brunette did every hacking jobs Meichi wanted without complain. As a reward, Meichi let her lived in the school's dorm and allowed Shiena to finish her schooling.

"I'm Kenmochi Shiena, I'm seventeen years old, I was a student in Myojo Academy before. For four months, I was…sick. I'll probably have some difficulties with what you're studying right now, so I'm counting on you to help me."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kenmochi-san, can I talk with you a moment?" a female student asked.<p>

Shiena was surprised to see someone talking to her. Somehow, the brunette was still scared to be bullied again, she couldn't trust her new classmates easily. But, even it wasn't her intention, maybe befriended some of them could be benefit.

"What do you want to tell me?" Shiena asked, suspicious.

"I heard you were a student in Black Class. Does that mean you're an assassin?"

Shiena blenched. She couldn't expect this question from her classmate.

"W-Why are you asking that? Of course I'm not an assassin, I'm a normal girl just like you…"

"You don't have to hide it, I'm an assassin too." her classmate said.

"Hein? What! Don't tell me…it's an assassins' class?!"

"Don't speak too loud, otherwise our classmates will hear us." the assassin said. "We're the only one here who are assassins, our classmates are just regular students."

Shiena sighed, relieved. It would be unfair for Ataru to still be in charged of a group of assassins. The brunette preferred him to be the teacher of a normal class, without students who randomly and mysteriously being transfer.

"I not an assassin anymore." Shiena answered.

Suddenly, the brunette remembered something. She knew this girl, she already saw her somewhere.

"Hey! You were one of the assassins who were chasing me, when I was brought to Myojo Academy. You chased me with a gun, you tried to kill me!" Shiena accused.

"Wait, relax! I didn't try to kill you. Hashiri-san only asked us to bring you to the chairwoman's office, I had no intention to hurt you."

Shiena rose up from her desk and began to walk away. Her classmate suddenly grabbed her arm, forcing the brunette to stay.

"Don't you dare ignoring me!" the assassin shout.

The brunette blenched, terrified. She didn't want to make an assassin mad at her, especially not on her first day in this class. Her classmate's gaze suddenly softened.

"Sorry, Kenmochi-san. I just want to become friend with you."

"How can I trust you? You're an assassin…"

"And? You used to be an assassin too. Look, you probably don't want to be alone, you need to have a least on friend in this class. After what happened this morning with Mizorogi-sensei, people began to think you have some kind of relation with the teacher. You'll be an easy target for the bullies…"

The last thing Shiena would want was to be bullied. Maybe befriending an assassin could help her to not being a target, she could be protected.

"Why do you want to be my friend? Shiena asked.

"Well, I have some kind of interest in you. This never happened that the chairwoman keep one of the assassins who participated to the Black Class, you're the first one. I know you were sequestered for the last four months and for some reasons, the chairwoman want you alive. You must be special, something with you is enough valuable for the chairwoman."

"These are…really weird reasons for wanting to be friend with me…"

"And also your relationship with the notorious serial killer Takechi Otoya really fascinates me."

Shiena remained quiet, she didn't find anything to say.

"Even if you were officially abducted by Takechi-san and supposedly had a Stockholm Syndrome, I know it's not true. You're in couple with her, don't you? You know she's now in an asylum…"

"Listen, the only reason why I work for Myojo and I'm currently studying here is to protect Otoya. You better never said to anyone my relationship with her." Shiena warned.

"Don't worry, I want to be your friend, I won't betray you. We all have our reason to work for Myojo, yours are really noble."

"Then, what is your reason to work for Myojo?" Shiena asked.

"I don't know if I can say it to someone who's not my friend." the assassin said with a smirk.

"Fine, I agree to be your friend. What's your name?"

"I'm Yukina, nice to meet you, Shiena-san."

* * *

><p>"Eleven, arg…twelve…thirteen, fourteen, fifteen…outch! Sixteen…"<p>

Alone in her room, a young woman with long dark hair really messy, was counting. On her left arm, she had multiple cut and in her right hand she was holding a bloody razor blade. She approached it from her injured arm and did another cut.

"…seventeen. How many did I kill? Thirty I think…I still have thirteen cuts to do..." she whispered.

Suddenly, a female nurse came into the room, stopping the young woman from hurting herself again.

"Takechi-san, what are you doing? This blood…are you hurt? What have you done, did you take your medication?" the nurse asked.

"The medicament…makes my crazy…" Otoya whispered.

"No, you're already mentally ill, this medication helps you."

"Liar! I'm not crazy, it's those medicaments that screw my mind, I never was crazy…dammit, why I have those feelings? Why am I feeling guilty? This is all your fault, give me back Shiena!" Otoya screamed angrily, while cutting herself once again.

The nurse tried to take back the razor blade, she wanted to stop Otoya from hurting herself. The serial killer was faster and pushed the nurse on the floor, putting razor blade under her throat.

"Please…Takechi-san…stop. I don't want to hurt you, I'm here to help you…"

"Shut up! Everyone here pretend that I'm crazy, but that's not the case. Where is Shiena!? I want to see her, right now! Or I'll slice your throat…"

Before she could hurt the nurse, someone took Otoya by behind and forced her to recoil. It was another nurse, a man.

"Let me go, I still have twelve cuts to do, one for all of my victims. I need to atone my sins for Shiena!" Otoya protested.

Before Otoya could cut herself, the male nurse stung her with a syringe. After few seconds, Otoya lost consciousness.

"Go searching for a doctor." ordered the male nurse. "She's injured and dangerous, I think she cut a vein, she's bleeding a lot…"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Otoya is alright...kind of. Well, at least she's still alive...for the moment.<strong>

**It's not because both Shiena and Otoya are alive that it would automaticaly be an happy ending. Or maybe yes, you'll see.**

**At least Mizorogi-sensei is now the teacher of a regular class. **

**Don't hesitate to ask me question**

**ps: Do some of you know Umineko no Naku Kori ni? **


	66. Chapter 66

Shiena woke up from a sleep without dream. The brunette had stopped dreaming since she was working for Myojo. She couldn't see Otoya, even not in her own dreams. Shiena rose up and look at the bed beside hers. Her roommate Yukina was still sleeping.

It's been two month since she became friend with Yukina. It's been also two months since she attending Ataru's classroom. Shiena finally knew the reason why Yukina was an assassin working for Myojo. Her roommate came from a poor family, so poor that her parents sold her to gain money. She was purchase by a yakuza clan and trained to kill. The clan finally get exterminated by Myojo. The chairwoman decided to spare Yukina, but in exchange, she'll have to work for Myojo as an assassin.

The brunette woke up a little bit too earlier. Well, that didn't bother her, she'll have more time to prepare herself for school. Shiena went to the bathroom and plaited her hair in two braided pigtails. She put her Myojo's school uniforme and went to Yukina's bed.

"Yukina, it's time to wake up."

Her roommate slowly opened her eyes, still tired.

"Five minutes please…" Yukina begged.

"The last time you said that you were late in class."

Yukina finally rose up from her bed, prepared herself for school, and went to their class with Shiena.

* * *

><p>It was Shiena's birthday yesterday. She had eighteen years old. But this day didn't make her happy. Of course, Yukina and some of her classmates wished her a happy birthday, even Nio remembered it.<p>

But Shiena didn't really care. The only person she wanted to celebrate her birthday with was in an asylum. Sadly, the brunette wondered how many birthday she'll have without Otoya, while doing her math homework.

* * *

><p>"Shiena-chan! Is that you, Shiena-chan!?"<p>

The brunette turned back, to see Haru running toward her. Tokaku was with her, but she was slowly walking.

"Ichinose, it's been a while." Shiena said.

"Yes, how are you? Why are you wearing Myojo's school uniform?" Haru asked.

"I go to Myojo Academy now, as a regular student." Shiena answered.

Tokaku was looking around, like she was searching someone.

"Where's Takechi-san?" the blue haired girl asked.

Shiena was surprise by this question. It seemed that Tokaku and Haru didn't know about Otoya's lawsuit.

"She got arrested and she's now in an asylum. She was judged mentally ill." the brunette answered.

"Oh, really? That's strange, I'm pretty sure she would have face death penalty. Hey, you did something, don't you? Is this why you wear Myojo's uniform?" Tokaku asked, suspicious.

"I…don't want to talk about that, sorry. Oh, I should go back to class, the lunchbreak is almost over!" Shiena said, while walking away.

* * *

><p>"Look who's wearing Myojo's crappy uniform, isn't it Kenmochi-san!?" Isuke taunted.<p>

"Please Isuke-sama, don't mock her. The poor girl had undergone tough things." Haruki said.

Shiena was near a construction site. Isuke and Haruki were sat on a bench. The pink haired girl was happily mocking the brunette's situation. She tried to ignore her and continued to walk.

"I heard things about you, Kenmochi-san. You're forced to work for Myojo in order to protect Takechi-san, huh? What a shame, you should let her die and run away, you idiot." Isuke said meanly.

This time, Shiena couldn't ignore. She stopped walking and gazed Isuke.

"If doing anything I can to save someone I love making me an idiot, than fine. I don't care about you're opinion, Inukai." Shiena replied.

"Don't try to talk back with me, and it's Isuke-sama for you. How I said is that you're now Myojo's bitch. Congratulation, Kenmochi-san."

"Said the girl who always accepts missions from Hashiri, like when you had kidnapped me. Who's the bitch now?" Shiena asked with a smirk.

Haruki had to restrain Isuke in order to stop her from killing Shiena.

* * *

><p>Shiena was drinking alone in her room. Yukina wasn't there, her roommate was studying at the library. There had five empty beer bottles on the table, the brunette was drinking her sixth beer.<p>

"Happy birthday, Otoya. Almost one year since the last time I saw you. Are you alright? How's your life in this asylum?" Shiena said to herself, while finishing her beer.

When the brunette tried to stand up and go searching another beer, she fell on the floor, completely drunk. She tried to move, but she was too affected by the alcohol. She finally lost consciousness, while Yukina entered into the room.

"Shiena-san…what the…why all those beers? Dammit, if you want to drink, you could have invited me…"

Shiena was silently gazing Sumireko, hesitating to drink her tea.

"The last time you invited me for a tea party, you drugged me." the brunette said.

"Don't worry, this isn't the reason why I invited you today."

"Then what's the reason?"

Sumireko drank a little bit of her own tea.

"I wanted to know if you were alright. I heard about what's happened to Takechi-san, I'm sorry for you. Even if I don't really like her, this is sad for you. I know you work for Myojo to protect her, this is really honorable."

"Well…thanks, Hanabusa." Shiena replied, while sipping her tea. "Banba isn't there?"

"She's sleeping, she was a little sick yesterday." Sumireko answered. "I'm kind of surprised to see that Myojo let you got outside."

Shiena pulled up her sleeve, showing the bracelet she was wearing at her wrist.

"This is a GPS," the brunette began to explain. "If I tried to run away, Otoya will be killed. I'm not really free, but I don't care. I'm ready to sacrifice my freedom to protect the girl I love."

Shiena finished drinking her tea.

* * *

><p>Shiena finally found her cellphone she lost, before getting arrested. She looked at her messages. She had 66 messages from Chitaru. The brunette decided to call her.<p>

"Hi, Namatame, how are you…"

"Kenmochi!? Is that really you? I tried to call you, but you never answered me…" Chitaru said.

"Sorry, I lost my phone."

"Is it true? You were abducted by Takechi and developed a Stockholm Syndrome?"

Shiena sighed. It seemed Chtiaru knew about the trial.

"It was a lie, Myojo are the responsible for this trickery. I make a deal with the chairwoman, I work for them now, in order to protect Otoya."

"Are you in danger? I don't like this, I'm worried for you. If I can do anything for you, you just have to call me…" Chitaru proposed.

Shiena almost smile. If the red haired girl proposed her this before she dated Otoya, Shiena knew what she would have asked her to do.

"Chitaru-san is really someone wonderful, isn't she?" a girl voice suddenly asked.

Shiena blenched when she recognized the voice.

"Kirigaya!" the brunette said.

"It's not like you and Takechi-san broke up, huh? You'll see her again one day, I'm sure. So no need for you to chase after my girlfriend, Kenmochi-san. I'm sure you prefer your coffee without arsenic…" Hitsugi said with a sweet voice.

Shiena immediately hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Shiena-san, you received a letter." Yukina said.<p>

The brunette was sat on the couch, reading a book. She took the letter and opened it, while Yukina went to the bathroom.

_"__Dear Kenmochi Shiena-san,"_ Shiena began to read. _"How are you? I hope you're fine. I want to thank you for having hosted Kouko-chan and me. I live with her in the countryside, where her organisation can't find her. She wants to go studied in the United State to become scientist, she wants to find a cure for my disease. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I hope she can. Of course, Kouko-chan is smart, so I trust her. What's about you? How is your relationship with Takechi-san? I hope you're still together, I think you two make a great couple. Don't hesitate to send me a letter, I really want to know what going on in your life. Cordially, Shuto Suzu-san."_

The brunette almost began to cry. Of course she was happy for Kouko and Suzu, but this letter also made her realise how much she missed Otoya. It seemed that Suzu didn't know about what's happened. Well, if she lived in the countryside, it was kind of normal. Shiena took a piece of paper, writing an answer to Suzu.

* * *

><p>Shiena was waiting the bus to come back to Myojo Academy. A girl was sat beside her. She had short sky blue hair with light green eyes.<p>

"Hi, Shiena-san."

The brunette looked at the girl beside her. How did she know her name? Shiena didn't know who she was, but she reminded her someone else. The stranger had a slight scar beside one of her eyes.

"Scuse me, but who are you?" Shiena asked.

"Ah, you don't remember me? Well, that's good, it would be bad for me if people could recognised me easily."

Shiena gazed the stranger, desperate to find out who she was. She finally remembered who this girl reminded her.

"No, it's impossible…Sasoriza!?"

"Well, I changed my surname, but I still have the same name." Midori said.

"But…you should be dead, I saw it in the newspaper…"

"That's a long story. I heard that you killed Kamikuro-san, I was worried for you."

"Yes, Otoya couldn't save me without your call, thanks." Shiena said.

"Did you talk with Yukari-san recently?" Midori asked.

"No, Yukarin refused to talk with me, she thinks I betrayed her…" Shiena answered. "Hey, what's happened with your hair? And I thought you had lost your eye…"

"Yes, thanks to your girlfriend, I'm one-eyed. I dyed my hair in blue and I have green contact lens. I also wear an artificial eye."

"It look so real."

"Well, that's kinda the point."

A bus arrived. Midori rose up and went inside.

"You don't come?" she asked.

"No, I have to take bus number 6." Shiena answered.

"Oh well, next time I see you I'll gladly tell you how I managed to survive."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Otoya looked herself in the mirror. She now had short purple hair. It's been almost three years she was locked into this asylum, three years that she didn't see her beloved Shiena. On her chest she had something incised in her skin. It was しえ, the kanji for the word purple, and also the first kanji in Shiena's name. Otoya cut her own skin to write it. The wound was still bleeding a little.<p>

"Now you'll be always close to my heart, Shiena." Otoya whispered.

The serial killer took a pen and cut it out. She doused her wound with the blue ink, before washed it. The ink injected into the wound, making it look like a tattoo. It almost seemed like a professional tattoo, Otoya was really meticulous when she carved her skin.

"Takechi-san, why are you taking so long?" asked one of the nurses.

Otoya put back her t-shirt and left the bathroom, facing the nurse.

"I was busy talking to my reflection in the mirror." Otoya answered.

"Then, what's the blood on your t-shirt?"

The serial killer noticed that there was some blood on her.

"Well, this is…"

Otoya didn't finish what she was saying and began to run away. The nurse sighed, while taking the asylum's phone.

"I need a doctor now, with a straitjacket. Yes, it's for Takechi-san, again…"

* * *

><p><strong>Wait, Midori is alive? But I had wrote R.I.P., dammit! Where I didn't kill this b*tch? Oh yeah, the author likes her too much...<strong>

**Hey, I promised to have Isuke and Haruki together, I respected me promise...ok, I'll write a fanfic about them later, don't be mad! **


	67. Chapter 67

**Sorry for my late, someone convinced me to watch Game of Thrones. I was busy finishing all the 5 seasons in one week. But I'm back, please enjoy this late chapter!**

* * *

><p>Shiena was typing on the keyboard, sitting in front of her computer. She was doing her usual job, finding the people who tried to hack Myojo's network. A lot of hackers tried recently, the brunette had to create a new protection system for the network.<p>

She was working for Myojo since more than three years. It's been more than three years since the last time she saw Otoya. Shiena didn't speak or touched her girlfriend since more than three years. The brunette was now twenty years old. The first time she met Otoya, she was fifteen. She began to date her when she was sixteen and she didn't see the girl she loved since she was seventeen years old.

Shiena put her hand in front of her mouth and stifled a yawn. She was terribly tired, the brunette didn't sleep much last night. With all those work, she couldn't rest.

"You look tired, how about a coffee?" asked a feminine voice.

The brunette turned her head and saw Yukina, a cup of coffee in her hand. The assassin put the cup on Shiena's desk.

"Thanks." Shiena replied, before taking the cup of coffee.

"Are you done with your work?" Yukina asked.

"Almost, I should have finish today."

They both became quiet. The brunette noticed that her friend seemed to hesitate, like she wanted to say something.

"Did you watch the news recently?" Yukina finally asked.

"No, I didn't even watch TV since a while, I was too busy working." Shiena answered. "Why? Did something happen recently?"

Yukina stay silent for a moment, still hesitating to continue.

"Well, it's…" the assassin began to say.

"Yukina-san, why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to prepare for your mission tomorrow?"

Nio was in the room, gazing the assassin. Yukina recoiled a little bit.

"Sorry, Hashiri-san. I'll go now, bye Shiena-san."

Yukina seemed frightened by Nio's presence. She finally left the room, leaving Nio and Shiena alone. The brunette was quite calm, a little bit frustrated that Nio's arrival stopped Yukina to tell her what she learned from the news. The brunette took the cup of coffee and began to drink it.

"When you'll have finish, come to my office." Nio said.

"You don't have an office…"

"Come to the chairwoman's office, which is my office for the moment."

Meichi was absent for few weeks, Nio was the one who substituted her temporarily.

"I'm almost done, I'll go see you right after." Shiena promised.

"Good."

Nio left the room, while Shiena finished her coffee and went back to work.

* * *

><p>Shiena began to slowly walk toward the chairwoman's office, a little bit fearful. She didn't know why Nio wanted to see her, the brunette was worried about her intentions. When Shiena was near the office, she was surprised to see the blond assassin in front of the office's door. Nio seemed to wait for her outside for an unknown reason.<p>

"There you are, you took your time. I thought you had almost finished your work…" Nio complained.

"You know that hacking take couple of days? When I have only few hours before finishing, then yes it's almost done." Shiena relied.

Nio didn't say something back, she only showed her usual grin, before begin to walk away.

"Come with me, I'll walk you to the exit." the blond assassin simply said.

Shiena hesitated a little. She thought she was about to have a talk with Nio in the chairwoman's office, but it isn't the case. Why did she want to go with her at the academy's exit? Since she didn't think Nio could hurt her, the brunette decided to follow her. They both entered into the elevator, going to the first floor.

"Do you find your outfit appropriate to work?" Nio suddenly asked to the brunette.

Shiena was wearing a black and orange sweatsuit over a white shirt with a brown tie and her hair was tied in a fluffy ponytail.

"Hey, I do an effort. I wear a shirt with a tie and I tied my hair." the brunette protested.

"You look like a gym teacher who tried to be somehow elegant." Nio said. "You work as a computer scientist, try at least to look like one."

"To be exact, I'm a hacker, it's an illegal job. If I don't look like one, I'll be less suspicious. And I work alone in a room, who care about how I look like…"

"You wouldn't say that if Takechi-san was still living with you. Is it why you don't care about your appearance, because your girlfriend isn't there to see you?"

Shiena ignored Nio's remark. It was true that the brunette was scruffy since she was separated from Otoya, especially since she finished school. Shiena didn't find any reason to care about own she looks now, since the majority of time she was alone or with people she didn't care enough to be tidy.

"You don't want to talk with me just because of my outfit. Well, I suppose, I hope so." Shiena said.

"You're right, that's not the only thing I want to tell you." Nio admitted. "Since the last three years, you were loyal to Myojo, to the chairwoman. You don't even have to wear the bracelet GPS anymore since few months. You'll have a break for couple of days, starting tomorrow."

Shiena listened the blond assassin, surprised and confused. Except for the weekends, the brunette never had a break from work.

"You mean…I'll have vacation? For how long?" Shiena asked, incredulous.

"One week."

"Why suddenly I can have a break?"

"It's a reward for your good work."

The elevator's door suddenly opened.

"Be sure to enjoy your break, Kenmochi-san."

Nio showed her usual cat smile, like when she was hiding something. Shiena left the elevator, while she didn't know how to react to her current and unpredictable situation.

* * *

><p>The first thing Shiena do when she go back to her room was to take a shower. The brunette went to the bathroom and removed her cloths, before putting them in the washer. She put her pajama on the dryer, beside her glasses. She went in the shower, under the tepid water.<p>

"_What could I do in my vacation? Nothing, I'm used to work, I don't know how to enjoy my free time anymore…_"

Shiena began to wash her body, she soaped every part of her skin. The brunette put shampoo in her fluffy hair and washed them carefully, before rinsing herself. She came out of the shower and dried her body with a towel. When she was perfectly dry, Shiena tried to take her glasses. It was a shock for her when she didn't find them.

"_How strange, I was sure I put my glasses close to my pajama…_" Shiena thought.

Suddenly, the brunette noticed something strange about the bathroom. Even without her glasses, Shiena could see that the door was opened.

"_I had closed the door, how it could be now open…don't tell me it's…_"

Shiena quickly put her pajama and left the bathroom. Someone had entered and stole her glasses, and this person forgot to close the door. Since she finished school, Shiena was living in an apartment close to Myojo Academy. She was living alone, even if Yukina lived on the same floor.

"Who's there?" Shiena asked, frightened.

Suddenly, she saw someone near to her. This person was tall and seemed to have short dark hair. Shiena couldn't recognize this person, not without her glasses. The intruder had something in the hand, a red object. Was it a weapon?" The other hand was hiding behind the intruder's back.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want from me?" the brunette asked with a shaking voice.

Shiena began to recoil when the intruder approached from her. Unfortunately, the brunette was now cornered against the wall, while the intruder was in front of her. This person began to approach the red object from Shiena's face, which terrified the brunette.

"Please, don't hurt me! I don't even know why you…" Shiena began to say, panicked.

The intruder suddenly pressed the red object against Shiena's face. The brunette noticed that it didn't hurt and that she could now see clearly. It was a shock for her when she saw the intruder's face.

"I'm sorry, I stole your glasses, again." The intruder said. "How many times it happened?"

"It's…the third time now…" Shiena answered.

Otoya smile a little, while Shiena adjusted her glasses, not sure if what she saw was real. Her girlfriend was quite different, her hair was now short and she seemed to have grown a little. Even if she changed, Shiena still recognized her. Otoya suddenly stopped smile, showing an emotionless expression. The serial killer had dark circles under her eyes and her gaze seemed somehow deranged. But Shiena didn't care, she was too happy to care. The only thing that matter was her girlfriend's return.

"Otoya, how…it's not important now. This is too wonderful to be true, it must be a dream, you can't be here…"

Shiena began to cry, while her girlfriend slightly stroked her cheek, trying to comfort the brunette. Otoya suddenly removed her hand from her back, showing what she was hiding. It was a flower bouquet.

"Did you…buy me flowers?" Shiena asked, while wiping her tears.

"No, I picked them myself. There have a lot of variety of flowers in Myojo Academy's garden."

Shiena suddenly kissed her girlfriend, the moment was too beautiful to be wasted in tears. She should be happy, the girl she loved came back, she shouldn't be crying.

"I love you, Otoya."

"I love you too, Shiena."

Otoya approached the flowers from the brunette.

"Do you want to sniff them? They smell quite good." the serial killer said.

Shiena approached her nose from the flowers and sniff them. They didn't seem to have a particular odor. The brunette examined them, a little bit confused. It took her few seconds to recognize those flowers, but it was too late.

"Aren't they…gelsemium? This flower is known to be able to…knock out people who…smell them…" Shiena said weakly.

The brunette almost fell on the floor, but Otoya catched her. Even if she knew what her girlfriend's intention was, Shiena wasn't mad or afraid. She was too happy by her return to care about the fact that she tricked her. The serial killer carried Shiena in her arms, like a princess, heading to the bedroom. Shiena finally fell unconscious into Otoya's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Otoya know how to make a good reunion. At least she bring a gift.<strong>

**It seems this story might have an happy ending after all. Sorry if I scared you, I'm such a troll.**

**Brace yourself, because chapter 68 will be the last one! Don't be sad, I have a surprise for you, you'll see in the next chapter. I hope you'll like it ;) **


	68. Chapter 68

**Hi there! This is the last chapter, hope you'll like it!**

**Warning: Graphic sexual content.**

* * *

><p>Shiena was comfortably lying on her bed, wrapped by something warm. The brunette slowly opened her eyes, not remembering how she went to sleep. It was dark around her, it was probably the middle of the night. When she tried to get out of her bed, Shiena noticed she couldn't move. She wasn't tied up, but something was restraining her. Two arms were wrapped around the brunette. Shiena turned her head and discovered who was the culpable.<p>

Gently, Shiena get out from the arms and sat on her bed. Otoya was still asleep beside her, lying on her back. They both still wear their clothes. Shiena was relieved to see it wasn't a dream, that Otoya really came back. The brunette looked at the clock. It was 3h00 am. Suddenly, Otoya opened her eyes.

"Hi, Shiena…" she said with a sleepy voice.

"You're awake, sorry if I…wait, why you are in my bed!? What's happened yesterday?"

Otoya rose up and sat beside her girlfriend. She didn't answer to her question and grabbed Shiena's chin, before kissing her. First, the brunette didn't resist, enjoying the kiss. But when she remembered why she fell asleep, she pushed Otoya on the bed and recoiled, standing beside the bed's corner.

"The flowers…you knocked me out with them!" Shiena accused.

"Yes, I did this. Ah, those flowers are the reason why I had failed in Black Class…"

"Why did you do that?"

Otoya sat on the bed's corner, avoiding Shiena's gaze.

"Because I wanted to see you sleeping, I wanted to sleep beside you." Otoya answered.

Shiena sighed. Even if it was disturbing, that was how Otoya was supposed to behave.

"Couldn't you tell me this without forcing me to fall asleep?"

"No…I didn't saw for a long time, I was kind of nervous to ask…" Otoya said.

Otoya, nervous? That was new, Shiena never saw her girlfriend behave shyly before.

"How did you escape from the asylum?" the brunette asked.

"I didn't escape, I was set free. I'm not dangerous anymore they said. That's normal with all those pills they forced into my throat…"

Shiena understood who was responsible of Otoya's liberation. That explained why she suddenly had vacation for one week. It was Myojo's reward. The brunette approached from her girlfriend and sat on her thighs.

"What are you…doing?" Otoya asked.

"Shhh, I don't care how you manage to get out of this asylum, that's not important. What matters is that we are finally together after all those years."

Shiena put her hands on each Otoya's cheek and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. While they still kissing, the brunette removed her hands and grabbed Otoya's shirt, trying to remove it. She unbuttoned the shirt, while Otoya broke the kiss.

"Three years without sex, are you sure you remember how to do it?" Otoya asked, taunting.

"It's like bicycle, it's unforgettable."

The brunette managed to remove entirely Otoya's shirt. Shiena noticed that her girlfriend was blushing, like she was embarrassed to show her nude breasts. How surprising, but it was kind of cute, in Shiena's opinion. The brunette suddenly noticed a strange tattoo on Otoya's chest, where her heart was.

"Purple? Why do you have this kanji tattooed on your chest?" Shiena asked.

"It's the first kanji to write your name, Shiena. I missed you, I wanted to feel you near my heart."

Shiena slightly touched Otoya's tattoo with her finger's tip. It look like a real tattoo, the brunette wondered how her girlfriend managed to do it alone. It was probably painful when Otoya did it, which made Shiena sad. But she understood why Otoya did this to herself, it was the same reason why Shiena asked her to mark her body with scissors.

"You're mine and I'm yours. Both our bodies are marked forever with scars that prove it." Shiena said.

The brunette suddenly moved her hands and grabbed Otoya breasts. Her girlfriend uttered a surprised moan, while Shiena began to stroke them, before groping them.

"I really missed your breasts' softness. They are really pleasant to touch, I love them." the brunette said.

Shiena began to slightly pinched Otoya's nipples, before licking one of them while playing with the other with her fingers. Otoya weakly moaned, her breasts were particularly sensitive today.

"That's…unfair. I'm the only one who's…topless." Otoya protested while moaning harder.

The brunette removed both her mouth and hand from Otoya's breasts.

"You have a point. Well, why don't you strip me?" Shiena proposed.

With some hesitation, Otoya approached her hands from Shiena's pajama. When she began to unbutton the pajama's top, Otoya's hands began to shake a little.

"Are you nervous?" Shiena asked, surprised by her girlfriend's behaviour.

"N-No, I…I didn't see you for three years, I didn't see or touch your naked body for a long time, I'm scared to not being able to controle myself and overdo it."

"Don't worry, I trust you, I know you won't hurt me."

Shiena unbuttoned the rest of her pajama's top, before removing it by herself. Otoya gazed her, the lust was clearly visible in her eyes. She was blushing, if they were in a manga Otoya's nose would be bleeding.

Otoya gazed Shiena's bare breasts. The brunette's body didn't seem to have changed, her skin was still white like porcelain and her breasts were still medium, the size Otoya preferred. She felt her own heart pounding in her chest and her entire body became warmer. Otoya wanted to touch them, those breasts she loved so much, but something else came into her mind. She suddenly grabbed Sheena's crotch, which made the brunette uttered a surprise cry.

"O-Otoya, what are you…why are you touching my there? I thought you wanted to touch my breasts…"

"Well, that was my first intention, but I remembered how much my fingers missed your pussy." Otoya answered, smirking.

Otoya put her hand under the pajama's bottom of Shiena, massaging her private part.

"You're already so wet, Shiena. Are you aroused only because of my breasts, you naughty girl? Or maybe you're just sexually frustrated, you spent three without me after all."

"S-Shut up, don't say such…shameful things!"

Otoya slightly rubbed Shiena's clit, while the brunette began to moan from pleasure.

"I really missed this sensation, the hot and wet sensation. I missed the way you moaned too, you have such a beautiful and erotic voice when you're in pleasure." Otoya said.

"S-Stop talking like that, it's…embarrassing, you perv…"

Otoya began to rub faster and harder Shiena's clit, which made the brunette uttered louder moans.

"I-I'm about to…come…" Shiena weakly said while moaning.

Out of the blue, Otoya suddenly stop pleasuring Shiena, which confused the brunette.

"Not so fast, I'm not done playing with you, it would be too easy to let you come now." Otoya said with a sadistic smile.

She suddenly introduced two fingers into Shiena's wet womanhood. It was so wet that Otoya didn't have to force her way, her fingers slipped easily inside. The brunette uttered a weak moan when she felt Otoya's fingers moving inside of her, but she was disappointed when she suddenly stopped moving.

"If you want to come, you'll have to move by yourself." Otoya taunted.

"You…you didn't change in three years, you're still a sadistic and cruel bully!" Shiena said.

"But you love me like that, don't you?"

Shiena didn't answer, but she blushed, which confirmed to Otoya that the answer was yes. Resigned and desperate to come, Shiena wrapped her legs around Otoya's waist and began to move, impaling her own pussy on Otoya's fingers. Shiena began to move faster, while moaning louder. Otoya was playing the brunette's clit with her thumb, while Shiena's breasts and nipples were rubbing against hers.

When she felt she was about to come, Shiena moved her hips faster, rubbing harder her crotch against Otoya's hand. Otoya approached her mouth from the brunette's ear and licked it, before bitting her slightly. Shiena finally reached the climax, before uttered a powerful moan. She rested her head on Otoya's shoulder, gasping, while her girlfriend was stroking her back.

"How was it? Did it feel good?" Otoya asked.

"Y-Yes, but…you had completely overdone it!"

"I told you it would happen." She said while laughing.

Suddenly, Shiena pushed Otoya on the bed and straddled her. Otoya put her hand behind the brunette's head and pushed it against her face, kissing her girlfriend.

"I really missed the sensation of your mouth against mine. My other mouth down there also missed it." Otoya said with a provocative voice, while pointing her crotch.

"Is that an invitation?" Shiena asked with a smirk.

"I want you to eat me."

The brunette blushed. How rare for Otoya to ask something like this, she usually didn't let Shiena take the lead or she rarely let the brunette pleasuring her.

"Then, if you ask for it, I won't hesitate." Shiena said.

The brunette managed to remove Otoya's skirt, before grabbing her panties. The cloth was really wet, her girlfriend was really turned on. Shiena approached her face from Otoya's womanhood. Her girlfriend could felt Shiena's hot breath on her pussy. She began to slightly lick Otoya's inner lips, before sucking on her clit.

"Oo, Shiena, you were right. It's like…bicycle…, you don't have forget how to do…this!" Otoya said while uttered multiple moans.

Shiena suddenly introduced her tongue inside Otoya's womanhood, before sucking harder on her clit. Otoya's moans became louder, while Shiena grabbed her thighs to immobilise them, in order to prevent them from moving. Otoya put her hands on Shiena's head, stroking her fluffy hair. The brunette liked the sensation of Otoya's fingers rubbing her scalp.

"S-Shiena, I think that…I have reached my limit!"

The brunette continued to lick her girlfriend's crotch, enough to make Otoya come. When it happened, Otoya had uttered a muffled moan, before closing her eyes, exhausted.

Shiena lay beside her girlfriend, burying her head in her chest. Otoya opened her eyes, gazing the brunette with a smile.

"You're going to stay with me, don't you?" Shiena asked with some worry.

"Yes, I'm free now, I won't have to hide anymore. Nothing can stop us from being together now."

Shiena smiled too. Otoya was right, they could be together without worry now. Well, she was still supposed to work for Myojo, but she didn't care anymore, since she had Otoya by her side.

"I didn't have enough sex." Otoya suddenly said, while straddling Shiena.

"You're right. By chance, I'm in vacation for a week."

"Great, we have three years of sex to catch up in one week. Prepare yourself, Shiena."

The brunette wasn't sure if she'll be too exhausted at her vacation's end to go back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. (it's no a joke this time)<strong>

**Well, I'll maybe do an epilogue, one day, maybe, I suppose. **

**I find it funny that Shiena's first kanji in her name is purple, like Otoya's hair color. It's like Mahiru's name, if you remove the M, it's Ahiru, which mean duck in Japanese ^^. **

**It seems that Nether Pastrana's first review was a prediction x)**

**Almost a year to finish this story, I'm really proud of me. But I really couldn't have done that without all of you, like I already said, this fanfic was suppose to have only 5 chapters. Thanks everyone :)**

**Thanks to FerogiSwag, the one who suggested me to write this fic. Thanks also to the follower who are there since the beginning, like ****Nether Pastrana,** **CedSoum, Msmusicful, or are always supportive in their reviews like Fire lord 626 and damydark. I wish I could all named you, thank you to all my followers, even the guests, it's thanks to you if I could have write this fanfiction. This is this story that gave me the will to write fanfictions. **

**So, what's your critic about all this story in general? Please answer in a review and don't hesitate to ask questions ;) **


	69. Chapter 69 (epilogue)

**Hi everyone! This is officially the last time I post in this story. Since we're the 9th July, I decided to finish this fic now with the epilogue. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

><p>An elegant woman was walking into corridor, toward the building exit. She had light brown curly hair that was in a single braided pigtail, put in front of one of her shoulder. The woman was wearing a black business suit with a skirt and a tie, above a white shirt. When she was about to reach the exit, she heard someone calling her.<p>

"Kenmochi-san!"

Shiena turned back and saw one of her male coworkers. Since almost two years, the brunette was working for an informatics company. Shiena felt freer now since she wasn't working at Myojo Academy. Well, this company belong to Myojo, but she preferred working here rather than working directly for Myojo. She was still partially monitored by Myojo, especially by Nio, but Shiena didn't really care. The brunette was now 25 years old and she wasn't wearing her glasses, she was wearing contact lens.

"Yes? What do you want?" Shiena asked.

"Well, since we both finished our work today, I thought that…we could go drink a coffee together, or something else…"

The brunette sighed. This explained why he was always acting nice toward her.

"I'm sorry, you're really a nice guy, but I already have someone…" Shiena said.

"Huh? You're in couple? How your boyfriend looks like, does he work here?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Shiena answered.

"But you said that you were in couple…"

"I have a girlfriend and she isn't working here. I have to go now, bye!"

Shiena left the building, while her coworker seemed extremely confused by what he learned today.

* * *

><p>While the brunette was walking on the sidewalk, she heard someone who seemed to follow her. Worried that it could be her coworker, she turned back. It wasn't him.<p>

"Fumika! What are you doing here, aren't you supposed to be at school?" Shiena asked.

A young teenager was in front of the brunette. She had brown and rather short hair and forest green eyes. She was wearing a school uniform and she was fourteen years old.

"Last class was history, that's suck, so I left." Fumika explained. "I was waiting for you, sensei!"

"I'm not your teacher anymore, I was only a teacher for a month, even less."

The last mission Myojo asked her was to take in charge a classroom. Shiena became temporarily a teacher in order to find which student had killed other students in this school. This is where Shiena met Fumika.

"Then, how should I call you? Mother? Oka-san?" Mama? Mom?" Fumika asked.

After the event in this school, Shiena became Fumika's legal guardian. The brunette knew Myojo would be interested into this girl, this is why she wanted to protect her. She didn't want Fumika to become one of Myojo's tools.

"By my first name. Do you have problems at your new school? Are you being bullied? Please, don't tell me you already killed someone…" Shiena asked, worried.

"No, I didn't. Geez, why are you always thinking I might kill someone?"

"Because you're that kind of person, you could kill only because someone hustle you by accident."

"Hey! I only did that twice, not fair!" Fumika protested.

"Please, go back to school, you shouldn't skive."

"You're going to see senpai? I want to come with you!"

"Senpai?"

"Yes, Takechi-senpai, your lover!"

"Why are you calling Otoya 'senpai'?" Shiena asked.

"Well, she's older than me and she's a former killer, so she's technically my senpai."

Shiena didn't appreciate how Fumika seemed to describe herself, neither than her apparent admiration for Otoya. Suddenly, the younger girl approached from her and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry, I love sensei more than senpai." Fumika whispered.

The brunette blenched when she felt something sharp pressed against her back. Shiena knew it was a pencil. This reminded her the day she discovered that Fumika was the killer she was looking for. Shiena was stabbed with multiple pencils by Fumika, she would be probably dead if Otoya didn't intervened. Her girlfriend was pretending to be a gardener during the mission in this school.

"Then don't hurt me, or anyone else." Shiena said. "Go back to school now, if you're a good girl I'll come to see you tomorrow, with Otoya."

"Really? It's a promise? I love you, sensei!" Fumika said. "But I'm warning you, if you lied to me, something really bad will happen. Bye sensei, see you tomorrow!"

Fumika went away, while Shiena began to regret the pity she had for sociopaths.

* * *

><p>Armed with two scissors, the florist began to work on the flower bouquet. The florist was a young woman with purple hair tied into a short ponytail. She was wearing a light brown t-shirt with above a dark blue apron. A lot of clients, especially females, were watching her. They seemed admiration of her talents with flowers. When the florist finished her flower arranging, some of her fans dare to approach from her.<p>

"That's amazing, you are really talented!" a client complimented.

"This bouquet is beautiful!" another one said.

"You are good with flower arranging." A young girl added.

The florist began to smile, while showing her scissors to her admirers.

"I'm rather talented with handling scissors." She began to say. "But flowers aren't what I prefer to scissor…"

Suddenly, someone came into the flower shop. The florist smiled when she saw who it was.

"Well, isn't the girl I want to scissor even more than flowers." She said.

The clients began to recoil, recognising the florist's girlfriend.

"You were boasting again I suppose." Shiena said.

Since one year after her release, Otoya began to work in a flower shop as a florist. She worked their as an employee for three years and now she was the manager. Otoya was now 26 years old.

"Shiena, you're finally here!" Otoya said. "I finish my job for today, we can go home together."

"I'll wait you in the car." The brunette said, before leaving the flower shop.

Otoya ordered to the vice-manager, a young man in the early twenties, to take care of the shop, before she left workplace and joined her girlfriend in the car.

* * *

><p>Shiena was sat in the living room, while eating instant noodle. Otoya came to join her and sat beside her. When she saw what the brunette was eating, she gazed her with reproof.<p>

"You're eating this kind of thing again? You'll get fat someday."

"I didn't get fat since I finished growing up, I think I'll be alright." Shiena said.

"Then don't be surprised if other girls hate you. That's probably why they bullied you in school, because they were jealous."

Life was easier for them since Otoya wasn't sought by the police anymore. She didn't have to hide now, they didn't have to live their love in secret. People seemed to have forgotten the notorious serial killer Otoya was before. The news had never said something about here since she was in an asylum, probably Myojo's fault. There had so many murderers in the world, in Japan, so of course people didn't really care about Otoya, except maybe the people who were at Shiena's trial.

Shiena put the empty noodle bol on the coffee table, before laying her head on Otoya's thighs.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" The brunette asked.

"I have regular work do to, not so much. Why?"

"Well, I was planning to see Fumika tomorrow, with you."

"Huh? Why with me? What is she now, our daughter or what!?"

Otoya had some resentment toward Fumika after what happened during Myojo's last mission. When she found Fumika beside Shiena, who was heavily injured, Otoya was ready to kill her. She only spared her because Shiena begged her to let her live.

"She really like you, maybe seeing more often a former killer will help her." Shiena said.

"I don't think she can change. This girl is a real psychopath, probably crazier than I am. She kind of remind me Midori-chan. Is it why you lied to Myojo? The chairwoman knows she was the killer, but you have found a way to lie."

In her report, Shiena told Myojo that Fumika was temporarily insane when she commit the murders. It was a lie, killing was something almost as natural than breathing for Fumika.

"She killed people who bothered her, espiecially bullies." Shiena began to say. "I rather prefer that she become a Collective Dismissal's member than one of Myojo's assassins. This girl is really smart, I don't want her to become an assassin, I want her to use her skills for good things. We shouldn't use our talent to hurt people."

"I don't think she's particularly smart, I think her talent is killing. Fumika-chan can find a way to kill someone with almost every objects in the world. It's not because she's smart, she's born to be a killer, she's biologically programmed to kill."

"Such a thing can't be possible, no one is born evil, not even you, not even bullies!" Shiena protested. "Fumika is a genius in analysing objects, that's it. She chose to analyse object in order to find a way to kill, but she can change, I'm sure. I'll save that girl."

Otoya smiled, amused by Shiena's kindness, while she began to stroke her hair.

"If it's what you want, I'll help you. Anyway, of course I'll come with you see Fumika-chan, I won't let you alone with her, just in case she try to kill you again." Otoya said.

"Hey, she only tried to kill me…thrice…But it was a long time ago, she won't do this again, I'm sure."

"This girl likes to kill with school's stuff huh? Like pencils? Maybe I should teach her how to use properly a scissor…"

"Please, don't be a bad influence. I want her to talk with a former killer, to show her that it's possible to change like you did…"

Suddenly, Otoya began to laugh madly.

"What?! You think I have changed?! You must be kidding me! You're so naïve, Shiena!"

Shiena was surprised by her girlfriend's reaction. She rose up and gazed Otoya.

"But you changed, don't you? You aren't a killer anymore, you can't say you didn't have changed…" Shiena said.

The brunette was surprised when Otoya pushed her on the couch.

"My behaviour may have changed, but my true self didn't. I'm still the monster I was before we had met." Otoya said with a dangerous gaze.

Shiena smiled, fearless, before stroking Otoya's cheek.

"That's not true, you have changed. The person you were before couldn't love. You fell in love with me, this is the proof you changed." Shiena said, before kissing her girlfriend on the lips. "You're not the only one who has changed, I'm not the girl I was before either. When I was still an assassin, I was a vengeful person who let my past ruin my present and future. Falling in love with you was the best thing that happened to me, I have fallen in love with someone I was supposed to hate, this is why I changed so much."

Otoya kissed Shiena back. Even if their relation didn't start well, they were now in a stable relationship, stronger than before. Nothing could bother their love, not even Myojo. Their story had just begun, they were still younger, they had all their life to enjoy it together. And it seemed they'll soon have a step into their relationship, they'll evolve into parenthood.

* * *

><p><strong>Yanderes love Shiena, this is undeniable, and it's mutual. <strong>

**Well, this is definitely an happy ending. Shiena isn't Myojo's slave anymore, Otoya is no longer a fugitive, they both have a normal job and they even have a potential future adoptive daughter! Now they just have to go in the USA and get married x). **

**This story have 69 chapters and it took exactly one years to write it. This is a perfect score!**

**Thanks again everyone for your support! I'll take a break from fanfictions now, but I'll come back. Bye, see you next time ;) **


End file.
